Sinking hole
by jj87
Summary: Tragedy strikes for Becca, can she handle it? Can she let Jesse in? Can she make amends with her beloved Bella's? Takes place from where she storms off after yelling at Jesse and quitting the Bella's, with my own twist. mostly Becca and Jesse, other cast members will appear...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Becca sat overlooking the quad, today had been a bad day-a really bad day. Not only had she stormed off on the Bella's and yelled at Jesse she arrived home to find her father waiting in her dorm room. Kimmy-Jin had being listening to some of his calls she smiled sadly at Becca and left them to it, Becca frowned she never looked at her-at all.

Shrugging it off she sat beside her dad and asked him why he looked so sad, and that's when he told her, she had done it, her mother had finally gone and done it.

Becca was shocked, her mother had never really been a good mother since her dad left. She fell in with a bad guy and ended up on drugs, she chose the heroin over Becca and now it had finally killed her.

Becca sniffed and wiped her eyes, all of the Bella's bar Aubrey had called or text begging her to come back. She couldn't deal with that now, she couldn't deal with anything now. Looking down at her phone she decided to send Jesse an apology and hoped he would speak to her once he was back after spring break.

Just as she sniffed again she saw feet dangle beside her, following the legs she was faced with Chloe who she thought would be more pissed at her than the sad look she was giving her now "hey," she mumbled "sorry," she added after a minute.

Chloe placed her hand on her shoulder "I was at your dorm, Kimmy-Jin told me what happened…I'm so sorry Becca," she said with a shaky voice.

Becca shrugged "she was never around anyway…it won't be any different," she mumbled.

"I know," Chloe said softly "but whatever she did she was still your mom."

Becca swiped at her eyes quickly "she called me yesterday and I cancelled the call."

Chloe rubbed her back "maybe she just wanted to see how you were or just wanted to hear your voice."

Becca scoffed "she only ever called me to see if I could get money for her off my dad."

Chloe didn't reply she just scooted closer and slid her hand on top of Becca's "it's okay to let it all out you know."

"I'll be fine," she sighed and pulled her hand away "look, Chloe, I know I fucked up big time today and everyone is mad at me but don't feel like you have to stay with me just because something happened."

"You're my friend Becca I'm not just going to leave you here, whatever happened today doesn't matter," Chloe said wrapping her arm around her.

Becca just wanted to be alone, she wanted to feel sorry for herself by herself "can I just catch up with you tomorrow?" she asked "I have a few things I need to think about."

Chloe sighed she knew nothing she could say would make her change her mind "okay," she said and hugged her "I'm here whatever you need, anytime…I really am sorry Becca," she said and walked off looking back a few times.

…

Jesse and the other Trebles were making their way back to their dorms after today's victory. Donald was the one to spot Becca sitting alone looking down at her hands, nudging Jesse he nodded towards her "are you going to talk to her?"

Jesse stopped and looked over at her, his heart snapped, he wanted to go over and see why she was so down, to see what he could do but he was done with her and all her pushing away "nah," he sighed and walked on even though it killed him "I'm done chasing her and I'm mad at her, I'm sick of trying," he huffed and walked faster.

Getting to the hallways he saw Chloe "hey," he mumbled as they passed her.

"Hey," she said with watery eyes "have you seen Becca? Is she still at the Quad?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't talking to her though," he said and walked on.

"Did she text you?" Chloe asked, as she'd sat down she'd seen a message just sent to Jesse before Becca locked the screen.

Jesse pulled out his phone and looked to see a message from Becca "yeah," he said and opened it "I'm so sorry about today blah blah blah," he said and put his phone away "it doesn't matter Chloe I'm done with her."

Chloe sighed "I understand you're mad at her but that wasn't the message I was asking about."

Jesse frowned and pulled out his phone again and scrolled "no, just that one…why?" he asked confused, shouldn't she be mad at Becca too?

"Come on Jesse!" Bumper called "it's party time!" he yelled excitedly.

Jesse looked towards the room then back to Chloe "I have to go, I'm sure she'll be okay and back to her normal self tomorrow if that's what you're worried about."

"No, no it's not that," she said in a daze, she was really worried about Becca, she didn't want to just leave her there.

Jesse went to walk away but something about the look on Chloe's face stopped him "what message were you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind," Chloe said waving him off, it wasn't for her to say "I'm sure Becca will tell you…or you'll hear about it soon," she muttered "congrats again," she said and walked on.

Jesse looked to the room as the Trebles laughed before he followed Chloe "tell me what? Has something happened?"

"Look, Jesse," she said whirling to face him "it's not my place to say okay, you guys had whatever that was earlier, I know you're mad at her and don't want to see her. I'm just worried about her being out there alone. She told me to leave her but I really didn't want to," she said getting upset now.

Jesse was worried now "Chloe!" he yelled so she'd stop rambling "just tell me what happened."

Chloe sighed "when she got home her dad was waiting for her…her mom died while we were at Lincoln centre."

Jesse stepped back in shock, he couldn't believe he just walked by her, he knew she was upset, he just thought it was because of what happened earlier "I gotta go," he said running off, his anger towards her now completely gone.

* * *

Becca looked down at her phone sighing when she'd no reply from Jesse, she'd assumed the Bella's had being speaking to Chloe her phone hadn't stopped binging with condolence messages.

She wiped her eyes and looked down at her phone as it binged again frowning at the voicemail she'd missed, she had no idea how, the phone had been in her hand for the last hour.

Calling her voice mail she put the phone to her ear, her eyes filled with tears as her mom came over the speaker _hey my little Rockstar_ her mother said happily _I guess you're busy, I just wanted to check in and_ _say hello, it's been a while,"_ the line went quiet for a minute _. Look Becca, I know I haven't been the greatest mom in the world and you probably hate me. I don't blame you, I really screwed up your teenage years…anyway, I just wanted to say hi, feel free to call me back if you want, I have some good news…I love you, so much, bye._

Becca began to breathe heavily, as her vision blurred with tears she replayed the message on loud speaker again. Just as her mom started talking she broke down in hysterical sobs unaware Jesse was slowly getting closer to her having heard some of the message.

He bit his lip as his own eyes watered, seeing her pull herself into a ball and replay the message again he wiped his face and walked over to her.

Kneeling down beside her he placed his hand on her back. Becca jumped slightly and looked up "hey," he said and sat down. Pulling her up without a word he pulled her into him and just hugged her tight against him.

"You don't need to be here," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Jesse pulled back and looked at her, reaching out he wiped her eyes "yes Bec, I do," he said and rubbed her arms "I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…I'm used to defending myself it's been that way for so long," she said looking away from him.

"I'm not mad at you yelling at me," he said pulling her back to him "I'm mad at you pushing me away again."

Becca wiped her eyes "can we do this tomorrow please?" she asked and pulled away "I have a lot on my mind and I really haven't got the energy."

Jesse nodded and stood up "sure…you're not coming?" he asked looking down on her "I'll walk you back to your dorm," he added.

"I don't want to go back there, Kimmy-Jin is being nice…it's creepy," Becca said and turned her back to him "I'll be fine right here."

"Bec, I'm not leaving you," he said and shrugged off his blazer as she shivered "you either let me stay with you, walk you back to your dorm," he said throwing it around her "or you come to my dorm for the night."

"Won't Benji mind me being there?" she asked pulling the blazer around her, she hadn't realised how cold she was.

Jesse pulled her to her feet "he's already left for spring-break," he said and pulled her along.

…

As they walked back towards his dorm Jesse wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer "how long have you been out there?" he asked as she vibrated against him.

"I knew it!" a voice screeched behind them. They both looked back to see Aubrey stalking towards them "I knew you were hooking up with him! You should be ashamed of yourself after what you've done, I knew you were trouble the second I met you!"

"Whoa, Aubrey, back off!" Jesse snapped.

"You don't speak to me you horrible little dirtbag!" Aubrey yelled.

Without warning Becca launched her hand into her face "don't you talk about him like that!" she growled.

Jesse pulled Becca away and helped Aubrey up "guess you didn't get the text message," he said tilting her face to look at her eye that had gone very red.

Aubrey pushed him away "no I didn't, I didn't have time to look at it, I've being trying to fix the mess she's made…what the hell is wrong with her!" she yelled rubbing her eye.

"Aubrey, she's just lost her mom, her dad was waiting for her when she got back so whatever it is you need to yell at her for is going to have to wait."

"Oh no," Aubrey gasped "I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm so sorry…should I go after her?"

"No," Jesse said quickly "I think it's best to leave her now."

"Yes, of course," Aubrey said smoothing out her skirt "tell her I am so sorry and if she needs anything we're all here for her."

Jesse nodded "I will…are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be okay, you just look after Becca," she said and hurried away.

Jesse got to his dorm and found Becca leaning against the wall "the door is open," he said leaning over her and pushing it in.

"I didn't want to just go in," she mumbled.

Jesse took her hand and led her into his room and over to his bed "I'll get you something hot," he said as he pushed her slowly to sit down.

Becca just nodded and didn't move from her spot, looking down at her red knuckles he lifted her hand "does that hurt?"

Becca glanced down at her hand before staring off into space "didn't even feel it," she muttered.

Jesse walked to the door "I'm gonna go get some ice anyway, I'll be back in a second," he said and slipped out.

Becca sighed heavily and lay back, this day was never ending.

* * *

Jesse arrived back with hot chocolate and a bag of ice, finding her sleep on his bed he put the stuff down and walked to her. Smiling at her sleeping form he lifted her legs onto the bed and threw a blanket over her. Grabbing his laptop he settled himself beside her and put on a movie.

Becca lifted her head "I'm sorry I pushed you away again."

Jesse looked down on her "we don't have to talk about this now…get some sleep Bec."

Becca smiled he was the only one to call her Bec that she didn't yell at, sitting up she leaned over him and closed his laptop "I can't sleep, I have so much on my mind."

"Okay," he said turning to face her "if you're really sure you want to do this now." At her nod he looked her in the eye "why are you pushing me away? I mean if you don't like me I'd rather you tell me than acting like this."

"I don't know how to do this," she said after a minute pointing between them. "I have walls up so high I don't think they'll ever come down. I don't know why I do it, I block everyone out, no one has gotten close to me in a long time and if they did I ran…I can't cope with it."

Jesse scooted closer to her "don't you get lonely?"

Becca's instant reply was about to be no until she stopped herself "sometimes," she said honestly "but I decided a long time ago I was better off by myself no one can hurt me, it was easier that way."

Jesse scooted even closer "so you've never had a best friend? A boyfriend? A friend from school you hung out with?"

"No," she shrugged "apart from Danny no one knows me or anything about me…it's easier," she said again.

"Who's Danny?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Uh, my brother," she said and looked down at her hands.

Jesse was surprised "I didn't know you had a brother."

"No one does," she replied "apart from my name and I love music no one knows anything about me."

"I know more than that about you," he said seriously.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to sit on her knees.

"Yeah," he replied mirroring her actions so they sat face to face.

"Okay," she nodded "try me."

"You act like this tough rebel chick when really you're a nice girl with a huge heart. Your favourite song is bulletproof, you love those juice pouches. When you get tired you have this cute little look on your face, you wrinkle your nose and clench your fists a lot when you're mad. You're afraid to be yourself because you know everyone will love you and you'll have to let people in…you also give a good right hook," he finished.

Becca sat staring at him, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to act.

…

A few minutes later Jesse waved his hand in her face "too much Becca knowledge? He asked.

"No," she mumbled "I just didn't think anyone paid attention to me."

"Who wouldn't notice a beautiful girl like you?" he said without realising "uh, I mean," he said and scratched the back of his neck "you're pretty fun to be around."

Becca found herself leaning towards him, leaning in she planted a kiss on his lips, after his shock had worn off he started to kiss her back. Leaning in to deepen the kiss she slid her hand around his neck as he wound his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Before she knew it she had pulled herself around and was now straddling him, pulling back she looked down on him breathing heavily "I can't do this," she panted.

Jesse held onto her hips firmly in case she tried to run "no, now's not a good time, but this is it now Becca, now I know you have the same feelings as me I'm not giving up. If you want me as much as I want you you're going to have to open up a bit."

Becca bit on her lip nervously "I don't know how," she whispered.

Jesse leaned up and slid his hand onto her cheek "you can trust me Bec, I hope you know that."

Becca rolled off him and lay beside him "my mom died of a heroin overdose," she said after a few minutes.

Jesse sighed and closed his eyes he didn't want to look at the pain in her eyes, rolling to face her he slid his hand onto her waist "I'm sorry she's gone…were you two close?" he asked.

"No," Becca muttered "I hadn't seen her since I was fifteen…she called from time to time."

"Where did you live then?" Jesse asked he already knew she didn't have a good relationship with her father.

"Danny," she smiled "he got wind of my mom bringing guys back to the house after my dad left. He lived in New York, he packed up and moved home, I came home from school one day and he was just sitting there."

Jesse nodded wanting to know more about her mom and these guys "so he stayed there with you?"

"No, he stayed the weekend coz I told him mom didn't usually come back until I went to school Monday. He looked after me and got me to school. When I came out that day he was waiting and said he had a surprise for me, he took me to a new house and said it was ours."

Jesse smiled "so it was just the two of you from then on?"

"No, I was only fourteen then, children's services got involved," she said bitterly. "According to my mom Danny kidnapped me and wouldn't let me go, he was ordered to give me back to my mom."

"Did he?"

"No," she chuckled "he fought so hard for me…that's when we learned she was taking the drugs."

* * *

Jesse was glad she was opening up to him, however it was all still pretty raw for her. He smiled up at her "thank you for telling me that."

Becca looked as uncomfortable as hell "uh, I don't know what to say next," she said and looked away shyly.

"It's okay," he said shaking her so she'd look back at him "that's enough for tonight, we can go as slow as you want."

"This isn't going to be easy," she said playing with a button on his shirt "I may try run a bunch of times."

He smiled and pulled her closer "I'll chase you wherever you go," he murmured and kissed her sweetly "I think you should get some sleep."

Becca nodded and looked towards the door, she was feeling trapped now, she didn't know what she was doing, why she was letting him be so nice to her after the way she treated him today?

Jesse sensed her worry "you can go to your own dorm if you want to."

Becca looked him in the eye for a few seconds "you won't tell anyone what I just told you?" she asked nervously.

"No," he replied instantly "whatever you tell me will always be between me and you."

Becca nodded and moved to lie on his chest "I need to call Danny, he hasn't called yet I don't know if he knows or not."

"Wouldn't your dad have called him?" Jesse asked wrapping his arm around her.

"He would have," she nodded "but no doubt Danny didn't answer…story for another time," she added quickly.

"He doesn't talk to your dad either?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Uh, no," Becca said shifting uncomfortably.

Jesse sensed her comfort "uh, so Aubrey was really on your back earlier."

Becca groaned "I can't believe I punched her, I'm such an idiot."

"She deserves it for the way she speaks to people," Jesse grumbled "um, thanks for sticking up for me by the way."

Becca blushed and tucked her chin into her chest "she shouldn't have spoken to you like that," she mumbled.

Jesse chuckled "thank you though…you were awesome. You do know though you're going to have to apologise if you want any chance of getting back into the Bella's."

"I know," she sighed "I don't know if I want to go back though…I've a lot on now, I wouldn't be able to focus," she lied.

"Bec, Bella's didn't get into the final so you guys are done for the season," Jesse said softly "you'll be ready when it starts up again," he added.

"Oh," she said "that is my fault?" she said looking over at him.

"No," he said quickly "Aubrey needs to change the set list it wasn't your fault, Bumper told me they use the same routine every year so it's bound to get old."

Becca nodded and closed her eyes "sorry, I'm exhausted," she mumbled.

Jesse just chuckled and pulled his laptop back to him, he was so glad that they'd sorted things out.

…

A while later Jesse opened his eyes, not remembering falling asleep he blinked a few times and looked down on his lap where his laptop should have been. Looking to his bedside locker he frowned as it sat there shut down and closed, remembering Becca was here he quickly looked to the other side of the bed, his heart sinking when it was empty…smiling when he heard that beautiful voice.

"You okay there dork?" she asked from her spot on the window ledge.

Jesse looked over "don't remember falling asleep is all," he said and walked to her "can't sleep?" he asked lifting her legs and sliding onto the ledge.

"No," she mumbled and looked down at her hands "I keep thinking about my mom," she added.

"Understandable," Jesse said softly as he rubbed her leg "you know you can talk or whatever…I'm not gonna think any less of you."

Becca shrugged "I don't do…that," she said slowly, "I don't cry, I don't talk about my feelings," she said and looked over at him. After a minute she shook her head "what you saw at the quad-how I was, it doesn't happen too often…or at all."

"Bec, it's not good bottling everything up," he said reaching out for her hand "it might help if you talk."

"Talk about what?" she snapped and jumped up "how much I miss her? How much I wanted to see her? How much I hate her for choosing that shit over me?" she yelled waving her hands in the air. "How I went without food for days coz she was off her face? how I had to get myself to school taking shit off my school mates because my clothes weren't clean? Or maybe you want to talk about how much I really hoped she'd get off the stuff and I'd have my mom back?"

Jesse's eyes went wide, his heart broke looking back at her, she was so tiny, so lost, so vulnerable. All he could do was watch her and hold his hands up in surrender.

Becca was breathing heavily, her eyes were wide with fear, fear of the way he was looking at her, fear of him seeing her break. Once her breathing returned to normal she dropped his head and sighed "I'm sorry I…I can't do this."

Jesse stood up and walked to her, cautiously he reached out and slowly pulled her to him "it's okay Bec," he said softly and kissed her head quickly "I'm here for you," he added and just held her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be," she muttered against him "I'm only going to hurt you and drive you away like I have everyone else."

Jesse chuckled and held her tighter "I've put up with you long enough and I'm still here," he said leading her back to the bed "you need to sleep."

Becca grabbed his hand "Jesse…" she said and bit her lip.

"It's okay," he smiled "I know," he added before throwing a blanket over her.

* * *

About another hour later Jesse sat on the floor by his bed watching a movie, he was too wound up and worried about Becca to sleep. Hearing a quiet tap on his door he frowned and glanced at the clock, who would be knocking on his door at three am? Standing up he made his way over swearing to himself if it was one of his fellow trebles he was going to murder them.

Pulling the door open he frowned at the unknown male at his door "uh, can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey man," he greeted "are you Jesse?"

"Uh, yeah," he said slowly.

"Okay, cool," he nodded "uh I'm Danny…Becca's brother, I called to her dorm, her roommate told me she might be with you."

"Oh," Jesse nodded and relaxed a little "yeah, yeah she's here," he said pulling back the door to revel Becca.

Danny looked in on his little sister and sighed heavily "how's she doing?" he asked leaning against the door continuing to watch her.

"Not too good," Jesse replied honestly "I found her out at the quad she was a bit of a mess."

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Jesse "and she didn't scream at you to go away?"

"No, no screaming" Jesse replied rubbing the back of his neck "I kinda caught her at a bad moment…she uh, she was crying and listening to a voicemail from your mom."

Danny shook his head, he knew this guy had to be special, Becca didn't let anyone see her cry, nor did she let people near her when she was upset. Pushing himself off the door he stepped inside "she must like you a lot," he said as he eyed Benji's stuff "she doesn't do to well with, well, people," he chuckled.

"Oh, I got that impression alright," Jesse replied and closed the door "you're more than welcome to stay until she wakes up…my roommate has already gone home for break," he said nodding to the Benji's space.

Danny nodded and walked to where Becca was, getting down on his knees he reached out and rubbed her cheek gently "she's had it tough this kid," he said "but yet she always bounces back…I got a lot of admiration for her, I don't know how she does it and still walks around with a smile on her face."

"She's a great girl," Jesse said and walked a bit closer "do you want anything to drink or anything?" he asked as they fell into silence.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," Danny replied not taking his eyes off her. "so," he said a few minutes later "how long have you and my sister being going out? She talks about you a lot," he chuckled.

"Oh, no," Jesse sputtered completely caught off guard "we're…we're just friends," he spat out hoping his cheeks didn't get any redder.

Danny chuckled "sure, just friends," he said rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to Becca.

…

Morning had finally come, Jesse was exhausted, after Danny's arrival he didn't want to leave him up alone so he'd stayed awake nodding off a few times, Danny doing the same. They both now sat on Benji's bed watching a movie.

Becca rolled over and groaned when she couldn't find Jesse "Jesse?" she called out "Jesse, where are you?"

Jesse looked at Danny before he quickly scooted off the bed "I'm here, I'm here," he said dropping down beside her.

"Stay here with me," she whined throwing half her body over his holding him tight, smiling when his arms slipped around her.

Her eyes shot open at a scoff "yeah, just friends," Danny chuckled.

Lifting her head she squinted over to make out her brother, glancing up at Jesse she swallowed hard "is he really here or am I seeing things?"

"He's really here," Jesse chuckled as he played with her hair "he's been here half the night."

Becca groaned and dropped her head back into his chest before sighing and sitting up "why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you had a rough day and you need your sleep," Danny replied.

Becca climbed over Jesse and walked to him, hugging him without a word she smiled into his chest. She always loved when she'd see him after a few weeks "wanna go see my mixes?" she asked avoiding the real reason he was here.

"I think there's something we need to talk about first happy don't you"? he asked looking down her.

"Happy?" Jesse frowned.

Becca cringed and shot her brother a glare "it's my nickname because apparently I never smile or look like I'm in a good mood…you ever tell anyone that I'll kill you Swanson," she added looking over at him.

Jesse held up his hands "I promise, I'll never repeat this to anyone."

Danny chuckled and stepped back "go get your stuff we're going to dad's."

"Do we have to?" she whined as she looked for her shoes "what's he got to do with this anyway?" she grumbled.

"We just have to alright?" he said more serious.

Becca raised an eyebrow at his tone, and looked over at him, knowing never to argue with him when he looked at her like that she just nodded and sat down to fix her lace.

Jesse too raised an eyebrow, more of the fact that Becca listen to him without arguing "I'll call you later?" he asked looking down on her.

Becca looked up at him and smiled quickly, standing up she went to shrug off his jacket but stopped as he shook his head and fixed it up on her "okay," she nodded and looked at Danny for a minute "dude, can you, like, wait for me outside?"

Danny chuckled and walked to the door "sure, just make it a quickie!" he called knowing it would embarrass them both.

* * *

Becca looked down at bit her lip as both their cheeks flushed "uh, sorry, he's an idiot," she said chuckling nervously.

Jesse chuckled too feeling his face return to his normal colour "how are you doing today?"

She shrugged and made a face "okay, I guess."

"Bec," he sighed.

"Honestly Jesse I'm fine, whatever it was last night, that's all you're getting out of me…about my mom," she added quickly as his eyes went wide.

Jesse sighed in relief, he thought she was pushing him away again "remember our talk last night," he said placing both hands on her arms "you need to stop pushing me away, I'll call you later to see how you are."

Becca nodded slowly and looked up at him "I better go, um, thanks for yesterday and last night."

"That's what I'm here for," he said sliding his hand onto her hip "I hope things go okay today," he added before kissing her quickly and stepping back.

Becca was caught off guard, about to jump back she remembered what she'd said about trying her best, smiling again she stood on her toes and kissed him again "I'll talk to you later," she said and hurried out the door.

Jesse smiled and watched the door close behind her, he looked around as his phone rang "shit!" he yelled seeing it was his mom "uh, hey mom," he said quickly biting on his lip.

"Don't hey mom me Jesse Swanson, your dad has been at that station for over an hour now…where are you?"

"At college," he said closing his eyes.

"And did you not think to call me or your dad to explain you weren't on the bus?" she asked.

"Sorry mom, really, I am, something happened last night, I couldn't just leave," he replied.

"What happened?" she asked worried "are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine, it was Be-" he stopped talking for a second "it was a friend, her mom passed away she had no one here with her."

"Oh good lord, the poor girl…is it Becca?" she asked.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Becca? The girl you've been gushing about to your sister all semester?"

Jesse closed his eyes and sighed heavily making a mental note to kill his sister when he got home "uh, yeah," he replied deciding it was easier than denying it.

"Poor girl," she said sadly "is there someone to look after her? You know if she needs you more we'll understand," his mom replied.

"No mom, it's okay, her brother arrived this morning, I think I'm going to have to let you know when I'll be home...I just want to make sure she's okay and not here alone before I take off."

"You're such a sweet boy Jesse…you take all the time you need," his mom replied "and if you want," she said slowly "you could bring her here for a day or two, take her mind of things."

No mom that won't be happening, I'll call you later," he said and hung up quickly.

…..

Becca walked towards her dorm looking down at the ground, she couldn't believe she acted so needy and clingy with Jesse, and worst of all…her brother had seen it.

"So?" he said getting her attention "that Jesse guy is great," he said glancing at her with a smirk.

"Yeah, he is," she mumbled without looking at him.

"After listening to you talk about him all the time I imagined something different," he said.

"I do not always talk about him!" Becca yelled.

Danny chuckled and wrapped his arm around him "you know Bec, it's okay to let at least let one person in that isn't me…he seems like a great guy. To be putting up with you he must be awesome."

"I have you that's all I need," she said seriously.

"Bec," he sighed "he seems to really care about you."

"He does not now drop it," she said stomping on ahead.

"Oh, so you missed that bus ticket on his night stand, you know the one for seven this morning?" he asked catching up with her.

"What?" she asked whirling to face him.

"And the packed bags by the door?" he asked "Bec, the guy looks like he was heading home this morning, but he chose to stay back and looked after you."

Becca sighed heavily and chewed on her lip "why?" she finally asked, she wasn't used to things like this happening to her.

Danny chuckled and slung his arm around her "coz baby sis, the guy for the life of me can't figure out why likes you…a lot."

Becca looked up at him "what do I do?" she asked with her pleading eyes.

Danny shook his head in disbelief "really? You're really asking me that? What do you do?"

"Yes," she hissed "what do I do? How do I make it stop?"

"How do you make what stop?" he asked his face full of amusement.

"You know?" she said waving her hands about, as he stared at her with that stupid grin she sighed and took a step closer to him "you know…feelings," she muttered.

Danny burst out laughing "you know you're too cute when you're confused," he said and pushed her to her door "hurry up and change, I'll wait here."

"Danny!" she yelled stamping her foot.

"Look Becs, it's pretty simple," he said grabbing her shoulders "you take it day by day and let the guy in," he said shaking her with each word.

"I'm scared," she said seriously.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he's scared of you too," he chuckled.

Becca rolled her eyes "you're such a moron," she huffed and slammed her door.

Walking to her bed she went to take off Jesse's jacket, stopping she sighed and sat down. Sure he'd gotten closer to her than anyone had in years, sure she smiled wider whenever she saw him. Sure her stomach flipped every time he was near her "shit," she groaned dropping her head into her hands.

* * *

Later that day Becca had been to her dads and ending up in an argument and fleeing as usual. Sighing she dropped her hands into her lap and looked around, being back here was weird…even though It had only been one day. She wasn't a Bella anymore, she needed to accept that.

She really wished she hadn't reacted like that, sure the set was old and outdated and the dance moves were horrendous, still, she was happy here, she actually liked being here and being with those girls…even Aubrey.

Blowing out a breath she stood up and slowly walked down the steps and towards the whiteboard scrawled with Aubrey's hand writing, moving to the pictures she looked back on past Bella groups.

Getting to one on the top she squinted as she read 'Barden Bella's, April tenth, nine-ten pm, nineteen-ninety-eight' wow, she was born like an hour after that photo was taken.

Seeing a woman at the front clearly pregnant and a striking resemblance to her she slammed her two hands against the board to get a better look. Panic setting in when she couldn't get a good look she ripped it from its tac and pulled it under her nose "no," she said shaking her head vigorously "no, this can't be, there's no way!" she yelled.

"Becca?" came Aubrey's voice followed by slow cautious footsteps.

Becca glanced beside her as she stopped "I was just looking…I'll be gone in a minute," she muttered.

"No, that's okay," Aubrey said quickly, placing her hand on her shoulder she squeezed it "take all the time you want…I'm sorry about your mom, I had no idea, I should never have yelled at you like that."

"It's okay," Becca shrugged "I'm sorry for punching you, I don't know what came over me," she said sending the blonde an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," Aubrey smiled "it didn't leave a mark…so you're okay?" she asked.

Becca's eyes were on the photo again, it just couldn't be…could it? Seeing as Aubrey knew her Bella history she turned to her "do you know this woman?" she asked pointing to the pregnant lady at the front.

Aubrey leaned over and examined it "oh yeah, that's Kate Jackson, she was the group leader…she actually went into labour and had her baby right there in Lincoln Centre. She was so determined, she never quit or sat out any rehearsals…what?" she asked as Becca dropped her head and sighed.

Becca bit on her lip as her eyes watered, she couldn't believe that her mom was a Bella and no one told her. She couldn't believe she was here this long with those pictures in her face every day and she hadn't noticed.

Holding the picture up she pointed "this is my mom," she said with a shaky voice.

Aubrey gasped "your mom? Your mom is Kate Jackson?"

"Was Kate Jackson," she muttered "I have to go, uh, thanks…can I borrow this?" she asked holding out the picture.

Aubrey nodded still in shock not even noticing her thank her and take off.

….

Storming across campus getting some unusual looks Becca spotted her dad, anger fuelled her, how could he have not told her this? Why didn't he mention it when she'd told him she'd joined the Bella's?

Getting to him he looked up "hey Becca, how are y-" he was cut off as she slapped his papers out of his hands sending them everywhere causing everyone to look their way "Becca?" he asked surprised.

"You call yourself my dad?" she yelled not caring who was watching "how could you do this to me? Why did you never tell me?" she screeched.

"Becca, calm down," her dad said glancing around "people are watching, you're making a scene."

"That's all you've to say to me right now?" she yelled "people are watching? I don't give a shit who's watching!" she screeched loudly "I hate you!" she screamed thumping on his chest "I hate you! I hate you!"

Jesse had been sitting by himself reading a book nearby, standing up when he spotted her, sitting down just as quick when she stormed by him. Seeing and hearing her argument he quickly jumped up when she started to thump on her dad's chest, reaching her he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her away kicking and screaming.

"Rebecca Louise Mitchell!" he dad hissed stomping to where she was "have you lost your damn mind? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Go fuck yourself dad!" she snapped

"Becca," he said in warning.

Becca slammed the photo into his chest "the only thing wrong with me was every thinking we could work things out," she said and stormed off.

Mr Mitchell watched her go before looking down at the photo "oh, wow," he said smiling down on it.

"Uh everything okay now?" Jesse asked watching where Becca was stomping.

Mr Mitchell looked up at him "everything is okay now," he said "can you get this back to her? tell her I'm sorry I didn't think she'd be interested in knowing," he said handing her the photo and walking away.

Jesse looked down on the photo and noticed straight away "oh," he said and looked Becca's mom up and down, she was the spit of her mother alright. Shaking his head he started to walk towards her dorm where she was no doubt blocking herself away blaring one of her mixes.

When he arrived Danny was banging at the door looking bewildered "Danny!" he called.

"Dude, what happened? I just escaped with my life…what gives?"

Jesse shrugged "she just had a massive blow out with your dad, something to do with this picture," he said holding out.

Danny took it and groaned "oh no," he said scrubbing his hands over face.

"What?" Jesse asked worried, he had no idea what was going on.

Danny turned the picture to him and started pointing at women "mom-dead, aunt-dead, other aunt dead…both killed in a car crash. Moms best friend and Becca's godmother, she took off for Orlando when mom went on the drugs, she looked after Becca for a while, they were all Bella's…she doesn't know any of this."

"Oh," Jesse said and frowned, looking towards the door he sighed "what the hell do we do now?"

Danny slid to the floor "trust me, if she's worth it, you may wanna get yourself comfortable."

 **A/N and there we have the first chapter…let me know what you think JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse sighed, they'd been sitting there for over three hours now and Becca hadn't budged, nor had Danny made any attempt to try go in "somewhere you need to be?" Danny asked as Jesse glanced at his watch again.

"No," he said quickly "well, okay, I was meant to go home this morning but I stayed with Becca. I told my mom I'd be home later once I knew she was okay…the last bus is at six."

Danny looked at his watch to see it was after five-thirty "well, you better head now if you're gonna make it."

Jesse sat back against the wall "I'm not going anywhere," he said and scrambled to his feet as the door opened "hey," he said softly when she appeared.

Becca crossed her arms and leaned against the door, looking down at Danny she rolled her eyes "you could have gone home," she said looking at Jesse.

"I know," he nodded and glanced at Danny "I didn't want to leave you."

Becca scoffed and rolled her eyes again "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

"I know," he frowned, she had closed off again and he was pretty sure it was going to take a while before she dropped her defences again.

Danny got up off the floor "hang in there man, don't mind her, she tries to act tough so we'll leave her alone when all she wants is a hug," he said grabbing her to him.

"Get off me!" she huffed and shoved him away "both of you, go home, I am fine!" she hissed.

Danny chuckled and pushed her into her room "get your stuff you're coming home with me."

"I don't want to," she muttered already gathering her things.

"Hurry up, we're dropping Jesse off too," he added.

"What!" both yelled glancing and frowning at the others reaction.

"Don't be rude happy," he chuckled "he's missed two buses because of you…I'll be out in the car park!" he called as he walked away.

"Danny!" Jesse called after him "I live like four hours away!" he called after him.

"So do we!" he called back as he slipped out the door.

Becca nudged him out of the way as she came out and locked her door seeing as her roommate was already gone "uh, where do you live?" she asked getting his attention.

Jesse looked down on her "Michigan," he replied "look, Bec, just tell him thanks but I'll get the early bus tomorrow."

Becca nodded and grabbed her bag "come on weirdo, we live in Michigan too."

Jesse ran after her "do you? Where? I mean, I've never seen you or Danny before."

"You know Malton street?" she asked "yeah well, the housing estate behind the apartment block is where we live…what?" she asked as his eyes widened.

"I live in Sycamore, they're like back to back…why have I never seen you before? Did you go to Jeffrey's high school?"

"No," she replied "I went to Franklin…I was never out with friends so you wouldn't have seen me," she replied.

Jesse nodded and let himself into his room, he couldn't believe that she was so close to him, that he could have met her a long time ago.

…

Along the drive Danny turned to look at Jesse through the mirror "your last name is Swanson right?"

"Uh, yeah," Jesse replied.

"Are you related to Jason Swanson?"

"Yeah…you know him?" Jesse asked surprised.

"Sure do," Danny chuckled "he works at my station."

"You work with my dad? You're a cop?" Jesse asked even more surprised.

"Your dads a cop? You never said," Becca said looking back at him.

Jesse shrugged "I never tell anyone he's a cop…I don't bring it up."

Becca nodded and turned back to face the widow "is he a detective like Danny?"

"No, he loves working the streets," Jesse chuckled.

"I have some stories about your old man," Danny chuckled "I'll tell you a few when your over one of the nights."

Becca snapped her head to him "why would he be coming over?" she asked alarmed.

"Uh, duh, coz he's your friend and he's sitting right there dummy," Danny said punching her in the shoulder.

Becca rubbed her shoulder and turned back to Jesse "I didn't mean it like that, I thought he was trying to steal you to be his friend."

"It's okay," Jesse chuckled, he quite liked the relationship between Becca and her brother, it was like Danny could handle her at any mood. She looked happier too, he hadn't heard her laugh like that since he fell while they were messing in the radio station…it was good to hear "oh, you can just throw me out at the corner here, I can walk from here."

"Nonsense," Danny said turning into the estate "what number?"

"Ninety-six…thanks," Jesse replied praying to god his sister wasn't on her usual spot on the porch.

"Here we are, see you soon man," Danny said pushing Becca out to help him with his bags.

"Thanks for the lift…see ya soon," he said and climbed out.

Becca helped him get his bags out and closed the boot "so," she drawled clutching his bag tighter.

"So," he repeated and tried to take it from her "I need that," he chuckled.

"Oh, right," she said and let go of it "I'll call you later?" she asked sheepishly.

Jesse chuckled and tilted her chin up "you can call me anytime you want," he murmured and kissed her slowly. Pulling back he pulled his signature grin "you know, if you miss me that much."

"Shut up," she chuckled and pulled him back to her locking her arms around his neck "thanks for everything dork," she said locking eyes with him.

Jesse dropped his bags and slid both his hands onto her waist "you gonna be okay?"

She nodded and chewed on her lip "just, uh," she sighed frustrated with herself "just don't give up on me okay? I really am trying."

Jesse lowered his head "never," he whispered and kissed her deeply, sliding one hand onto her cheek.

"Jesse? Jess, is that you?" came a voice from the door.

* * *

"Oh, no," Jesse groaned and pulled back "yes mom!" he called back.

Becca bit on her lip and shrunk back as a woman hurried down the drive "there's my boy," she said and hugged him tightly. Pulling back she looked at Becca "aren't you going to introduce me?"

Jesse sent Becca an apologetic smile before turning back to his mom "Mom, this Becca, Bec this is my m-"

"So you're Becca?" his mom asked cutting him off and shoving him out of the way. "My gosh, you're even more beautiful than Jesse said."

"Mom," he groaned, he was so embarrassed now.

Becca bit on her lip and looked at Jesse as he pleaded with his eyes to let it go "um, hi Mrs Swanson," she said sticking out her hand "nice to meet you."

Jesse's mom waved her off and pulled her into a hug "it's Laura dear, it's lovely to meet you too…at last," she added sending a glare at her son "are you coming in love?"

"Oh, thanks, but I better get home…my brother is waiting," she said nodding to Danny who smiled and gave a wave.

Laura looked at Danny and smiled before waving and turning back to Becca "will we see you at all before you go back to college?"

"Yeah," she nodded surprising not only Jesse but herself too "I'll be by soon," she added and glanced at Jesse "I better go…nice to meet you," she smiled.

"You're sure you won't come in?" Laura asked again.

"No mom, she has to go," Jesse groaned "can you please give us a minute?"

Laura chuckled and hugged her again "see you soon then dear, you're welcome any time," she said and waved at Danny before going up the drive.

"Oh my god, Bec, I'm so sorry," he said hiding his face.

"It's okay nerd," she laughed pulling his hands away "I like her, but I do really have to go," she said nodding to the car.

Jesse shook his head "I'm still sorry, my mom gets overexcited."

Becca chuckled and grabbed his collar "goodnight dork," she said and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm gonna have to come up with a nick name for you," he said and slid his hand onto her cheek "but seriously though, call me if you need me?" he asked tilting his head trying to read her.

Becca rolled her eyes and picked his bag up "I promise," she said sending it into his chest waving her hand at him to go.

"Goodnight beautiful!" he called as he made his way up his drive.

Becca smiled and bit on her lip as he waved again before shutting the front door. Sighing happily she walked back to the car, meeting Jesse's mom hadn't freaked her out as much as she though it would.

….

Jesse threw his bags on the floor and walked into the kitchen, freezing when his mom beamed at him "what?" he asked slowly.

Laura shrugged and walked to the sink "I like her," she said.

"Mom," he groaned again "you met her for like two minutes, we're just friends so don't run away with yourself."

Laura laughed "I saw you kissing her, her arms were wrapped around your neck."

"Fine," he sighed "it's pretty new and she is going through a lot."

"Oh," Laura gasped "I never said anything about her mother, and here I was being all happy and that poor girl is probably home to bury her own mother."

"Mom, it's okay," Jesse said hurrying to her "I think she was happier you didn't say anything she's, uh, she's not taking it to well."

"Poor girl," Laura said shaking her head "I hope you're being there as much as you can?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Jesse nodded "I've been with her since she found out…mostly," he added. "I've told her to call me if she needs me so don't be alarmed if I sneak off."

Laura nodded "that's fine, tell her we're all here if she needs anything, anything at all."

Jesse kissed his mom on the cheek and smiled "I love you mom," he said before walking out of the room.

Over at Becca's Danny had just dropped her bag onto her bed "so, you're good? You need anything?"

"I live here Danny, I'm pretty sure I can find things by myself if I need them," she replied.

Danny chuckled and sat on the end of the bed "Jesse's mom seems to like you."

"Don't," she said shaking her head.

Danny stood up again "fine, for tonight and only because I'm tired I'll let it go…night Becs," he said dropping a kiss on her head.

"Night…thanks for coming," she said and turned away quickly towards her desk.

Danny chuckled "don't mention it," he said and chuckled again and closed the door over.

A while later Becca pulled off her ear phones and wiped her eyes, looking down at her phone she smiled as she had a message from Jesse again apologising for his mom, sending him a reply she lay back. As her phone binged she frowned, there's no way he could have replied that quick.

Picking it up she smiled at his reply _**I hope you've eaten and got some sleep, if not I'll be over to feed you and break out a movie**_ she laughed and replied

Jesse lay on his bed, opening her reply he smiled _**Danny fed me pasta…I wouldn't mind one of your boring movies right now**_ thinking for a minute he shot off a reply and rolled off the bed.

Becca looked at his reply and bit her lip to hid a smile _**on the way, what number house?**_ Replying she threw down her phone and rolled off the bed to go wait for him. She loved that he could read her so well.

* * *

Jesse arrived to find her sitting on the porch, "Hey I know that hoodie," he said and sat beside her "I have the same one," he smirked.

Becca smiled and looked up from her phone "had, dork…I swapped your trebles blazer so you wouldn't get into trouble."

"So thoughtful," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "what has you out here?"

"Waiting for you," she replied as if it were obvious.

"You could have waited inside," he said pulling her to her feet "where's Danny?" he asked as she led him inside.

"He went to finish some paperwork, he'll be back later," she said turning to face him.

"You okay?" he asked, he didn't like the way she was looking at him…or edging closer to him. Before he knew what was happening she had forced him back into the door and was kissing him hard. Shock hitting his system he went to pull back, when she wouldn't allow it he dropped his bag to the floor pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

As the kiss heated up Becca let go of his hair and ran her hand to the bottom of his shirt, slipping her hand under she heard him groan as she ran it up his chest. Biting his lip she got another groan from him before soothing it with her tongue.

Groaning and trying really hard to stay in control he slid his hands onto her butt and pulled her even closer smiling into her as she gasped "Bec?" he whispered "Bec we gotta stop," he panted.

"Why?" she panted back trailing kisses along his neck.

"Because I can't control myself much longer," he groaned as she ran both her hands up under his shirt "and the doorknob is like digging into my spine."

"Oh, sorry," she said pulling him away.

Jesse took a step closer and looked down on her "where the hell did that come from?"

"Pretty sure it came with the door," she said biting her lip as her cheeks reddened.

Jesse chuckled "I didn't mean that," he said sliding his hand onto her cheek "you know, you're so adorable when you blush."

Becca refused to look up at him, she was so embarrassed, she had no idea what came over her "I, um, I got a little carried away," she mumbled.

Jesse titled her chin "it's okay, I'm not gonna pretend that I wasn't enjoying it coz wow…but now is not the time," he said and stroked her cheek "I'm not going anywhere," he added softly.

Becca smiled quickly and stepped away from him "so, what movie will you be boring me with tonight?" she asked as she made her way up the stairs.

Jesse followed her and dropped onto her a bed "a classic, my favourite actually," he said and pulled out a dvd.

"The breakfast club?" she frowned as he waved it at her.

"Yes," he said reaching out for her "and you're gonna love it just as much as me," he added pulling her into him.

….

After the movie Jesse looked down and was surprised to see Becca still awake, smiling he pulled her closer "have I done the unthinkable? Did Becca Mitchell just watch a whole movie?"

Becca scoffed "don't get too proud of yourself," she said sitting up "I was thinking for most of it."

Jesse sat up and kissed her quickly "still, you watched a whole movie," he said shoving his laptop back into his bag. His hands stilled as he spotted the picture her dad had given him to pass on, looking back at her he watched her stare off into space.

Clearing his throat, he pulled it out and sat back "after you walked off on your dad," he started getting her attention "he asked me to give this back to you."

Becca looked at his hand and bit her lip, staring at it for a few seconds she glanced up at him "why? Why did he want me to have it back?"

Jesse shrugged, remembering what Danny had said, he held it out a bit more "I don't know Bec, he just asked I gave it back to you and told you he was sorry, that he didn't think you'd be interested in knowing."

Becca sighed and shook her head "I don't want it," she muttered "it's not going to change anything she's stil-" she cut herself off and bit her lip. Knowing he was watching her with concern she sighed and closed her eyes "she's still gone," she finished quietly.

Jesse hated seeing her so down, so lost, sitting up he grabbed her hands "tell me about her?" he asked.

Becca slowly brought her gaze to his "why?" she asked "I never talked about her before this."

"Because I wanna know you and everything about you," he said seriously.

Becca looked down at the picture again, taking it in her hand she nodded to her mom "that necklace she has on?" After his nod she pulled her shirt out "I never take it off," she said biting her lip nervously. "She always wore it, I loved it so much that she gave it to me for a day in school. I won a school competition that day, I was so excited to get home and tell her, I told her it was my good luck charm…she let me keep it," she smiled as her eyes began to water.

Jesse smiled and kissed her hand encouraging her to go on.

Becca bit her lip again as her eyes watered "the week before Danny was due to head to New York mom and dad we're fighting constantly. I was so sick of it and scared what would happen, they were so loud and angry, I would sneak into his room and lie on his bed until he would pull me under the covers and tell me everything was going to be okay…the day Danny left my dad did too. I couldn't tell him, he was so worried about leaving me with them like that."

* * *

The fell into silence for a while Jesse playing with their hands leaving her to her thoughts. He looked up as she started to speak again.

"I ran away the second night he was gone," she said quietly. "Mom was drinking nonstop, she wouldn't stop yelling at me over everything…I couldn't take it."

"Where did you go?" he asked.

Becca shrugged "I wandered for the night, ended up at out treehouse…me and Danny built it in the fields when we were kids."

Jesse smiled "you made a treehouse?"

"Yeah," she laughed shakily "well, technically Danny built it, I just helped carry the wood and watched. I woke up sometime the next day to find Danny sitting across from me with this stupid mad scowl on his face. I knew I was in so much trouble, but I didn't care. I launched myself across that treehouse until I landed on him."

Jesse smiled again "he came back?"

"Not by choice," Becca replied "mom called him drunk off her ass coz she was afraid to call the cops and refused to call my dad, he drove for the night and came straight to the treehouse."

Jesse scooted back up beside her "did you get in trouble?"

"Not really," she shrugged "Danny took me for burgers and I told him everything…he nearly stayed home after that."

"You made him go back?"

Becca nodded "I wasn't going to let him give up his dream because I was unhappy. I could handle my mom…most of the time, she was fine if she drank wine or beers. It was when she drank vodka or other spirits she'd turn into this bitter twisted woman and everything was my fault."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said taking her hand in his "you're such a strong person Bec."

Becca shrugged and looked down at their hands "I had to be," she muttered "my mom was so bad that my dad stopped coming to see me, Danny was so busy in the academy…I had no one."

Jesse tugged her closer "yet here you are, this amazing beautiful person."

"Dude that's lame," she chuckled trying to break the atmosphere.

"Can't you take a complement?" he chuckled knowing what she was doing, he'd decided she'd let him in enough for tonight. "What?" he asked when she stared over at him.

"You have really pretty eyes," she said seriously, she smirked as he blushed. Moving closer to him she stopped inches away "not so easy, is it?" she said before kissing him slowly.

Jesse lazily deepened the kiss and dropped his hand onto her back tugging her a little closer. Pulling back he smiled down on her "it's getting pretty late…do you want me to stay?"

Becca smiled and sat up "nah, I think you should go home and get a proper sleep, you've been looking after me you deserve it," she chuckled and pulled him off the bed.

…

A while later Danny stuck his head in to see her sitting on her bed staring at the photo, walking to her bed he sat beside her "it's late Becs…was Jesse here?" he asked looking at a dvd case on her locker.

Glancing at the clock she sighed as it read two am, she had no desire to sleep "yeah, I sent him home, he was tired."

Danny nodded and looked down at the photo "do you recognise anyone else in that?" he asked cautiously.

Becca nodded and pointed to two women behind her mom "is that aunt Michelle and Leanne?"

Danny nodded hoping she wasn't going to flip out "yeah, they joined the year after mom…anyone else?"

Becca frowned and scanned the photo carefully, stopping on a woman she looked over at him "is that Frankie?"

Danny nodded "yeah, she co-led them with mom."

Becca examined the photo carefully "apart from the hair she hasn't changed."

After they fell into silence Becca looked over at Danny as he played with the dvd case in a world of his own "what's on your mind?" she asked.

Danny looked at her for a few minutes, he wasn't sure about what he was about to say, he didn't think she was ready "uh, the coroner called me…mom's autopsy is back, he wants me to come hear the results tomorrow…he said we can see her if we wish."

Becca nodded as she took it all in, looking at him she opened her mouth "are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I'm okay, why would you ask that?" he asked shifting uncomfortably, he was the one that looked out for her, not the other way around.

"Because you've been looking after me and I so selfishly wanted you to and forgot she was your mom too," she replied.

Danny shrugged and lay back to look at the ceiling "I just can't believe it, you know? I mean sure I was off when I got the call from dad but my first thoughts were of you," he said and looked over at her "I told him if he'd told you before I was there I was going to kill him."

Becca lay beside him and looked up at the ceiling "I was at semi-finals in Lincoln centre when she died." She rolled to look over at him "was I born there?"

Danny nodded "who told you that?"

"I was looking at all the past Bella's when I came across the picture, Aubrey happened to appear and I asked her did she know and of course she did. She went on about how amazing mom was, even pregnant she didn't give up."

Danny sat up "will you be coming with me tomorrow?"

Becca bit on her lip "uh, I don't know Danny."

"That's okay," he said and walked to the door "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm scared!" she called after him.

"Me too," he smiled "night kiddo, I love you," he said before shutting the door.

* * *

The next morning Jesse sat at the table with his family, lost in a daze of Becca as he swirled his spoon around the bowl "you okay there Jess?" his dad asked clapping him on the back.

Jesse jumped and snapped his head to him "hey dad, yeah I'm fine," he lied.

"Don't lie to your dad," Laura said joining them "did you get any sleep last night?"

Jesse shrugged "Becca called me at all hours, she said Danny wanted her to go and see her mom…I'm just worried about her."

Jason frowned "am I missing something here?"

Laura smiled "I finally met Becca last night, she dropped Jesse off…her mom passed away, I told you all this."

"Is that where you snuck off to at half eleven?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, she needed me, she lives next street over," Jesse replied.

"So close?" Laura asked surprised "why didn't you mention it before? Did you know her before college?"

Jesse sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this "I didn't know until she told me last night and no I didn't know her before then…she didn't hang around here or go to my school."

Laura patted his hand "you're all cranky, why don't you get some more sleep."

"Because Becca might need me, weren't you listening to what I first said?" he said more harshly than he meant.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Jason said slapping him on the head "you're the idiot that sat up all night, you do know phones will wake you when they ring don't you?"

"Jason!" Laura hissed "it's all new to him, he really likes this girl, give him a break."

"No, it's okay," Jesse said and stood up "I'm sorry mom, I'm tired, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay Jess…maybe you could have Becca over for dinner tonight, it might take her mind off her mom," she suggested.

"I'll see what state she's in later…I'm going back to sleep for a bit, sorry again mom," he said and hurried off to his room.

"What?" Jason asked as Laura's gaze burned into him.

"You're an idiot," she huffed "he really likes this girl, he's been by her side nonstop since it happened. He's worried about her. We know Jesse has a massive heart, he's trying to hold back because he doesn't want her to think he's being pushy or needy."

Jason raised an eyebrow "you got all that from his playing with his breakfast and snapping at you?"

Laura shook her head and muttered something under her breath as she stood up "I know my son, just like you do," she said looking at him pointedly.

"Alright," Jason said holding up his hand "I won't say another word about it."

"I hope she comes over, maybe an evening here with us will help her, even if it's only a little bit."

"He gets the massive heart from you," Jason said and went back to his paper.

…

That afternoon Danny stuck his head into her room "I'm heading now are you coming?" he asked.

Becca rolled off the bed "if I come do I have to go in and see her? She won't be, like, just lying there when I walk in the door?"

"No," he replied "she'll be in one of the slab things, he'll give me results then take her to another room if we want to see her for a few minutes."

Becca nodded and chewed on her lip "and I won't have to see her even if you want to?"

"Becca," he said placing his hands on her shoulders "you don't have to do anything you don't want to, if you want to see her you can, if you don't it's not a big deal."

Becca nodded slowly before looking up at him "I'll come."

"Okay I'll meet you at the car," he said as her phone rang.

Walking to it she answered gloomily "hey."

"Hey," Jesse replied "you okay?"

"Um, no, not really," she said, what was the point in lying "I'm uh, I'm going with Danny, we're leaving now."

"You're going?" he asked surprised "are you sure you want to?"

"No, I don't know, all I know is I feel like I need to get sick, my hands won't stop shaking, my throat keeps going dry, my head hurts, I can't breathe, I ca-"

"Baby calm down," he said softly.

Becca stopped and took in a deep breath, blowing it out she smiled at the sound of him calling her baby, it helped a lot "sorry, I'm just freaking out, I don't know what I want."

"Becca if at any time this gets too hard for you, or if you feel you want to leave just call me and I'll be there to take you away, okay?"

Becca bit on her lip the niceness of his words were getting to her, she was feeling all mushy inside, she panicked "why are you doing this?" she asked "why are you so wrapped up in me?"

Jesse was surprised and a little worried "because I care about you," he replied.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't," she said quickly "I'm no good Jesse, I'll only bring you down, you're such an amazing guy, any girl would be lucky to have you…I'm only going to hurt you!" she cried.

Jesse closed his eyes and sighed heavily "Bec, I'm not letting you do this, you're upset, you're not thinking properly. I don't want any other girl, I only want you, I care about you and I'm not letting you push me away again."

Becca bit her lip as a lone tear ran down her cheek "I can't so this Jesse, I'm sorry, I'm so screwed up…you deserve better," she said and hung up.

"You're an idiot," came Danny's voice "why'd you do that?"

Becca wiped her eyes "he deserves someone better than me," she sniffed and walked by him.

* * *

The drive was in silence, after Danny had ran her the riot act about Jesse she not so nicely told him to mind his own business and boom-they weren't talking.

Pulling up at the hospital Danny turned off the engine and made no move to get out "Becca," he said after a minute "you're doing yourself more damage you know that right?"

"I know," she mumbled.

"So why did you end things with him? It's clear as day he really cares about you, he's not just looking for a college fling."

"He deserves someone with a lot less problems than me, I'm about to snap and go off the rails Danny, I can already feel it coming on. All this mom stuff is really messing with my head. I don't want to hurt him which I know I will because that's what I do…he's better off. "

"Cop the fuck on Becca!" Danny yelled "everyone has problems! Everyone has a past, you think he's perfect?"

"Danny I-" she started wide eyed, it wasn't every often he had an outburst like this.

"No!" he yelled cutting her off "I'm sick of you tearing yourself down, I'm sick of you risking your own happiness because you're too blind to see what's in front of you. Yeah, you've never had boyfriend or a real friend. I know it's scary that he's getting so close to you but that only shows you care about him too…please stop this Bec," he said softly "I can't stand to see you so unhappy."

Becca bit her lip as her eyes glazed over "what if I screw up with him Danny?" she whispered "I really, really like him but I keep pushing him away."

Danny took her hand "you need to really try Becs, don't go by mom and dad's relationship…make your own," he said and climbed out.

Becca blew out a deep breath and looked down at her phone laughing mixed with tears she read the message, **you're not getting away that easy** that boy ' _her'_ boy, was one of a kind.

A few minutes later they were called into the medical examiners room, Becca gripped Danny's hand as she slowly looked around to make sure her mom wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her attention was brought back as Danny and the doctor started talking.

The doctor stopped midsentence and looked at Becca "I don't think the young lady should be here for this."

Danny glanced at Becca before looking back to him "she's my sister…why?" he asked.

The doctor beckoned him to come closer and away from Becca, she watched as Danny looked at the report, his eyes going wide before he frantically scanned the other pages "Becca, go wait outside," he said in his cop tone.

"But Dan-" she started and took a step forward.

"I said wait outside!" he yelled whirling to face her.

Becca jumped and ran out of the room, she didn't like his tone at all, what was on that report that she couldn't see?

…

After what felt like hours Danny finally emerged "do you want to see her?" he asked softly.

Becca glared up at him "what the hell was that? Why did you tell me to get out?"

"Bec, I don't have time to explain, do you want to come with me to see her or not?"

Becca sighed and stood before nodding and following him.

"She looks so…peaceful," Becca said staring at her mom.

"I know," Danny said wrapping his arm around her.

"Why were you examining her arms?" Becca asked next.

Danny stiffened beside her "uh, I just wanted to make sure the marks on her arms weren't bad enough for people to see at her wake."

Becca sighed and looked up at him "you know I'm not a kid anymore right?"

"I know," Danny nodded hating how well he knew his sister and knowing what she was going to ask next.

"Why did you kick me out Danny? Why are you checking her over? I'm not stupid you know."

"You can't handle it, I'm just about holding it together, I don't want you feeling what I am right now."

Becca blew out a breath and took her eyes off her mom "we'll get through this together," she said gripping his hand tightly "tell me?"

Danny closed his eyes and squeezed her hand "Becca, mom didn't overdose."

"What?" she frowned "dad said the cops found needles and other stuff beside her."

"Becca, not all things are how they seem, they probably told dad it was likely an accidental overdose but the coroner would know for sure," Danny said.

"So what was it then? Was it even drug related? Did she die in her sleep or something?" she asked looking up at him as he chewed on his lip. "Danny, will you please tell me? I promise I can handle it."

Danny looked down on her and his heart broke at the look already on her face, what was she gonna do when he told her? "mom, she, uh, she was, uh…forcefully injected with heroin."

"What?" Becca stumbled out after a minute and took a step back "w-what does that mean?"

"It means someone did it to her," he said looking sadly at her "I'm sorry Becs…mom was murdered."

Becca didn't know what happened next, her ears blocked out whatever Danny was saying next, she could see his lips move but she couldn't hear him. Next thing she knew she was getting smaller and Danny had dived forward…she had passed out.

Waking up a while later she groaned and grabbed her head, seeing herself on the sofa she frowned, how did she get here? Seeing Danny pace she sat up "Danny?" she said hoarsely.

"Becs, you're awake," he said jumping down beside her "are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Okay, my head hurts though," she said and touched the spot that was covered by a bandage "what happened?"

"You passed out and took a chunk out of the floor and a desk...you're gonna have a black eye to go with that cut."

* * *

A while later Becca was up to moving about "I'm gonna go for a walk," she said walking towards the door.

"No you're not," Danny said running in from the kitchen.

"Danny, I'm going to see Jesse," she huffed "I'm fine."

Danny eyes her suspiciously "I'll drop you off, I've to go to work anyway," he said and picked up his keys.

Waiting until she was at the front door Danny waved her off and pulled away. Becca blew out a breath and knocked at the door praying her hands would stop shaking.

"Jess, get that please," his mom asked as she hurried around the kitchen "if it's some selling something get rid of them I'm on nights tonight I have to go now, your dad won't be home till morning either so you'll have to keep an eye on your sister."

"Sure," he mumbled and walked along the hall. Pulling the door open he sighed and looked up, his eyes went wide "Becca what happened to your face!" he yelled already in front of her examining it.

Becca didn't answer him, instead she looked at him for a few minutes before she launched herself into his arms "I'm sorry," she sniffed "I'm so sorry."

Jesse sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her without a word, resting his chin on her head he rubbed her back as she tried her best but failed at holding the tears in.

A few minutes had passed and he still stood holding her at the door, she stepped back and wiped her eyes "can I come in?" she asked looking down at her hands.

Jesse nodded and gestured for her to go in, he didn't know why she was here, he was panicking inside.

"Becca?" her mom said surprised and glanced at a gloomy Jesse "we weren't expecting you, Jess said you couldn't make it to dinner."

"Hi Mrs Swanson," she said quietly "I had to go somewhere, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be."

Laura nodded and glanced at Jesse again as he stood looking at the floor "shame, I've agreed to do the night shift in work."

"Oh, that's okay, don't worry about me," Becca said waving her hands "I was just dropping in to say hello."

Laura glanced at Jesse again, she knew something was up "okay, well, it was nice to see you again," she said and hugged her. "I hope things were okay for you today…Jesse said you went to see your mom."

"Mom," he sighed.

"It's okay," Becca said glancing at him "I did, it's wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be."

"If you need anything we're always here, anything at all," Laura said.

"Thank you," she smiled "It's nice of you to offer."

Laura hugged her again "any time dear, I have to go, Jess, look after your sister she's to be in by eleven," she said and kissed him on the cheek "snap out of it, she came back," she whispered before hurrying by him calling goodbye as she walked out the door.

…

Becca stood watching Jesse for a full five minutes before he walked by her gesturing she should follow. Walking to a chair she sat down and watched him fumble around the kitchen "Jesse," she said waiting for him to look at her "about what I said earlier I-"

"Don't," he said cutting her off.

Becca sighed and stood up "I'm scared okay," she said and walked to him "I panicked, you're fitting into my life so easily, when you called me baby and talked to me like that I calmed down straight away and I panicked."

Jesse leaned against the counter and crossed his arms defensively, he knew shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help himself "you push away anyone who could possibly care about you…why is that?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Becca looked down at her hands "I don't know," she mumbled.

"Well you better figure it out, because I'm done with…" he paused "whatever this is."

"Jesse," she sighed as her heart sped up.

"I'm done," he said and walked out of the room.

"Jesse!" she called after him, when she got no reply she ran after him and followed him up the stairs "Jesse, wait, please, let me explain," she asked as she followed him into his room.

"Just go Becca, I'll see you back at college," he said and turned away from her.

Becca bit her lip and took a few breaths to hold back the tears, closing the door she leaned against it "you promised you'd never give up on me," she whimpered.

Jesse sighed and turned back to her "you're making it impossible!" he yelled.

"I'm working on it," she replied.

"No, no you're not!" he yelled waving his hands "you're pushing me away and I can't take it anymore Bec, I can't," he muttered. Huffing he dropped onto his bed "I really hoped you'd let me in, I really hoped you'd trust me enough to look after you and be with you."

Becca leaned her head against the door, she was quickly losing him, banging her head a few times she closed her eyes tight "I've fallen for you Jesse, you're my weirdo and I can't go back to my life without you in it."

Jesse slowly lifted his head and studied her, standing up he walked to her and poked her to open her eyes "then let me in?"

Becca looked at the floor for a second before looking him in the eye and nodded "I promise, from now on I will be totally open with you."

Jesse stepped closer to her and slid his hands onto her waist, slowly leaning in he placed a kiss on her lips.

Becca smiled and pulled him closer, reaching behind her she clicked his door locked. Pushing him back a bit she pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor, walking to him she looked him in the eye as she slid his shirt up and over his head. Flinging it to the floor she stepped closer to him "I need to show you just how much you mean to me."

Jesse nodded and kissed her hard, backing her up against the door he lifted her onto his hips and slammed her against the door "dude," she groaned and kissed him again.

"Payback," he mumbled and moved onto her neck, holding her tight he carried her to his bed and threw her down. Climbing on top of her she dragged him closer and opened his jeans.

* * *

Afterwards they both lay breathing heavily looking at the ceiling, Jesse leaned over and kissed her on the shoulder "you okay?" he asked.

Becca leaned in and kissed him sweetly "I'm great," she replied.

"You gonna tell me what happened to your face?" he asked tracing the outline of the bandage.

"I, kinda…passed out when I went in to see my mom," she said sheepishly. Things were good now, she didn't want to ruin the moment…she'd tell him tomorrow.

Jesse rubbed her arm "did you freak out?"

"A little," she nodded "I started hyperventilating, next thing I knew my ears were ringing, I couldn't hear Danny but I could see his lips move, before I knew it he was diving for me…and then I woke up on my sofa with this," she said pointing to her head.

"Your eye is darkening too," Jesse pointed out.

"Danny said I hit a desk and then the floor, he was too far away to catch me."

"Ouch," he winched "do you have a headache or anything?"

"I did for a while…that's what took me so long to get over here," she mumbled.

"I should have called to see how it went, no matter how mad at you I was," he huffed.

"It's okay, it was all my fault…I never should have upset you and said all that stuff."

Jesse moved and wrapped his arm around her "I knew you'd freak, just didn't think this much."

"Hey Jess?" she said tilting her head "do you think your mom and dad would mind if I stayed tonight?" she asked.

"You want to stay? You called me Jess," he smiled.

Becca chuckled "I heard your mom say it…I liked it, and yes I want to stay but if they're not okay with it it's totally cool."

Jesse chuckled "I'll text my mom but I'm pretty sure she'll be okay," he said and grabbed his phone.

Becca nodded and snuggled deeper into him, this was…new, but yet it didn't feel weird "what?" she said as he said something.

"Mom said it's okay but you've to let Danny know and make sure he's cool with it," he said.

Becca nodded and sat up shyly "can you grab me something…my phones over there," she said pointing to her jeans over at the door.

Jesse chuckled and threw her his shirt "you're fault for being so damn hot."

Becca sat across him "do you want me to start withholding sex?" he shook his head quickly "please don't say damn and hot in the same sentence again," she said and rolled off him, she couldn't hide her smile-this one wasn't leaving anytime soon.

 **A/N hope you all enjoy this one, next chapter should be out by the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jesse rolled over and jumped back a little, seeing Becca sleeping soundly he smiled and rolled over to her, pulling her closer he kissed her neck.

"Don't even think about it nerd," she mumbled sleepily "there's no way in hell I am having sex with you while your parents are in the same house."

Jesse chuckled and pulled her closer "I wasn't trying to do anything, I'm just happy you're here."

"Oh god," she groaned "you're one of those morning people."

Jesse laughed "I am, do you want breakfast up here or do you want to go down?"

"I'm not a breakfast person," she said rolling to face him "I never was."

"You gotta eat something, you've been here since dinner time yesterday and you've had nothing. I'll assume you didn't eat before you went with Danny either?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she grumbled.

"Well then yo-"

"Jesse?" His mom whispered through the door cutting him off.

"Yes mom?" he called back.

"Oh, good, you're awake, I've made breakfast, plenty for Becca too!" she called.

"Thanks mom, we'll be down soon!" he called back.

"Guess I'm a breakfast person today," she said and sat up.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, my dad and sister will be there too," he said nervously.

"You've met my stupid brother, I think I'll be okay," she said and rolled out of the bed.

"Hey," Jess said and raised an eyebrow as she slid on another one of his hoodies.

"What?" she said and rolled her eyes "I'll leave this one here dork."

"You better, I love that one," he said grabbing himself some bottoms.

"Morning," he said as he walked into the kitchen holding Becca's hand.

"Morning Jess, morning Becca," Laura smiled "here, sit down," she said pulling out a chair.

"Thanks," Becca said and sat down, looking to Jesse's sister who was staring at her she smiled quickly "uh, hey," she said and glanced at Jesse.

"Hey," she replied and went back to her food.

"Jade, don't be so rude," Laura said.

Jade rolled her eyes "nice to meet you, I'm Jade, Jesse's sister."

"Nice to meet you Jade, I'm Becca," she replied.

"I know, I've heard all about you," Jade said smirking at Jesse as his head shot up.

"Jade," he said in warning.

Becca laughed and turned back to Jade "do tell."

Jade clasped her hands together and batted her eyelids "Becca is so amazing, Becca is an awesome singer, Becca is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Becca has the cutest smile, Becca sai-"

"Alright that's enough," Jesse groaned covering his face with his hands "I'm never telling you anything again," he added.

Becca chucked and punched his arm "dork, but that's sweet."

Jade laughed and stood up "I like this one Jess…later Becca," she said and hurried off.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Laura yawned and handed off plates before biding them goodnight leaving them alone.

…

Jesse was so embarrassed, he refused to look up at her or speak to her at all. Becca watched him with an amused smirk before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "you're safe dork, I'm not gonna grill you about it."

Jesse glanced at her "I can't believe she told you all that."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Danny will top this," she chuckled.

"Hey Jess," his dad said tiredly placing his belt down on the counter "and you must be Becca?" he asked walking to them.

"I am, nice to meet you Mr Swanson," she replied nervously. Moms she could just about handle, dads were different, they raised a red flag.

"Please, it's Jason," he said and sat beside them.

"You're late, we thought you were already in bed," Jesse said.

"Got held up doing a favour for a friend, is your mom home yet?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, she's just gone up…what did you have to do?" Jesse asked curiously, he loved hearing his dads work stories.

"Ah, Mitchell was there all night, he was yelling and stomping around all night, he wanted me to look into something that couldn't wait, he seems on edge…more than usual."

Jesse looked over as Becca shifted in her seat looking anywhere but at them "dad, Becca is Danny's sister," he said eyeing her again.

"Right," he said slowly and stood up "your mom mentioned that, I'll say no more then…goodnight guys, nice to meet you Becca!" he called on his way out.

"You too!" she called after him and looked down at her plate.

Jesse watched her push her pancakes around the plate in a daze "something wrong?"

Becca shrugged and glanced at him "just Danny, by what your dad said it sounds like he shouldn't be at work."

Jesse nodded "maybe it's taking his mind off things."

Becca nodded "probably…I'm gonna go soon is that okay? I need to go check on him."

"Of course," Jesse replied "did something happen yesterday?"

Becca shook her head "apart from me passing out, no, nothing."

Jesse nodded again not entirely convinced "okay, I'll just grab a shower and I'll walk you back."

"Actually," she said slowly "I have a few things I need to do…I'll meet you later?" she asked.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and watched her squirm under his gaze "what's going on Bec? You're all jumpy and nervous."

"I'm just nervous about arranging the funeral, now the body has been released we can start planning things," she replied hoping that would throw him off.

Jesse sighed and shook his head "sorry, I wasn't even thinking," he said and placed his hand on hers "do you want me to come with you?"

Becca smiled quickly "thank you but I think me and Danny have it under control."

"Okay," he nodded and stood up " but I'm walking you back."

Becca stood too and pulled him back to her "thank you for looking after me," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

Arriving at her house Becca turned on the porch "so I'll call you to meet up later?"

Jesse nodded "yeah, I'm gonna go meet some friends but I'll be around," he said stepping up beside her. "I hope things go okay today, if you need me just call me."

Becca smiled and grabbed his shirt "go play with your friends," she chuckled "I'll be fine," she added.

"Okay, I'm going," he chuckled and kissed her deeply. Hearing yelling from inside he pulled away "what was that?"

"Danny," Becca said rolling her eyes "looks like he's brought his work home with him."

"Do you want me to come in?" Jesse asked as Danny yelled again.

"I'll be okay, I'm just gonna leave him to it and go to my room," she replied.

Just then the door flew open "I don't give a shit how tired you are!" Danny yelled with his phone to his ear "my mom was murdered and I want that assholes name she was seeing!" he yelled and hung up.

Looking up he saw Becca closing her eyes tightly as Jesse stood open mouthed behind her "shit, sorry," he sighed "Becs, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be home so early."

"Wait, murdered?" Jesse yelled stepping closer to Becca.

"You didn't tell him?" Danny asked watching her glare back at him.

"You knew?" Jesse yelled wide eyes.

"No Danny! I didn't!" she yelled "I was busy trying to be normal with the guy I've just started seeing!" she snapped.

"Bec, why didn't you tell me?" he asked turning to her.

"She doesn't know anything," Danny said quickly "all she knows is it wasn't an accidental overdose."

Becca shook her head "you're an idiot," she said and turned to Jesse "I didn't tell you because I wanted to spend some time with you without bringing my mom into it…I was gonna tell you today."

"I, uh, I, need to get something from my car," Danny said and brushed quickly by them.

Jesse walked to her and slid his hands onto her waist "tell me?" he asked.

Becca looked up at him and chewed on her lip for a moment "can we at least go inside?"

Jesse nodded and stepped back "whenever you're ready."

Becca walked in and stopped at the figure leaning against the door "hey, Jack," she said slowly.

"Becs…good to see you," he smiled.

Becca smiled and walked to him "you too," she said and hugged him "how are you? It's been a while," she said and stepped back.

"Yeah, I'm good…sorry about your mom," he said and nudged her.

"Thanks," she smiled and turned back to Jesse who was watching uncomfortably "uh, this is Jesse," she said holding out her hand so he'd come over.

Jack looked beyond her to see him "ah, the boyfriend that Danny's been going on about…nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

"Yeah, you too," Jesse said shaking it "I think I've meet you before," he added.

Jack studied him "ah, yeah, your dads summer barbeque."

Jesse nodded "that could be it."

"Well it's great to see you and all Jack, but we've got something to do," Becca said nudging Jesse towards the stairs.

"No worries, I'm helping Danny out so I'll be here all day, it really is good to see you Becs," he smiled.

Becca smiled back "you too…see ya," she said before they disappeared.

….

A while had passed and neither had said anything, they sat on the bed, Becca with her back against his chest as he sat with his arms around her.

Becca played with his sleeve as she thought what to say "I, didn't pass out just because I saw my mom," she finally said.

Jesse tightened his grip on her "okay," he said softly.

"Me and Danny had just had this massive fight on the way to the hospital so we weren't talking when we went in."

"Why were you fighting?" Jesse frowned.

"He heard my call to you and went mad, he told me I was an idiot and he was sick of me making myself unhappy…anyway," she said and scooted closer to him. "We were waiting on the doctor, when he got there he started to talk but stopped when he saw me. He told Danny that he didn't think I should be there for the results."

Jesse nodded "what did Danny say?"

"He told him I was his sister, he called him over to him and whispered something. Next thing I knew Danny snapped back and grabbed the file out of his hand, he started flipping pages like crazy. He told me to get out without even taking his eyes away from it, when I went to tell him I wasn't leaving he screamed at me to get out, I just ran out the door…I knew it was serious."

"He didn't have to yell at you," Jesse said.

Becca shrugged "he was shocked and upset, I know he didn't mean it."

"When did he tell you?"

"He was in there for a while, I don't know how long, minutes felt like hours. When he came out I tried to question him, he told me he didn't have time to explain that we could go see my mom."

"Is that when you passed out?" he asked.

"No, we went in and saw her, I watched Danny check her over, he took her arms right up to his face to examine them, I knew something was up. I called him out and he said he just wanted to make sure other people wouldn't notice them. I finally got him to tell me, he said he was sorry but someone did it to her…that's when I passed out," she mumbled.

Jesse rested his chin on her shoulder "I'm sorry you have to through this."

"My life is one big train wreck," she replied.

* * *

A while later Becca tilted her head to look at him "you okay?"

Jesse nodded and kissed her head "yeah, just thinking."

"Wanna share?" she chuckled.

"No, not really," he replied. At her raised eyebrow, he gave in "just wondering about that guy Danny was looking for…do you know who she was seeing?"

Becca shrugged "I wouldn't have a clue," she looked to her door as a knock came "come in!" she called.

Danny stuck his head in "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she nodded gesturing for him to come in.

Danny walked in a little bit "I, um, I need your key to moms' place," he said quickly.

Becca stared at him for a moment "where's your key?" she asked.

"Mom took it back when she found out it was me pouring her drink down the drain," he replied "have you still got yours?"

"I think so," Becca said and stood up "I haven't used it in about three years," she added walking to a drawer "what do you want to go there for?"

"I need to get something and have a look around," Danny replied.

"Danny!" Jack called up the stairs "I got a name!"

"Coming!" he called back "shit," he sighed.

"I can go," she offered and shook her head, where the hell did that come from?

"I can't ask you to do that," Danny replied "I know how you feel about that house."

"I'll be okay," she said "just tell me what you need and I'll bring it back here."

Danny eyed her for a minute or two before Jesse cut in "I can go with her if that makes you feel better."

Danny looked over at him, after a minute he nodded "take my car, I need the red book she kept under the floorboard by her bed-the side at the window."

"Her diary?" Becca asked.

Danny nodded "I called to see her a few weeks back she wasn't there but the door was unlocked, she'd left it out…she still wrote in it every day, I gotta go call me when you get back!" he called on his way down the stairs.

Jesse watched her play with the key before he stood up and walked to her "you gonna be okay doing this?"

Becca nodded and smiled quickly "I'll be fine, what could go wrong? You don't have to come," she added.

"I want to, besides I've nothing else to do," he replied hoping to lighten her mood.

Becca chuckled and shoved him away "you're sitting in the back for that nerd."

"You drive?" he asked surprised.

"Uh, duh," she laughed "who else did you think was going to drive it?"

"Good question," he chuckled and followed her.

"Danny used to let me drive up and down the warehouses when I was fifteen, made me go for my permit when I was sixteen," she said as they walked out to the car.

"Good to know," Jesse replied climbing in beside her.

…

An hour later Becca pulled up outside the house and killed the engine, turning to the house she stared at it without blinking. Jesse watched her carefully, he watched as her eyes travelled over the house. He watched her blink quickly and her hands ball into fists, he frowned and watched her blow out a few deeps breaths…maybe this wasn't such a good idea "Bec?" he said softly.

It was a minute before she answered him "sorry, let's go," she said and pulled off her belt.

Jesse placed his hand on hers "take all the time you want."

Becca sighed and looked down at their hands, biting her lip she turned her hand and laced their fingers together "it's kinda hard…I didn't leave this place on good terms."

"Bec, take all the time you need, we'll go in if you're ready, if you don't want to we can just go home, I'm sure Danny would understand," Jesse said.

Becca looked at the house again, blowing out a breath she opened the door "lets' get this over with," she said and climbed out.

Jesse followed her and slid his hand into hers as they stopped at the front door. Becca smiled up at him and pulled out the key, with shaking hands she stuck it in the lock and turned it. Pushing the door in she gasped "oh my god!" she shrieked wide eyed.

"What is it?" Jesse asked quickly.

Becca walked inside and looked around, Jesse followed her waiting for her to answer him "it's so," she started "it's so, it's so clean and looked after…it's been redecorated," she said surprise evident in her voice.

Walking to the stairs she ran her hand across the banister "not one bit of dust," she said and walked to the kitchen.

Jesse frowned and watched her go, what did this mean? Why was she so surprised? Following her he stopped in the door way "Bec, I don't get what's going on here."

Becca chuckled "my mom was a clean freak just like me, before she started drinking and the drugs the place would be spotless…like it is now," she said looking around again.

Jesse nodded "do you think she did this?"

Becca scoffed "I highly doubt it," she said and walked to the living room. Pushing the door in she took one step in and froze.

Jesse followed her and leaned over her, following her gaze he spotted a piano in the corner "that was yours?" he asked.

Becca nodded and walked to it "I can't believe it's still here, she told me she sold it ages ago," she said running her hand over it.

Jesse watched her eyes light up as she sat down at it, smiling when she pressed on keys. Taking a step back he smiled again "Bec, I'm gonna go get the diary," he said and walked off to the stairs.

As he rummaged through a box under the floorboards he stopped as he heard singing mixed with the piano. Walking to the door he made his way down and leaned against the door watching her.

* * *

Becca bit her lip as she played a tune, shaking her head clear she started off something different unaware Jesse was behind her.

 _Like a small boat on the ocean,_

 _Sending big waves into motion,_

 _Like how a single word,_

 _can make a heart open,_

 _I might only have once match,_

 _But I can make an explosion,_

Jesse watched as she stopped singing and hummed as a lone tear ran down her face before she wiped it quickly and started to sing again.

 _This is my fight song,_

 _Take back my life song,_

 _Prove I'm alright song,_

 _My powers turned on,_

 _Stop it right now I'll be strong,_

 _I'll play my fight song,_

Jesse let her be for a few moments as she stopped singing but kept playing, walking to her he sat down beside her without a word.

Becca played for another few seconds before she stopped and moved to rest her head on his shoulder "sorry," she whimpered as her shoulders started to shake.

Jesse nudged her up and turned so he could hug her "don't hold it in babe, remember you're safe with me," he said softly.

Becca burst out crying and gripped him for dear life "I shouldn't have given up on her! I should have tried to help her more! I shouldn't have just left her here!" she cried.

"You did everything you could Bec," he said and rubbed her back "she just didn't want the help."

"I left her here, alone, with no one…I didn't get to say goodbye, she died thinking I hated her, I didn't," she said and pulled back to look at him "I loved her I missed her every day," she sniffed.

"She knew you loved her," he replied.

Becca just cried into him mumbling about her doing more and she was a horrible person.

Jesse sighed and pulled her closer "it's gonna be okay Bec," he said and kissed her head.

"I sang that to her every time she tried to stay off the drink, I thought it might encourage her to do it," she mumbled a few minutes later.

"It's a powerful song," Jesse replied "did she ever last long?" he asked before he could stop himself "sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"It's okay," Becca replied "I think she lasted about six weeks, she met this guy while she was sober. A few weeks later they were going out every night. She swore to me she wasn't drinking, but I knew…I thought I had my mom back, I thought she loved me again," she said sadly.

"Bec, your mom always loved you, drink and drugs, they're and addiction that sadly comes first, but she did love you don't ever think she didn't."

Becca tilted her head to look up at him "will you stay with me tonight?"

Jesse nodded and stood up "we better get you home," he said holding out his hands.

Becca took them and let him pull her up, kissing him deeply she pulled away and walked by him.

…

Arriving back home Becca let herself and Jesse in and walked to the kitchen where she could hear voices. Walking to the table still holding his hand she dropped the diary down beside Danny and turned around without a word and walked out again.

Danny looked up quickly "how'd it go?" he asked cautiously. Becca and silence was never a good sign.

"Not too good," Jesse answered as she pulled him along. She was looking at the floor pretending she didn't hear him.

Danny watched her pull him out of the room and turned to Jack "I knew I shouldn't have let her go," he sighed.

Jack nodded "she's still young Danny, this is too much for her, she's not a talker we all know that. Maybe you should take her to a doctor or to see someone that might be able to help her."

Danny shook his head "she doesn't need a doctor, she has me and Jesse, he's looking after her when I'm not able to."

Jack scoffed "sorry man, but we all know that's not gonna work out, he'll be lucky if he lasts another week."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked angrily.

"It means, he doesn't know her as well or as long as we do, she's gonna push and push him until he can't take it anymore and walks away from her."

Danny shook his head "she won't I've talked to her about this already, he's good for her, she's already opening up to him and letting him in. He won't walk away from her he's mad about her, he really cares about her, I'm happy enough with that."

"Man, she's not used to that, she's gonna ruin it for herself like she always does," Jack replied. "She's gonna face a lot over the next few days…she's gonna bottle everything up snap and scare him away like she did everyone else."

Danny blew out a breath trying to remain calm "you haven't seen her in years, she's changed…that kid isn't going anywhere so drop it and get back to work," he said looking down at his paperwork.

Jack sighed heavily "I hope for her sake and his that you're right," he said and went back to his own paper.

* * *

Upstairs they lay on the bed in silence, Jesse had her on his chest while he played with her hair, Becca happy enough just lying there in silence. Jesse nudged her "Bec, you need to eat something, you haven't eaten since my place this morning."

Becca nodded "what do you want to get?"

Jesse though for a moment "we can order in or we can head out if you like."

Becca nodded again and sat up "I know where we can go," she said and rolled off the bed. Going downstairs she stuck her head in the kitchen "I'm heading out, I'm taking the car," she said and was gone.

Danny jumped up and ran to the door "hold on!" he called before they could leave.

"What?" she asked.

Danny shook his head "are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk to me about or anything?"

"No," she said slowly "we're hungry, we going to get something to eat."

Jesse shrugged when Danny raised an eyebrow at him "she's fine," he said and followed her outside.

A while later they sat overlooking the pier eating chips between them "you know, one bag of chips between us is not proper food," Jesse chuckled as he popped one into his mouth.

Becca laughed and turned to face him crossing her legs "we used to come here every Saturday me and Danny, there used to be this amusement place over there," she said nodding to a building that now looked like a flower shop. "I won so many teddies there," she laughed "Danny hated bringing me, I wouldn't let him leave until he won me one."

Jesse laughed "I remember that place…was this when you were living at your moms?"

"Nope," she replied "after we moved out here we knida started a tradition, before I went to college he made me come here three nights in a row coz he said he'd miss it."

Jesse smiled and looked over the water "can you swim?" he asked.

Becca nodded "why? Are you planning on pushing me in or something?" she giggled.

Jesse smiled again "I love seeing that," he said before he could stop himself.

"What?" she asked blushing slightly as he stared at her.

"Your smile," he said caressing her cheek "it's the first one I've seen in a while."

Becca tilted her head to the side and studied him "did you really tell Jade I was the most beautiful girl you'd ever seen?"

Jesse groaned and looked away "yes, yeah I did."

"Hey weirdo," she said tugging on his arm "look at me," she added.

Jesse slowly turned to look at her "okay, let me have it."

Becca scooted and threw her legs over him locking them behind his back, sliding her arms around his neck she looked at him "I'm not gonna tease you dork."

Jesse chuckled and slid his arms around her waist "thanks I guess…why are you looking at me like that?"

Becca shrugged and played with his hair "Jesse," she started "with everything going on we haven't had time for just us, we're back to college in four days. We have exams coming up, you have the trebles, we won't have much time to spend together. I know I'm really difficult half the time but I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me, I treated you so badly I blew hot and cold and didn't care what you were feeling, so, I'm sorry, I am trying…I feel more comfortable around you already."

Jesse smiled and pulled her fully onto him before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

….

After a heavy make out session Jesse pulled back "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me, I'm happy you're letting me in you're doing so well. We're gonna be fine Bec, we'll make time for one another once we get back. If you like, while were home we can take turns staying in each other's houses. I know the next few days are gonna be hard for you, I'm gonna be there, but if you need some space I can give you that too."

Becca nodded "it's gonna be rough but I promise I'll try my best not to flip out at you or push you away."

Jesse pushed some hair behind her ear "Bec, if you want to put us on hold for a bit I'll understand-I'm still gonna be here for you," he added quickly as her eyes went wide.

Becca bit her lip and looked down, playing with the button on his shirt she closed her eyes tight "I'm too much for you to handle," she said and moved away from him. "I understand," she nodded "I'm a mess, no one ever lasted too long with me, I'm too damaged," she muttered.

"No Bec, I didn't mean it like that," he said scooting to her quickly. "I just meant if you wanted to take some time to yourself and deal with everything I'd be okay with it…hey," he said stroking her cheek "I said I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it."

Becca looked at him with her watery eyes, blowing out a breath she glanced away quickly "you're such a sweet guy Jess, I don't deserve you."

Jess closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself for even bringing it up at all, taking her hand he tugged her to look at him "I chose to stalk you for a reason you know," he said smiling when she laughed lightly. "The second I saw you at that taxi I was mesmerised, I had never seen someone wearing such massive headphones and scary make up looking so beautiful, I knew I had to meet you, no matter what it took."

Becca smiled as she remembered him singing to her "I remember your stupid air guitar," she laughed. Looking over at him she groaned and threw her hands over her face "I'm doing it again," she said and pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry, Danny is right, I'm standing in the way of my own happiness. When you're being nice to me or call me names I start to feel trapped like there's no way out. I try my very best not to let it show and try remind myself that after years of a crappy life…I deserve to be happy."

Jesse rubbed his thumb across her hand trying to get her to relax "I'm always here if you need to talk about that stuff."

Becca nodded and pulled out her phone as it beeped "Danny wants me to come home," she said and stood up.

* * *

Arriving at her house they climbed out, Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. Getting to the door Becca pushed it open and let them in-stopping when Danny greeted them from the hallway "what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Danny blew out a breath and glanced towards the kitchen, taking a step to her he stopped and rubbed his neck, he had no idea what to say to her.

Becca stood looking at him waiting for him to say something, movement behind him caught her eyes she shifted her gaze to the kitchen doorway to see the last person she expected, sighing her face went blank.

"Hey sweetheart," she said slowly taking a step to her.

"Frankie," she said dryly taking a step back into Jesse.

"How are you?" she asked taking another step towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked taking another step back causing Jesse to put his hands on her hips to stop her knocking him back.

"I came because your dad called, of course I'd be here," Frankie replied.

"Why? We don't need you," she said quickly.

"Becca," Danny sighed.

"No!" she yelled causing them all to jump "where were you when I needed you? Where were you when my mom needed you? My mom? You know, your best friend of about thirty years? The one that made you her daughters godmother?"

"Bec," she sighed.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed "don't you dare call me that! You left me when I needed you most-when she needed you. You just left us Frankie, you left me to look after myself and a mother who was out of control! I was thirteen!" she cried "you left me," she sniffed.

Frankie wiped her eyes "I left because I couldn't watch her destroy herself anymore, I never wanted to leave you Becca, I just couldn't bear to be here anymore, I couldn't take you with me, you weren't my child, I'm not family."

"You were family to me!" she yelled "Yeah, well, you know where the door is, you're neither needed or wanted here," Becca said and walked by them "you can go back to your perfect little life where we don't exist," she added as she stomped up the stairs.

"Becca!" Danny called after "Becs, come on, don't be like this!"

"Screw you Danny!" she called back before her bedroom door slammed.

"Stop," Jesse said as Frankie made her way to go after her "you're not going up there," he added.

"Excuse me?" Frankie asked "and who are you?"

Jesse stepped closer to her "it doesn't matter, I already told you you weren't going near her. She's asked you to leave so I suggest you do just that," he said and glanced at Danny as he walked by.

Danny waited for him to close her bedroom door and chuckled "I told you it wasn't going to be easy Frank," he said and walked back into the kitchen.

…

"Is she gone?" Becca muttered from under her blankets.

"She's talking to Danny…she won't be coming up here," he added and sat on the bed.

Becca pulled the covers off her head "I heard your voice, what did you say to her?"

"She went to come after you and I told her to stop, I also told her she wasn't coming near you and she was to leave," he replied hoping she didn't flip because he got involved.

Becca smiled and sat up "thank you," she said "do you wanna watch a movie?" she blurted out.

Jesse opened and closed his mouth a few times, he was surprised "what?" he finally asked.

Becca slid out from under the covers and threw her legs over him, locking her arms around his neck she looked down at him "it's been me, me, me, tonight I want you to pick what we do."

Jesse leaned in and kissed her sweetly "I don't mind what we do."

"Aww, come on, pick something," she giggled "it's not going to happen very often, so you may as well use it while I'm offering, in a few months you won't be allowed watch movies at all."

Jesse smiled at her words "fine, we'll watch a movie then, I'm gonna go get stuff from my house first."

"What do you need from your house?" she asked tightening her hold on him.

"Uh, dvds," he chuckled "and some popcorn and juice pouches."

"Why don't you just look at Danny's collection," she said "and I kinda maybe made him go and buy me juice pouches," she added shyly.

"You have juice pouches?" he smiled "I'm really having an effect on you aren't I?"

"Yes," she nodded and bit her lip "it reminds me of you…which I like," she added.

"Bec, you don't have to feel embarrassed or nervous telling me these things…I like hearing them," he said nudging her to look up.

Becca looked up and searched his eyes "I may have watched the breakfast club before I went to yours yesterday."

"Wow," he said and kissed her quickly "that is fantastic," he said and kissed her again.

Becca giggled and slid her hands onto his cheeks "you're such a weirdo."

"Yeah, but you like it, so I'm gonna continue to be a weirdo," he replied.

"You better," she mumbled and kissed him deeply.

"Becca!" Danny called tapping on her door.

"Great?" she sighed "what?"

He stuck his head "I wanted to…" he trailed off and raised an eyebrow at the two of them wrapped around one another "uh, I can come back," he said awkwardly. It was taking everything he had not to grab Jesse and throw him out banning him on coming near her again…this was new to him too.

"What do you want Danny?" she sighed and rolled off Jesse.

Danny closed the door and walked over to the bed "we need to talk about the funeral."

"And you picked now to do so?" she asked as he sat down.

* * *

A while later Danny had left, leaving them in silence, Becca in a world of her own while Jesse sat watching her. She looked over at him and smiled quickly "you get the dvd and I'll get the rest," she said rolling off the bed.

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand "we don't have to."

Becca leaned in and kissed him quickly "go get your dvd," she said and walked to the door.

"Bec," he sighed.

"I'm fine," she said whirling to face him "to be honest Jesse I couldn't give a shit about my mom or anyone else apart from you. I'm sick of everything, I just want one night to be a normal couple where it's not all about me and my stupid life."

"Becca," he said surprised.

Becca groaned and closed the door again "I didn't mean I don't care, I just meant I'm tired Jess, I'm tired of all this mom stuff, I'm tired of Danny watching me all the time, I'm tired of you feeling like you have to be here with me," she said and walked to him. "We're new, we should be going out on dates getting to know one another and not dealing with all of this," she added waving her hands around.

Jesse walked to her and slid his hands onto her waist "sure it's not perfect timing, you've a lot going on, it seems to be one thing after another and babe that can't be helped. But do you know what?" he asked looking down on her "if we were still back at college we'd still be denying the fact that we want each other, we'd be dancing around each other to stubborn to make a move…and I'm here because I want to be not because I have to be."

Becca bit on her lip "maybe we should cool things for a bit," she said and looked up at him "the funeral is the day after tomorrow. I'm going to have to deal with people I don't want, I'm going to be annoyed and scared and pushing people away…I don't want to hurt you Jess," she said seriously.

Jesse slid his hand onto her cheek "you take as much time as you want, I'm still gonna be here Bec, if you want some space I totally understand."

"I'm sorry," she said "I just don't want to screw this up…I like you a lot," she said and turned away as she blushed.

"And I like you a lot too so you're not going to screw this up, come on," he said taking her hand "walk me to the door," he added.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm going home," he laughed.

"No you're not," she said tugging him back "we're gonna watch a movie and you're gonna stay."

Jesse chuckled and let her pull him back to the bed "okay, just for tonight, if I'd known you'd miss me that much I'd have given you a picture."

Becca laughed and lay on his chest "thanks for sticking with me."

Jesse pulled her closer to him "you won't be getting rid of me that easily."

….

After the movie Jess looked down to she'd fallen asleep, smiling he pulled away from her deciding to work on one of his assignments. He looked up as the door opened and smiled quickly at Danny.

Danny looked over him to see Becca fast asleep, beckoning him out he stepped out of the room "you got a few minutes to talk?" he asked as Jesse closed the door behind him.

"Uh, sure," he nodded and followed him downstairs "everything okay?"

"What happened at the house?" Danny asked.

Jesse bit on his lip and looked towards the door "I don't think it's my place to say."

"Oh come on man, I knew straight away something was up," Danny said "look, Jesse, we're on the same team here, I want to look out for her just as much as you do."

Jesse sighed heavily he was her brother and they were so close "alright," he nodded "but nothing is to be mentioned to her, I'm sure she'll tell you herself."

"I won't say a word…so? Danny asked.

"When we first pulled up at the house she sat there for ages, I watched her a make all these expressions like she was thinking about stuff," Jesse started

"Yeah," Danny sighed "a lot happened there."

"When we eventually got out of the car we walked up to the door, her hands were shaking. When she opened the door she gasped and stepped inside."

"Why did she do that?" Danny frowned.

Jesse shrugged "uh, something about the place being clean and redecorated…she said your mom was a clean freak just like her."

"She was, when she wasn't off her face on something…was there anything lying around?"

"No," Jesse replied "nothing was out of place."

Danny sighed in relief "did she go upstairs?"

"No, she found a piano in the living room and sat down at it, I left her there and went to get it," Jesse said.

Danny chuckled "she used to drive me mad with that thing-especially on a Saturday morning."

"I heard her singing so I took the diary and went back down, I watched her for a bit before I sat beside her…she'd been crying."

"Crying?" Danny cut in.

"Yeah," Jesse sighed "she said she was sorry, when I told her not to be she threw herself at and bust out crying. She said she shouldn't have just left her that she should have tried harder to help her."

Danny shook his head "she knew we all did what we could."

"She knows that…she was really upset that she didn't get to say goodbye," Jesse added.

Danny sighed heavily "I hope she'll be able to hold it together at the funeral."

"We've talked about it, she's not liking the idea of talking to people she doesn't want to. We've decided to cool things with us until we're back in college but I'm still gonna be here," Jesse said.

Danny raised an eyebrow "why?" he asked slowly "I mean I thought she'd sorted it with you."

"We did," Jesse nodded "but she's a lot going on, she needs some time by herself, she doesn't want to hurt me and I don't want her to push me away."

Danny nodded in awe "you're a great kid Jesse," he said and clapped him on the back "she's lucky to have you," he said and walked out of the room.

….

Jesse went back up to the room, closing the door behind him he leaned against it just watching her. He really hoped she'd be able to handle the funeral, he looked up as she moved.

"You trying to run away on me?" she mumbled sleepily.

"No…bathroom," he said and walked to the bed "you go back to sleep,'" he said kissing her on the head.

After she'd fallen fully back to sleep he sat back and sighed, he was really worried about them cooling things off, what if she didn't want to start up again? What if she changed her mind? What if she closed up again and pushed him away?

Looking down on her he started to play with her hair he wasn't going to let that happen-no matter what it took…he had fallen too hard for her.

A/N and there we have chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it. PS I do not own the song or have any rights to it, JJ


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Becca woke to find Jesse gone, sighing she rolled out of the bed and grabbed his hoodie that he'd left. Yawning she walked to her phone and groaned when there was nothing…why was she so upset about him being gone?

Pulling the hoodie over her head she made her way down the stairs, stopping halfway she heard voices. Frowning when one of them was Jesse's she made her way quickly to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway she sighed in relief when he was there…seriously? What is happening to me? She asked herself.

Jesse laughed at something Danny said and spotted her "morning Bec," he said happily.

"Morning," she replied and narrowed her eyes at Danny.

"What?" he said "I didn't do anything," he added.

"Kidnapping my boyfriend?" she huffed, hearing herself say boyfriend she bit her lip and looked at the floor quickly. "Uh, never mind," she muttered and walked to sit beside them.

Jesse watched her walk to them and sit down without a word "…I was up early so I just came down," he said after a minute.

She nodded without looking at him and reached out for the coffee pot "is Jack still here?" she asked.

"No," Danny replied "he'll be here soon though…why?" he asked slowly.

"No reason," she shrugged "I just thought he stayed over is all."

Jesse watched her stare into her cup "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and looked over at him "I'm still tired," she mumbled.

"Why don't you go back to bed, you've nothing on today have you?" Danny asked.

"No, nothing," she mumbled and sunk down in the chair.

Jesse and Danny glanced at each other, Jesse looked back to her "we can hang for a bit if you want, I don't have to rush off," he said.

"No, that's okay," she replied "you've spent most of break with me, I'm sure you've other things to be doing."

"I don't mind," he said placing his hand on hers.

Becca pulled her hands away and crossed them over herself "I think I'm just gonna go asleep for a while."

Danny and Jesse glanced at one another again "something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" she sighed.

"You're acting weird," Danny replied.

"No, I'm not," she shot back.

Yes, you are," Danny said "what is it?" he asked watching her closely "you know whatever it is you can tell us."

"Jesus Danny!" she yelled jumping up "I just woke up, I don't want to talk to anyone just yet! Is that okay with you!" she yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.

Danny sighed and looked at Jesse "that means it's something she doesn't want to talk to me about."

Jesse nodded "I'll give her a few minutes then I'll try talking to her."

Danny nodded "she's not a morning person, it could just be that," he said and stood up "I'm sure she'll talk to you."

"I doubt it," Jesse muttered.

…

About ten minutes later Jesse knocked at her door and waited for her to call out, sticking his head in he found her lying on the bed "hey," he said walking over to her.

"Hey," she mumbled into her pillow.

Jesse sat down and put his hand onto her hip "is there anything you want to talk about before I go?"

"No," she mumbled again.

"Bec," he sighed "I know you're going through a tough time here and you think you can't trust anyone…you trust me right?" he asked seriously.

Becca closed her eyes tight, she'd only promised two days ago she'd be more open with him "I don't think I can go to the funeral," she mumbled.

Jesse scooted to sit beside her "come here," he said nudging her to lie on his chest. Settling her and pulling her closer he dropped a kiss on her forehead "it's gonna be okay, we're all gonna be there, just take it step by step."

Becca chewed on her lip, she'd never revelled so much about her feelings before "it's not that," she started "I don't want to see my dad, his wife will probably be there too…and everyone else I don't want to see."

"You don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to," he replied.

Becca sighed heavily "the wake is here tonight, I can't exactly run away now can I?"

"No," he said slowly "but you can show your face and then come around to mine until everyone is gone," he offered.

Becca tilted her head "really? You'd do that for me?"

"Course I would," he smiled "I'll be here with you, we can leave whenever you want to."

"Jess," she said and started to play with his button "I'm gonna be really horrible to be around…I don't know what it is," she sighed "when I feel like I'm backed into a corner I snap and lash out…I don't wanna take it out on you."

Jesse chuckled "I'm sure you won't be that bad, but I'll tell you what," he said pulling her closer "when we get back to mine you can stay in my room and I'll stay downstairs. If you want to stay by yourself that's fine."

Becca wrapped her arm around him "you're so amazing you know that?" she asked and tilted her head "thank you."

Jesse smiled down on her, it was taking everything he had not to lean down and kiss her "don't mention it, whatever I can do to help."

Becca rested her head back on his chest "I can't wait to go back to college."

"You missing Kimmy-Jin?" he chuckled.

"Kinda," she laughed "and funnily enough Benji."

"I don't miss the magic," Jesse chuckled and nudged her up "walk me down."

"No," she groaned and held onto him tighter.

"Becca?" he asked looking down on her "do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," she mumbled and tightened her grip.

"Alright," he chucked and got himself comfortable.

* * *

A few hours later Danny stuck his head in to find her awake lying on Jesse's chest while he slept "feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied "sorry, I was freaking out, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay," he chuckled "I knew you'd talk to him, I'm gonna shoot off to work, I've a few things I need to do. Will you be okay until I get back?"

Becca nodded "yeah, I'll be here."

"Okay," he nodded "mom will be here at five, I'll be home before then."

Becca bit on her lip and sat up "Danny, who's gonna be here later?"

"Just a few people, I asked that it be made private then whoever wants to can go to the church tomorrow," he replied.

Becca nodded "okay," she said and lay down again.

"Right, I'll see you later, Jack is coming here to do a bit of work, I don't think I'll be home but I gave him the spare key so don't freak if you hear moving downstairs."

"Sure," she nodded and closed her eyes so he'd leave.

A while later she nudged Jesse awake "you know you can head home if you want to."

"Sorry," he chuckled and sat up "I was too comfortable."

"I'm gonna go get a shower and do a few assignments," she said and rolled off the bed "you can stay if you want," she added.

Jesse stood up and grabbed his bag "I'm gonna go home and get a shower, I have a paper to do as well but I'll be back later."

"Okay," she nodded "just text me or something, I'll be here anyway."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," she chuckled "I'll be fine," she said and walked to him, leaning in she kissed him sweetly "thanks for everything."

Jesse smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear "you don't need to thank me Bec, I care about you, I'll do whatever I can."

"This holding off thing?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Yes?" he replied slowly.

"I don't think I can stick to it," she said and looked up at him "is that weird?"

"No it's not, with everything going on your feelings and moods are all up in the air," he replied.

Becca nodded "I'm just thinking about myself."

Jesse tugged her to him and kissed her slowly, pulling back after a minute he smiled down on her "I've been dying to do that all morning. Don't worry about it Bec, whatever you want to do is cool with me, as long as the outcome is I have you I don't mind if you want to cool off or not."

Becca chuckled "you're a weirdo…you do have a say you know?"

Jesse chuckled "I'm happy if you're happy."

Becca threw her arms around his neck "I'm happy when you're here."

"Well sorry babe, I have to go home for a bit," he chuckled.

"Then go," she giggled "I'll see you back here in a few hours."

Jesse pulled her back and kissed her a few times "I'll see ya soon," he said and walked out.

…

A while later Becca sat on her bed littered with college work, she looked to the door and frowned as someone tapped on it "Danny?" she asked.

The door opened and Jack stuck his head in "no, just me, I just wanted to let you know I was here so you didn't attack me," he chuckled.

Becca chuckled too "it's okay, Danny told me to expect you."

Jack looked around "Jesse not here?"

"No," she replied "he has work to catch up on, like me," she said nodding to all her papers.

Jack nodded "alright, I'll leave you to it, I'll be downstairs," he said and went to walk out.

"Hey Jack," she said quickly "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said and walked to the bed "what's on your mind?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Will you do something for me? And you can't tell Danny or anyone," she said.

Jack raised an eyebrow "when have you ever kept anything from Danny?"

Becca sighed "I need you to find someone and he cannot know…please?" she asked looking at him. "I'm freaking out about this funeral, if he's there I don't know what I'll do, if Danny cops it's him he'll kill him."

"Whoa, Becca, calm down," he said scooting to her "tell me what's up?" he asked concerned, he'd known Becca since she was fourteen, he looked on her as his own sister.

Becca sighed again "that guy Nick Dempsey, the guy that got my mom onto drugs," she sighed again and looked at her hands "he's the guy that kept coming into my room."

Jack pulled his hand away quickly "you told Danny you didn't know his name and that it only happened once and he never touched you."

Becca looked over at him "can you please find him for me and make sure he won't be here?"

Jack sighed "Becca you're going to have to tell Danny what really happened."

"Nothing happened," Becca said quickly "he came into my room a few times and just sat on my bed watching me. The one time he did get into the bed with me I ran and locked myself in Danny's room and called him to come home."

Jack shook his head "Becca, if he did do something to you it wasn't your fault, you were a kid. He shouldn't have been in your room at all, he knew that, he was already gone before I got there."

"Mom was too out of it, I think he planned it like that," she said and looked over at him "Jack you can't mention this to Danny, it took me months to get him to forget about it."

Jack sighed heavily "you know I love you like family Becs."

"I know," she nodded "and I love you too...please just find him for me and keep him away?"

Jack stood up "fine, but you have to tell Danny you know who he is."

Becca nodded "not yet though," she said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

A while later Jack stuck his head in "uh, there's two girls downstairs, they say they're friends from your college."

Becca frowned and rolled off her bed "what? Who?" she asked following him.

"Chloe and something," Jack replied "I can't remember what she said."

Becca stopped at the end of the stairs "hi," she said slowly.

"Hey," Chloe said sending her a quick wave "how are you?" she added.

"Fine," she nodded and walked to them "what are you guys doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"Oh, that was me," Aubrey said "I asked Bumper for Jesse's number and got your address off him…we're all worried about you, hope that's okay."

"You spoke to Bumper?" She laughed "and Jesse?"

Aubrey nodded and glanced at Chloe "apart from seeing how you were we were hoping to talk to you about something."

"Sure," she nodded "um, he's working in the kitchen so we can go into the living room."

Chloe and Aubrey followed her and sat down "Jesse not been around?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Becca replied "he's been here since we came home, he's at home now though."

"It's nice he's looking after you," Aubrey said.

"Okay, guys, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? What did you need to talk to me about that couldn't wait until Monday?" Becca asked.

"We totally understand if you're not up for it now," Chloe said quickly.

"We got a call today," Aubrey said when she waved her hand to go on "that kid that sang with the group that beat us."

"What about him?" Becca frowned.

"After Benji ran after you he noticed the guys mom carried a bag about her son being on the honour roll at some high school. The association looked into it and turns out he's in high school, not college," Aubrey continued.

"So what does that mean?" Becca asked.

"It means we're in the final," Chloe said "they've been disqualified."

"And the Bella's need help-your help," Aubrey said.

"Me?" Becca asked surprised "why me?"

"You were right Becca," Aubrey said and came to sit beside her "the routine we do is old and outdated, we need something new and a new routine…do you think you could hold back your I told you so and help us?"

Becca chewed on her lip, she really wanted to but she wasn't a Bella anymore, she finally nodded "okay, I'll help, but on one condition," she said and looked at Aubrey "you get me tickets so I can see it."

Aubrey looked surprised "we were kinda hoping you'd be up there with us."

Becca nodded "okay, I'm seeing Jesse and that won't change if I come back."

"Sure," Aubrey nodded "the treble ban has been lifted."

"Right, now that's settled, anyone up for drinks?" Chloe asked.

…

A while later Becca had filled them in about her mom's wake so they decided to stay with her. They now sat in the living room with a beer each going through a few ideas for the finals.

Jack stuck his head in "Becs, I have to shoot off for a bit, will you be okay until I get back?"

Becca looked over at him trying to read him "where are you going?"

"Going to find someone," he replied "so, will you be okay?" he asked again.

"I'll be fine," she replied "I'll see you when you get back."

Jack watched her for a moment as she fidgeted with her hands "okay, I'll be back as soon as I can…nice to meet you girls!" he called on his way out.

"Your brother is pretty cute," Aubrey said and clamped her hands over her mouth "I just meant the way he looks after you," she added quickly.

Becca laughed "he's not my brother, but he is single," she added smirking at her.

"He's not your brother?" Chloe asked.

"No, but he may as well be, he's always been around looking out for me just like Danny," Becca replied.

"Hello!" Jesse called from the door.

"In here!" Becca called back.

"Hey," Jesse said walking in "uh, hey guys," he added when he spotted them.

"Hey," they both replied and stood up "we'll leave you to it, we'll be back at five," Aubrey said as they gathered their stuff.

"See you then Becca," Chloe smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming," Becca replied and walked them to the door.

"So, did not expect that," Jesse said when she dropped down beside him "you guys are good now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and snuggled into him "we're back in the final, they want me back," she said casually.

Jesse stilled his thumb that was running up and down her arm "that's great Bec," he finally said. He'd heard about Aubrey's no treble rule…should he be worried?

Becca tilted her head to look at him, she could sense his uneasiness "I told them I was with you and that wasn't going to change."

Jesse smiled and kissed her quickly "how'd they take it?"

"Okay, Aubrey said the treble ban was lifted," she replied "so starting Monday I'm a Bella again…and I get to choose the set," she smiled.

Jesse smiled wide "that's great news Bec…how did you get Aubrey to agree to that?" he chuckled.

"I didn't," Becca replied "it was weird, she asked me for help and we needed to update things."

"Wow, see, you are amazing just like I told you," he chuckled.

Becca shrugged "we'll see Monday when I pitch my ideas to her."

"Did you get any college work done?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Just my philosophy paper, you?" she asked.

"All of it," he said and turned to face her "my mom and dad want to come tonight, I mean my dad was coming for Danny anyway but my mom wanted to make sure you were okay with it first."

Becca nodded "that's fine," she said and looked towards the door as Jack appeared.

* * *

Staring at him for a few minutes she looked back at Jesse "will you give me a few minutes? I need to talk to Jack."

"Sure," he nodded "everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him about Danny, I won't be long," she said and followed him to the kitchen "find anything?" she asked.

Jack leaned against the counter "I found him," he started.

"And?" she asked edging closer to him.

"He didn't seem to know anything he was drunk off his ass," Jack replied.

Becca sighed in relief "so he hasn't changed then? He won't turn up here?" she asked nervously.

Jack walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Becs, the guy is lucky to remember where he lives, don't worry about it okay, he won't turn up here."

Becca nodded and scrubbed her hands over her face "thanks Jack, I feel a lot better now."

Jack looked at the clock and saw it was after four "you better go get ready Danny will be home soon."

Becca nodded and walked back to the living room "you wanna come up to my room while I get ready?"

Jesse followed her and sat on her bed "so that group got disqualified huh?" he asked.

Becca chuckled and turned to face him "you already knew the Bella's were back in?"

Jesse nodded and smiled quickly "sorry, I got a message this morning, I didn't want to say anything in case you didn't know."

"It's okay, if they hadn't come I wouldn't have known, don't think I would have wanted to know either."

Jesse stood up and walked to her "you're gonna be okay doing it?" he asked "you've so much on and the finals are two weeks after we go back."

"I'll be fine, it's a wanted distraction," she replied.

"Hey," he said taking her hands "promise me if it gets too much you'll talk to me or even just take a break."

Becca moved her arms around her neck "you don't need to worry about me, really, I'm okay…I kinda missed it too," she added.

Jesse chuckled and slid his hands onto her waist "we're still gonna beat you."

"Oh yeah?" she asked pushing him back "you think so?" she asked pushing him again so he'd land on the bed.

"Yes," he laughed "let's face it…we're way better."

Becca scoffed and climbed onto him "we'll see Mr hot treble guy."

"My beauty will mesmerise the judges and we'll win on that alone," he chuckled pulling her down to him.

"At least the Bella's have actual talent," she giggled.

Jesse laughed and kissed her "and hot uniforms," he mumbled.

Becca pushed him back onto the bed "they're going I'm afraid."

"Aww but you look like a hot air hostess," he groaned.

Becca laughed and kissed him hard, her mind off her mom if even for just a few minutes.

…

A while later Danny knocked and stuck his head in "it's time kiddo," he said and slipped back out.

Becca nodded and stood up, smoothing out her black dress she blew out a breath. She knew people had arrived she could hear voices, she just couldn't face them yet. Turning to Jesse she bit on her lip "do I look okay?" she asked not knowing what else to say.

Jesse could see she was at a loss and panicking, standing up he took her hands "I'm here Bec, everything is going to be okay," he said softly.

Becca stared at his chest and smoothed out his shirt, she was afraid to look at him "I don't know what's going to happen, but if I lose control, don't come after me…I might say or do something I regret."

Jesse tilted her chin up "I won't let it get that far okay," he said and kissed her sweetly "I already told you if you want to leave we'll leave."

Becca stepped back and looked up at the ceiling, blowing out a few more breaths she looked back to him "let's get this over with," she said and slid her hand into his.

Jesse squeezed her hand and led her out of her room, halfway down the stairs she stopped as she spotted just how many people were here "it's okay," Jesse said rubbing his thumb across her hand knowing that calmed her a little "they're all here for you and Danny."

Becca bit on her lip and nodded before letting him lead her the rest of the way down. Spotting his parents and Jade she walked over to them ignoring everyone else.

"Becca, love, how are you?" Laura sked and hugged her.

"Okay I suppose…thanks for coming," she replied.

"A lot of people here," Jason said "your mom must have been a pretty awesome woman."

Becca nodded and looked down at her feet "she was," she mumbled.

"Becca," Jade said placing her hand on her arm "I'm sorry, I didn't know about your mom."

"It's okay Jade, thanks" she said and smiled quickly.

"Have you eaten?" Laura asked "coz I can get you something if you like," she offered.

"I've eaten thanks, Jesse's been taking great care of me," she said pulling him closer.

"I have," he said and slipped his arm around her shoulder "we're gonna go see our friends, Danny is around somewhere," he said leading her away.

"What friends?" Becca asked as he led her towards the kitchen.

"Don't freak out okay," he said before he pushed the door in "they all heard and wanted to be here for you."

Becca looked over his shoulder and her eyes went wide, all of the Bella's and treble makers were filling her kitchen actually talking to one another. Looking up at him she smiled and took his hand again, maybe letting a few more people in a little couldn't hurt.

* * *

A while later Becca had excused herself and slipped out the back, after the little mass they'd held she was tired of people looking at her and saying how sorry they were. She sighed heavily and looked down the yard, spotting her swings that Danny had moved here for her she smiled and stood up. She'd had many memories with them, walking to them she sat down and started to kick off going off into a daze about one of her favourite memories.

Flashback; " _Daddy! Higher!" a six-year-old Becca squealed as her dad pushed her._

" _Not too high," he laughed "you'll shoot off into space."_

" _I'll be an astonut then!" she squealed happily._

" _Astronaut dummy," a seventeen-year-old Danny grumbled beside them._

" _Leave her alone," their dad said "at least she's using her imagination."_

" _Daddy!" she yelled excitedly like she'd come up with_ _the best idea ever. Jumping off the swing she ran to the one Danny was on and jumped onto his lap "lift off!" she screeched happily wrapping her tiny arms around his neck._

 _Danny couldn't help but laugh and wrap his big arms around her tiny waist, she was always so cheerful and so full of life "five," he started as their dad started to push them "four, three, two, one!"._

" _Blast off!" Becca giggled loudly._

" _Oh no!" Danny yelled and jumped off the swing holding her tight "we're going down, mayday! Mayday!" he yelled and dived onto the grass with her._

" _Danny!" she giggled "we don't go down, we has to go see the moon."_

 _Danny laughed and nudged her to look up at the sky "how about the sun for now?"_

" _Hello!" Their mom called making her way out the back._

" _Mommy!" Becca yelled and jumped up._

" _Hey baby," she said and scooped her into her arms "how's my princess?"_

" _We went to space," she said proudly "then Danny made us crash," she grumbled._

" _Aww, no," her mom groaned "maybe next time you'll make it," she said and put her down "I brought dinner go wash up."_

 _Becca squealed as Danny chased her and ran inside as their parents joined hands and followed them :End of flashb_ ack.

Becca smiled and stopped swinging, standing up she walked back to the porch and sat down, just as she was going off into another daze someone sat beside her without a word.

Groaning she looked down hoping they'd go away.

…..

Frankie sat beside her in silence for about five minutes "best decision Danny ever made was moving you here," she said.

Becca glanced at her quickly "I know," she muttered.

"Becca," she said turning to her "it wasn't that I didn't care what happened to you, I did really want to take you with me. Your mom refused to sign the papers, I went to your dad and he refused too."

Becca scoffed "I don't see why, he never gave a shit."

"Your mom was a great mom you know," Frankie said "you two had everything you ever wanted."

"Look how quickly it all went to shit," she muttered and stood up "look Frankie, I don't want a trip down memory lane, I just want to get this over and done with so I can go back to my own life."

Frankie looked up at her, she'd thought she would have calmed down by now "don't you miss her? Even just a little bit?"

Becca looked down on her and just stared at her for what felt like hours "I missed my mom six years ago, I cried for her every night, I wished she would come and look after me, it broke my heart, nothing seemed right. I've done my grieving," she said and walked to the back door "my mom died a long time ago Frankie, we both know that," she said and slipped inside.

She jumped when Jesse appeared in front of her wearing his concerned look "sorry, you startled me," she said.

"Are you okay? I saw Frankie go out," he said.

"I'm fine," she said and looked around "everyone gone?"

"Aubrey, Chloe, Amy, Stacie, Bumper and Donald are in the living room, the rest had to leave," Jesse replied.

Becca nodded and walked into the hall, she stopped dead in her tracks at the man leaning against the front door. Sucking in a sharp breath she looked for Jack as her breathing sped up.

"Becca?" Jesse asked worried, her face had drained of colour, she was shaking "Bec?" He said again.

Jack's head shot up as Jesse called her louder, watching her he followed her gaze to the door. Seeing a man smile at her and make his way towards her, it dawned on him why she was so scared. Throwing down his plate he hurried over and was in front of her before he could reach her.

"Jack," she strangled out and clutched the back of his shirt.

"I suggest you turn around and leave right now!" he said firmly.

"I came to pay my respects to Becca," he said not taking his eyes off her.

"You're not welcome here, leave," Jack said and pushed him back "now!" he yelled getting everyone's attention.

Danny walked in from the kitchen "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Jack replied "he was asked to leave."

"Jesse," she panicked and stepped back into him.

"Bec what's going on? Who is that guy?" he asked.

Danny had put two and two together just by Becca's expression and the way Jack stood guard in front of her "that's him, isn't it?" he yelled barging forward "that's the guy!"

"Danny, no!" Jack yelled.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled and punched him "you put your hands on my sister!" he yelled "you're dead! You're dead!" he yelled as Jack and Jesse's dad pulled him away.

"Jesse!" she cried again.

Jesse was in shock, it quickly wore off as she grabbed him, taking one last look at Danny being dragged away he took her hand and ushered her out the back door.

* * *

Outside Becca pushed him off, her breathing was out of control now "J-J-Jess," she struggled to get out and dropped to her knees.

"It's okay, calm down, I'm here," he said dropping beside her "calm down," he said rubbing her back.

"Becca!" Danny yelled angrily and bounced the backdoor off the wall.

"Not now Danny!" he yelled as she tried to control her breathing.

"Yes now! Take off Jesse! This doesn't concern you!" he spat and looked down on Becca "why the hell didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

Jesse stood up and pushed him back "not now Danny!" he yelled again. He knew Danny could knock him out with one punch but he didn't care. "Do you really think now is the time for this? Look at her!" he yelled pointing down to her as she struggled to get her breath.

"Leave her man," Jack said placing his hand on his arm "not now, not while you're like this," he added and led him away.

Jesse's dad watched on and nodded at Jesse as if to say well done, once Danny and Jack were back inside he closed the door and left them to it.

"Becca," he said getting down beside her again "look at me, look at me babe," he said tugging her chin. "You're having a panic attack, just look at me okay, take deep breaths, look at me," he said softly.

Becca gripped his arms and closed her eyes tight, taking a few deep breaths she began to feel better. Blowing out a few more she opened her eyes to see him looking back at her "I'm sorry!" she cried "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Jesse pulled her into him "it's okay, you're okay," he said rubbing her back.

After a few minutes she pulled back "I need to talk to Danny."

"I think Danny needs time to cool off," he replied and stood up "why don't we take a walk then we'll see how he is."

"He was really mad huh?" she asked as they walked out the back gate.

Jesse nodded and slid his arm around her waist "I've never seen him so mad, what was that all about?" he asked.

"That guy," she started as her heart beat out of her chest "he was the, uh, the guy that got my mom into drugs."

"Danny said he put his hands on you, did he hit you or something?" Jesse asked praying it wasn't the or something.

Becca stopped walking and turned to face him "I need to tell Danny too, I'd rather just do it the once if that's okay."

Jesse nodded "okay, we can talk about something else until we get back."

They walked for a few minutes until Jesse stopped "the cops are at your house," he frowned.

"Damn it Danny," she sighed and brushed pass him, she stopped as she saw Danny at the front door while Nick was led away in cuffs "what the?" she asked and hurried towards the house.

…

Hurrying up the steps she stopped in front of him "who called the cops? Do you have to go too?"

"I did," he said and turned back to the house "we're gonna talk now," he added and walked inside.

Becca stepped inside and stopped to see Laura Chloe and Aubrey cleaning up, Laura spotted her and walked to her "your brothers friend asked everyone to leave, it's just us now," she said rubbing her arms "are you okay?" she asked.

Becca nodded and looked to make sure Jesse was behind her "I need to see Danny," she said tugging Jesse towards the kitchen.

"Sit," Danny ordered as he paced back and forth.

"Danny," she sighed.

"Tell me," he said cutting her off.

Becca sat down and played with her hands "his name is Nick Dempsey, he was one of the guys mom dated after dad left. He got mom onto the drugs."

Danny stopped and stared at her "I'm not interested in that."

Becca shifted in her seat and glanced at Jesse as he watched her waiting for her to explain what was going on. "Mom was dating him for about three months…that was the first time he came into my room."

"Jesus Christ Becca!" Danny yelled and slammed his hand down on the table "why the hell didn't you tell me? Or anyone?" he yelled.

"Danny, let her talk, this isn't easy," Jesse said.

Becca blew out a breath and continued "he didn't do anything just sat there watching me sleep, I knew he was there but I didn't move…I was too scared."

"Bec," Jesse sighed and slid his hand to hers.

Becca pulled her hands away and placed them in her lap "he did this for about a month, just watching me sleep."

"Becca," Danny said calmly "I called you hundreds of times, why did you not say anything?"

"Because I was scared, I didn't think anyone would have believed me," she whimpered.

Danny scooted closer to her as his eyed filled with tears, he didn't want to hear the rest of this "I would have believed you, you're my baby sister of course I would have believed you."

"I told mom," she sniffed "she said I was imagining things and that I was jealous because someone else had her attention."

Danny sighed and closed his eyes feeling guiltier by the second, he should have picked up on it, he should have known something was wrong. "What happened after that?"

"He came in as usual, sat there watching me, then he lifted the covers and slid in bedside me. I froze for a second, before I knew what was happening I was up and out of that room so quick," she said quietly. "I ran to your room and locked the door…that's when I called you."

Danny closed his eyes tight he would never forget the panic in her voice "and that was it? He never touched you?"

* * *

Becca was silent for a few minutes "he stood outside the door promising me everything If I hung up and came out." She looked over at Jesse and saw his eyes swimming with emotion, sighing she looked down again. "Another few minutes later I heard mom yelling and something smash, I heard rushed footsteps, I thought it was him again and hid under the bed…it was Jack," she said "he came and took me away until you came back."

Danny stared down at the table lost for words she was fourteen, she shouldn't have been in that situation-he shouldn't have let her get in that situation "thank god you knew what to do," he said and looked at her "I'm so sorry Becs, I should have known something was wrong, I should have known by your voice, I never should have left you in the first place."

"If you never left you wouldn't be the amazing cop you are now," she said trying to end the conversation.

Danny looked over at her and smiled quickly "I am the cop I am because of you." He looked at the door as it opened and Jack stuck his head in "I'll be back," he said and stood up as Jack nodded for him to come out.

Becca bit on her lip and looked over at Jesse "you okay?" she finally asked.

Jesse nodded "just trying to take it all in."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and played with her hands "I know you didn't sign up for all this drama…I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

Jesse slid his hand to hers "it's just hard to take in Bec, I need a while."

Becca nodded and stood up "go home," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Jesse stood up "I can't believe you kept this to yourself all these years."

Becca shrugged "I stopped seeing my mom, Danny wasn't to find out…it went away."

"Do you realise what he could have done to you if you hadn't reacted so quickly?" Jesse asked.

Becca nodded "I listened to Danny talk about his training all the time, I remembered the one about his rape and unwanted attention course."

Jesse scrubbed his hands over his face "I don't know what to say Bec," he sighed.

"You don't have to say anything, you wanted me to open up, here I am," she said holding out her arms "I have lots of baggage and a lot of issues, I can't change my past no matter how much I want to."

Jesse sighed "I didn't mean that, I'm happy you're letting me in I just…really don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing," she replied "I'll just see you back at college, things are getting too much and I haven't even dealt with my dad yet…it's best you're kept out of everything else."

Jesse walked to her "I don't want to leave you."

"Jess you can't even look at me for more than two seconds, and that's okay," she said placing her hands on his shoulders "thank you so much for being here for me but I think I need to be alone right now and you do to. You need to go home and figure out if you can handle all of this- am I worth it."

Jesse looked down at his hands then back to her "you are worth it." He pulled her into a hug "you're such an amazing person Bec," he said and stepped back.

"I know," she nodded and pushed him towards the door.

"I still care about you as much as I did ten minutes ago."

Becca chuckled and pushed him into the hallway "I know, and I care about you too, which is why I'm kicking you out...go home Jess," she said and kissed him sweetly.

Jesse tugged her back to him "I don't want to," he mumbled and kissed her deeply.

Becca pulled back when she needed air "you going or what?"

"No," he said and tugged her towards the stairs. Getting to her room he swung her around and pinned her to the door "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and locked the door before kissing her hard. He couldn't leave, there was no way he could leave, he just couldn't.

* * *

A while later they both lay panting on the floor "where the hell did that come from?" she panted.

Jesse turned his head to look at her "I have no idea, I should have handled myself better...I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

Becca chuckled and sat up rolling on top of his she held his arms above his head "that's my line."

Jesse nodded and smiled quickly "seemed like the right time to use it."

"Do you really wanna stay here again?" she asked.

"Yes really," he said and sat up quickly catching her off guard, flipping them he hovered over her "I love hearing you sat my name like that," he whispered and kissed her "I love the sounds you make," he said and kissed her again "and I love knowing I do that to you," he said and kissed her again.

"Jesse," she whimpered as he teased her some more.

Jesse chuckled and looked down on her as he settled himself on her "Bec," he growled as she ran her nails down his back.

"I love the way you say my name," she chuckled and bit on her lip as she drew him closer "and I love knowing you're all mine," she whispered and kissed him deeply.

….

A while later Becca pulled on Jesse's shirt and made her way down to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water she leaned against the counter and looked out the window lost in thought. Smiling when she thought about Jesse she bit her lip, he was so amazing, so caring, so kind, he'd always been there for her no matter what. After the way she'd treated him he was still here, she knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon…and she had to make sure it stayed that way.

A few minutes later she jumped as arms came around her waist "what are you doing down here?" Jesse mumbled and kissed her shoulder.

"Just getting a drink, can't you cope without me for like, five minutes?" she chuckled and turned in his arms.

Jesse pulled her closer "kinda gotten used to you being beside me."

Becca smiled and locked her arms around his neck "I don't know what I did to deserve you, you're such an amazing guy. You're always looking after me-even if you're mad at me."

Jesse slid his arms around her back and pulled her until they were touching "you got me the second I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I can't stop thinking about you. I can't explain what I feel when I'm around you, no matter how mad I get at you or whatever happens I'll always be here."

Becca stood on her toes and kissed him deeply, she stepped back when the light came on.

Danny stopped in the doorway smirking at a shirtless Jesse as Becca hid behind him "take it upstairs Becs," he chuckled "I just forgot my phone, I'll be back about eight in the morning," he said and walked out again.

"So embarrassing," Becca groaned and dropped her head into his chest.

"Just as well he didn't come in a few minutes later," he chuckled and grabbed her hand "but we should get back upstairs."

"Jesse!" she squealed as he lifted her over his shoulder "put me down you dork!" she laughed.

"Nope," he laughed and carried her into the room before dropping her onto the bed.

Becca laughed as she scooted up the bed "it's only nine, what do you wanna do?"

Jesse scooted up beside her "we can talk, or go somewhere, or sleep, or-"

"Okay," Becca cut in "we can watch a movie."

Jesse chuckled and kissed her "you can pick this time."

"Breakfast club," she replied instantly.

"Again?" he asked, he smiled when she nodded "okay, breakfast club it is," he said and walked to get it. Lifting it up he smiled down on it, never in a million years did he think she would ever watch a movie let alone watch it again.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, see you soon, JJ**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jesse woke up and rubbed his eyes, he looked around to see Becca's side empty. Frowning he sat up and looked around the room, spotting her sitting at her desk with her head down he rolled out of the bed and walked to her. Dropping a kiss on her head he wrapped his arms around her "morning beautiful."

"Morning," she said and cleared her throat "how'd you sleep?"

"Great," he replied and moved to lean on the desk "and you?"

Becca bit her lip, she hadn't slept at all, she was panicking about today, but she couldn't let him know that. He'd put up with enough already so instead she smiled up at him "good, don't feel as drained as I have been," she lied.

"That's great," he smiled "are you up for going out for breakfast?"

Becca shook her head "I'm not a breakfast person, remember," she said and looked up at him. "Jess, I know you're worried about me and you want to stay with me but I think I need a little time by myself this morning…is that okay?"

"Sure," he nodded "I'm gonna head home anyway, I'll meet you back here before the church?" he asked.

Becca stood up and kissed him "I'll just meet you there, Danny wants me to come with him."

"Okay," he said slowly "Bec," he said after a minute "if this is all too much for you I do understand, if you want to talk you know I'm here."

Becca locked her arms around his neck "I'm fine, I'm scared but I'm fine. I just want a few hours to get myself together before I have to face everyone."

Jesse brushed some hair over her shoulder "everything is gonna be okay, you'll get through this."

"I know," she nodded "I'm just not used to all the attention being on me," she said and stepped back "everyone watching me, looking at me with pity…I just can't handle it."

Jesse walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Bec no one will be looking at you with pity, anyone that's there today will be there because they care about you and Danny and want to show support."

"I know," she sighed "you better get moving, I'll see you there."

Jesse smiled and tugged her to him "I need this back," he said unbuttoning his shirt that she wore.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she chuckled as he undid them slowly.

Jesse chuckled and slipped his hands inside the shirt onto her waist "I can and will never get enough of you," he said and kissed her deeply.

Becca giggled as he slid his hands onto her butt and pulled her closer "I thought you were going."

Jesse lifted her up and dropped her onto the bed "we got ten minutes," he chuckled and kissed her again.

"You're crazy," she laughed as he moved onto her neck.

"Yeah, crazy about you," he mumbled and pulled her to him.

…

A while later Becca sat at her desk surrounded by her equipment still wearing Jesse's shirt that she'd persuaded him to let her keep. Pressing her earphones tighter to her ears she listened to the new mix she had just finished, this one was new-it was different…it was for Jesse. This one was the first mix's she'd ever made that had captured her feelings, biting on her lip she frowned, sure she had made it for him and him only, but now she was suddenly terrified to give it to him.

Apart from the two or three she'd given that Luke guy at College Danny was the only person that had ever heard her stuff-the only other person in the world that had heard her unfinished ones. Sighing she sat back and listened to it again, she did like it and wanted so much to give it to him, she hoped he'd get what she was trying to say-how she felt about him.

She jumped and pulled off her earphones as a hand lay on her shoulder "geez Danny," she said grabbing her chest "you scared me."

"Sorry," he said "I thought you heard me come in," he said and sat beside her.

"What's up?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"They're closing the coffin in about a half hour…you didn't go in to see mom last night. I just wanted to know if you wanted to now, before they close it for good," he said watching her closely.

"Um, no, I'm good," she replied and turned back to her laptop.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded without taking her eyes away from the screen.

Danny moved in closer knowing he couldn't change her mind "what are you working on?"

"Something for Jesse," she replied and looked at him "but you can't hear it."

Danny chuckled and stood up "lover boy is getting his own mix, wow, this must be serious."

"Don't call him that," she laughed "he's put up with so much from me in such a short time, and since I can't talk about my feelings without going all weird I thought this would be the perfect way."

"It's good to see you happy Becs," he smiled and rubbed her shoulder "it's not so bad is it?" he asked.

"What?" she frowned.

"Letting someone in, letting yourself be happy," he said and walked to the door "I'll be with mom if you change your mind," he added and slipped out.

Becca watched the door for about five minutes after he'd left, she couldn't go see her mom, it was hard enough at the hospital. Thinking for a minute she stood up and walked to the door, turning away quickly she walked back to her desk and sat down again.

Another five minutes later she sighed and turned back to her laptop, she knew she'd regret not seeing her one last time, she knew she'd hate herself tomorrow, blowing out a deep breath she stood up and hurried out the door before she could change her mind again.

* * *

As they pulled onto the street Danny squeezed her hand as the church came into view "lot of people here," he said as they drove onto the grounds.

Becca looked down at her hands "we probably don't even know half of them," she muttered.

Danny pulled to a stop behind the hearse "Becca, I know this is hard but we're almost there," he said squeezing her hand again.

Becca sighed heavily and rested her head back against the headrest, turning her head she looked over at him "you're always gonna be here for me, right?"

Danny frowned "what kind of question is that? Of course I am."

"Even if I get to go to L.A?" she asked.

"Yes, Becs, what are you getting at here?" he asked.

Becca sighed again and sat forward "I'm just being silly, don't mind me," she said and pulled off her belt.

Danny watched her "is there something you want to tell me?"

Becca looked over as her mother was carried from the car "not now," she said and climbed out.

Danny shook his head and climbed out after her, joining her behind the coffin he took her hand as they started to make their way inside.

Halfway through the ceremony Becca looked up as the priest called Frankie to say a few words "why is she talking?" she whispered.

"Because we didn't want to," Danny replied and nudged her to pay attention.

As soon as Frankie started going on about how much Kate loved her kids and how she was the best mom ever Becca scoffed and stood up quickly "you're talking about the person she used to be!" she hissed "she hasn't loved us or been a good mother in years Frankie and we all know it!"

"Becca!" Danny hissed and pulled her to sit down.

"No!" she yelled and pulled away from him "I won't let you stand up there and tell everyone what a great person she was and how much she loved us. Our mom was a drug addict, simple as, she chose the drugs over her own kids, she didn't care what happened to us or if we were okay."

"Becca, stop," her dad said coming beside her.

Becca scoffed again and looked over at him "what are you even doing here? You walked away from her, you walked away from us."

"Becs, please," Danny asked trying to get her to sit down.

"No, I've had enough…this is all bull shit!" she yelled and stormed down the aisle "continue fairy godmother! I'm sure all these people would love to hear what wonderful lies you've got left!" she called over her shoulder as she pushed the doors open.

Jesse sat with his head in his hands, he knew she wasn't okay, he knew he shouldn't have left her. Blowing out a breath he stood up "I'll call you later," he mumbled to his mom and hurried after her.

…

A while later Jesse circled back to the church without Becca, Danny spotted him and hurried over "is she okay? Where is she?" he asked quickly.

Jesse sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face "I don't know, when I came out she was gone, I've walked a few blocks looking for her and nothing."

"Damn it!" Danny yelled "she couldn't have just disappeared! You were ten seconds behind her!"

"Danny, Where's your car?" Jack asked.

Danny looked to the spot where his car should have been to find it empty "she couldn't have," he said searching his pockets "damn it Becca!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"My keys are gone, she took my car," he sighed.

"Will I put out a bolo?" Jack asked.

"No, I'll look for an hour or so then I'll call you," Danny replied.

"What can I do?" Jesse asked, he was extremely worried, it wasn't like her to just take off.

"Get your dads car and go to the places you've been, or anywhere she told you she liked to go," Danny said as he walked to Jack's car "we'll meet back at mine in an hour."

"Do you want me to come?" Dr Mitchell asked.

"No," Danny replied "you need to go to the graveyard and hotel and make sure everyone is looked after, someone has to be there," he added when his dad went to argue.

"Fine," he sighed "call me when you find her," he said and walked off to his car.

"What can we do?" Laura asked.

Danny sighed for what felt like the hundredth time "I don't know…apart from when she was a kid she's never done anything like this."

"Danny!" Jesse said loudly "the tree house, is it still there?"

"Why didn't I think of that? yeah it's still there," he replied.

Jesse held his hand up as Danny went to hurry off "let me go?"

"I don't know," he said slowly and rubbed his neck "don't take this the wrong way but, it's kinda always been the two of us, it's what we're used to."

Jesse stepped closer to him "Danny, you know how much I care about her, I'm worried about her, I need to find her…please?"

Danny chewed on his lip, he did know he cared about her, he just wasn't sure he was ready for Becca and her full on breakdown "uh," he started.

"I promise I'm not gonna walk away, no matter what she says or does," Jesse said. He knew by the look on Danny's face that he was worried about what state she'll be in, he knew he was just trying to do what was best for her.

"Okay, okay," he finally said "you call me if she's there."

"Thank you," Jesse said and took off without another word.

Danny watched him go and sighed as he pulled away, he looked over as Jack stepped beside him "he's a great kid Danny, she'll be fine," he said and clapped him on the back.

* * *

After calling Danny for the directions Jesse pulled up at a field and sighed in relief when Danny's car was there. Climbing out he hurried to the tree house and stopped at the bottom, looking up he blew out a breath and started to climb the ladder.

Pulling himself up he looked to every corner before he found her huddled into one. Standing up he walked slowly to her, she hadn't noticed him yet, she was too busy staring at the ground.

Sitting in front of her he crossed his legs and tucked his hands into his lap "feel better?" he asked.

Becca slowly brought up her gaze to meet his "no," she finally mumbled.

"Come home with me?" he asked next.

"No," she mumbled again.

"Babe, everyone is worried," he tried next.

"Call them and tell them I'm fine," she muttered.

Jesse sighed and pulled out his phone, quickly texting Danny he looked over at her again "so you're just gonna sit here until we have to go back to college?"

Becca shrugged and looked down at the floor "maybe," she mumbled.

"Bec," he sighed.

"I said I'm fine here," she snapped.

Jesse sighed again and looked down to see her twirling something in her hands "what have you got there?" he asked.

Becca stopped twirling it and looked down on it "a mix…for you," she replied.

Jesse smiled "for me? Can I listen to it?"

Becca nodded but made no attempt to give it to him.

Jesse chuckled "can I have it then? I'd really like to hear it."

Becca chewed on her lip as she stared down on it "I've never done this before, no one but Danny has ever heard my stuff unless I wanted them to."

"Okay," he nodded "thank you for trusting me with it," he said scooting closer to her.

Becca nodded and slowly held her hand out "uh, just do me one favour…don't listen to it until I'm not with you."

"Okay," he nodded and stood up "come on," he said holding out his hands "we're going to get something to eat," he added pulling her to her feet.

"Hey," she said tugging him back "I'm sorry about what happened, I should have held it in, I should have just sat there and said nothing."

"Hey, it's okay," he said rubbing her arms "no one is mad at you, we all understand."

"Can we just go to yours?" she asked "I'm not in the mood for Danny yelling at me."

"Sure," he nodded "but I'll have to call him and let him know so he can come for his car."

"Oh, right," she replied "I'll drive it to yours and he can get it from there…how did you get here?"

"My dad's car," he replied and led her to the ladder "you need some food in you."

"Yes, I do," she chuckled and climbed down.

…

A while later Jesse let them into his house "do you want to go upstairs?" he asked.

"No," she replied and turned to face him "I would love a cup of tea though."

"Sure," he smiled and walked into the kitchen "I think my mom and all are at yours," he added as he got cups down.

Becca just nodded and sat at the counter, biting on her lip for a moment she just watched him "Jess?" she finally said and waited for him to turn back to her "can we go on a date?" she asked shyly.

Jesse dropped a teabag into a cup and walked to her, smiling he slid his hand onto her cheek and pulled her to him "whenever you want babe," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"Tomorrow is our last day home, do you want to spend the day with your family and we can head back together? Once we settle back in we could go somewhere off campus?" she asked.

Jesse nodded and kissed her quickly "I know just the place," he said and walked back to the kettle "it's not far off campus."

"Great," she smiled "we can start looking up the bus times, do you want to head back afternoon or evening?

"I think there's one at six, does that suit you?" he asked placing a cup down in front of her.

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied "do you want to go watch a movie?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow "another movie?" He asked and felt her forehead "I think you're coming down with something."

"Haha," she said locking her arms around her neck "Jesse, we've only been together nearly a week and it's been all about me and problems. I don't want one of those relationships where it's all about me and you just go along with it. I'm not like that, now is just a rough time. It's fifty fifty, if you're mad at me I'd like to know, if you want to go somewhere I'd like to know, if you don't want to do something I'd like to know…I want this to work," she said and looked him in the eye "I know I was closed off and never gave you any signs but I do care about you and I really do want you to stick with me."

"Wow," he said sliding his hand onto her hips "I don't think I've heard you talk that much about your feelings. I want this to work too Bec, I want us to be open and honest with each other, no secrets-just us. I want you to be happy with me, I see a future with us, I'm sorry if that scares you but I really think we're gonna go somewhere."

Becca chewed on her lip "so, I'm not just a college fling?"

"No," he smiled "you're so much more than that, and I hope I never lose you."

"I'll just have to work really hard and make sure that never happens," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

A while later Jesse and Becca sat at his table eating ice-cream, they looked up when the door opened and his mom and dad appeared "hey guys," Jesse greeted "where's Jade?"

She's staying at Denise's," Laura said and sat down, patting Becca's hand she smiled "how are you love?"

"I'm okay," she nodded "uh, how's Danny?"

Jason chuckled and sat beside them "he's gone to work, once he knew Jess had found you he took off."

"Sorry about that, it just got too much," she muttered.

Laura rubbed her hand "you don't have to apologise love, we're all here to support you no matter what."

"Uh, Jess, give us a hand with something," Jason said and stood up.

Jesse frowned and stood up "you'll be okay?" he asked looking down on Becca.

"I'll be fine, go help your dad," she replied.

"Okay," he nodded and looked at Laura before following his dad.

"Becca, I understand today was very tough, and I'm not here to judge, I know you don't like talking and I'm sure Jesse has tried his best to help you. I just want you to know what a kind and loving boy he is," Laura said.

"I'm not using him," Becca said quickly "I really care about him."

Laura nodded "I know, but the last girl Jesse was with broke his heart, she ruined him, he was never the same after her…I don't want to see him heartbroken again."

"Mrs Swanson, I don't know what you're getting at here but I care about Jesse and don't plan on hurting him. I know I can be hard to be around sometimes but I am working on that-for him," Becca replied, she wasn't sure what way to take this conversation.

Laura smiled "I know you are love, and like I said I'm not judging, I just don't want to see my boy head over heels again for his heart to be ripped out."

"I promise you, Jesse is safe with me…what did his last girlfriend do?" she asked curiously.

Laura sighed heavily "he was fifteen, like all teenagers he was smitten, she seemed like a lovely girl. When they were seventeen Jesse found out she'd cheated on him with some guy at a party."

"No!" Becca gasped.

"Yes," Laura nodded "so he called her to confront her, she asked him to meet at school. When he got there she stood there with all the school around, she had a box in her hands. She walked to him and emptied on the ground and said it was all his stuff and they were done. She'd cheated with a few guys and the evil little witch she was, she put a list of names and pictures in for him to see…he was heartbroken."

"Poor Jesse," Becca sighed and looked over at her "Laura, this isn't just a fling to me, I already can't picture my life without him."

Laura smiled and patted her hand "I know, I just needed to be sure."

….

A few minutes later Jesse arrived back "what are you two talking about?" he asked sitting between them.

"College," Becca replied and glanced at Laura "are you done with your dad?"

"Yep," he nodded "what do you wanna do?"

Becca shrugged "you pick, I don't mind."

Jesse wrapped his arm around her "how about I show you my movies and you can pick?"

"Okay dork," she chuckled and stood up "lead the way," she said and turned to Laura "goodnight."

Laura smiled "goodnight love, see you tomorrow."

"Night mom!" he called as he led Becca up the stairs.

Laura just watched them go and smiled, Jesse was truly happy.

Up in the room Jesse had dvds out on the bed pointing to titles and telling her what they were about. Seeing she wasn't even paying attention he nudged her "you know, we can do something else if you're that bored," he chuckled.

"What? Sorry," she said and turned back to him.

Jesse raised an eyebrow "are you sure you okay? You're miles away," he chuckled.

Becca sighed, all she could think about was his ex and what he must have been feeling, remembering their talk about being open and honest she scooted to face him "your mom and I weren't talking about college," she said.

Jesse frowned and threw down a dvd "okay," he said slowly "what were you talking about?"

"Uh, you," she said and glanced at him "she just wants to make sure you don't get hurt…like last time," she added cautiously.

Jesse closed his eyes and cursed his mom "she, uh, she told you about Madison?"

"Yes," she replied "she said the last girl you were with broke your heart and I asked her why…I'm sorry she did that to you," she said and reached out for his hand.

Jesse pulled his hand away and stood up quickly "you should have asked me Bec, she shouldn't have told you that!" he yelled and started to pace "it's none of your business, you don't need to know that."

"Okay, I'm sorry, next time I won't ask," she replied and bit on her lip, she'd never seen Jesse like this before.

The room fell into silence as Jesse continued to pace while Becca watched him in silence. A few minutes later he sat against his desk "you must think I'm a right idiot," he finally said.

"No I don't, far from it," she replied.

Jesse scoffed "good old Jesse, too stupid to see what's right in front of him."

"Jesse," she said and got off the bed "I don't think you're an idiot or stupid or anything like it. It's all her fault, I get you're hurt bu-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" he cut in and walked to his bed "I think you should go, I won't be great company."

Becca sighed but decided to let it go, he'd put up with more than enough from her, she could give him one night "okay," she said and grabbed her bag "guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said and slipped out of the room.

* * *

As she walked back to her house she looked down at the ground lost in thought, she was upset he asked her to leave, a bit more upset that he wasn't walking her home. Turning the corner, she grabbed her bag when she bumped into someone "sorry," she mumbled and kept going.

"Becca?" they asked.

Becca stiffened, her head shot up, slowly turning around her heart began to speed up "wh…what are you doing here? How are you here?" she asked taking a step back.

Nick held his hands up "I was looking for you…I need to talk to you, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

Becca glanced at her house and back to him "no, I don't have any interest in what you've to say…Danny!" she screeched hoping he'd hear her "Danny!" she yelled again.

"Becca, please?" he asked taking a quick step to her "this is really important."

"No, I don't care, stay back," she said walking backwards.

Nick sighed and ran his hands through his hair "okay, but read this…please?" he asked holding out a letter.

Becca studied the letter in his hand "what is it? Why would I want it?"

Nick saw she'd dropped her defence just a little "it's from your mom," he said taking a step closer "it's the only reason I'm here."

Becca snatched it from him "why would my mom be writing you a letter? You left her years ago."

"Becca I don't know what your mom told you about me leaving but I left to get clean. Once I was done with rehab and got myself a job I came to see her, she didn't want to know. She'd found another guy that could get her what she wanted and that was all she wanted."

"Why?" Becca asked looking up at him "why did you come back if you knew she was still on drugs?"

Nick chuckled and gestured to a bench for Becca to sit, once both sat down he turned a little towards her, he didn't want to scare her "I wanted to help her, I met your mom for the first-time freshman year, we were really good friends, we dated for a while…then your dad came on the scene and she forgot all about me."

"You met my mom in college?" Becca asked "she never said," she added.

"I met her a few years after college, she was married and had had Danny…they were going through a rough patch," Nick said.

Becca looked down at the letter "so what's all this for?"

Nick stood up as the porch light on Becca's house came on "just read it…my number is on the back if you want to talk again," he said and walked off around the corner.

…

Becca sat on the bench for another few minutes before she stood up and shoved the letter into her bag. Getting to the door she jumped back as Danny stepped out "uh, hey," she said looking at the ground "I thought you were at work."

"I am," he replied "I forgot stuff…no Jesse?" he asked looking behind her.

"Um, no, he's tired…I gave him the night off," she chuckled.

"Right," Danny chuckled "I have to get back, will you be okay on your own for the night? I can call Jack over," he offered.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to get a shower and head to bed…what time will you be home at in the morning?"

"Could be six, could be eight…why?" he asked.

"Well, it's Sunday tomorrow I'm going back to college in the evening…wanna spend the day with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded "I'll wake you up when I get home then," he said and kissed her on the cheek "night Becs, call me if you need anything."

"I will, night," she replied and went inside.

Over at Jesse's Laura knocked at the door and stuck her head in "do you two want some toa…where's Becca?" she frowned.

"Gone home," Jesse grumbled.

Laura sighed and walked into the room "did you two have a fight?" she asked sitting beside him on the bed.

"No," he muttered "she told me you told her about Madison and I flipped, said it'd be better if she just went home."

Laura shook her and put her hand on his back "Jess, why did you do that?"

"Because I was angry and upset, I knew she'd want to talk about it and I wasn't ready…why did you tell her?" he asked and looked at her "I've only been with her for a week, she didn't need to know until I was ready to tell her."

Laura sighed "Jessie, I told her because I wanted her to know what a great and caring guy you are, I wanted her to know that you'd been hurt before so it wouldn't happen again."

"Becca isn't like her," Jesse muttered.

"I know she's not," Laura nodded "but you're my son and I wanted to make sure. Don't dwell on it too much, if Becca knows you as well as I think she does she won't push you." Standing up she patted him on the head "call her, I bet she'll act like nothing happened."

"What makes you so sure? She might be mad that I asked her to leave and let her walk home alone," he sighed.

Laura slapped him on the head "that's for letting her walk home alone," she said and walked to the door "and I know she will because she loves you."

Jesse scoffed "she doesn't love me, it's too soon."

"She loves you just like you love her…call her," she smiled and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Over at Becca's she'd just returned from the shower, seeing her phone flash she walked to it and frowned at the missed call from Jesse. Seeing he sent a message she opened it and laughed **sorry, I'm an idiot, how can I fix this?** She chuckled again and sent a quick message to see was he still awake.

After his reply she dialled his number and put the phone to her ear "hey weirdo," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied "Bec, I'm really sorry," he started.

"No," she cut in "it's okay, forget about it…you're allowed vent from time to time."

"I know but still, I'm sorry, I never should have asked you to leave and I should never have let you walk home alone," he replied.

"Jess, it's okay, really, I understand it's hard for you and you probably felt worse knowing I knew. You've put up with a lot from me and you've always said I'm here for you no matter what…I'm here for you too you know?"

Jesse decided to test out what his mom had said "um, do you want to come back over?" he asked "I'll come and pick you up," he offered.

"Uh," she said and looked down at herself in a towel "I'm just out of the shower."

"Oh, okay," he said disappointed "don't worry about it then."

"What I was going to say was give me fifteen minutes then come over," she chuckled.

"Okay, great, I'll see you then," he said happily and hung up.

A while later Jesse knocked on her door, Becca pulled it open "hey handsome," she said happily and kissed him quickly.

"Hey babe," he chuckled "no dork or weirdo?"

Becca pulled a face "what is happening to me," she groaned and grabbed her bag.

"Wait," he said and pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back "this is just the start of me saying I'm sorry about earlier."

"Aww, Jesse," she smiled "you didn't have to, I said we were okay," she said and took them "they're beautiful…thanks."

"Do you even like flowers?" he asked as she frowned down on them.

"Uh…no," she said slowly "but coming from you I love them…thanks," she said and kissed him on the cheek "better put these in water before we go," she added and walked off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later they walked hand in hand back to Jesse's "you know you didn't have to ask me to come back, I would have been happy just talking to you on the phone."

"I know…I've kinda gotten used to you being around so much, I like it," he said and glanced at her "that too much?" he asked.

"No," she smiled and moved closer to him "I love waking up beside you, you're always holding me close."

"Dork," he whispered and kissed her.

….

"Hey Becca," Laura smiled as they walked into the kitchen

"Hey Laura," she said happily.

Laura chuckled "go on then, off to your room, I won't keep you."

"See you tomorrow!" Becca called as Jesse dragged her up the stairs.

Getting to the room Becca jumped onto the bed "this one," she said and picked up a dvd.

Jesse chuckled "picking up where we left off?"

"Yes," she nodded "and I actually want to watch Transformers."

"You're amazing you know that?" he said as he watched her get comfortable.

"Yeah, come on," she said beckoning him over.

Halfway through the movie Becca tilted her head to look up at him "this is actually awesome," she said.

Jesse was lost in thought, it was probably the first time he didn't pay attention to a movie, seeing her looking at him he shook his head "sorry, what did you say?"

Becca frowned "I said the movie is awesome…what's up?"

Jesse sighed and sat up "she made a fool out of me."

Becca turned off the movie and sat up beside him "you don't have to tell me."

"I do," he sighed and looked over at her "I'm always at you to open up to me, it's only fair."

"Okay," she nodded "how long where you guys together?"

"Almost three years, I was in love with her…well, I thought I was anyway," he muttered.

Becca slid her hand onto his "she didn't deserve you, she couldn't she what such an amazing guy she had."

"She was cheating on me for months, she was into drinking and partying I wasn't. She'd go to parties with her friends, sometimes I'd go, but most of the time I didn't, now I look back I remember all her friends they looked at me thinking what an idiot I was. She got away with it every weekend and I didn't notice a thing."

Becca sighed, she felt so bad for him "they're the idiots, they should have had the decency to tell you and not let her make a mug out of you."

Jesse played with their hands "you're the first girl I've dated since."

Becca's heart broke tugging him to her she slid her hands onto his cheeks "you listen to me, you are the most amazing, loveable, caring guy I have ever met. She didn't deserve you, she ruined the best thing that ever happened to her, you're such a beautiful person inside and out. It's her loss, don't even think about her, she's not even worth it, I bet if she saw you now she'd be kicking herself.

Jesse stared at her without blinking-his mom was right…he loved her, grabbing her he pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

"Jesse," she gasped as he threw her back onto the bed.

"Shut up," he whispered and kissed her again.

* * *

A while later Becca blew out a breath and rubbed her neck "well…that was different," she said still rubbing her neck.

Jesse pulled her hand away "I'm sorry babe, I didn't think I bit you that hard, does it hurt?" he asked running his fingers over it.

"It's okay," she giggled "least I know I'm doing something right."

Jesse chuckled and pulled her onto his chest "you bring out the worst in me, I can't keep my hands off you."

Becca titled her head "do you feel better about what's her face?"

Jesse laughed and kissed her "if it never happened I never would have met you."

"Win for me," she chuckled and snuggled into him.

Jesse looked down on her "I booked the tickets for the bus tomorrow, that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine…shit," she said and sprang up "Danny thinks I'm at home, he's waking me up in the morning to spend the day together."

"Calm down," he said and pulled her back down "I'll set an alarm, what time?"

"That would make sense," she chuckled "uh, about seven, he wasn't sure what time he'd be home at."

They lay there in silence for a while before Becca shifted "hey, Jess, do you ever think about your future?"

"With you?" he asked.

"Well, in general, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna go to film school and score movies, you know bring people to tears."

Becca smiled and titled her head "that's great, it really is, I want to go to L.A and produce music, one day I'd love to have my own studio."

"If you work at it I'm sure you'll get what you want…I still have to listen to that mix."

"Oh, please," she said quickly "wait until I'm locked away at Bella practice or something."

Jesse chuckled "why don't you want me to listen to it while you're there?"

"Because it expresses my feelings for you…the ones I can't manage to get out," she mumbled.

"Awe, you're such a cutie," he cooed and pinched her cheeks.

"I'll punch you," she warned.

Jesse chuckled again and slid his arms back around her "so we're gonna be living the west coast life?"

Becca snapped her head to him "you'd come to L.A with me?"

"Well we've got two years left but yes, I would," he replied.

"You think we'll still be together?" she asked nervously.

Jesse nodded "of course we will, we're awesome, we fit, we're great together."

Becca smiled and kissed him quickly "you're such a corny dork…but I love it."

"Hey, I'm the loveable Jesse Swanson, why would you get bored of me?" he chuckled.

"Never," she replied seriously "Jess…." she said and trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked sitting up.

Becca chewed on her lip and stared down at her hands "don't freak out okay?

"What is it?" he asked he was freaking out now.

"…I think I'm falling for you-like really bad," she said quickly.

Jesse sighed in relief "you scared me there," he said and moved closer to her "I'm falling for you too," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"So this is it?" she asked "this is a proper, adult relationship?"

"Yes," he chuckled and lay down again pulling her with him "you okay with that?"

Becca threw her arm over his waist "more than okay…night," she yawned

"Night babe," he smiled and pulled her closer.

…

After Jesse had fallen asleep Becca lay looking at the ceiling, rolling onto her side she watched him. Smiling when he pulled a face she rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling again…she had just expressed some real feelings, very real feelings and she hadn't the slightest urge to run. Rolling to face him again she ran her hand along his cheek and smiled.

"You know, it's creepy to watch people when they sleep," Jesse mumbled without opening his eyes.

Becca laughed "I wasn't watching you sleep."

"Oh really?" Jesse asked and opened his eyes "coz I've been awake about ten minutes now and the whole time you've been leaning over me."

"Now who's being creepy," she giggled "Jesse!" she squealed when he dived on her.

Jesse settled himself on her and looked down on her "so tomorrow night," he started "I was thinking I'd take you somewhere special."

"Ooh," she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck "and what do you have in mind?"

Jesse lowered his head "you'll see," he whispered and kissed her slowly.

"Jesse," she mumbled and pulled back "I don't like surprises so can you please keep it…normal?" she laughed.

Jesse chuckled "normal?" He chuckled again "I thought I was a weirdo and you were a rebel? How is that normal?"

Becca laughed again "we know we're not normal the world doesn't… I don't think it's prepared for us just yet."

Jesse laughed and kissed her quickly, rolling off her he turned to face her "okay then, I'll get rid of the projector movie on the beach."

Becca laughed "you're such a dork."

Jesse laughed too "we've already established you love me being a dork."

Becca shook her head "fine, I love it, I don't think I could handle you being normal."

"No, babe," he chuckled and slid his hand onto hers "I don't think either of us would, it's okay though, we'll continue being weird."

Becca yawned and snuggled into the covers "I'm so tired, I can't wait to get back to routine," she said and lay down facing away from him.

Jesse shook his head "we're gonna be busy, busy, busy," he laughed and pulled her closer "night Bec," he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Night," Becca said and stared at the window chewing on her lip, she couldn't stop thinking about Nick and his letter. What scared her most was in that letter that he wanted her to see…what could be so important?

Looking down at her phone as it lit up she picked it up to see a message from Danny. Blowing out a breath she quickly replied and added that she needed to talk to him tomorrow. He should know about this, what if Nick was up to something? What if it was some sort of game?

* * *

Jesse rolled over a while later to find Becca awake "Bec?" he said sleepily "it's after two, are you okay?"

Becca rolled over and lay on his chest "we better get some sleep," she yawned.

Jesse looked down on her "you not gonna tell me what's up?"

Becca sighed heavily "I text Danny and told him I needed to talk to him, I have to tell him about running into Nick."

"What?" Jesse asked nudging her off him "why didn't you tell me? What happened? What did he say? Why isn't he still locked up?"

Becca sighed and sat up "I bumped into him when I left here earlier."

Jesse shook his head "when I let you walk home alone?"

"Yeah," she nodded "I was just turning intothe estate and he was walking out."

"Becca why didn't you just turn back and come here?" he asked angrily.

Becca raised an eyebrow "you threw me out," she said slowly "you don't get to be angry at me about this. You were mad at me, you asked me to leave, I was closer to my own house anyway…I called out for Danny."

Jesse sighed "yeah, you're right, I'm sorry, I never should have let you walk home alone…did Danny come out?"

"It's fine," she said and lay down "no Danny didn't hear me, but Nick gave me a letter from my mom and told me he went off to get clean. He said he came back to see my mom a few months later and she didn't want to know."

"What did the letter say?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't read it...can we talk about this tomorrow?" she asked and scooted away from him.

Jesse looked at the back of her head "sure," he sighed "I'll see you in the morning," he added and rolled the other way, he couldn't help but be mad at her, even if it was his fault she was out there.

…

A while later Becca began to toss and turn,

 _Becca found herself back in her old room at her moms, looking to the bed she saw a fourteen year old her fast asleep. Smiling she looked around her dorky room and chuckled "he's coming," her younger self whispered startling her._

" _What? She asked turning to her._

" _He's coming…hide," she whispered and lay back down._

" _It's okay, no one's coming," Becca said trying to keep her calm._

" _Becca, it's Friday night, he comes now…hide!" she said more panicked and dived under the covers as the door slowly creaked open and light filled the room for a few seconds before it went dark again._

 _Becca started to panic too, she now realised what she was talking about, she looked as the door closed and Nick made his way to the bed. Biting on her lip she closed her eyes tight and willed herself to wake "no!" she gasped and opened her eyes._

 _Rage took over her "you get away from her now you sick Bastard!" she yelled marching forward._

 _Nick didn't even bat an eyelid, he sat down and just watched her sleep "didn't you hear me!" Becca yelled "get away from her!"_

" _He can't hear you," younger Becca whispered "you're_ _not real, only I can see you."_

 _Becca hurried to the bed and pulled back the covers "come on," she said holding out her arms "I won't let him hurt you."_

 _Younger Becca smiled sadly and moved over as Nick climbed into the bed with her "you can't stop this."_

" _I can, get away from her!" Becca cried and pulled at him, she gasped as her hands went through him._

" _Run!" she yelled "run to Danny's room, lock the door call him!"_

 _Younger Becca nodded and quickly bolted from the bed and out the door. Becca ran and stood in front of it as Nick jumped_ _up "you're not getting near her!"_

 _Nick looked at her like he could see her now, walking to the door he slammed his hands either side of her head causing her to scream "guess you'll have to do," he snarled and ripped her shirt open._

" _No!" Becca yelled as she shrunk back into the door_.

Bolting up in the bed Becca grabbed her chest as she struggled to breathe, she let out a scream as Jesse jumped up and grabbed her shoulders.

"It's me Bec, it's me," he said softly.

"I-I-I," she stuttered.

"It's okay," Jesse said rubbing her back "deep breaths, you're okay," he added and pulled her against him "geez, Bec, you're sweating."

Becca grabbed his arms as he went to pull away "don't leave me!" she cried.

Jesse frowned and pulled her closer to him "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

They both jumped as the door flew open and the light came on.

Laura hurried to the bed with Jason behind her carrying a bat "we heard screaming, what's going on? Is she okay?" she asked laying her hand on Becca's back.

Jesse hugged her closer as her whole body shook "I think she had a nightmare, mom go back to bed, she's freaking out, she'll be fine in a while."

"Look at her," Laura sighed "she's shaking, she's sweating, she's terrified…I think I should call Danny."

Jesse felt her heart slow down against him and her shakes lessen "she's calming down already, she'll be fine mom, you don't need to call Danny."

Jason leaned over them "I'll get her some water," he said and hurried from the room.

Laura sighed again and rubbed Becca's head "you're okay love, you're safe here."

Becca closed her eyes tight sand gripped Jesse harder "I'm fine, sorry for waking you," she mumbled.

Laura smiled and stood up "it's no problem as long as you're okay," she said and took the glass from Jason as he handed it over "drink this and get some sleep."

"Thank you," she said taking it with shaking hands.

"Thanks mom," Jesse smiled.

"You need anything you come get me," Laura said as they slipped out of the room.

After a few minutes Becca tilted her head "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's fine babe," he said taking the glass from her "get some sleep," he said laying back with her.

"I was in my old room," she started "I saw myself a few years ago, then he came into the room."

Jesse sighed and tightened his grip on her Bec, I promise he won't get near you-I won't let him."

Becca closed her eyes and threw her arm around him "thank you," she mumbled sleepily.

Jesse looked down on her and sighed why her? Why does something always have to happen to her?


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Becca walked out of Jesse's and closed the door behind her, she'd had such a rough and exhausting night, she couldn't wait to go home and fall into bed. Remembered her plans with Danny she groaned, it was her last day here with him she couldn't bail on him.

Getting to her front door she let herself in, she hadn't seen his car in the driveway so he wasn't home yet, going to the sofa she pulled off her coat and lay down. Sleeping there was easier, and he'd wake her up when he got in.

Moving her head a few times to get comfortable she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, as she drifted off she was back in her old room in seconds. Snapping her eyes open she sat up quickly, throwing her feet to the floor she threw her hands over her face "pull yourself together Becca, it's not real," she muttered.

Remembering Nick's letter, she stood up and hurried up to her room, going straight to her bag, she poured everything out until she found the envelope. Chewing her lip for a moment she turned it over and went to pull it out, blowing out a breath she walked to her bed and sat down. Playing with it for a moment she stopped and stared down at Nick's name and address.

"Becs!" Danny yelled up the stairs "you home!"

"Oh god!" she yelped and jumped up, shoving the letter back into her bag she hurried out of the room and down the stairs "hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back and walked on to the kitchen "do you fancy breakfast or is that a stupid question?"

Becca followed him and jumped up onto the counter beside him "if you make me blueberry pancakes I might consider it."

Danny chuckled "alright, just let me have coffee first."

"Sure…one for me too please," she laughed and gave him her sweet smile.

"What did you and Jesse get up to?" he asked as they sat down at the table.

"Not much," she shrugged, she wasn't about to tell him what they'd spent most of the night doing. "I talked to his mom for a while then we just watched movies…how was work?" she asked taking the attention away from herself.

"Same old," he replied "I found an address for that guy mom was seeing before she died."

"Danny, are you working moms case?" she asked, even she knew that wasn't allowed.

"Yes, and before you go off on one my boss said it was fine as long as Jack or someone was with me," he replied.

Becca nodded "what did he have to say?"

Danny shifted his gaze away from her "not much, he said they broke up three months ago and as far as he knew she was still single."

"Danny," she groaned "I know you're hiding something."

"Sorry, it's work," he said answering his phone and hurrying away.

…

Over at Jesse's he rolled over and groaned, he was so tired, he couldn't get back to sleep for ages after Becca had woken him. Sitting up he squinted beside him and looked down to see if she was still there, finding himself alone he rolled back over and closed his eyes…another hour wouldn't hurt.

Remembering what Becca had said about bumping into Nick he jumped out of the bed and pulled on clothes. Running down the stairs he ran to the kitchen and skidded to a halt in front of his dad "I need you to check something for me," he said quickly.

"Good morning to you too son," Jason chuckled.

"Sorry, morning," he said and sat beside him "dad, this is important."

Jason turned serious and leaned forward "what is it Jess? Has something happened?" he asked full of concern.

"Yes," he sighed "that guy that was taken from Becca's house the other night-by cops."

"Yeah," Jason said slowly "what about him?"

"Becca and I had a stupid fight last night and I asked her to leave, she told me on her way home she bumped into him. That's what caused her bad dream, he told her he came to see her, that he had some letter from her mom," Jesse said.

"Well that's not right," Jason said raising an eyebrow "Danny was pretty clear to the guys arresting him that he was never to contact her again."

"I know, can you check why he was out so soon, or have they even charged him with anything?" Jesse asked.

Jason nodded and clapped him on the back "I'll look into it as soon as I get in…did Becca tell you what happened between them? Did that guy ever tou-"

"No!" Jesse cut in "he never touched her, he watched her sleep for a few weeks that's all. The one time he did try get into her bed she ran and called Danny."

Jason nodded and stood up "lucky her, not all cases end like that, I'll call you when I find out what's going on…bye Jess!" he called on his way out.

"See ya dad and thanks!" he called after him.

Sighing heavily he dropped his head onto the table, he was exhausted, he didn't think he was going to make it through the day. Blowing out breath he decided to go pack his stuff now, that way he could sleep until his mom wanted to go for lunch.

Getting to his room he walked to his hoddie that Becca had left, it smelled like her, he'd have to wash it before he left…he really did love this one. Looking down at the floor as something fell, he bent down and picked it up. Opening it he read it and chuckled _sorry for keeping you up_ _all night, I'll make it up to you_ laughing again he shoved it into his pocket and continued to gather his washing, he was still taking her on a date-no matter how tired he was.

* * *

Later that afternoon Becca and Danny walked around the lake they used to always come to as kids. Danny watched her walk in a daze "you okay there Becs?" he chuckled "you look like you'd rather be anywhere else."

"Sorry, I'm just tired," she said and linked her arm into his "remember you fell off that tyre swing and broke your arm?"

"Yes, I do, and I busted your lip trying to get to mom because it hurt so bad."

"Dad was so mad at you, you knocked one of my teeth out," she chuckled.

Danny chuckled then turned serious "I know somethings up, you have that face on you…you and Jesse have a fight? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," she replied and leaned against the rail "you can't flip out okay?"

Danny stared at her for a few moments "this can't be good."

Becca sighed and looked down at her hands "I came home early last night because Jesse and I had a fight," she started.

"Okay," Danny nodded "I knew something was up…do I need to kill him?"

"No," she laughed "it's not Jesse…on the way into the estate I ran into that guy Nick," she said and looked over at him "why wasn't he at the station?"

Danny's eyes almost popped out of his head "what?" he yelled "I'll kill him," he growled and started to stomp off.

"Danny!" she called and ran after him "you said you wouldn't flip out," she said walking in front of him.

"No I didn't!" he yelled and stopped "what happened? What did he say to you?"

Becca took his hand and dragged him to a nearby bench "he told me he just wanted to talk to me, he went on about knowing mom in college and dating her before dad. He said he went and got clean before he came back to see her, she told him where to go because he had no drugs. He said he only came to the house because mom had given him a letter…then he gave it to me."

Danny scrubbed his hands over his face "what did the letter say?"

Becca shrugged "I didn't look at it yet…I told you about it, can we forget it now?"

Danny sighed "once I find out why he's not locked we will."

"Danny, I'm only here for another few hours can we end it with a happy note?" she asked.

Danny blew out a breath and nodded "are you going to come home for the weekend of your birthday?"

Becca sat beside him and shrugged "I haven't even thought about my birthday."

Danny looked over at her and sighed, Becca never enjoyed her birthday anymore, something always happened. She'd spent her fifteenth birthday in court waiting to see if she could live with Danny, her sixteenth birthday in hospital waiting to see what damage her mother had done to herself. Her seventeenth birthday Jack had arrived at her school to inform her Danny had been shot. For her eighteenth birthday she just wanted the day to pass as any other but her father had other ideas, he had arranged a family dinner for her big birthday that ended the way it always does...Becca and her dad in a screaming match.

Last year's wasn't so bad, she'd spent the weekend with Danny up at an old cabin, apart from getting chased by a bear and the car breaking down on the way home it was the best she'd had in a long time. Danny scooted closer to her "you'll be twenty this year Becs, out of the teens," he chuckled "and you have Jesse and your friends from college, why don't you have a party at the house or something?"

"I don't know, I haven't even thought about it."

"Well think about it, things are different now, you should be out partying like normal kids," Danny said.

Becca scoffed and looked over at him "me partying? We'll see," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

….

Sitting on the pier with the chips as tradition Danny looked over at Becca "you gonna be okay back there?"

Becca looked over at him "college? Yeah, I'll be fine, it'll be good to get back and get back to normal."

"Look Becs, I know you haven't had the easiest life," he said moving closer to her "you've really turned it around since we moved here, I know mom is a sour subject and you close off but she was still our mom. I know you act like it hasn't affected you much, I know you're sick of people asking if you're okay."

"I am okay," she cut in.

"It's me you're talking to," he chuckled "I know you don't forget."

Becca sighed "it's just weird you know?" she said and looked over at him "why aren't I more upset? Why haven't I cried? Why don't I miss her as much as I should?"

Danny scooted closer to her "mom put us through hell-you more than me, you put up with so much, you saw so much, she put you in danger time and time again so she could get her fix, you're bound to feel a little hatred."

"I don't hate her," Becca muttered "I just…" she trailed off "wish things could have been different."

Danny wrapped his arm around "me too, but on the up side," he laughed "you never would be living with me and you probably wouldn't have gone to Barden because we both know I would have shipped you off to L.A myself," he chuckled.

Becca laughed and punched him "no you wouldn't have, you'd miss me too much."

Danny laughed "yeah, I would, I miss you now and you're only a drive away."

Becca looked over at him and studied him, he was left here alone just like her mom had been. Sure, things were different, he had a job, he had friends, he always wanted what was best for her. Danny also had a daughter from a previous relationship, he only saw her a few times a year as her mother had moved her to Australia for a new job, which broke his heart but he had dealt with it.

Sighing she blew out a breath "you know I don't have to live on campus," she said "I could move home and get myself a car."

Danny laughed "somehow between Jesse and the Bella's I don't think you'll have the time."

"Jesse could come some nights and the Bella's can take a night off," she said.

"Becs," he said seriously "I'm not mom, you don't need to worry about me, I'm quite happy with my life…kinda."

"Have you spoken to Charlie?" she asked "when is Tori's next visit?"

"She'll be over for a few weeks the week of your birthday, Charlie has some work thing out of the country so she'll be staying with me."

"Yay," Becca said excitedly "we'll have to have a birthday party after all."

Danny laughed "I'll get the party hats."

* * *

Over at Jesse's he looked at the clock and sighed, it was after four and he still hadn't heard a word from Becca. Looking down at his phone he thought about calling her, shaking his head he settled on a text instead.

"Got everything Jess?" Laura asked as she handed him a pile of clean clothes "that's all the clothes you put in the dryer."

"Thanks mom, yeah I think that's the last of my stuff," he replied.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked "you look completely drained."

Jesse yawned "I'm just tired it's been a rough week."

Laura watched him move about the kitchen "Jess," she said walking to him "I know you're trying to help Becca and you want to be there for her but you need to look after yourself too."

"I know," he yawned again "she's just going through so much and I worry about her."

"And that's fine," Laura said "but I'm sure she'll understand if you take a day off to catch up on sleep."

Jesse frowned at her "take a day off? You do know I'm leaving for college soon?"

Laura chuckled "I meant why don't you have an early night tonight and just catch up with her on lunch or something, you really should look after yourself."

"No, not tonight, I'm taking her out on a date tonight," he yawned.

Laura shook her head "some date you're gonna be if you keep yawning like that." Walking to him she put her hands on his shoulders "I know you really care about her and want to take care of her but you need to take care of yourself too, how do you think Becca would feel if you ran yourself into the ground because of her?"

"Mom, I'm fine," he replied "once we get back we'll be back to normal, I'm fine," he said again.

Laura looked at the door as the bell went "just take care of yourself okay," she said and walked to the door, "Becca?" she said surprised.

"Hey Laura, is Jesse ready?" she asked.

Laura moved back to let her in "he's in the kitchen love, I thought you guys were getting the later bus."

"We are," she nodded "I just wanted to see him for a few minutes."

Laura chuckled "I'll leave you to it so," she said and walked into the living room.

Becca walked on to the kitchen "hey nerd," she said wrapping her arms around his front.

Jesse turned in her arms "hey, I thought I was meeting you at yours."

Becca leaned up and kissed him sweetly "I missed you," she said shyly "I wanted to see you," she laughed.

Jesse chuckled and bent his head to kiss her again, pulling back he looked down on her "how did it go with Danny today?"

"Okay, he flipped but I calmed him down," she replied and watched him yawn for the third time since she'd come in "you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he yawned again "just a little tired is all."

"A little?" she asked raising an eyebrow "Jess, we can skip tonight if you want to, you need to sleep."

"I'll be fine," he said and kissed her quickly "we're going," he added and walked to his bag.

Becca shook her head and watched him "okay," she said and stood up "I better go make sure all my stuff is ready, I'll see you soon!" she called back on her way out

Jesse chuckled and watched her go, she really was amazing.

…..

Becca arrived home to find a blue car she didn't recognise in her drive, letting herself in she stopped for a moment to prepare herself for another person she didn't want to see "Danny?" she called and walked to the kitchen "hey," she frowned seeing him alone doing his paperwork.

"Hey," he said glancing up at her "you all packed?"

"Yeah," she nodded "Jesse will be here soon then we'll be heading for the bus."

Danny nodded "uh, Nick was released without charge, he did nothing wrong by coming here so we had to let him go."

"Okay," she nodded "what about me? Did they question him about coming into my room?"

Danny nodded and sighed "without any proof it's not likely he'll be charged, Jack and I won't be taken into account because we're family…there's a statute of limitation on this kinda thing Bec."

Becca nodded "and I missed the timeline? Okay," she said when he nodded "well I guess that's that then. Who owns the car in the drive?" she asked changing the subject.

"You saw that huh?" he smirked.

"Uh, you can't miss the big shiny blue thing in the drive," she laughed.

"You like it?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous," she nodded "it's the car I've been saving for, who owns it?"

"You," Danny replied with a smirk.

"What?" she asked snapping to him wide eyed.

Danny tossed her keys "it's yours."

"Danny don't mess," she said excitedly looking at the keys.

"I'm not," he laughed "it's for your birthday, there was a mix up, it's not supposed to be here for another two weeks."

"Danny," she whimpered and swiped at her eyes, standing up she ran and threw herself at him "thank you," she sniffed.

Danny chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "it's nothing."

Becca pulled back and looked up at him "this means so much to me, what did I do to deserve such an amazing brother like you?"

Danny smiled wiped her tears "I just want to see you happy Becs."

Becca buried her head into him as she started to cry again "you're such an idiot!" she cried.

Jesse chose that moment to arrive "hey gu…what's wrong?" he asked dropping his bags and hurrying to her.

"Don't worry about it," Danny chuckled "I just gave her her birthday present…she's a little emotional."

"What?" Jesse asked wide eyed "it's her birthday today?" he asked panicked.

"No," she sniffed and pulled back "it's not for another few weeks."

Jesse blew out a breath and chuckled "what did you get?"

"The car in the drive," she said happily and hugged Danny again.

"Wow, no way!" Jesse smiled "you got spoiled," he laughed.

"Let's see you top that lover boy," Danny chuckled.

"Danny, stop it," she laughed and ran out the door.

* * *

Jessie watched her admire the car, glancing at Danny he walked to her "do you want to cancel the bus?" he asked.

"No," Danny said before she could reply "she hasn't got her full permit yet, she needs to accompanied by a fully licenced driver."

"Aww Danny," she whined.

"No Becs, what kind of cop would I be if I let you bend the law?" he chuckled.

"A really cool one," she laughed.

"Nice try," he replied "but I said no."

"I've a full permit," Jesse threw in.

"You do?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, my dad made me apply for the test last year…it's in date, I've done the lessons," Jesse said.

"Well okay then," Danny replied "just be careful and stick to the speed limit, I mean it Becca, no messing or showing off."

"I promise I will be careful," she said excitedly and hugged him.

"You better get going then," he said and stepped back "call me tomorrow or whatever."

Jesse sensed she wanted a minute alone "I'll grab the bags," he said and went inside.

"You gonna be okay here on your own?" she asked.

Danny chuckled "I'll be fine, you just go back to college and don't worry about me."

"Thanks for always being there for me," she said seriously.

"Aww, is Becs getting all mushy?" he teased.

"I'm serious," she said and hugged him "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Danny chuckled and hugged her back "I love you kiddo."

"Love you too," she sighed and stepped back.

Jesse came back and put the bags in the boot "ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and walked to the car "I'll call you when I get back."

Danny nodded and waved to Jesse as he climbed in "be careful!" he called as she pulled away.

A while into their journey Jesse glanced at Becca "did you, find anything else out about that Nick guy?"

"Yeah," she replied "he was released because he didn't do anything, there's no proof apart from Jack and Danny that he came into my room. It's been too long now it won't go to court."

"Wow, that sucks," he replied, he'd already spoken to his dad, he knew what had happened already, he just didn't want to say anything in case she didn't know.

Becca sighed and focused on the road "it was a long time ago, we can forget it now."

Jesse nodded and started to look around, he knew she'd only talk about what she wanted to so there was no point in pushing her "what's that?" he asked pointing to a green light above the radio "I've never seen one of those before."

Becca looked at it for a second "I don't know," she said and looked to the road "knowing Danny it's probably a tracker," she chuckled.

Jesse watched her yawn "do you want me to take over?"

"In a while, I'm fine for now," she replied.

A few minutes later Jesse looked over at her "do you still want to head out tonight?"

"Yeah," she said quickly "why? Don't you?"

"I do," he replied "but if you're too tired or whatever we can leave it."

"Jess, we're going out, we need a proper night out, just us two," she said.

….

A few hours later they pulled up at the college and grabbed their bags, Jesse walked her to her dorm "I'll meet you at ten?" he asked.

Becca nodded and threw her bag on the bed "I don't have class until two tomorrow we can stay up late," she chuckled.

Jesse kissed her quickly "okay, I'll see you soon," he said and walked off towards his own dorm.

Becca closed the door and looked to Kimmy Jin's side of the room, she wasn't back yet, there were not bags to indicate she'd been here. Throwing one of her bags on the desk she groaned as it tipped over and everything fell to the floor.

Walking to it she bent down and started to gather her things-stopping when she came across the letter. Standing up with it she walked to the bed and sat down, playing with the envelope much like she had the other day she sighed and pulled it out.

Unfolding it she began to read:

 _Nick, Kate here, I just wanted to write this letter and tell you how sorry I am that I brushed you off the way I did. I was in a really bad place, I didn't want anyone or anything, I just wanted my drugs and to be by myself-no one mattered, not even my kids._

Becca sighed and rolled her eyes "great mom," she muttered and continued.

 _But I am pleased to say I did take some of your advice, I went to that rehab place and spoke to that guy Karl you recommended and I'm happy to let you know I've clean three months now and am slowly rebuilding_ _my life._

Becca gasped and flung the letter down, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that if it was true her mom had been clean for three months and never mentioned it in any of the calls she did answer. With shaking hands she picked the letter up and flattened it out.

 _Karl suggested I get my life fully back on track before I contact Becca and Danny, he said they'd be angry at me but I understand that, I wouldn't blame them if they never spoke to me again…I deserve it. Anyway, I have a job six weeks now, nothing glamorous, just at the local laundrette._

Becca closed her eyes as a tear squeezed out "oh mom," she whimpered.

Before she could read on someone knocked at her door, folding the letter she placed it under a book and walked to the door "who is it?"

"Just me!" Jesse called in.

Becca wiped her eyes and opened the door "hey," she said and turned away quickly "gimme two seconds," she added as she gathered her bag.

Jesse walked in and closed the door "I'm a little early, Benji wasn't back yet…are you okay?" he asked as she wiped her eye again.

"Oh, yeah, I just poked myself in the eye with my eyeliner…do you want to just head now then?"

"Sure," he nodded and opened the door again.

* * *

Once they were outside Jesse wrapped his arm around her "since it's so late I decided to hold off on the fancy night, you okay with that?"

"Yeah," she nodded and leaned into him "whatever you've planned will be great."

They arrived at the quad, Jesse stepped away from her "ta da," he chuckled.

Becca looked to the ground and laughed at the blanket, juice pouches and dvds looking back at her. Sitting down she looked up at him "I think you forgot the most important thing."

Jesse sat down and kissed her sweetly "you're already here."

"Aww, dork," she smiled "the laptop?"

"Did you really think I was going to leave my laptop lying around?" he chuckled and grabbed his bag.

Becca chuckled and settled back into him as he leaned back onto a tree "this is perfect Jess, thank you."

"You're very welcome," he said wrapping his arms around her waist as the movie began.

Not even half way through Becca decided to tell him she'd started to read the letter "I found that letter before you knocked," she started. "It was all about my mom being in a dark place," she said and tilted her head.

Jesse hadn't answered her at all, he was fast asleep with his head against the tree.

Becca smiled and sat up properly, turning off the laptop she shoved it into his bag and cleared up the rest. Leaning over him she tapped his cheeks "Jesse," she whispered "Jess, wake up."

Jesse slowly opened his eyes "hey," she said softly.

Jesse blew out a breath and rubbed his eyes "I'm sorry Bec, is the movie over?" he asked sitting up.

"Nope, but the date is," she said and stood up "come on," she added holding out her hands.

Jesse let her pull him up "I'm so sorry, I've just been exhausted the last few days…we can stay if you want to," he offered.

"It's okay, we'll go," she replied and started to walk.

"Great," he sighed "I've screwed up our first date."

"No, you didn't," she said turning back to him "Jesse, you're so tired because of me and all my drama. I really admire you even going ahead with the date," she said wrapping her arms around his neck "you dropped everything and stayed with me, I know it wasn't easy but you did it anyway, you need to sleep…let me look after you for a change," she said and pulled him along.

Jesse tugged her back to him "I'm always gonna look after you," he said sliding his hands onto her waist "I'd do anything to make you happy."

Becca smiled up at him "the only thing you can do now to make me happy is go home and get some sleep," she said and stood on her toes "alone," she added and kissed him deeply.

"You sure you wanna sleep?" he mumbled between kisses.

"Yes," she laughed and pulled away from him "we can pick this up tomorrow."

….

It was four am and Becca rolled over with a huff, as soon as she closed her eyes she was back at her mom's. She looked to the empty space beside her and sighed, after Jesse had walked her back to her dorm he asked her did she want him to stay, feeling bad about him being so tired she had told him to go back to his own dorm and get a good night's sleep…how she was regretting that now.

Sitting up she scrubbed her hands over her face and looked to Kimmy-Jin's bed, she hadn't returned, she was all alone.

Huffing again she threw her legs out of the bed and just looked around, she couldn't sleep and was sure she wouldn't for the rest of the night. Thinking about Jesse again she looked out the window and bit on her lip, she really wanted to be with him, but he needed sleep and a night without her waking him up.

Shaking her head, she stood up and wandered around the room, after a few minutes she scoffed and pulled on shoes and a hoodie. "This is stupid," she said out loud and grabbed her bag "he won't mind if I just crawl in beside him," she added and hurried out the door.

Walking fast to his dorm she stopped outside the door, did she knock? Did she just let herself in? would Benji be awake? Shaking her head she stared at the door for another few minutes.

After arguing with herself for a few minutes she finally tried the handle, sticking her head in she looked to Benji's bed first, seeing he wasn't even there she slipped in quietly and closed the door. Walking to Jesse's bed she looked down on him fast asleep, smiling she took off her shoes and gently put them on the floor followed by her bag and hoodie.

Pulling up the covers slowly she slid in beside him and lay down, sliding her arm around his waist she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes…this was much better.

"Bec?" he asked sleepily turning his head.

"Sorry," she whispered and kissed his shoulder "go back to sleep," she added.

Jesse rolled onto his back and lifted his arm, Becca scooted closer and lay her head on his chest. Bringing his arm down around her he pulled her closer "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "…couldn't sleep."

Jesse chuckled and nudged her too look up at him "not missing Kimmy-Jin so much anymore?" he chuckled.

Becca laughed "no, she didn't even come back yet."

"Yeah, either did Benji," Jesse gasped "what if they're secret lovers? Maybe there hiding out in some motel."

Becca laughed again "I highly doubt that, Kimmy-Jin doesn't like anyone."

Jesse lowered his head and kissed her "get some sleep babe, the madness kicks off tomorrow."

Becca snuggled deeper into him "night Jesse," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Becca woke to find Jesse gone, groaning she rolled over to stretch out. Hearing something crunch under her she lifted her head and looked down, seeing a note she picked it up and read it _be back at 11, stay here Jxx_ smiling she looked at the clock it was only half ten.

Rolling out of the bed she walked to his desk and took a hoodie from the back of the chair, it was his treble hoodie, she'd never admit it but every time she saw him in that hoodie her knees would go weak, he looked so so hot in it.

Chuckling to herself she wrapped it around her and walked to the window ledge. Sitting on it she looked out to the campus, watching everyone move about she sighed heavily. Everyone looked refreshed and ready for class and here she was looking like death wishing she could sleep for a year.

She looked over as the door open and Jesse came in "hey, you're early."

Jesse walked to her and kissed her quickly "hey, class ended early, you up long?"

"No, not really," she yawned.

"Long enough to steal my hoodie," he chuckled "listen, I have classes all afternoon then treble practice until eight, are you free after that?"

"Oh, I think I have Bella practice until nine," she replied "Chloe text me about staying an extra hour."

"Okay," he nodded "well I was just gonna get pizza and watch a movie if you're up for it, or if you wanna spend the night with your friends that's cool too."

Becca nodded "I don't know what's gonna happen, I have so many ideas to run by them so we could be longer than planned."

"That's okay," Jesse replied "just send me a text and let me know."

Becca nodded and walked to him "so," she said locking her arms around his neck "why did you want me to stay here?"

Jesse chuckled and slid his hands onto her waist "because I wanted to see you before you took off for the day."

Becca laughed "we have the same class at two."

"I know," he nodded "but you sit with Amy and Stacie and I sit with Benji."

"Two rows behind you," she laughed and stood up on her toes "can you be that far away from me?"

"I don't know," he said pulling her closer "this morning was pretty hard."

Becca laughed again "how about tomorrow we take the car and head up to the lake, just me and you?"

"Don't we have class and practice?" he asked.

"Yeah but classes finish at one, practice finished at three," she replied.

"Then it's a date," he chuckled and kissed her slowly.

Becca pulled back "it's a date," she repeated and kissed him again.

…

After her last class, Becca walked out with Amy "I'm just gonna drop my bag off at my dorm first," she said.

"Cool, I'll walk with you," Amy replied "I didn't bring my bag anyway," she laughed.

Becca laughed too "I noticed…hey," she smiled as Jesse walked quickly towards her.

"Can't stop, gonna be late, call me later," he said and kissed her quickly "hey Amy," he nodded and took off again.

"How is he?" Amy asked as they started to walk.

"Fine I guess," Becca frowned-Amy was well known for her weird questions.

"So, you have done the dirty? Just fine?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Amy," Becca groaned "you can't ask me that."

"Why not?" Amy laughed "your little cheeks are lighting up, I know you have…how is he?" she asked again.

"He's great okay, can we just drop it?" Becca groaned.

Amy laughed again "wow, give me all the details is he a gentle lover? Does he look after you too?"

"Amy!" she gasped.

"Come on you two!" Cynthia Rose called from the doorway.

"Oh, thank god," Becca muttered and hurried along.

"Good to see you Becca," Cynthia Rose said and hugged her.

"Thanks, it's so good to be back here," she replied and walked to Aubrey and Chloe "hey guys, ready for some ideas?" she asked.

"Becca, hey," Chloe smiled and hugged her "how are you?"

"Welcome back Becca," Aubrey said before she could answer "we're just waiting for Jessica and Denise then we can start," she said and walked to the chairs.

* * *

A few hours later all the Bella's dropped panting onto chairs "that went well," Becca panted.

"That was great," Chloe said happily.

"My hips hurt," Aubrey groaned.

"Becca, those moves are awesome, where did you learn them?" Stacie asked.

"Rolling around with a treble," Amy mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

Becca went bright red and chose to ignore it "when I moved in with my brother I never bothered making friends, so I spent my free time dancing to my mixes and the tv."

Aubrey stood up "ladies, that was amazing, and this was only our first try," she said and turned to Becca "the song choices are amazing, but I think something is missing."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Becca agreed "what do you suggest we do? Take one out? Add something else?"

"I don't know," Aubrey frowned "I can't figure out what's missing."

"What if we each got to sing?" Amy suggested.

"That could work," Becca nodded and looked at Aubrey "what do you think?"

"Um, I don't think we'd have enough time to all have a turn…what if we did two per song choice?"

"I think I can help," Lilly said loudly-surprising them all.

Becca and the other girls laughed "excuse me bitch, you don't need to shout," Amy chuckled.

Becca stood up "okay, I think we need to take this somewhere else…Lilly?" she asked looking to her "do we need anything for this?"

"Coats!" Lilly yelled happily and ran off before anyone could even get up.

Becca glanced at Aubrey "I know she's a little crazy, but she might have a good idea."

Aubrey nodded and grabbed her coat "let's catch the little ninja then," she giggled and took off after her.

Becca watched her open mouthed "what the hell happened to her over break?" she asked as Chloe stopped beside her.

Chloe laughed "there's a reason there was a treble ban Becca."

"What's that got to do with Aubrey being nice to everyone...oh" she said wide eyed and linked arms with Chloe "she got some?" she laughed.

Chloe laughed too "don't tell her I told you, she'd kill me."

"I won't, promise," Becca replied.

"Freshman year Aubrey and that Unicycle guy hooked up, he got her to send some pics-nothing too sleazy just her in her underwear. He showed them to the rest of the trebles, Aubrey was mortified, she hated them all after that."

"Wow," Becca said shaking her head "and now?" she asked.

"He lives near her, she ran into him over break, he apologised and asked her for a drink to catch up…and now they're together-don't tell anyone," Chloe added again.

Becca laughed and stopped as they arrived at the empty pool "as long as I don't have to pay him a visit I won't open my mouth…let's do this!" she called getting their attention.

"Lilly!" she called "show us what you've got."

Lilly turned to her "can you guys start off price tag again?"

….

Five minutes later the Bella's all stood open mouthed staring at her, Becca blinked a few times and shook her head "Lilly…that was awesome, where did you learn that?"

Lilly shrugged "I go to all these underground dance battles."

"That really was amazing!" Aubrey shrieked "we sound perfect!"

"Go dark ninja!" Amy laughed and stared to clap.

Becca smiled and joined in, glancing at her watch she gasped "oh my god you guys! It's almost midnight!"

"No!" Chloe gasped "we better wrap this up."

"Becca?" Aubrey said tugging her back "I just wanted to say thank you, I know I was horrible to you and wouldn't even listen to your ideas."

"Aubrey, stop," Becca cut in "we're all on the same team here, if we all agree then that all that matters, right? Besides, we're all friends, aren't we?"

Aubrey smiled and wrapped her arm around Becca's "of course we're friends, as long as we stick together we can win this."

Ten minutes later Becca yawned and let herself out of the hall "night guys!" she called and walked on towards her dorm. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and groaned at the two messages from Jesse, quickly replying she shoved the phone back into her pocket and walked faster.

Jesse was half asleep on his bed when his phone beeped "finally," he said picking it up, reading the messages quickly he sighed and punched in her number "Aubrey made you all stay this late?" he asked as soon as she'd answered.

"No, she didn't," Becca yawned "we had loads of ideas and got really into it…we lost track of time."

"Okay," he sighed "you sure you should be overworking yourself like this so soon?"

"Jess, I'm fine, really, don't worry about me, it was great, I had so much fun, I'm glad I came back," she replied.

"Okay," he said again "you sound tired, go get some sleep."

"I'm okay for another few minutes…sorry I couldn't make it over," she said, she knew he was annoyed but trying to hide it.

"It's fine," he replied "we both had a lot on today."

"We're still on for the lake tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh, babe," he groaned "sorry, I can't, I forgot and told Bumper I'd help him with stuff for a mixer."

"That's okay," she said a little disappointed "what mixer?" she asked changing the topic.

"I don't really know, Donald said he does it every year, it's for past trebles that want to come for a reunion," he replied.

"That sounds like fun," she yawned "are you gonna sing?"

"I think so, it's at the treble house, I think they all sing," he chuckled.

"Dorks," Becca yawned.

"Hey," he warned "I thought I was your one and only dork."

Becca laughed "of course you are, you're my special dork," she yawned.

Jesse chuckled "Bec, get some sleep I'll talk to you in the morning okay?"

"Okay," she yawned and lay back on her bed "I'll call you when I get up…night."

"Night babe," he chuckled and hung up.

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was now Thursday and Becca was more tired than ever, between class, Jesse, Bella's, working at the radio station and squeezing in a few mixes she barely had time to blink.

Groaning as she dropped onto her bed for fifteen minutes before work she yawned and looked up at the ceiling "it has to get easier, right?" She asked out loud.

She groaned as someone knocked at her door "who is it?" she called out.

"Me!" Jesse called back.

"Come in!" she called.

Jesse let himself in and chuckled "tired?" he asked walking to her bed.

"Exhausted, I barely got any sleep last night," she replied.

Jesse placed his hand on her hip "why don't you skip tonight? I can cover for you," he offered.

"Thanks, but I need the distraction," she said and sat up "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," she whined.

Jesse laughed and pulled her into him "I saw you this morning."

"You know what I mean," she sighed and yawned again.

Jesse looked down on her "Bec? have you told Danny about the nightmares?"

"No, he doesn't need anything else to worry about," she mumbled.

"Bec, I think you should talk to him, he might be able to help," Jesse said.

"How?" she said and stood up "it's in my head, how is he going to help?"

Jesse sighed and stood up she had dark circles under her eyes, she was zoned out all the time "he's a cop, I'm sure he's dealt with things like this before...you're gonna run yourself into the ground."

"Oh, just drop it Jesse!" she hissed "I'm fine, I'm a little tired! I'll survive like I always do!"

Jesse stared back at her for a few moments, shaking his head he walked to the door "sorry for trying to help, I'll see you tomorrow," he said and slammed the door behind him.

"Jesse! Wait!" she called after him "well done Becca," she huffed and dropped onto her bed. Taking out her phone she sent him an apology and scrubbed her hands over her face, she was beyond exhausted but it was no excuse to take it out on him.

Just as she pulled on her coat she looked down at her phone as it rang, she sighed when it was Danny "hey," she greeted.

"Hey Becs," he replied "how are you?"

"Great, just heading to work," she replied as she walked out of her dorm.

"Now?" Danny said "it's almost nine," he added.

"I know, I'm working the night shift tonight, I'll be finished at two," she replied.

"Becca, that's too much, you have classes tomorrow, he shouldn't be asking you to work so late."

"I'm not in until eleven tomorrow and I offered so he could go somewhere…did you call for something or just to annoy me?" she asked a bit harsher than she meant to.

Danny frowned again "no, I just wanted to say hello…what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow," she said and hung up.

….

Over at Jesse's he lay on his bed still in a bad mood, deciding to watch a movie to cheer himself up he rolled off the bed and grabbed his bag. Hearing something hit the floor he looked down and saw the mix Becca had given him, he looked up as Benji stopped in front of him "what did you say?" he asked.

"I'm going to meet Donald and Bumper for a drink, you coming?" Benji asked.

"Uh, no thanks, you go ahead," he replied.

"Becca?" Benji asked.

"What makes you say that?" Jesse asked.

"I know that look," he chuckled "do you want to talk about it?"

Jesse chuckled "that obvious huh? Nah, it's okay, you get off, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I don't mind blowing them off, we can just hang out or whatever," Benji said.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay, I've a few things I need to do, you go enjoy your night."

"Okay," Benji nodded "but if you change your mind we'll be at the campus bar," he said and slipped out of the room.

Jesse sat back against the wall and played with the stick, blowing out a breath he grabbed his laptop and pulled it onto his lap. Turning it on he stuck the stick in and grabbed his ear phones.

As music filled his ears he smiled widely, it was Becca singing-she was incredible, he sat back and listened to the words _. I never thought I'd be in love like this, when I look at you my mind goes on a trip, then you came in and knocked me on my face, feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place, I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did, you got me thinking bout our life our house and kids, every morning I look at you and smile, coz boy you came around and you knocked me down._

Jesse bit on his lip as the music changed, this was a really big step for her, he chuckled as rap music started ( of course she had to get it in somewhere) _never did I think a girl like me would be in need when all I really wanted was to have some fun (now I'm losing my head) I'm telling you one thing-number one, see I don't understand how you're number one, when it was just a fling before now you're the one, see all I did was blink twice, from my homie to my only, number one, you lift me off the ground, I always want you around, never gonna let nothing get in the way._

As it ended Jesse pulled off the ear phones and starred at the screen, she had mixed some meaningful songs, her voice was amazing, he was lost for words…he needed to see her, right now. Leaping off his bed he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

Over at the radio station Becca yawned as she played a song, standing up she walked to the row of cds Luke had lining the walls. Thinking about Jesse she sighed, looking down at her phone she bit her lip and thought about calling him. He hadn't replied to her text or called her at all, she didn't blame him, she was way out of line.

She jumped and gasped when someone banged on the outside door, looking through the window of the booth she saw Jesse looking in trying to find her. Hurrying out with the keys she unlocked it and pushed the door out "hey," she said cautiously.

"Hey," he panted and yanked her to him kissing her hard, circling his arms around her he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Becca gasped into his mouth, she was so not expecting that, after a minute or so she pulled back "um, what just happened?"

Jesse chuckled and closed the door over "I listened to your mix," he said.

"Oh," she said and looked at the floor as her cheeks flushed.

Jesse slid his hands on both sides of her face and tugged her to look up "it was amazing, your voice is absolutely beautiful," he smiled.

Becca bit on her lip nervously, she looked anywhere she could except at him "you really liked it?" she asked glancing at him.

"Bec look at me?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

Becca gulped and looked up at him "Jess you don't have to…" she trailed off not really knowing what she was trying to say...she just knew she was very uncomfortable.

Jesse shook his head "I loved it, every second of it…thank you, it really means a lot."

Becca smiled and stepped back to sit on the desk "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier, maybe the stress is getting to me more than I thought, not sleeping is only adding to it."

"You're doing too much," he said and sat beside her "you need a break," he added.

Becca nodded "I think I'm gonna go home for the weekend."

"Yeah?" he asked, he hadn't planned on going home for a few weeks "uh, want me to come?"

Becca smiled again "thanks but you have the mixer on Saturday remember?"

"Aw, yeah," he sighed "I can skip it," he offered.

"Thanks, but I think I need a few days to myself…alone," she said and turned to face him "Jess, don't take this the wrong way, you've been amazing and I really appreciate everything you've done for me, I love that you care so much. I just think I need time by myself to get myself together."

He nodded and slid his hand into hers "you do what you need to, I'll be right here whenever you need me."

Becca looked over at him for a few minutes, her heart just melted, he was such an amazing guy. Her heartrate sped up, she felt like she was going to throw up, she was going to do this, it was time "I love you, you know that?"

Jesse's eyes went wide for a moment before a grin overtook his face, leaning into her he stroked her cheek "I love you too Bec," he said and kissed her slowly.

…

Later that night Becca yawned as she set the playlist to play until Luke came in, locking up she had a quick look around to make sure everything was in order before she slipped out and locked the door. Turning around she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and gasped as someone stepped out in front of her.

"Sorry, it's me," Jesse said.

"Jesus Jesse," she chuckled "you almost gave me a heart attack…what are you doing out so late?"

Jesse slipped his arm around her shoulder as they started to walk "what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let the love of my life walk home alone at this time?" he chuckled.

Becca laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist "you must have known I was thinking about you."

Jesse chuckled and pulled her closer "what time are you planning on heading home at tomorrow?"

"I don't know I was gonna wait for the traffic to die down first," she replied as they stopped outside her door.

"Kimmy-Jin not turn up yet?" he asked as they walked into the room.

Becca shrugged "I called the office they said she was registered back in so I have no idea where she is. I saw her yesterday but she was gone before I got a chance to talk to her."

"You think she's in another dorm?" he asked as they sat back on her bed.

"I hope so," she laughed "I just wish she'd let me know…I'd love this place to myself."

"I think she's hooking up with someone," Jesse said.

"You always think people are hooking up," she laughed.

"But they are!" he said loudly "I know Donald is hooking up with Lilly-and, I know Aubrey is hooking up with Uni."

Becca laughed again, she'd never told him what Chloe had told her "they are not…well, maybe Donald and Lilly, but not Aubrey."

"Whatever, I know they are," he chuckled "are you sure you don't want me to even drive up with you? I won't bother you at home," he added.

"Jesse I'll be fine, I'm nearly twenty, I can handle a car ride by myself."

"I know," he nodded "but I'm gonna be bored, it's gonna suck without you here…what do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sighed "I don't celebrate my birthday-ever."

Jesse frowned, she'd been so excited over the car "why not?" he asked curiously.

Becca sighed again "because something bad always happens so I don't do anything," she said.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and watched her play with her hands "what do you mean something bad always happens?"

Becca shrugged and continued to stare at her hands "just stuff," she said and walked to the window "bad stuff," she muttered.

* * *

Jesse watched her stare out the window for a few minutes, standing up he walked up behind her "Babe, it's okay, if you don't want to do anything we won't do anything."

Becca turned to face him and crossed her arms over herself "my fourteenth birthday my dad left and mom started drinking. My fifteenth birthday I spent two days in and out of court praying I got to leave with Danny. My sixteenth birthday I spent a week sitting by my mom's bedside after she put herself into a coma from the drugs. The day of my seventeenth birthday Jack showed up at my school to tell me Danny had been shot and I had to go with him."

"Shot?" Jesse yelled in horror.

"Yeah," she muttered and walked to her bed "he was chasing some guy, he pulled a gun and shot Danny before he had a chance to react, he was in surgery for hours…he lost a kidney."

"Wow," Jesse said and walked to sit beside her "that must have been tough for you both."

Becca nodded "it was a scary time," she sighed.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he asked

Becca nodded and lay back "yeah, Kimmy-Jin won't be back any time soon," she chuckled.

Jesse smirked and crawled up over her "so I can do this?" he said kissing along her neck.

"Jess," she giggled.

"And this?" he said pulling down the zipper on her hoodie-his hoodie.

Becca sat up on her elbows and let him slid it off, biting her lip she looked back at him, reaching out she pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor "and I can do that," she giggled and lay back down.

Jesse chuckled and kissed her deeply, pulling back he looked down on her "these have to go too," he said tugging at her jeans.

Becca chuckled and lifted her butt as he slid them down, she groaned as her phone beeped beside them "who's texting this late?" she asked reaching out for it.

Jesse sat back a bit so she could reach it "what is it?" he asked when she gasped.

Becca stared at the screen for a few minutes before she replied "it's Aubrey, she got a tip off that the final is cancelled."

"What?" Jesse said and fell off the bed.

Becca looked over the side to see him scramble to his feet "we've an emergency meeting at eight am…both groups," she said as another message came through.

Jesse looked down at his own phone as it beeped "that's bumper, he's freaking out too."

Becca sighed "how can it be cancelled? Maybe someone is just trying to get to her, everyone knows how serious she takes this."

Jesse chuckled "and for that reason I don't think anyone would dare wind her up."

"No, guess not," she said and scooted over as he lay beside her-their fun now forgotten.

"What does that mean for us then?" Jesse asked.

Becca shrugged and rolled onto his chest "maybe they'll have it another weekend…they can't just cancel it, everyone's bought their tickets."

"That's true," he said wrapping his arm around her "we'll worry about it tomorrow…we should get some sleep."

Becca rolled over on top of him "I'm not tired."

Jesse slid his hands onto her exposed waist "really? It's nearly three am."

"Yeah," she nodded and slid her hands down towards his jeans "are you?"

"Not when you're on top of me," he chuckled "should I be worried about that look in your eyes?"

Becca bit on her lip and pushed against him "why? Am I scaring you?"

Jesse groaned and gripped her hips tighter "kinda, but I wanna find out."

"You ever done rough stuff?" she smirked while sliding her scarf off her neck.

His eyes went wide "what?" he sputtered out.

Becca laughed and lowered her head "relax," she whispered and kissed him slowly. As he slid his hands up her back she grabbed them and put them over his head.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked as she tied the scarf to the headboard followed by each of his wrists.

Becca slid down towards his stomach and looked up at him "having some fun," she said and tugged down his jeans.

"Oh god!" he groaned and arched of the bed.

Becca smirked as she got to work, she'd never done this before, and the way he was reacting was a good sign. She was so nervous about trying something different, she'd only ever been with one other guy before and that was a drunken night that neither remembered.

"Bec," he groaned and tried to move his hands.

Becca kissed up his chest and sucked on his neck "no trying to escape," she whispered in his ear.

"Babe, let me go, I want you so bad right now," he moaned as she slid back down. As she went back to it he rolled his eyes "fuck Bec," he growled.

Becca slid her hand up his arm and untied one side without lifting her head. Jesse quickly released his other hand and grabbed her up to him crashing his mouth to hers.

…

A while later they ended up on the floor scattered with clothes and sheets. Jesse looked at the ceiling "I don't know what you've done to me," he chuckled "but I am sore all over."

Becca chuckled and turned her head "I think my back is broken."

Jesse rolled to face her "sorry…got a bit carried away."

"That was the point," she giggled "wasn't that fun?" she added with a laugh.

"Hands down the best time ever, who knew you were a kinky little minx," he laughed.

Becca laughed "how many girls you been with?" she asked.

"Just Madison, you?" he replied.

"Some guy I met at a party when I was sixteen-just the once," she added.

Jesse rolled on his side "where did you get all the ideas for…whatever we just done there?"

Becca blushed and looked down "uh, I don't know…I just went with it."

Jesse slid his finger under her chin "Bec, we're gonna be doing stuff like this again so don't be embarrassed."

"It's just awkward," she mumbled and darted her eyes away from his "I have no clue what I'm doing."

Jesse chuckled "you seem to know what you've been doing so far."

"Okay, this is too weird, can we talk about something else?" she asked.

Jesse chuckled again and sat up "who do you think is gonna be worse tomorrow, Aubrey or Bumper?"

Becca scoffed "Aubrey of course," she said and stood up "she's probably emailing the organisers already."

Jesse laughed and grabbed his bottoms "I'd say she's looking for their personal numbers."

Becca nodded and pulled back her covers "guess we'll find out tomorrow," she said and glanced at the clock "wow, four am, we better get some sleep now, we've a busy day ahead of us."

Jesse climbed in beside her and pulled her against him "I know you don't want anything for your birthday, but I have to get you something-even if it's something small."

Becca sighed "I don't want anything-I don't need anything."

Jesse kissed her neck "I'll just get you something by myself, so if you do want something now is the time to tell me."

Becca bit on her lip, she knew it was a stupid excuse, she also knew he wouldn't leave her be until she picked something. "Fine, you can get me…" she trailed off as she tried to think, she'd always bought her own stuff or hit Danny to buy them, she really had no idea what to say.

Jesse chuckled "think about it and let me know."

Becca turned to face him "I really have no idea," she chuckled "I'm not used to this people buying me stuff thing."

Jesse leaned in and kissed her sweetly "whatever you want, you just let me know."

"I need new earphones," she mumbled.

Jesse laughed "was kinda hoping to get you something better than that."

Becca shrugged "the wires in my ones are dodgy, they keep crackling."

Jesse shook his head with an amused smirk "fine, I'll get you earphones."

* * *

The next morning Becca and Jesse made their way to the hall for the emergency meeting "look!" Jesse gasped pulling her in behind a tree.

"What?" Becca asked looking around.

"There," he pointed "I knew it," he said with a massive smile.

Becca followed his finger, over behind a wall she saw Aubrey and Unicycle making out "wow," she said and walked on "guess you were right."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and followed her "you knew?" he asked.

"Uh, I saw them the other day," she lied, she didn't want Chloe to get into trouble "they weren't making out or anything, I just thought for Aubrey they seemed a bit close."

Jesse scoffed and rolled his eyes "you're such a terrible liar."

Becca laughed "I am not lying, it didn't seem like a big deal," she said and swung to face him "take your seat dork."

Jesse frowned and looked around, he hadn't realised they were inside, grabbing her round the waist he sat down and pulled her onto his lap "you're staying with me," he said tightening his hold on her.

"Uh, guys, get a room," Amy called over.

Becca laughed and kissed him quickly "I'm gonna sit with the girls," she said and jumped off his lap before he could protest.

Jesse narrowed his eyes at her as she looked back and smiled at him "traitor!" He called after her.

Becca shrugged and dropped down beside Amy "so, Amy," she smirked "I saw you sneaking out of Bumpers house this morning."

Amy's eyes went wide, sitting up straight she grabbed her wrist "if you keep your trap shut I will say no more about you and pretty boy."

Becca laughed and shook her off "relax, I'm kidding, I won't say anything, besides," she said smirking at her "it's not the first time I've seen you sneaking through the bushes."

Amy rolled her eyes "stupid Bumper making me climb out the window."

Becca laughed again "you know the treble ban has been lifted, you can see him if you want to."

Amy shrugged "I came here to get away from guys."

Becca frowned "then what are you doing with him then…don't answer that," she chuckled as Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay everyone!" Aubrey called as she walked in front of them "I have been on to the association, and the show has been cancelled due to double booking."

"So what now?" Chloe asked panicked "how could they double book? everyone has bought their tickets, we've put do much work in already."

Aubrey waved her hands "Chloe, chill," she said and shot her a look "as I was saying, I've been on to them. The show has been cancelled but it will go ahead on Saturday the eight of April."

Sighs of relief went around, Bumper stood up "well panic over, I'm outta here," he said and walked off.

Everyone else stood up and followed his lead, all now happy it had been cleared up.

….

After her last class, Becca dashed from the room away from Amy and Stacie, she wanted to get back to her room and pack before spending a bit of time with Jesse.

"Becca!" she heard Jesse call. Stopping she turned back and smiled as he walked towards her "in a hurry are we?" he asked as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I wanted to get things ready so I could spend some time with you before I took off."

"Oh," he said and stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh," he said and scratched the back of his neck "I told Luke I'd cover for him from four till six."

"Great," she sighed, she had no idea why she was so mad about this "well I guess I don't need to rush then," she added and started to walk.

"Bec, I'm sorry" he said catching up with her "I thought you weren't going until later, I was going to come straight over after."

"It's okay," she said without looking back "I'll stop in and see you before I go."

"Alright," he sighed "I'm sorry…I love you!" he called.

"Yeah!" she called back "I'll see you later."

"Bec!" he sighed.

Becca stopped and closed her eyes, huffing she turned back to him and walked back "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm in a bad mood," she muttered.

Jesse stepped closer to her and slid his hand onto her waist "let's try that again…I love you," he said looking down on her.

Becca smiled and looked up at him "I love you too," she said and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"That's better," he chuckled and kissed her again, stepping back her took her hand "come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm before I go in."

"Won't you be late for Luke?" she asked.

Jesse shrugged "I'm always late anyway," he chuckled.

Becca laughed and reached into her pocket as her phone rang "it's Danny," she said and looked up at him "I'll be a while, you better get on."

Jesse nodded and kissed her "okay, I'll call you in a while," he said and walked on.

She watched him go before she answered her phone "hey," she said happily.

"Hey, you're in a better mood," he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said and let herself into her room "I'd had a fight with Jesse, I was really pissed off."

Danny chuckled again "honeymoon phase over already?"

"No," she laughed "it was my fault, he was only trying to help," she said and frowned at the empty side of her room "uh, I have to go, I'm coming home for the weekend so I'll see you tonight."

"Why?" he asked surprised, he didn't think she'd be home for a few weeks.

"Because I need a break by myself to think about a few things."

"Okay," he said slowly "anything you want to talk about?"

Chewing on her lip she thought about what Jesse had said about her nightmares "uh, yeah, actually there is…I'll be home about nine, gotta go," she said and hung up.

* * *

A while later Jesse knocked on her door "come in!" came a muffled voice.

He frowned and opened the door slowly "Bec?" he asked when he couldn't see her.

"Hey," she said sticking her head out from the closet.

"What are you doing?" he laughed as he looked around the messy room.

"I came home and all of her stuff was gone, I called the office and they said she requested a room change because one of her friends that shared with another friend couldn't come back," Becca said happily.

Jesse chuckled "so this room is just for you now?"

"Yep," she said and pushed her bed against the wall lengthways "now I can look out the window when I wake up."

Jesse chuckled again and sat down "I thought you were coming to see me, I was worried I missed you."

Becca's eyes went wide "what time is it?" she asked diving for her phone "shit! Danny's gonna kill me, he's waiting in for me. Jess, I'm sorry I gotta go now, thank god I packed earlier," she said scrambling around the room.

"Hey," he said grabbing her as she hurried by him "just sit for a minute."

Becca dropped down beside him "sorry, I totally lost track of time, I had planned on stopping by and leaving from there."

Jesse played with their hands while he thought for a second "hey, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," she nodded "is everything okay?" she asked noting his serious face.

"That letter?" he asked looking over at her "have you read it?"

Becca's face went neutral, she looked over at the book she'd shoved it into "I started to," she sighed "I never went back to it."

"Yeah?" he asked surprised "you never told me," he added.

"I did," she frowned "oh, you fell asleep…on our date."

"Right," he nodded "…what did it say?"

Becca stood up and walked to the window "she said she was sorry for the way she'd brushed him off after he got clean. She went on about going to see some guy in a rehab place." She sighed and dropped her head "my mom was clean Jess, she was off the drugs for three months."

Jesse closed his eyes and sighed heavily, standing up he walked to her "Bec," he said softly "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said and swiped at her eyes "nothing's gonna change, she's still gone."

Jesse stood in silence for a minute just watching her move away from him "why don't you bring it with you and show it to Danny," he suggested.

Becca shrugged "I haven't read it all yet, I'm not ready for him to go off on one."

Jesse nodded and glanced at the floor briefly "do you want me to help you to your car?"

Becca nodded and grabbed her laptop case "thanks," she mumbled.

….

Later that night Becca let herself into her house "Danny!" she called and stuck her head into the living room "Danny!" she called again and walked on to the kitchen.

She turned as the door open "hey," she smiled when he appeared all sleepy looking "did I wake you?"

"No," he yawned and sat down "I'm still trying to catch up on sleep…why are you so late?" he asked looking at the clock.

Becca sat beside him "so I did wake you…sorry, lost track of time."

Danny yawned again "we talking now or tomorrow?"

Becca looked at the clock to see it was after eleven "we can do it tomorrow if you want to head to bed."

Danny clicked the kettle on and sat back down "I'm good," he replied it wasn't very often Becca chose to talk without someone asking first.

Becca played with her hands "it's not a big deal really, I don't really know why I'm telling you anyway."

"Becs, you're babbling," he chuckled.

"Sorry," she said and leaned on her elbows "since I saw Nick here…I've kinda been having dreams."

"Dreams?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "I'm in my room at moms but there's a younger me in the bed too."

Danny nodded "and what happens in these dreams?"

"It's the same dream all the time, Nick comes in, I try help her, she's the only one that can see me…until she runs out of the room."

Danny raised an eyebrow "what happens after that?"

"I'm blocking the doorway so he can't follow her, then he sees me and pins me to the door before ripping my shirt. I scream and scream and no one comes…then I always wake up shaking sweating and my heart does be racing."

Danny sighed "how many times have you had this dream?"

Becca shrugged "before I went back to college…every time I close my eyes."

"So, you're not sleeping?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Eating?" he asked.

"Not really," she sighed.

"Mood swings?"

"A few," she admitted.

Danny sighed again "are you restless in class? Are you isolating yourself?"

"More irritated than restless," she replied "and I haven't been isolating myself…why are you asking all this?"

"It's common with traumatic experiences," he said and looked over at her "it's post-traumatic stress disorder, we call it PTSD."

Becca frowned "so I'm just stressed?"

"No," he sighed "Bec, it's more than that, seeing him again opened your memories you had blocked out. You should have told me sooner," he said and stood up.

Becca stood up too "why? Why do you look so worried?"

Danny scrubbed his hands over his face "because it's not easy to shake, it takes a lot of work…I'm taking you to the doctor first thing in the morning."

"Why do I need to see a doctor?" she asked alarmed.

"This can get out of control, if you let it into your head you won't know what you're doing, what you're saying…we're going first thing, no arguments," he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

A while later Becca lay on her bed just staring at the ceiling, she'd spent an hour looking up post-traumatic stress…it didn't look so good. She looked over at her phone as it lit up, grabbing it she read the message and smiled **hey babe, you still up?"**

Sitting up she replied **yeah, what's up?"**

She laughed at his reply **lying here missing you sniffing your scent off my pillow.**

She laughed and dialled his number "that's kinda creepy you know."

"I'm kidding," he chuckled "but I am missing you."

"Aww, dork can't cope without me," she laughed.

"Hey, you got my heart, what can I say?" he chuckled.

"Aww," she smiled "I'm missing you too, why aren't you watching a movie?"

"I was thinking about you…have you spoken to Danny?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "just about the dream though."

"Good," he replied "what does he think?"

"He thinks it's post-traumatic stress," she replied "he's taking me to a doctor tomorrow."

"Babe, that is really serious, why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"Because it's just his opinion, I've been reading up on it, I don't think I have it," she replied.

"Of course you'd say you don't have it, denial is one of the symptoms," he sighed.

Becca chewed on her lip, apart from the dreams and her being a little moody she thought she was fine "do you think I have it?" she finally asked.

Jesse was quiet for a moment "I don't know," he sighed "you seem a bit moody lately...more than usual, you're distracted a lot, you're not sleeping or eating."

"So you think I should go to the doctor?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"Yes," he said softly "even if it's not that he might be able to help you get some sleep."

Becca looked at the clock "I better go get some sleep, no doubt Danny will have me there by eight am."

"Bec, I'm sorry, you asked my opinion, I didn't want to lie to you," he said.

"Jess, it's okay, really, I'm glad you were honest, I've a lot going on at the moment, it's probably a good idea to go the doctor."

Jesse sighed in relief "so we're good? You're not mad at me?"

"No nerd," she laughed "we're totally fine."

"You're sure?" he asked "I can't see your face."

Becca laughed again "yes Jesse, I promise you we're fine, I am not mad at you, we're good."

"Good," he replied "uh, did you think any more about the letter?"

"No," she yawned "I forgot I even took it with me."

Jesse nodded even though she couldn't see him "you know I can be there in a few hours."

"Jesse, get some sleep and stop worrying about me, you can do whatever you want for the weekend."

"I'd rather be doing you," he sighed.

Becca burst out laughing "Jesse Swanson!" she shrieked.

Jesse chuckled "sorry, that didn't come out as I meant it."

Becca calmed herself down "on that note, I'm gonna say goodnight."

Jesse chuckled again "night babe, I love you, call me if you need me."

"Will do, love you too weirdo, night," she said and hung up.

….

The next morning Danny pulled up at the doctors and killed the engine, turning to Becca he waited for her to say something. When she didn't budge, he sighed "we're here Becs," he finally said.

Becca just nodded and huffed, pulling off her belt she grabbed her bag and climbed out without a word.

Danny sighed again and followed her, pushing the door open he let her go in and followed behind. Becca gave her name at the desk and sat down. He sat beside her still no words spoken "this is the best thing to do Becs, you need to see someone."

"It's a waste of time," she muttered and turned away from him.

"Becs," he started.

"Becca Mitchell!" A nurse called cutting him off.

Becca stood up quickly and walked after her, sitting down in an office she looked around and groaned, what was she was supposed to say?

She looked up as a man in a white coat walked in "Becca?" he asked and sat down.

"That's me," she replied and watched him flick through a file.

"You haven't been to see us since you were nine," he smiled and looked up at her "that's great…what can I do for you today?"

"Ask my brother," she sighed, looking up at him she sighed again as he sat looking back at her with raised eyebrows "my brother thought you could help me…I'm having dreams and not sleeping."

"Okay," he nodded and picked up a pen "and how long have you been not sleeping?"

"Just over a week," she replied.

"Okay, appetite?"

"None," she replied and shifted uncomfortably as he looked at her for an extra few seconds.

"And the dreams?"

"Same one every time I close my eyes," she muttered.

The doctor put his hands together and leaned over the desk a little "and what happens in this dream?"

Becca sighed heavily "a guy is in my bedroom, he gets in the bed with me."

He sat back and studied her, he knew there was more to this than she was telling "okay, has there been anything to trigger this? A life change maybe? Anyone move away? Anyone come back into your life?"

"All of the above," she muttered.

"Care to elaborate?" he chuckled.

Becca sighed again "I moved away to college, my mom died last week and a guy I haven't seen in years reappeared."

He nodded and scribbled on a notepad "Becca, I'm also a therapist, I'd like to set up a few sessions with you."

"Why?" she asked quickly.

"Because I think there's a lot more to this and we need time to get to the problem," he said and ripped off a page for her. "For now this will help you sleep, I'll see you at the address below on Monday morning, over the rest of the weekend I want you to keep a journal, what you eat, when you sleep and how many times you have this dream."

* * *

Becca walked out of the office and walked straight towards the exit not even looking to see where Danny was. He spotted her and caught up with her "what did he say?"

"I wanna go see granddad," she said and climbed into the car.

Danny stopped halfway in "what?" he yelled.

"You heard me," she said and slammed her door.

Danny closed his door and looked over at her "Becs, you haven't seen him in years."

"Well I wanna see him now!" she yelled.

"What happened in there?" he asked wide eyed.

"Are you gonna take me or am I walking?" she asked ripping off her belt.

"Okay, okay, chill, I'll take you," he said and started up the car.

Becca put her belt on and sat back in her seat "he wants me to see him on Monday for a session."

"A therapy session?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," she muttered "he thinks there's more behind it."

"Well, that's good I suppose," Danny replied.

"How is it good?" she shrieked "I can barely talk to you!"

"They're professionals Bec, they have their ways of getting you to open up."

Becca sighed and sunk into her seat "I'm going to one and that's all."

"It's a start," Danny replied and looked back to the road.

About a half an hour later Danny pulled to a stop, Becca looked over at him "thanks, I can get a taxi home."

Danny nodded "okay, I'll see you at home."

"Yep," she said and climbed out "will I tell him you said hello or anything?"

Danny gripped the wheel tightly "let him remember you first," he said and looked over at her "remember, he hasn't seen you in years, we don't know what state he's in now."

Becca nodded "I know, I'll see ya later," she said and closed the door, watching him take off she sighed and walked up the steps of the nursing home.

Getting to the desk she stopped and waited for the nurse to look up "hi, I'm here to see Peter Jackson…is now a good time?"

The nurse frowned and stood up "are you family?" she asked walking around the desk "he hasn't had a visitor in years."

Becca bit her lip as guilt built up "um, I'm his granddaughter-I've been away for college," she added quickly.

"Oh, Becky, right?" the nurse smiled "he always talks about you."

"It's Becca actually…he still remembers me?" she asked surprised.

"Oh, yes," the nurse chuckled and started to walk "he'll be delighted to see you, his old friend passed away last week, he's been on a downer ever since."

"That's so sad," Becca said as they stopped outside a room.

"Two little hell raisers," the nurse chuckled "that's him over by the window, take care Becca," she said and walked off.

"You too, and thanks!" she called after her. Looking to her granddad staring out the window she sighed, she'd never felt so bad in all her life, blowing out a breath she started walking towards him.

…

Becca stood behind him for a few minutes, clearing her throat she waited for him to tilt his head "hi," she smiled.

He looked her up and down a few times before he slowly brought his eyes to hers "Becca?" he asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah…hey granddad," she said and sat down.

"My granddaughter!" he yelled happily "my granddaughter is here everyone!" He smiled and reached out to caress her cheek "my little angel," he said happily.

Becca smiled and put her hand on his "sorry it's taken so long for me to come here."

He waved her off and sat back "it wasn't your fault, your mother did what she thought was best."

Becca chewed on her lip, her mom fell out with him over ten years ago. He had no idea she lived with Danny, or her dad had left, or that her mom had died…should she tell him? Looking over at him watching her she smiled and stood up "am I allowed to take you out for a few hours?"

He chuckled and nodded to his wheelchair "I'm sure an ice-cream could be arranged."

Becca helped him into his chair and took off down the hall, stopping at the front desk to make sure they knew she was taking him off. "Where to?" she asked as they walked down the street.

"There's a park a few blocks around the corner, there's an ice-cream truck there too," he replied.

Becca chuckled "you like your ice-cream huh?"

Peter chuckled and pointed to an entrance "there's a lake with a bench down that way."

"Okay, what ice-cream do you want?" she asked as she put the brakes on the wheelchair.

"Strawberry," he replied.

Becca chuckled and started to walk off "me too!" she called back.

Arriving back with two ice-creams she sat down and handed him one "here we go," she chuckled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he turned to her "you have a glow on you."

"What?" she laughed "what does that mean?"

He chuckled and patted her stomach "something's cooking."

"Granddad, stop," she said and stilled his hand "there's nothing in there."

Peter chuckled again "you have the same glow your mother had on you and Daniel…I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, this time you don't," she chuckled and stood up "we're going for a walk," she added and wheeled him away.

"How's your mother and the boys?" he asked a few minutes later.

Becca chewed on her lip, she was waiting for this "um, they're good," she lied. She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him his daughter had passed and no one thought to tell him…they'd forgotten all about him.

"You're such a bad liar," he chuckled "but it's okay, I have no right to ask anymore."

"I've missed you," Becca said seriously "I remember going to your house at weekends, I had such a great time in those fields," she chuckled.

Peter chuckled too "I had a great time too sweetheart," he said and moved his hand back onto hers "I've missed you too," he sighed.

 **A/N and there's another one down, hope you enjoyed it, JJ. songs were knock you down by Keri Hilson and number one by Tinchy strider ft N-Dubz.**


	8. Chapter 8

That evening Becca climbed out of a taxi and walked up her drive, reaching into her bag as her phone rang she shook her head, it was Jesse, he'd called a few times already but she hadn't answered. She'd gone back to her granddads room where he pulled out old photos and she was happy enough to sit with him for a few more hours. "Hey, Jess," she answered.

"Hey, gorgeous," he replied "I've been trying to reach you all day."

"I know, I'm sorry, I went somewhere after the doctor, I'm just home now," she replied.

"Okay," he drawled "that was like ten hours ago, where did you go?"

Becca chewed on her lip, this was another thing that was messed up and another thing he didn't know about "I went to see my granddad, we haven't spoken in years so I spent the day with him," she said quickly.

Jesse was silent for a few moments "uh, and how was that?" he asked deciding to leave the harder questions until she was back with him.

"Good," she replied and sat down on the porch "he remembered me anyway so that was nice."

"That's great…what did the doctor say?" Jesse asked.

"Not much, he gave me sleeping tablets and he wants to see me again on Monday and talk through a few things."

"What did he say? Why does he want to see you again?" Jesse asked concerned.

"I don't really know I just wanted to get out of there, he said there's more to it and wants to do a few sessions with me…he's a therapist too."

"Did you say Danny thought you might have post-traumatic stress?"

"No, we didn't get that far, we only had enough time to tell him I wasn't eating sleeping and about the dream," she replied.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to talk to him on Monday, what time is your appointment? I can come with you," he offered.

"It's at nine am so I'll be late back to college," she replied "thanks but you'll only be wasting a trip, I'll be heading back to college right after."

"It's not wasted if I get to see you…I miss you," he said softly.

"I miss you too," she sighed "I could use a cuddle from you now."

"Hey, I can be there in a few hours," he said seriously.

"It's okay," she replied "I don't want you to ruin your weekend but thanks, it means a lot that you offered."

"I won't be ruining it, I'd rather be with you anyway."

"Jess," she sighed "I'm scared, I don't know what's happening to me. Everything is changing and I feel so trapped!" she cried.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he said quickly "it's okay, we'll take it step by step."

"I'm so screwed up! I should be in an institution!" she sobbed.

"Don't say that," he sighed already on his way out the door "I love you okay, we'll get through this together."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed "it's been a long day, I'm gonna go, I'll call you in the morning," she said and hung up before he could reply.

…

Sitting at the kitchen table a while later she sighed into a cup, she'd had another break down and again it was to Jesse. Danny wasn't home yet so she was alone, staring into her cup she remembered the letter that sat in her bag upstairs.

Standing up she walked to the door and knocked off the light, walking to the bottom of the stairs she gasped and jumped as someone knocked on the front door.

Walking to the door she pulled back the blind, seeing Jesse her face lit up, pulling the door open she dived on him "what are you doing here?" she asked hugging him tight.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer "you were so upset, I couldn't stop thinking about you…I needed to be here with you."

"Jess, you didn't need to come all the way here, I was just having a moment…how did you get here?"

Jesse leaned down and kissed her "Benji lent me his car, I want to be here," he added.

Becca looked up at him again "I love you Jesse," she said seriously "you're always so nice to me, you're always there when I need you."

Jesse smiled and pushed some hair over her shoulder "I love you too Bec, I'm always gonna be here, you're my number one."

Becca kissed him quickly "don't let your mom hear you saying that," she giggled.

Jesse chuckled and nudged her inside "do you want tea or anything?"

"This is my house nerd, remember?" she chuckled.

"I know," he said and led her to the kitchen "I want one, I was just being nice."

Becca pulled him to a chair and pushed him into it "you sit, I'll make it," she said and walked off to the kettle.

Jesse looked around as she got things ready "Danny not here?"

Becca glanced at the clock "should be any minute now."

Jesse nodded and looked down at the floor for a moment "have you told him about the letter yet? What you've read so far?"

"No," she sighed "I told you I wasn't ready, I want to read it myself first."

"Okay," he nodded "I thought you would have read it by now."

"No," she said again "I was on my way before you knocked, I forgot I had it."

"Thanks," he said and took a cup from her "I can go to my own house if you want to finish it now."

"Uh, no, that's okay," she said and sat beside him "I'm not in the mood now…I'm tired," she lied.

"We can head up now if you like, did you get any sleep last night?" he asked.

Becca shrugged and looked down at the table "a few hours."

Jesse stood up "I'm tired too…tablets," he said nodding to the bag behind her before he slipped out the door.

* * *

Halfway through the night Becca was startled awake by her dream, glancing over at Jesse she rolled out of the bed and grabbed a hoodie. Making her way down the stairs she stopped and looked towards the living room as the light shone through the door "I know I didn't leave that on," she said to herself and walked to the door.

Pushing it in she found Danny sitting on the sofa lost in thought, walking to him she sat on the arm of the sofa "why aren't you in bed?" she asked startling him.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he chuckled.

"Can't sleep," she said sliding onto the sofa beside him.

"Me neither," he said and looked over at her "I see Jesse turned up."

Becca nodded "he called, I had a break down, he was worried."

"I like that kid," he chuckled "what happened?"

Becca shrugged "everything," she muttered "I'm just feeling so down and trapped, it's one thing after another. I thought when I went back to college everything would be okay."

"Yeah," he sighed "I know what you mean, I feel like everything is getting on top of me."

Becca looked over at him, the guilt hit her like a ton of bricks "Danny," she said scooting closer to him "I've been so wrapped up in myself I never stopped to think how you were feeling, I'm sorry."

Danny chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "don't worry about it, it's nothing I can't handle."

Becca smiled quickly, she knew he'd never tell her what's going on but it was worth a try "so what's been happening?" she asked casually.

Danny chuckled again "I got an interesting call off Charlie a while ago."

"Yeah?" she asked hoping she wasn't cancelling her nieces stay.

"Yeah," he nodded "she wants to know could she stay here too while they're here."

Becca frowned "won't that be weird with what's his name here too? I mean we all know you didn't break up coz you didn't love each other."

Danny sighed heavily "no, we didn't…I didn't want to hold her back."

"You're an idiot for letting her go at all," Becca scoffed.

"I know," he nodded "she was just so happy and excited, how could I have said no?"

"Men," Becca muttered "anyway, why does she want to stay here?"

"She broke up with Mike," he said casually "she wants a bit of space and time to think after her business trip."

"And she chose to tell you she's single then ask can she stay here?" Becca asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," he chuckled "look, I know it's not ideal but I'll get to see my daughter for longer and we do get along so it's a win for both of us."

Becca nodded slowly "unless she threw that in coz she's planning on asking you to get back together."

Danny laughed and stood up "Becs, your brain always runs away, it's not gonna happen, we've both moved on…night kiddo," he said and hugged her tightly.

Becca stood up and followed him "you never know…night Danny," she said and slipped into her room.

…

The next morning Becca groaned as her phone beeped, seeing a message from Charlie she sat up and smiled. Rolling out of the bed she hurried to her laptop and turned it on, it was time for her weekly skype with Tori. Replying to Charlie she sat back and waited for them to be connected.

"Becbec!" Tori squealed pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey, my little lady, how are you?" she smiled.

"Good," she nodded "mommy said I can come for your birthday! Isn't that great?" she asked excitedly.

"That is so great," Becca laughed "so great in fact that I don't want any presents."

"You have to have presents!" Tori yelled horrified.

"I don't need a present, you'll be my present," she laughed "how's mommy"? she asked.

"Not good," Tori said and sighed dramatically "she's sad."

Becca chewed on her lip maybe asking about Charlie wasn't a good idea "why don't you paint her something and cheer her up."

"That's a great Idea aunt Becbec," she laughed "I'm gonna do that right now," she said and jumped off her chair.

"Tori!" Becca called "Tori! Come back!" She yelled.

Tori hurried back "I forgot you couldn't see me…Becbec!" she yelled wide eyed "a man! A man behind you! Run! Mommy! Mommy! Aunt Becbec is in trouble!" she cried.

Becca frowned and looked behind her to see Jesse frowning at her, laughing she turned back to her "calm down Tor, this is Jesse my…friend."

Charlie appeared on the screen "what's going on Becs?" she frowned.

"Sorry, my boyfriend is here I forgot…Tori saw him and freaked."

Charlie looked behind her and laughed "she's coming back with a bat yelling she's calling daddy police."

Becca sighed "sorry," she chuckled "tell her to come back." She turned to Jesse "say hello to my niece and her mom," she said awkwardly (another thing he didn't know about.)

Jesse leaned in behind her "hey guys," he said and looked down at Becca "I'm gonna go downstairs," he added and walked off.

Becca nodded and turned back to the computer "so, how are you?" she asked "Danny tells me you're gonna be staying here for a bit."

Charlie nodded "is that okay with you? I need some time to think things through."

"Yeah, that's fine…sorry about you and Mike," she said seriously.

Charlie bit on her lip "I knew for a while, I just got the courage to do it right before I called Danny."

"He cheated?" she asked wide eyed, she sighed "god, Charlie, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

"Keep a secret?" she asked.

"Don't I always?" Becca asked.

Charlie chewed on her lip again "I'm pretty sure I'll be staying home when I come over next week."

"What? Charlie, this is so exciting! I can't wait! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Becs, you can't tell anyone not even Danny, okay?" Charlie asked.

"You got it, let me know if you need help, I have a car now," she said excitedly.

* * *

Becca finished up her chat and remembered Jesse was here, grabbing a hoodie she made her way downstairs "hi," she said happily and dropped down beside him.

"Hey," Jesse yawned "so a niece?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Danny gets a little rattled when we talk about her, she lives with her mom in Sydney. I've gotten used to not talking about her, I talk to her every Sunday though."

Jesse nodded "she's a cute kid," he said as a smirk crossed his face.

"What?" Becca asked.

"Becbec?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," she laughed and swatted his arm "she's the only one that's allowed call me that."

"How old is she?" he asked curiously.

"She'll be five in May," Becca replied "we all lived here together."

Jesse nodded "then they broke up?" he asked.

Becca shrugged "she got a promotion in her job, a few months later she was doing so well that her boss wanted her to head up the team over there. Danny wasn't happy at all he didn't want to go but he didn't want to hold her back either."

Jesse nodded again as he thought about it "so he told her to go anyway?"

"She was so excited about it, it was her dream job, he didn't want to hold her back. He bit the bullet and told her to go without him, they stayed in constant contact.

"Did he ask you if you wanted to go?"

"No, he said he didn't want to up route me when I'd been through so much already…he was already with Charlie when it all happened with mom, I think she was pregnant when we moved in here."

"How come she's coming back?" Jesse asked.

"She flies all over the world, most of the time she brings Tori with her but when it's countries like Japan or China she won't bring her. Danny is more than happy to take her whenever she needs him to no matter how short or long, he's just happy to see his kid."

Jesse nodded again "I don't think I'd cope not seeing my kid for that long."

"It's not easy," Danny said walking across the kitchen "but we make it work."

Becca bit on her lip and glanced at Jesse "uh, we weren't talking about you, I was just talking to Tori and Charlie, Jesse wanted to know who they were."

"I know," Danny chuckled "Tori called me yelling there was a man in your room that I had to save you."

Becca winched at his words and stood up "well she'll get to meet him in person when she gets here."

Danny copped what he'd said and turned around quickly "Becs, sorry, I wasn't thinking, I should have rephrased that."

Becca waved him off "don't worry about it…I'm gonna go get a shower," she said and hurried off.

…..

A while later Jesse stuck his head into the room "I'm gonna go see my nan with my dad, I'll meet you back here later?"

"Sure," she nodded and walked to him "thank you for coming last night."

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly "don't mention it," he said and backed out of the room "I'll see ya later."

"Bye," she smiled and walked back to her bed, sitting down she pulled out a book and looked to the floor as something fell. Seeing the letter, she picked it up and sat back against the headboard, did she want to do this now?

Deciding she should get it over and done it she swallowed hard and unfolded it, scanning the part she'd already read she bit on her lip as her eyes refused to move to the next line "come on Becca, you can do this," she muttered to herself. Blowing out a deep breath she forced herself to look down

Picking up from the job her mom had she read on,

 _It's great, I work from eight to five Monday to Friday, I go to meetings with Karl twice a week and one group meeting on Saturdays. Some of the women get together and have a girls day on Sunday, sometimes I meet them for dinner or we go the movies, I'm happy to call them real friends, we're all looking out for one another. There's this young girl called Lori, I've taken her under my wing, she's seventeen with no family that care about her, she reminds me so much of my Becca. It kills me to look at her and think what I would feel if it were Becca…now I know how she must feel about me._

Becca sighed heavily she could spend time with a girl that reminded her of her but not with her? Who does that? Shaking her head she read on again.

 _I have a few things I need to clear up with you, Nick, I've being lying to you for almost twenty years, that question you've asked over and over again, I'm so so sorry but the answer is yes, she is…Becca is your daughter._

Becca dropped the letter like it burned her, staring down at it horrified she felt her heart speed up, her hands began to shake, she'd begun to sweat. Closing her eyes as the room spun she took a few deep breaths, calming herself she opened her eyes, her shock had turned to anger. Grabbing the letter she began to read fast.

 _I know you've known since she was born and I am so sorry I didn't just tell you. That night we spent together in that motel was wonderful, I'll never forget it, I know it was wrong but I loved my husband, I hadn't the heart to tell him she wasn't his or that I'd cheated. Even after we split and it turned nasty I never told him_

Becca scoffed and jumped up "stupid slut!" she shrieked and shoved the letter under her pillow.

* * *

Becca paced her room like a mad woman, she couldn't read the rest of it, her brain was already in overdrive. Hearing Danny she stomped towards her door, she stopped when the room spun and everything went blurry. Getting that all too familiar ringing in her ears she stumbled to the door and ripped it open "Danny!" she screeched before she hit the floor and everything went black.

Danny jumped as soon as she called out, hearing a thump followed by silence he ran to the stairs "Becca!" he called and ran up two at a time "Becca!" he yelled again and dived down beside her.

Jack ran up behind him he didn't like the tone "shit!" he yelled and jumped down beside her "is she breathing?" he asked as Danny ran his hands all over her.

"Becca!" he yelled and shook her "come on Becs!" he yelled and shook her again "wake up."

"I'm going to call an ambulance," Jack said and ran down the stairs for his phone.

"Jack wait!" Danny called as Becca groaned and blinked a few times. "Becs," he said shaking her softly "can you hear me?"

"Mmh," she groaned "what happened?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know, you called me, you were on the floor when I got up the stairs," Danny replied as he helped her sit up.

Becca was so weak, her head was spinning, her stomach was in knots "I think I need to lie down," she mumbled and tried to stand up.

"Take it easy," Danny said as she flopped back down.

Jack reappeared with a glass of water "here Becs, drink that slowly," he said handing it to her.

Danny looked towards the stairs as someone rang the bell "Jack, can you grab that?" he asked as he slipped his arms under Becca's knees.

"Sure," he said and ran down, opening the door he stepped back "hey Jesse," he said closing the door after him.

"Hey, is Bec here?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said and looked up the stairs "she kinds passed out, Danny's getting her back to her bed."

"What!" he yelled wide eyed and ran up, as he got to the top he saw Danny lift her into his arms and carry her back to her room. "Bec!" he called and hurried in "what happened?"

Danny placed her on her bed and took a step back "you look like a ghost, I'm gonna make you some tea," he said leaving them alone.

Jesse sat down beside her "babe, what happened?"

Becca remembered the letter and how worked up she was, she didn't want to tell him anything now "I stood up and got all dizzy, I tried to get Danny but passed out before I could."

Jesse sighed and scooted up beside her "you're not having it easy at all are you?"

"No," she mumbled and moved as he wrapped his arm around her "but I'm fine now," she added.

Jesse pulled her closer "I really wish there was something I could do," he said sincerely.

Becca moved and threw her arm around him "you've done more than enough Jess."

"It hasn't made a difference though has it?" he muttered.

Becca tilted her head to look up at him "I love you," she said seriously "you've helped me more than you know, Jesse, any other guy would have been gone by now. We should be all loved up going out getting drunk doing stupid things."

"Let's do it then," he said and slid off the bed "let's go out and get drunk, we'll see where the night takes us…what do you say?"

Becca laughed "I think we'll have a hard time getting by Danny."

Jesse leaned down to her "you let me worry about that," he said and kissed her sweetly "oh, I love you too," he said and walked to the door "I'll be back in a half an hour, be ready," he said and was gone before she could reply.

….

Not long after Jesse had left Danny stuck his head in to see Becca at her mirror "you look gorgeous Bec," he said and sat on her bed.

"Thanks," she said and looked towards him "it's kinda our first date, I wanted to look nice…why aren't you freaking out about me going out?"

Danny chuckled because "I trust Jesse to look after you, he promised he'd have you home in once piece."

Becca looked over at him "you working tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," he sighed "tomorrow I'm doing a double so I won't be home till all hours."

Becca nodded "I'll be gone back to college by then."

"Shit, I forgot, stop by after your appointment and we can grab coffee or something."

"Okay," she nodded and looked to the door as the bell rang out "that'll be Jesse."

"I'll get it, have a great night," he said and walked out of the room. Letting Jesse in he nodded for him to go to the kitchen with him.

"Everything okay?" Jesse asked cautiously.

Danny nodded and sat down "you will look after her won't you?"

"Of course I will," Jesse said quickly "Danny, I love her, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's taken care of."

Danny nodded and stood up "that's what I wanted to hear, I don't need to give you the older brother talk…make sure she has a good night," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

Becca walked into the kitchen a few minutes later "my, don't you scrub up well," she chuckled.

Jesse looked up "wow," he sputtered.

"What?" she asked nervously and tugged at her dress.

"Nothing, you look…you look amazing, I've never seen you without the dark make up and eyeliner."

"Is that good or bad?" she asked.

Jesse walked to her "you look absolutely gorgeous babe," he said and kissed her quickly "let's get going," he said and tugged her out the door.

* * *

A while later Jesse walked back to the table and slid her a drink "thanks," she said happily.

Jesse chuckled and sat opposite her "are you a lightweight?"

"What?" she laughed.

"It's only your third drink and you're in great form," he said.

Becca leaned on her elbows over the table "ever think it's just coz I'm here with you?"

Jesse leaned over the table too "nah, I think it's the alcohol."

Becca smirked and leaned closer kissing him slowly she pulled back "now?"

Jesse made a face "about sixty/forty now," he chuckled.

Becca rolled her eyes and leaned in again "Jess, you make me so happy, there's no one else I'd rather be spending time with."

Jesse tugged her in and kissed her deeply, pulling back he just gazed at her for a moment "you know, I thought this would never happen," he said pointing between them.

"Yeah?" she asked and sat back a bit "me either if I'm honest."

Jesse chuckled "I knew I'd keep pestering you but at the same time I knew I was wasting my time."

Becca down the end of her drink and stood up "never say never, look at us now," she chuckled and walked to the bar.

As she waited for her drinks she looked around, it was quiet for a Sunday which was normal, a few couples here and there. A few older men at the bar watching the races, looking back at Jesse she smiled quickly and turned her attention back to the bar as the barman placed her drinks down. Thanking him she took her drinks and walked back to the table "hey, I was thinking," she said and sat down.

"Don't hurt yourself," he chuckled "oww!" he yelled when she smacked him "I'm kidding, go on."

Becca sat beside him instead of her seat across from him "I've that big room all to myself," she started.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he chuckled.

"Well yeah," she shrugged "but since we got together we've been with each other most of the time."

Jesse raised an eyebrow "okay," he said slowly.

Becca looked over at him "move in there with me?" she blurted out before she could back out of it.

Jesse went wide eyed "move in?" he said a little louder than he intended.

Becca chewed on her lip and sat back, she didn't like the face he pulled or the way he was looking at her "yeah," she sighed "forget about it, it's a stupid idea," she muttered.

Jesse moved closer and slid his hand onto hers "I didn't say it was a stupid idea, it's just kinda sudden…we haven't even been dating that long Bec."

Becca pulled her hand away "you told me you loved me, so you're saying that was too soon?"

"I didn't say that," he sighed, last thing he wanted was an argument "I do love you…if you really want me to move in I'll move in."

Becca stood up "no, it's okay, I don't want you to do it just to keep me happy…I need the bathroom," she said and walked off.

…

A few minutes later she returned and sat down back across the table, Jesse watched her for a minute "Bec," he said leaning closer.

"It's okay," she said and looked over at him "really, it's fine, I don't know what I was thinking. You're right, we haven't been dating that long, I've still a lot to deal with so being by myself is probably best…I was just being stupid," she muttered.

Jesse stood up and walked around to sit beside her "babe, I'd love nothing more than to live with you but at the moment it's not right, you understand that right?"

Becca nodded and threw her hands over her face "god, I'm such an idiot," she groaned "my first boyfriend and I'm already scaring him off."

"Hey," he chuckled and pulled her hands away "now you're just being ridiculous."

Becca looked over at him "I'm sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

"And that," Jesse said pulling her closer "is why I love you," he added and kissed her. Pulling back after a minute he pushed some hair over her shoulder "do you want to get something to eat before we head home?"

"Yes," she nodded and stood up "why do you put up with me?" she chuckled as she pulled her coat on.

Jesse chuckled and took her hand "just for your body," he said and dragged her outside.

"Well I'm only with you for…" she trailed off "I can't even think of anything," she laughed.

Jesse came up behind her and wrapped both arms around her as they walked "for my good looks? My amazing kisses? My adorable smile? My charm? My dazzling voice?"

"Okay nerd," she laughed and swung to face him "I was gonna say hoodies but you raise a few good points there."

"Which one you fell for first?" he asked with a wide smile.

Becca scoffed "well it wasn't any of them that's for sure."

Jesse chuckled and pulled her closer "so tell me then, what did you see first?"

Becca moved one of her hands and lay it on his across his heart "this," she said and looked up at him "you were so mad at me, I thought you'd never speak to me again, I humiliated you in front of all our friends, I could have ruined your act, you guys could have lost a spot in finals coz of me."

"Babe," he said seriously.

"No let me finish, I was so horrible to you I pushed and pushed and pushed for you to leave me be, but you pushed back, you were by my side the second you heard, all that anger and hate forgotten just like that."

Jesse stepped closer and looked down on her "Bec, no matter what you do or say I'll never walk away. I might get mad and we will argue but that's life, there are times when I'm not gonna wanna talk to you but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

* * *

They walked in silence for a while until something dawned on Becca "Jess, you've class at eight in the morning, why didn't you head back tonight?"

Jesse shrugged "you need me more."

"Jesse," she sighed "I don't want you missing class for me."

Jesse shrugged again "it'll be fine, Benji will fill me in. I wanna be here for you, it's not the same when I'm at the other end of a phone worrying about you."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine once I sort my head out," she replied. Remembering the letter she sighed and sat on a wall "I need to tell you something, I haven't quite figured it out myself yet so you'll have to bear with me."

"Okay," he said and sat beside her "what is it?"

Becca played with her hands for a minute "I finished reading the letter."

"Oh," he said surprised and turned his body towards her "what did it say?"

Becca sighed "she cheated on my dad with Nick, it was just one night when they were having problems."

Jesse nodded cursing that idiot for letting her read something like that "why would he give you a letter just so you could read that?"

Becca glanced at him quickly "coz that was the night I was conceived."

Jesse's eyes went wide "what?" he yelled.

Becca played with her hands again "Nick is my dad, she knew from the start."

"Bec, that can't be true, how do you know it's even your mom writing that? He's just trying to mess with your head, you should show it to Danny."

Becca bit on her lip "it's her writing, I practiced her signature enough times to know the way she writes…I can't tell Danny, he'll be crushed-my dad too."

"That doesn't mean anything, how could your mom be sure you're his? She never told your dad and she never went off with him again so it could be wrong."

Becca shrugged "I don't know what I think anymore, like I said, I still haven't figured it out yet."

"Hey," he said wrapping his arm around her "there is a way to find out."

Becca chuckled "I thought about that but Danny would find out, I'm not ready for that."

Jesse thought of something and stood up "what if we went to my dad? He could give us advice."

Becca stood up too "can we just drop it for now?" she asked and looked over at him "I really have no idea where I'm at with this."

Jesse held out his hand waiting for her to take it, squeezing her hand tight he started to walk "we'll sort this out Bec, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Becca leaned onto his shoulder as they walked "I wish we could run away," she groaned "just pack up and get the hell away from here."

…

Arriving back home Jesse stopped on the step "you're not coming in?" she asked turning back to him.

Jesse glanced in the direction of his own house "uh, it's pretty late," he answered.

"So, stay?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck "there's a few bottles in the fridge, we can finish them and watch a movie."

Jesse slid his hands onto her waist "don't we have to get up early tomorrow?"

Becca nodded "we do, but we can still chill together."

"Tell you what," he said taking a step up "I stay, but we head right to bed."

Becca raised an eyebrow "where's the fun in tha…oh," she chuckled.

"Oh," he repeated and kissed her slowly.

Becca began to walk backwards towards the door "we should get inside in case anyone sees us," she mumbled.

Jesse pushed the door in and pushed her back "we're in," he chuckled and kissed her deeply.

Becca giggled and pulled away from him "what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he said and pulled her back to him "I just love our sleepovers."

Becca jumped back as a pain shot through her "sorry," she said when he raised an eyebrow "I got a cramp," she added and rubbed her stomach as another one shot through her.

Jesse put his hands on her shoulders as a pained expression crossed her face "you need water? You want to lie down?"

Becca looked down as her cheeks flushed "uh, no…I know what it is," she said and glanced at him.

"Oh," he chuckled looking at her flushed cheeks "babe, it's okay you don't need to be embarrassed."

"Well I kinda am," she muttered and stepped away from him "I just need to go to the bathroom, go on into the kitchen," she added and ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later she arrived back "you okay?" he asked as she sat beside him.

"Yeah," she nodded "sorry, I didn't get them after all that."

"Must be the drink so," he chuckled and stood up "I know this is kinda weird but I made you tea, my sister told me it helps."

Becca laughed "it is weird…why do you even know anything about that?"

Jesse chuckled and came back with a cup "Jade was whining and whining one night for me to make her tea, I was comfortable and didn't want to move. Mom and dad were at work so it was just us two, she kept on and on until she started crying saying she had her period and tea was the only thing that helped…I made her tea and am scarred for life."

Becca burst out laughing "sorry, I can just imagine your face when she said that."

Jesse pulled her to her feet and grabbed her cup "come on missy, time for bed," he said leading her out of the room.

Becca groaned as another cramp shot through her "maybe one of us should sleep on top of the covers."

Jesse shook his head "I have had a girlfriend before you know, it's gonna happen every month," he chuckled.

Becca groaned "fine, but don't blame me if you scarred even further."

* * *

The next morning Becca groggily sat up and knocked off her alarm, looking at Jesse she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, she'd been getting pains all night. Checking and finding nothing she walked back to her room confused, she'd had the pains, her boobs were sore, she could already tell she was moody…why hadn't she got them?

Walking to her calendar she checked the date and counted on her fingers, she should have them by now.

Before she could think anymore Jesse moved as his own alarm went off "morning babe," he yawned and sat up.

"Morning," she mumbled and walked back to the bed.

Jesse rolled over and pulled her to him "you were tossing and turning all night."

"Yeah, sorry," she sighed "I had pains that kept waking me."

Jesse slid his hand down and rubbed her stomach gently "did you get them?"

"No," she muttered "I should have though, I'm never late."

"Well, you are under a lot of stress, maybe that has something to do with it."

"Yeah, maybe," she muttered and rolled off the bed "I'm gonna go grab a shower, I don't think anyone's home if you want to stay here while I'm at my appointment."

Jesse rolled out of the bed and walked to her "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to," she replied.

"I want to," he said waving her off.

Becca sighed "Jesse I'm already moody, I'm gonna be ten times worse when I come out…I'll probably punch you."

Jesse chuckled and grabbed her round the waist "I'm coming no arguments," he said and kissed her sweetly "then when you're done we can go birthday shopping."

"I don't wanna go birthday shopping," she muttered as she stared at his chest.

"Too bad," he said titling her chin up "I'm gonna get you in a good mood if it kills me."

"You're an idiot," she scoffed.

"I know," he laughed "but if it makes you smile I'll be whatever you want."

Becca shoved him away "you're lucky I love you."

Jesse walked back to the bed and flopped onto it "so you won't mind me going back to sleep until we have to go?"

Becca laughed surprised at her mood change, walking to the bed she dived on top of him "where's the fun in that?" she mumbled and kissed him.

Jesse ran his hands up her legs and over her back "why do you have to do this to me?" he groaned "we don't have time."

Becca moved onto his neck "we can be late, he's probably gonna leave me waiting anyway."

Jesse tugged her up to him "in that case," he said and flipped them "you just relax."

Becca leaned up on her elbows "you distracted me."

Jesse rolled them again "fine, you can stay up there," he chuckled and pulled her down to him.

…

A while later Becca and Jesse sat in the waiting room waiting for her to be called, Jesse chuckled as she rubbed her hip "shut up! It hurts!" she hissed.

"Sorry," he chuckled "and I'm sorry about the bruise."

Becca rolled her eyes trying to hide her blush, they decided to take their fun to the shower…it didn't end well "idiot," she muttered under her breath.

"It's not my fault your bother came home early," he laughed.

"Aren't you lucky he didn't hear us…you didn't need to let go of me," she huffed.

Jesse chuckled again "I'm sorry alright, I'll make it up to you."

Becca stood up as her name was called "you better," she said and walked off.

"Becca, hi," the doctor said.

"Doctor Benson," she nodded and sat down.

"How have you been sleeping with the tablets?" he asked.

Becca shrugged "I've still woken but not as much as I was before them."

"And has your appetite returned?"

"Not really," she replied as she tried to remember the last thing she ate.

"Alright," he said and stood up "since it's our first session I want to weigh you to keep an eye, I'll also be doing a few blood tests if that's okay."

"Sure," she nodded and walked to the scale he stood at.

After he weighed her and took some blood they sat back down "how are things at home?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"Just fine?" he asked "everything is okay? Home? School? Personal life?"

Becca shrugged again "college is going good."

"And your personal life?"

Becca shrugged again she didn't know what else to do "my brother is great towards me so is my boyfriend and friends…I'm dealing with a death and a few other things so it's a bit messed up at the moment."

He nodded again "tell me about the incident from your dreams."

Becca sighed heavily "it started when I was fourteen, my mom was going out with this guy for a few months."

"Did you get on with him?" he cut in.

"I mean, I guess at the start I did."

"Did he pay extra attention to you"?

"No," she sighed "he and my mom were always on drugs or drunk, I don't think he knew my name half the time."

"When did he start coming into your room?"

Becca flinched "he started coming in at night about three months after my mom started dating him."

"Okay, and what did he do?"

"Nothing," Becca muttered "he'd sit there just watching me sleep, he never said anything, never came near me at all."

Doctor Benson frowned "he didn't?"

"No," she mumbled "the one night he did try get into the bed with me muttering stuff I jumped out and ran."

After a few minutes silence he sat back and just looked at her "I need more time with you, can you call me with your timetable and we can arrange appointments?"

* * *

Jesse looked back as Becca dragged herself along "do you want to just go home?" he asked.

"Sorry," she muttered and slid her hand into his "what were you saying?"

"I said we've passed about ten shops and you haven't looked at anything, I'm supposed to be buying your birthday present."

"I'm just not in the mood," she sighed.

"Okay, we'll go home then," he said and turned around.

Becca felt terrible, he was going to so much effort "Jess, wait," she said and tugged him back "I'm sorry, I know you're getting pissed off."

Jesse stopped and blew out a breath, he was so close to losing it, he knew it wasn't her fault, but she was starting to bottle things up again. Turning to her he tugged his arm away slowly "let's just forget about it and go home, there's really no point if you've no interest," he said and walked off.

Becca closed her eyes and sighed heavily "well done Becca," she muttered and hurried after him. By the time she reached him he was leaning against the car looking down at the ground "Jess," she said stepping up to him.

"Forget about it," he said and gestured for her to unlock the car "let's just get home."

Becca sighed and unlocked the car, watching him climb in and close the door without looking at her she knew she had upset him, cursing herself she walked to her side and climbed in.

A while later they stopped at a red light, she looked over at him "do you want to grab lunch before we head back to Barden?" she asked.

"No thanks," he replied "I told my mom I'd be back before I went."

"Oh, okay," she said and looked back at the road "we can have dinner later then if you want," she added and glanced at him.

"I've stuff to do and treble practice," he muttered.

"Jesse," she said sadly "I'm sorry okay, I know I'm a lot to deal with at the moment."

Jesse looked over at her "do you even know why I'm upset?"

Becca stopped at another red light "you were trying to do something nice for me and I acted like I didn't give a shit."

"Like you do all the time, I don't know why I bother," he said and pulled off his belt "you know what Bec, I thought I could do this but I can't," he said and opened his door "I'll see you back at Barden," he said and slammed the door before hurrying off.

Becca looked after him gobsmacked, she jumped as the car behind her beeped. Pulling off tears blurred her vision as they threatened to spill over, when she couldn't hold it in anymore she pulled in at the nearest spot and slumped over the wheel in tears.

After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped her face, he was bound to get fed up…this is why she was always alone.


	9. Chapter 9

A while later Becca pulled in at Danny's station, after driving around for a while and sitting in a parking lot for over an hour she had no idea what to do next. She'd called Jesse a few times with no answer, she'd sent him a few messages with the same outcome. Deciding to give him some space she called her dad and asked him to give in a sick note for her for two days. With that sorted she sighed and climbed out.

Walking inside she smiled at the woman sitting behind a desk "hi," she smiled "is Danny Mitchell around? I'm his sister."

The woman made a quick call "you're in luck, he just got back, floor eight, if he's not in his office someone can track him down for you."

"Thank you," Becca said and walked off to the elevators. Getting off on the right floor she walked to his office and stuck her head in "hey," she said spotting him by the window.

"Hey," he yawned and turned to face her "didn't expect to see you so soon, thought you went birthday shopping."

Becca shrugged and walked inside, closing the door she walked to a chair and sat down "you need to get some sleep."

Danny looked at his watch "not for another nine hours," he chuckled and sat down "how did your appointment go?"

"Good," she nodded "he wants to see me a bit more, I've to ring him with my timetable-oh, I'm not going back to college just yet so I'll be at home later."

Danny nodded "did you call dad to let the college know?"

"Yeah, I told him I had the flu," she replied.

Danny nodded "Jesse not with you? I thought he went with you."

"Uh, no," she said and looked down at her hands "don't think you'll be seeing him anytime soon either."

Danny stood up and walked around his desk, sitting on it he looked down on her "what happened?"

"He broke up with me," she said trying to keep her voice normal.

"What!" Danny yelled "why?"

"Because I'm a dick!" she cried "he was trying to get me something for my birthday and showed no interest at all. Every time he tries to do something for me I act like I don't give a shit! He said he couldn't do this and walked off!"

Danny sighed and pulled her to her feet "I'm sorry Becs," he said and hugged her. The urge to go kill Jesse was so strong but she needed him now.

"What do I do?" she sobbed "I love him, I don't want him to leave me!"

Danny's heart broke for his little sister pulling her closer he rested his chin on her head "you give him time to calm down and think about things."

Becca pulled back and looked up at him "what do I do if he doesn't want to be with me? What do I do if he's had enough?"

Danny smiled sadly and put his hand on her shoulder "you're over reacting, it was a fight, I'm sure he'll be waiting on the porch when you get home."

…

After Danny had calmed her down and they'd had a chat he walked Becca to her car promising he'd be home as early as he could. She went straight home, arriving her hopes sunk as Jesse was nowhere to be seen. Climbing out she walked up the drive and let herself in, going straight to her room she flopped onto her bed. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep hoping things would be better when she woke up.

Later that evening Danny had arrived home, he checked on Becca to find her still sleeping, deciding to leave her he made his way back down to the kitchen. As he walked along the hall he looked back as the bell went, walking back to it he pulled it open and faced with Jesse "Jesse," he said dryly.

"Hey…is she here?" he asked nervously, his tone was scaring him a little.

Danny nodded his head for him to come in "she's asleep," he said as Jesse walked by him.

"Um, okay, I guess I can come back later," he said.

"No," Danny said and walked along the hall "we need to talk," he added.

Jesse gulped and followed him, he knew Becca would have gone to him. Following him he sat down "look, Danny, I over reacted today, things got a little overwhelming and I flipped."

"And you think jumping out of the car and storming off was a good idea?" he asked "do you have any idea how upset she was? Do you even care?" he yelled.

"Of course I care!" Jesse yelled back "I'm here to make things right."

"No," Danny said shaking his head "you're gonna leave here now and take my warning, Becca is going through so much right now, if you can't stick around when things get tough what use are you to her?

"Danny I love her, I'm not going anywhere," Jesse said firmly.

Danny scoffed "yes, you are, you're not getting near my sister again-you guys are done, she's had enough people letting her down in her life, she doesn't need you doing it too."

Jesse sat back and crossed his arms "I'm not going anywhere till I see her. It was one time Danny, this is hard for me too what am I supposed to do?"

"Be there for her, let her know you're not going anywhere," Danny said and sighed, he did like Jesse and he did understand how frustrating it was for him…and how awkward his sister could be, but she was still his little sister and it was his job to make sure she was looked after. "Look Jesse, I know things are hard now but that will change, if you need to let off steam just hold it together until she's not there, go into the bathroom and scream, go punch a wall, anything that will help you other than leaving her and making her feel alone."

Jesse sighed heavily "do you think she'll forgive me for walking off?"

Danny chuckled "she wouldn't have turned up at my office like that if she wasn't worried about you guys."

* * *

A few minutes later Becca yawned as she walked down the stairs, she couldn't believe she'd slept that long, it was the first time in over a month she'd slept longer than two hours. Walking into the kitchen she stopped quickly as Jesse looked back at her.

"Hey," he said standing up slowly.

"Hey," she replied and glanced at Danny "did you kidnap him?"

"I didn't do anything," he chuckled and stood up "Jesse just got here I was letting you sleep a bit more…I'll leave you guys to it," he said and walked out of the room.

Becca stood looking at an imaginary spot on the floor "did he threaten you to get you here?"

"No," he said and walked to her "I came by myself…I'm sorry for walking off."

Becca looked up at him "you said you couldn't do this, is this true or did you just say it because you were angry?"

Jesse blew out a breath a scrubbed his hand over his face "I'm gonna be really honest here."

Becca nodded "I'd rather you were."

"I love you Bec, really, I do, but to me it feels like you're using me as a distraction, I feel like you don't care about me at all, you don't consider my feelings. It feels like it's whatever suits you, I know you've a lot going on and I shouldn't really be saying this but I don't want to let this get any worse or lie to you."

Becca sighed heavily stepping closer to him she looked up at him "I'm sorry," she whimpered "I had no idea you felt that way, I do love you Jess-so much, of course I care about you. I never considered how all of this was effecting you too, I'm not using you I wanna be with you. If you think you can't handle this you should go now, I can't be fixed overnight, I don't know how long it'll take, or if I'll ever be okay."

Jesse reached out and caught a tear as it fell "I'm sorry Bec, I had to get if off my chest."

She gave him a watery smile and stepped back "it's okay, I'm glad you told me...you should go now."

Jesse looked at the floor for a few seconds, looking back at her he tugged at her chin "do you think we're gonna make it?"

Becca nodded "I saw us getting married and having kids...which is extremely worrying for me."

Jesse chewed on his lip "can you forgive me for walking off earlier?"

Becca nodded "I know I've said it before but I will try harder, now I'm seeing a therapist I should get better at the talking thing."

Jesse leaned in closer "so, can I kiss you now or…?"

Becca laughed and wiped her eyes "you're such an idiot," she said and kissed him hard.

Jesse pulled back "I promise I'll never do anything like that again, I'm always gonna be here when you need me."

Becca looked up at him "if you ever feel like that again I want you to tell me, I don't realise I'm doing it half the time."

Jesse nodded and kissed her again "promise," he mumbled and kissed her again.

….

The next morning Becca woke up and looked beside her to see Jesse sleeping, watching him for a few minutes she got an idea, springing off the bed she grabbed a hoodie and ran out the door.

A while later she came back with a tray, placing it on her desk she walked over to bed and sat at the side "Jesse," she said and shook him "Jesse, wake up," she said and shook him again.

Jesse rolled over and opened his eyes "what time is it?" he mumbled.

"It's just after ten," she said and stood up "I made you breakfast," she said coming back with the tray.

"Aww, thank you," he smiled and sat up "you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did," she replied placing the tray on his lap, "eat up, there's more where that came from."

"Like what?" he asked as he bit into his toast.

Becca said up beside him and kissed him on the cheek "I've a got a few things for us to do today then we're going back to college-no more cutting classes."

Jesse chuckled "how did you get another day off?"

"I called my dad and put on a sick voice, told him I had the flu and didn't think I should be driving all that way," she replied "what about you? What did you tell your mom and dad?"

"Nothing, just that I was staying an extra night…I only have one class today anyway."

Becca nodded and sat back beside him "Jess, I really am sorry for making you feel that way, you really are the best thing that's happened to me."

Jesse moved the tray and turned his whole body towards her "I'm sorry I had such bad timing."

Becca shrugged "you were bound to let it all out eventually, it could have been a lot worse…I could have lost you for good," she mumbled.

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand "I know it was a dick move to leave you like I did yesterday but I just want you to know it'll never happen again. I know I lost a bit of your trust yesterday but I'll do anything to earn it back."

Becca reached out and held her hand on his cheek "you have my trust one hundred per cent. It was scary, I'll admit that, you have no idea what I was thinking, I was so scared you'd call things off for good. I was making myself sick worrying so much, I was crying to Danny about what I'd do if you left me."

Jesse sighed and pulled her to him "I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you, you were bottling things up again. I thought we were right back to the start and I'd have to get you to let me in again."

Becca sighed heavily "I'm such an idiot, I really have no idea why you put up with me."

"Because I love you," he chuckled and kissed her forehead "pretty sure I will for the rest of my life."

* * *

A while later they came out of the bathroom giggling "at least you didn't drop me this time," she laughed as he carried her to the bed.

Jesse dropped her onto the bed and climbed on top of her "is that offer still there to move in?" he asked gazing down on her.

Becca bit on her lip "Jess," she sighed "I tol-"

Jesse cut her off with a kiss "I'm not doing it just to keep you happy, I'm doing it because I love waking up with you, I love lying on the bed at night just chilling. I thought about it, I really want to, I can't imagine anything better than waking up with you every morning."

Becca's face lit up, she couldn't believe how excited she was getting over this, she'd expected to freak out even though it was her idea to begin with. Smiling happily, she shot up and kissed him hard.

Jesse pulled back when he couldn't breathe "so, that's a yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she chuckled "it's a massive yes," she laughed and kissed him again.

"Great," he smiled "you gotta tell Benji though."

Becca scoffed "is he gonna be like Joey from friends? Are we gonna have to buy a house with a garage converted just for him?" she laughed, she really did like Benji, he was such a nice guy…she wouldn't mind him living in their garage.

"Him or Amy," Jesse chuckled and kissed her neck.

"No way," she laughed "Amy will have the place thrashed in an hour, not to mention all the animals that would be running around."

"Yeah," he laughed and rolled off her "I can only imagine what our kids first words would be if she was living there."

"You think about kids?" she asked trying not to freak out.

Jesse's eyes went wide for a moment, shaking his head he leaned over and kissed her sweetly "yes, I told you, you're it for me. I want it all with you and only you," he said and walked off to the bathroom.

Becca watched the door close and sighed, kids weren't on her radar for a very long time. After college she wanted to head to LA and see what happens out there before she even thought about kids or marriage or even buying a house.

Rolling off the bed she walked to her wardrobe and started to pull out clothes, looking behind her as Jesse walked back half dressed she turned and just watched him move about. He would make a great husband and father, 'stop it Becca' her brain scolded her it's too early to be thinking about that stuff!

"You okay babe?" he chuckled as she just stared at him.

Staring at him for another few seconds she smiled "yep, I'm great," she said and turned back to her wardrobe.

…

That afternoon Becca sat at the kitchen table staring down at the letter, Jesse had gone to see his mom and had told her he'd meet her back at college. She glanced at the door as it opened and Danny walked in "hey," she mumbled.

"Hey," he replied and walked to the kettle "thought you'd be gone by now."

"I was on my way," she said and looked at the letter again "but then I found this," she said nodding to it.

"What is it?" he asked walking to the table.

"The letter Nick gave me," she said sliding it to him. Sighing she sat back and waited for the explosion.

"You read it?" he asked and picked it up.

"Yes," she sighed and watched him closely as he unfolded it.

Danny sucked in a breath and looked at her "mom was clean?"

Becca nodded "yeah, she was."

Danny closed his eyes and sighed heavily, opening them again he continued to read. Getting to the part about her and Nick he gripped the paper and read it again, scrubbing his hands over his face he dropped down into a chair and said nothing.

"Uh, what do we do?" Becca asked after a few minutes.

Danny looked over at her trying to remain calm, this wasn't about him "what do you want to do?"

Becca looked down at her hands and thought for a moment, she'd thought about it before but she couldn't decide. Looking over at him she blew out a breath "I want to know if it's true."

Danny nodded "I can help with that…are you going to tell dad?"

Becca shook her head "no, I just want to know if it's true, nothing changes, I just want to know then we can all move on."

Danny nodded again "well if you're not telling dad we need a DNA sample from him to do a test."

Becca stood up and grabbed her bag "okay, I have his number just give me a few days to work up the courage."

"I can call him if you want," he offered "I don't really want you near the guy."

Becca walked to him and kissed him on the cheek "thanks, but I think I better do this myself, I'll be fine. I'm gonna head back to college, I'll call you when I get there."

"Becs we need to talk about this properly."

Becca shook her head "not now Danny, I'm freaking out I need time," she said and walked to the door "I'll call you later, don't overthink this okay? We'll deal with this another time."

"Okay," he nodded and stood up "I'll talk to you soon," he said and hugged her "hey," he said pulling back "I love you kiddo."

Becca sighed and leaned into him "love you too," she whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay Becs," he said rubbing her back.

"I know," she said and stepped back as her phone rang "it's Jesse," she said and started to walk off "I'll call you later…hey," she answered.

"Hey, have you left yet? What's wrong?" he asked knowing by her voice something was off.

"Um, nothing, I'm just driving now so I'll see you back there," she said and hung up.

* * *

She wasn't at all surprised to find Jesse sitting outside her door when she arrived back "hey," he said standing up.

"Hey," she mumbled and dropped her bags before walking into him.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her and held her close without a word, he knew she'd talk when she wanted to.

About fifteen minutes later Becca stepped back "sorry, I needed that," she said and picked up her bag.

Jesse followed her in "it's okay, you've done enough for me today."

Becca smiled quickly "glad you had a good day," she said and turned back to her desk.

Jesse stood up and walked to her, he thought she would have said what was bothering her by now. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her against him and rested his chin on her shoulder "what's up babe?"

Becca lay her head back onto his shoulder and sighed "I gave the letter to Danny."

Jesse just nodded and kissed her neck and waited for her to continue.

"The look on his face, he was crushed, god, why did I show it to him?"

"Because he's your brother, you love him and you wanted him to know," Jesse said.

Becca turned in his arms and looked up at him "I'm so stressed out, I'm freaking out, I'm scared, I'm crazy, I still haven't gotten my period, I'm over two weeks late, that's not normal for me," she whimpered.

"Calm down," he said softly and led her to the bed "just relax, take a few breaths."

Becca closed her eyes and blow out a few deep breaths, opening her eyes she looked up at him "Jess…what if I am pregnant?"

Jesse sat beside her trying to hide his own panic "don't be working yourself up babe, you said so yourself you've been really stressed lately. So much has happened, your body and emotions are all over the place."

Becca bit on her lip "I'd feel a whole lot better if I did a test."

Jesse nodded and stood up "I just need to pee then we'll go," he said and hurried to the bathroom. "Shit," he blew out a breath "what the hell do I do now?" he said as he paced the bathroom. Chewing on his thumb he groaned "idiot," he muttered "how could you let this happen?"

"Uh, Jesse…you okay?" Becca called from outside.

"Yeah, coming!" he called and ran his hands through his hair, throwing water over his face he dried it and walked out "ready?" he asked held out his hand. The main thing was he kept his cool, he didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was.

Becca took his hand "you don't have to come with me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm probably just worrying over nothing."

Jesse squeezed her hand "it's okay, we'll get a test and whatever the outcome is we'll deal with it together."

…

A while later they sat in the car on campus after arriving back with about ten tests, Becca looked over at him a few times "you can freak out you know."

Jesse sighed and sat back "I know I said I wanted kids with you but now is not what I meant," he said and looked over at her "I'm trying my best to keep my cool, I don't want a repeat of what happened the other day."

Becca slid her hand into his "we could be worrying over nothing, we've been sitting here for half an hour now, I think we should go inside."

Getting to her door Jesse swung her to face him "whatever happens I love you, I'm gonna be here for you, we're gonna get through this together."

Becca leaned in and kissed him "I love you too…we better get this out of the way," she said and pushed the door in.

About ten minutes later Jesse walked to the bathroom door and knocked "Bec? you okay in there?"

"I can't do it," she sniffed back.

Jesse sighed heavily and pushed the door in, finding her sitting on the toilet he walked to her and crouched down in front of her "babe no matter what it says we'll be okay."

"You've said that about ten times already! We're too young, it's too soon, we're not even together that long, we still have two years left here, a baby will ruin us," she sniffed.

Jesse stood up and pulled her to her feet and into a hug "listen Bec, if we're having a baby we'll make it work, it doesn't matter how long we're together, all that matters is I love you and you love me. Sure, the timing sucks but we'll figure it out."

Becca sighed "I did two I just can't look at them," she mumbled.

"Want me to look?" he asked looking at the two tests on the sink. At her nod he shifted so he could reach them and still hold her against him. As his heart sped up he closed his eyes and turned the first one over "okay, wow," he said once he'd looked at it.

"What?" she asked panicked.

"Positive," he replied in a daze.

"What about the second one?" she asked gripping him tighter.

Swallowing hard he picked up the second one and turned it over "negative," he frowned.

Becca pulled back "how can one say positive and another say negative?"

Jesse shrugged "I don't know, I think you need to do another one."

Becca took his hand and walked back to the room "I can't pee again we'll have to wait a while," she said and flopped onto her bed.

Jesse climbed on beside her and pulled her onto his chest "what did Danny say about the dad thing?" he asked trying to take her mind off things.

Becca threw her hand over his waist "he just asked me what I wanted to do."

"And what do you want to do?"

Becca shrugged "I just want to know, I don't want a relationship with him if he is, my dad will always be my dad."

* * *

A while later Jesse opened his eyes groggily, he didn't remember falling asleep. Sitting up he scrubbed his hands over his face and looked to the other side of the bed to where Becca should have been, finding it empty he looked towards her desk. Seeing that empty too he looked to the bathroom and saw the light coming from under the door, walking to the door he knocked "babe?" he called in.

"Yeah," she called back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Come in," she mumbled.

Jesse walked in and found her sitting on the floor, walking to her he sat down beside her "what ya doing in here?"

"Took three more," she said and moved her head onto his shoulder "…they were all positive...I'm three weeks...is that even possible to know so early?"

Jesse sighed and wrapped his arm around her "I don't know...guess so if the test says it...we're having a baby?" he asked just to be clear.

"We're having a baby," she repeated.

Jesse just nodded and pulled her closer "I'm gonna be a daddy," he blew out.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Hey," he said nudging her head up "it's not your fault, we'll get through this together."

"It is my fault, I totally lost track of my period, I should have known something was wrong, I should have remembered to take my pill…I'm such an idiot, I can't do anything right!" she sobbed.

"Babe, stop, it's not your fault okay, it's both of our fault, Bec, you've been through so much the last two months more than most people have in their whole life. You need to calm down and stop working yourself up, it can't be good for you or the baby."

"Why are you so damn irresistible," she whined.

Jesse chuckled and kissed the side of her head "I'll take that as a compliment."

Becca looked up at him "what do we do now?"

"My ass is killing me so I'd say the first step is getting up off this floor, he said and stood up.

Becca let him pull her to her feet "I'm serious dork," she laughed.

Jesse slid his hand onto her cheek and tugged her closer "we're gonna be fine Bec, I love you, everything is gonna be okay."

Becca leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him sweetly, pulling back she smiled "I love you too, I'm so lucky to have you Jesse, you have no idea what you mean to me."

Jesse smiled back and slid his hand onto her stomach "this little guy in here is gonna be loved so much, nothing in this world matters more to me than you two."

"Jesse!" she cried and buried her face in his chest "stop being so amazing!"

Jesse lifted her onto his hips and carried her back to the bed, gently putting her down he climbed on beside her and pulled her into him "get some sleep mommy," he said and kissed her sweetly and slid his hand onto her stomach.

"Mommy," she said out loud and slid her hand over his before closing her eyes.

* * *

Two days had passed since they had found out they were going to be parents, Becca was avoiding Jesse like the plague, it had finally sunk in how serious this was, to say she was freaking out was an understatement. Hurrying across campus she closed her eyes tight as she heard him call out to her, pretending she hadn't heard him she started to walk faster and rounded the corner.

Jesse watched her speed up and sighed, the morning after they'd found out she was fine, they'd parted ways on good terms. She had avoided his calls, she didn't turn up for her shift at the radio station last night, she'd ignore him when he called to her dorm. He knew she was scared-he was too, but ignoring him wasn't going to make it go away, sighing again he took off in a run, she was going to talk to him whether she liked it or not.

Catching up to her he put his arm on her shoulder "Bec," he panted.

Becca stopped and slowly turned to face him "hey," she mumbled and looked at the ground.

"I've been calling you," he said dropping his knees a little so he could look into her eyes.

"I know," she sighed "I'm sorry, I'm really scared I'm freaking out…I don't know what to do."

"I'm scared too," he said annoyance in his voice "I don't know what to do either, you can't avoid me, It's not going to change anything…you should have come to me."

Becca walked to a nearby wall and sat down "I'm not talking about the baby," she muttered.

Jesse walked and sat beside her "so what is it then?"

Becca pulled out her phone and opened up her messages, looking down on it she handed it over "I text Nick."

Jesse read the message and started to shake his head "no, no way," he said handing it back to her. "You're not going to meet him, especially at his house."

Becca took the phone back, it was on the tip of her tongue to yell at him for trying to tell her what to do, instead she took a deep breath she knew he was just trying to look out for her "I need answers Jess, not just if he's my dad. I wanna know why he kept coming into my room and what his plan would have been if I hadn't run that night."

Jesse ran his hands through his hair "I don't like this, the thought of him coming near you makes me want to kill him."

"Come with me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"If you're that worried, come with me, we don't have to go to his house, we can meet for coffee or something."

Jesse thought about it, she needed answers he knew that "alright, but do you think you should be putting yourself under more stress with the baby?"

Becca stood up again "I have to know if I want to move on."

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, Chapters will become shorter due to lack of reviews, I have a heap of stories to work on...keep reading though, I write for love not reviews it makes me happy if even 1 person is read my stuff xx**


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week had gone by quickly, it was now Friday, the day Becca headed home for her birthday. She'd decided to put her meeting with Nick and going to the doctor on hold until after the semi-finals tomorrow. She couldn't wait to get home, Charlie and Tori also flew in tonight, gathering her books she practically jumped down the stairs and out the door of her last class calling goodbye to her fellow Bella's.

Rounding the corner, she smacked into someone sending her books out of her hand and onto the ground "way to go asshole," she sighed and bent down to pick them up

"Love you too babe," Jesse chuckled and got down to help her "I said I'd meet you here remember? You were so eager to get home, I said I'd be here ready to go."

"Sorry," she chuckled "I'm just so excited I can't wait to see them," she said and stood up.

Jesse leaned in and kissed her quickly "let's get going then," he said and kissed her again, he just loved seeing her so happy.

"Hey," she giggled and pulled him back to her "I love you," she laughed and kissed him deeply.

"You two make me sick," Amy grumbled from behind them.

Jesse stepped back and cleared his throat "Amy, always a pleasure."

Amy nodded "I am a pleasure, I could show you a thing or two," she smirked and reached out for his shirt "you know, something I'm sure Becca would love," she murmured as she tugged him to her.

"Bec, I'm scared," he said wide eyed.

Becca laughed "okay," she said pulling him away "you're scaring the baby, we don't need help in that department either thank you…what's up?" she asked glancing at Jesse as he stepped behind her quickly.

"Well, since you're being a boring Betty and won't have a party for your birthday I guess I should give you this," she said and held out a bag.

Becca was stunned, she wasn't used to anyone giving her presents apart from her dad and Danny "for me?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes…uh, I know you're a weirdo and all but if you start crying out here I will slap you with the bag…happy birthday oh old one," she said and shoved the bag into her hands.

Becca looked down on the bag "thank you Amy," she smiled and looked over at her "really, thank you so much."

"We all pitched in, it's from all of us," Stacie said appearing beside them "happy birthday Becca, enjoy your dirty weekend," she said winking at Jesse and hugging her.

"Aww, thanks guys," she smiled and hugged her back "you bitches are amazing."

Amy shrugged again "I know, see ya tomorrow…bye!" she called as she walked off Stacie waving as she followed her.

Jesse chuckled as she stood with a goofy grin on her face looking at the bag. "Plenty more where that came from, come on beautiful, time to go."

Getting into her car Becca noticed all the sparkly and coloured bags on the backseat that Jesse had placed in with his stuff "if these are all from you I'm gonna kill you."

Jesse leaned over and kissed her "only like six of them," he chuckled.

"Jesse!" she laughed "you didn't?"

"I did," he nodded "you deserve to be spoiled, but you're not getting them until tomorrow, start the car," he said trying to hide his smirk…he had plans for this one tonight.

"That's just mean," she laughed and pulled away.

"Hey, you don't like your birthday remember?"

"I like stuff," she chuckled.

Jesse laughed "okay, you can open one when we get home," he said and laughed again as she bounced in her seat.

After all the years of getting nothing apart from the small thing she'd ask Danny for she was so excited for her birthday, even her tea party with her niece and the dreaded visit from her dad and his wife "love you dork!" she sang and turned on the radio.

Pulling up at her house they both climbed out "I thought you we're going home first," she said as they walked to the door.

Jesse shrugged "wanted to spend another few hours with you before I've to compete for your attention with a four-year-old," he chuckled.

Becca laughed and pushed the door in "oh, she'll totally win, I'm sorry you'll have to take a number."

Jesse chuckled and kissed her on the cheek "not at night time," he murmured in her ear as they walked to the kitchen.

"Jess," she giggled "don't let Danny hear you…" she trialled off and her mouth fell open at the scene before her.

"Becbec!" Tori yelled excitedly and wiggled out of Danny's arms.

"Hey," Becca squealed and lifted her off the ground "what are you doing here? I thought you only got in tonight."

"Sorry, we got here yesterday," Charlie said walking to her "we wanted it to be a surprise, hey," she said and hugged her tight.

Jesse smiled as he watched them embrace , she was so happy, she hadn't stopped smiling since they'd pulled away from Barden.

Danny watched the way Jesse was watching Becca, he smiled and walked to the kettle "tea Jesse?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," Becca said and pulled back from Charlie "this is my boyfriend Jesse," she said pulling him to her side "Jess, this is Charlie and Tori."

"You the man in Becbec's room?" Tori questioned.

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled "nice to meet you Tori, your aunt has told me a lot about you," he said and turned to Charlie "nice to meet you Charlie, I've heard stories about you too."

"You too Jesse, hope they were all good," she said nudging Becca.

"Most of them," he chuckled and walked to Danny.

Danny handed him a cup and both leaned against the counter watching them babble "we're screwed," Danny chuckled.

Jesse chuckled too "wouldn't have it any other way."

…

A while later Becca walked Jesse to her door "I can't believe you knew they were here," she said as they stepped out onto the porch.

Jesse chuckled "I was sworn to secrecy, Danny called me this morning to see what time we'd be home at so they could be here."

Becca threw her arms around his neck "thank you, you're amazing, this is already the best birthday present ever."

Jesse smiled and moved closer to her "you haven't even opened your presents yet."

Becca shrugged "I got you, Danny, my niece and Charlie are here, that's all I want," she said and closed the distance between them.

"Eww!" Tori yelled horrified "mommy! Daddy! Becbec is kissing a boy!" she yelled and ran away from the glass.

Jesse laughed and pulled back "sorry, she's a funny kid."

Becca laughed too "runs in the family," she said and glanced behind her "Jess," she said taking a step closer to him "I know we agreed we'd tell Danny and your parents after the show tomorrow, but do you think we could wait until Sunday? I just want to spend time with my family without some drama."

Jesse nodded "sure babe, whatever you want," he said and kissed her sweetly "I better get going, don't forget to be at mine for eight, mom can't wait to see you," he chuckled.

Becca laughed "I spoke to her yesterday."

Jesse shrugged "from then until you see her will feel like a lifetime to my mom."

Becca chuckled and rubbed her stomach "I'll see you at eight, gotta go get something to eat."

Jesse watched her rub her stomach and smiled "how are you feeling about it now?"

Becca looked down at her stomach and smiled "okay I guess, I'm still a little overwhelmed and confused but I know we'll be one happy family…you?"

"Great, I'm starting to get excited," he smiled and kissed her slowly "we're gonna be the best little family anyone has ever seen."

Becca chuckled and kissed him a few times "go home nerd," she said and walked to the door "love you!" she called over her shoulder and disappeared inside.

"Love you too!" he called and walked down the drive, he was happy about being a dad, once he'd gotten his head around it and thought about the big picture it didn't look so bad. They both had jobs, okay they didn't pay great and they did have a few of the same classes and their groups, but he was certain his mom and dad would help out as he was sure Danny and her dad would too.

The hard part was actually telling them she was pregnant, sure they'd had time to think about it and plan things. He was quite sure his parents and Danny wouldn't be too thrilled about it, them being so young and all, but that didn't matter, it was him Becca and Baby-just them, and he'd do whatever it takes to make sure his girl and his baby always had whatever they needed.

* * *

A while later Becca looked up from reading Tori a story to see she'd fallen asleep, chuckling she put the book down and rolled off the bed. Dropping a kiss on her head she rubbed her hair "it really is great to see you my little lady," she said softly "I've missed you so much," she said and kissed her again before walking to the door.

"She's missed you too Becs," came Charlie's voice startling Becca.

Becca turned around quickly "you scared the crap outta me," she chuckled.

"I've missed you too," Charlie said as they walked down the stairs.

Becca threw her arm around her shoulder as they walked to the kitchen "well, you're home now, we can pick up where we left off…where's Danny?" she frowned at the empty room.

Charlie rolled her eyes and scoffed "work, I see things haven't changed."

Becca shook her head and looked at the clock it was only six, she had plenty of time before she was due at Jesse's "no, he's not working late while we're all here, I'll be back in like twenty minutes," she said and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked following her to the hall.

"To drag his ass home, he can have one day off where he actually stays off…be back soon," she said and slipped out the door.

Arriving at the station a few minutes later she walked to the desk to see the same officer there as last time "hey, is my dumbass brother here?"

The officer chuckled and called up to the eight floor, hanging up she nodded "he's up there."

"Thanks!" Becca called and walked to the elevator. Arriving on the floor she walked on to his office and stuck her head in, frowning when it was empty she looked around the bullpen and spotted Jesse's dad by the copier "Jason, hey," she said and walked to him "have you seen Danny?"

"He's in questioning someone with Jack, I just passed them, why don't you wait in his office and I'll let him know you're here," he suggested.

"Sure," she nodded "thanks," she added and started to walk back to his office-stopping when shouting and what sounded like furniture being thrown caught her attention.

"Stay here," Jason said and took off as the arguing spilled out into the hallway.

"Danny chill!" she heard Jack yell.

"Chill? Danny screamed back "that scumbag killed my mom and you want me to chill?"

"Just calm down!" Jack yelled as he struggled to hold onto him.

Becca gasped, all colour drained out of her face, hurrying to the corner she turned just as Danny broke free and lunged at a guy in cuffs.

"You killed my mom because she came into money and got clean? You killed her because she wouldn't feed your habit anymore!" he snarled and raised his hand again.

"Danny!" Becca cried.

….

"Becca?" he said and quickly shoved the guy at Jason and Jack "what are you doing here?" he said hurrying to her blocking her view of the guy.

Becca shoved him to the side "don't do this Becs," he said stepping in front of her.

"I have to," she said and shoved him away "you killed my mom?" she sniffed walking to him.

The guy looked at her and nodded before looking at the floor.

"But she was my mom, why?" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed "she wasn't supposed to die! She was just supposed to get hooked again. Please forgive me!" he cried and grabbed her hands "please, I didn't mean for it to happen, I loved her, I just wanted her back."

"Let go of her," Jason warned as he watched a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he called as Jack led him away.

"Becca?" Jason asked and took a step to her.

"Don't," she said stepping away from his outstretched hand "I'll see you at yours," she added and hurried off bypassing Danny quickly as he tried to grab her.

"Becca!" he called and ran after her "Becca wait up!" he called as she frantically pressed the button for the first floor.

"Damn it!" he yelled as the doors closed before he got to it, running to the stairs he pushed the door in and took them four at a time. Bursting into the lobby he looked around and hurried to the elevator "have you seen my sister?" he called to the officer on the desk.

"Yeah, she just walked outside," she answered.

"Thanks!" he called as he took off after her, spotting her he sped up "Becca!" he called "Becs, please wait!" he called.

Becca got to her car and sighed heavily, she felt so sick, she just wanted to be left alone, but who was she kidding? It was Danny after all. Sighing again she sat on the hood of her car and waited for him to catch up.

Danny reached her and sat beside her "I'm sorry Becs, I wasn't expecting you to be there," he said rubbing her back.

Becca looked up at the sky "this sure does top all the shitty birthdays…thanks for that Danny," she said and pulled away from him.

"I didn't know you'd be here, what are doing here anyway?" he asked standing up.

"I came because Charlie Tori and I are at home and you bailed again, the one birthday in about eight years I've actually been looking forward to!" she yelled and shoved him. "I came here to get you so we could spend some time together like we were supposed to!" she yelled and shoved him again, "but you've gone and ruined it all!" she cried and slapped him over and over.

"I don't want a stupid family dinner or the family party you've planned! We're not a family…I'm not going home, I'm going back to college to spend my birthday alone! Like I should have in the first place!" she cried and smacked him repeatedly as she started to sob.

* * *

Danny pulled her into him and let her cry into his chest "I'm so sorry Becs, I got a call to say they'd found him, my anger took over, I just had to be here."

Becca pulled back and rubbed her stomach, blowing out a few deep breaths she walked to her car door "I don't care, I don't care about any of it anymore…I'm going to Jesse's," she said and climbed in.

"What am I going to say to Charlie and Tori?" he asked.

"Tori's asleep, she's had a long flight, she won't wake again tonight. You can tell Charlie I found you and you said you'd be home later so I went ahead to Jesse's," she said and yanked her door from him.

Becca pulled up at Jesse's and looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the black smudges she sighed and began to wipe them away with her fingers. Sitting there for a few minutes she climbed out and walked up the drive in a daze "oh god, Jesse!" she yelled and jumped as he stood up from the porch "what are you doing out here?"

"My dad called," he said looking at her with concern "are you okay?"

Becca sighed for what felt like the millionth time and walked the steps, sitting down she waited for him to join her "I don't want to talk about it, my birthday is ruined like the rest of them…I told you I shouldn't have bothered," she muttered.

Jesse wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him "don't say that, you were so happy earlier, you've been looking forward to it all week."

"Funny how quickly someone can ruin it," she said and stood up "I need to pee," she muttered and walked into the house.

Jesse waited by his bedroom door for her to come out of the bathroom, walking out she stopped and raised an eyebrow "come here," he said holding out both his hands.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

Jesse leaned in and kissed her slowly "because," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again "I am going to cheer you up," he said and kissed her. "I have something in my room for you, I wanna see you as happy as you were earlier," he said and pulled her into the room.

Becca closed the door and leaned against it, pulling him back to her she kissed him hard, pulling him closer she started to undo his shirt.

"Babe," he said pulling back "I don't care how you try distract me it's not gonna work…go to the bed, sit down and close your eyes," he ordered.

"Yes boss," she chuckled and kissed him sweetly before walking to the bed and doing what he asked "now what?" she asked with her eyes closed.

Jesse walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer "now you sit there and wait until I find something."

…

A minute later Jesse walked to the bed and sat beside her "I know I said you couldn't have your presents until tomorrow, now this is just something small, but I think you'll like it," he said placing an envelope into her hands.

Becca opened her eyes and looked down at the envelope "what is it?" she asked with a smile.

Jesse kissed her on the cheek "open it and see."

"I'm all excited," she giggled as she opened it, taking out photos she looked at him and frowned.

"Look through them," he chuckled.

Becca looked down on a photo of her dorm room just as she had left it "um, okay," she said and moved onto the next one. Seeing suitcases by the door she smiled and moved onto the next one, laughing she turned the photo of her wardrobe that now held both their clothes "are you trying to get me to steal more of your clothes?"

"Keep going," he chuckled happy she was a little more cheerful.

Becca moved through the photos examining each one carefully, getting to the last one she turned it to him "really?"

Jesse shrugged and chuckled at the picture of himself on the bed holding a sign that said 'my side' "just wanted you to know I've claimed a side."

"Oh, I missed one," she said pulling one that had stuck to the back of it, looking down a photo of a frame on her dresser of them both she smiled and ran her fingers over it.

Donald had caught them in a rare moment and had snapped it with Jesse's phone which he'd just used for a call. Jesse sat on a wall with her in between his legs, his arms tucked tightly around her waist. She looked up at him with a big smile, him mirroring her actions…both had the look of love in their eyes "I love it," she whispered, "this is perfect Jess, thank you," she said looking over at him.

Jesse smiled and slid his hand into hers "in case you missed it, I moved all my stuff in while you were in class," he chuckled.

"I got that," she laughed and pulled him into a hug "this is the best present ever, thank you."

Jesse ran his hand up and down her back "that's the smallest one," he chuckled.

Becca pulled back "I don't need anything else Jess, this is what I want-all I want."

"Tough," he said and kissed her "I already have everything, we better go see my mom, she'll kill me if she knew you've been here without seeing her."

Becca laughed and let him pull her to the stairs "hey, nerd," she said tugging him back "I love you," she said and kissed him on the cheek "this is slowly returning to the best birthday ever."

"Good," he nodded "I'm gonna make the most of it before you head home for the night."

Becca walked by him and down the stairs "I'm staying here tonight."

* * *

A while later Becca laughed and stood up "sorry, I'm just grabbing a glass of water," she said and walked to the kitchen, since it was her birthday they'd let her choose the movie.

As she drank her water Jason slipped in and closed the door over "have you told Jesse what happened?"

Becca turned slowly "uh, no, I told him I didn't want to talk about it…what did you tell him?"

"Just that you'd overheard something concerning you mothers case and he should expect you soon," Jason replied and walked to her "wanna talk to me about it?"

"Thanks, but I think I should talk to Danny about, but not tonight…I'll speak to him tomorrow," she added.

Laura stuck her head in "sorry love, there's a girl called Charlie at the door looking for you."

Becca nodded "she's Danny's girlfriend, well, she was, sorry, excuse me," she said and walked to the door.

"You go out to get Danny, he comes back and you don't, what gives?" Charlie asked.

Becca stepped out and closed the door "did he tell you what happened?"

"He told me some bull that I'll assume you told him to say?" she asked siting on the step beside her.

"I heard him fighting with someone I walked to the corner to hear him yelling about this guy that had killed my mom. He went to punch him again and I let out a scream, he tried to block me from the guy but I had to see him. I asked him why he killed my mom and he started to cry saying he was sorry," she sniffed.

"Oh, Becs," she said sadly and scooted closer to her.

Becca wiped her eyes "can we talk about this tomorrow?" she asked and stood up "I'm having a nice evening with my boyfriend and his family I don't want to go back in there all mopey."

"Sure," Charlie said and kissed her on the cheek "I have a mopey brother at home that I know would love it if you came home tonight."

Becca stood up and walked back to the door "I'll think about it…see ya Charlie," she said and slipped back inside.

Jesse walked out of the kitchen "you missed the ending…everything okay?"

Becca nodded and held out her hand "everything is perfect," she said and led him back into the living room.

Jesse sat down with her and looked down on her as she snuggled into him, looking over at his dad he frowned.

Jason just smiled quickly and shrugged before looking back to the tv.

"Oh, I love this movie," Becca said as Jade waved Now and then at then.

"Go on then," Laura chuckled as both boys groaned.

"You don't like a movie"? Becca sked surprised looking up at him.

"We were made watch this every day last summer, I could recite it in my sleep," he grumbled.

"Well, tough, I love it," she chuckled and wrapped her arm around him.

...

Later that night Danny sat on the sofa with Charlie watching tv, sighing he changed the channel again.

Charlie looked over at him "she needs time Danny, she's upset, don't forget she's still just a kid. She shouldn't have witnessed any of that, it's hard for her to express her feelings you know that, she'll come around once she's had time to think."

"You didn't see her face Charlie, it was like the happiness just drained out of her. It broke my heart, I should have kept my cool, I shouldn't have lost it like that," he sighed.

"You didn't know she was going to be there," Charlie said.

"I know," he nodded "but it doesn't change the fact she was there, she heard it all, she saw him. She talked to him…she was so upset, she hit me a bunch of times and told me she was going to spend her birthday alone."

"I do tend to over react sometimes," came Becca's voice from the door.

Charlie smiled and stood up "you came back?"

"Yeah, I brought Jesse too," she said nodding behind her as he waved in.

"We were just about to watch a movie, Jesse come help me with the popcorn," Charlie said and pulled him to the kitchen.

Becca stood in the doorway for a few seconds before she walked to the sofa and sat beside him "I'm sorry for hitting you," she mumbled.

"It's okay," he said and scooted closer to her "I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

"He confessed?" she asked.

Danny nodded "he'll be before the courts Monday for a bail hearing."

Becca nodded "that's all I want to hear about it until then."

"Do you want to talk about how you're feeling?" he asked cautiously.

Becca thought for a moment, thinking of the baby she decided now was as good a time as she was going to get "I feel sick," she said and looked over at him "I have to stop working myself up," she said and rubbed her stomach.

Danny chuckled "you overthink too much, it's bound to make you sick."

Becca rubbed her stomach "this I have thought a lot about," she said and looked over at him. "I'm pregnant Danny, Jesse and I are having a baby, and before you go off on one I just want you to know we have talked about it, we've thought about, we're happy, we know what we're doing…I just don't think I can do it without you."

Danny stared back at her open-mouthed, Becca swore she saw every emotion flash through his eyes. After a few minutes silence she bit on her lip and swallowed hard…maybe this wasn't such a good idea "uh, can you say something? Anything?" she asked.

Danny continued to stare at her "you've been having sex?" he teased.

"Oh god," she blushed and threw her hands over her face.

Danny chuckled and pulled her into a hug "as long as you're happy and Jesse looks after you I'm happy."

* * *

After a few minutes he pulled back "my little Bec is gonna be a mama," he laughed.

"You're gonna be an uncle," she chuckled.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" he yelled and jumped up startling her.

"Danny!" she squealed as he swung her around "I'm gonna be sick!"

In the kitchen Charlie gasped and snapped her head to Jesse "did I hear what I think I just heard?"

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled "we're having a baby…guess we're telling people now."

He jumped as Charlie began to squeal and jump up and down "oh, I'm so excited, congrats," she squealed and hugged him tight.

"Thanks," Jesse chuckled "we're pretty happy."

Charlie pulled back "when? How far along is she?"

"It's really early Charlie, it's like four weeks, we just want our families to know for now. We haven't even been to a doctor yet," Jesse explained.

"My lips are sealed, I'll say it to Danny too, we won't tell Tori either…what did your parents say? I bet they're excited too?"

"We haven't told them yet, we were going to tonight but Becca asked could we wait until Sunday," Jesse replied.

Charlie nodded "I think you better tell them in the morning, I think it's only fair," she said and picked up the bowls "are you ready to face the big brother?" she chuckled.

"No, not really," he chuckled and followed her.

After Danny had congratulated him and babbled on about baby stuff for half an hour Jesse slid into a seat beside Becca and raised an eyebrow at her "sorry," she whispered "please don't be mad, it just felt right."

Jesse sat back into the seat "I'm not mad, I just wish you'd given me a headsup first."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly "we'll tell your mom and dad before the show tomorrow."

"You two ready for tomorrow?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"Yep, we're gonna win," Jesse chuckled.

"Hey," she said and poked him "the Bella's are gonna kick your ass."

"We'll see," he chuckled "we have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Becca scoffed "I bet its stuff we've seen before."

Jesse laughed "will the air hostess costumes be making an appearance?"

"Oh, I can't wait, you guys are gonna be great," Charlie said.

"Yeah, but we'll be better as always," Jesse chuckled.

Becca laughed "who doesn't love girls in tight skirts? We'll be lucky if anyone is actually listening to us singing."

"Hey," Jesse shot in "there'll be nobody but me looking at that skirt."

Danny chuckled "way to play it cool man, but seriously," he said and looked at Becca "you better be wearing a nun outfit up there tomorrow, I aint punching people for looking up your skirt.

"Oh, would you two give it a rest," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, I could come out in just a bikini," Becca added looking down on Jesse "a really tight one. "

"Okay that's enough," Danny groaned "put the damn movie on."

…

The next morning Becca and Jesse decided to walk around to his house, Becca glanced at him "do you think telling them right before we leave for finals is a good idea? I mean they'll have questions, right?"

"I don't know babe," he sighed "I'd be afraid Danny might slip up or something, they'll be really mad then."

"Do you think they'll be mad?" she asked as they walked up the steps to his house.

"I don't know," he said again "I guess the age thing and that we've only started in college will be something they won't be happy about."

Becca nodded and followed him to the kitchen "did you tell them we needed to talk to them?"

Jesse nodded and sat down "guess they're not up yet."

"Well it is only after seven," Becca said and sat down beside him, she knew he was freaking out about telling them he'd barely slept last night "Jesse," she said placing her hand on his "it's gonna be okay."

"What if they flip?" he asked.

Becca shrugged "look how well Danny took it, I expected him to flip altogether, everyone is different."

Jesse nodded "what if they say we're too young? Or that we won't be able to look after a baby?"

Becca moved closer and slid her hand onto his cheek "Jess, calm down, if they're not happy there's nothing we can do about it. It's our life, it's me you and the baby…we're gonna be a family, it doesn't matter what anyone says, we're gonna do this, this baby is gonna have everything he's ever wanted."

Jesse leaned in and kissed her sweetly "I'm sorry, this is just something I never thought I'd be telling my parents at twenty years old, I'm a little freaked out."

Before Becca could reply Laura walked in "morning you two, you all set for the show?" she asked as she walked to the coffee pot.

"Uh, yeah," Jesse said and scratched the back of his neck "where's dad?" he asked.

"He should be down now…everything okay?" Laura asked, "I got your message late last night."

"Uh, yeah, we just need to talk to you about something," Becca said and squeezed Jesse's hand.

"Morning," Jason yawned as he walked in fixing his tie.

"Morning," Jesse replied and started to shift in his seat.

"What's up with you?" Jason chuckled and sat down beside them "you're all jittery."

Laura placed cups down and sat beside them "what did you need to talk to us about?" she asked looking at Jesse.

"Uh," Jesse said and glanced at Becca "I don't know what way to say this so I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

"What's wrong?" Laura asked worried "did something happen? Are you in trouble?"

"No, no nothing like that," Jesse said quickly.

"What is it then?" Jason asked, "do you need money or anything?"

Jesse sat back and wrapped his arm around Becca's shoulder, she smiled at him and placed her hand on his leg. He smiled quickly at her and looked back to his parents "Becca's pregnant."

...

Laura and Jason sat staring at them for what felt like hours "so," Becca said shifting forward "are you happy? Angry? Anything to say?"

Laura sighed and sat back in her chair "you're sure?" she asked.

Jesse nodded "we've done about six tests."

"Jesse," she sighed and shook her head "you're so young, you have your whole lives ahead of you."

"What are you gonna do now?" Jason asked "you can't have a baby in a dorm room. How will you keep up with your school work? How are you going to afford to look after a baby with the money you're on at the station?"

"It's not ideal, we haven't worked everything out yet but we'll be fine," Becca said.

"How will you be fine?" Laura hissed "you have two more years at college! You planning on bringing a baby to class with you Becca?"

"Mom!" Jesse yelled surprised.

"No!" she hissed and jumped up "everything was going great before you met her! You had your future planned out! You had everything planned for after college! Now you're stuck with her and a baby! She's just ruined your life Jesse!"

"Laura that's enough!" Jason yelled and looked at Becca "I'm sorry Becca, she's just shocked."

Becca nodded and looked down as a tear fell from her face, "it's fine, I guess she's kinda right…I've ruined everything," she whimpered and shot out of her chair and ran out the door.

Jesse stood up and glared at his mom "I can't believe you said that to her, I love her mom I am not stuck with her. We're gonna make this work with or without you," he said and glanced at his dad before he ran after her.

Jason looked over at Laura and sighed "you could have handled that better, Becca is a nice girl, Jesse loves her and she loves him."

"I know," she whispered, "I can't believe I said that to her, I'm just a little upset."

Becca ran as fast as she could as tears ran down her face, "Jesse, no," she whimpered as he caught up to her and grabbed her.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay," he said pulling her into a hug as she cried against him.

"How is it okay? Your mom hates me, she just said I ruined your life," she sniffed against him.

Jesse pulled back and looked down on her and smiled "it's gonna be okay, you wanna know why?" he asked and waited for her to look up at him "Because I love you and we're gonna make this work. Don't mind what she said, you didn't ruin anything…you made it better."

Becca smiled quickly and wiped her face "I love you dork…we're gonna be okay, aren't we?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"We're gonna be great babe," he said and kissed her slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that morning they had arrived at Lincoln centre, going their separate ways Jesse kissed her, told her he loved her and wished her luck before assuring her everything would be okay and disappearing with Donald and Benji.

Becca sat backstage by herself replaying what Laura had said over and over again. Did she really think that? Did she think they couldn't handle a baby? Did she really think she had ruined Jesse's life? As tears filled her eyes she looked up at the ceiling and bit on her lip. She loved Jesse so much, she wanted what was best for him, if he really wanted to go to LA she wouldn't stop him. Getting an idea, she jumped off the speaker she was on and ran to find Aubrey…she was going to prove to Laura and everyone else just how much she loved Jesse.

A while later Becca walked along backstage beaming with happiness and excitement. Aubrey had agreed to her change and they had spent the last hour and a half going over it so everyone knew exactly what they were doing.

"Hey," Jesse smiled as they rounded the corner at the same time

"Hey," she replied, "you all ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as we can be, you guys all ready for you heart shape making?" he chuckled.

Becca chuckled and kissed him on the cheek "you'll see soon enough," she said and walked on.

"Babe?" he called after her raising an eyebrow "what are you up to?" he asked walking to her.

"Nothing," she chuckled "why aren't you with the others?"

"I needed a drink Benji drank mine…where are you going?"

"Back to the bus," she replied, "I left the wrong bag, I need my clothes."

"Cool, the vending machine is out in the lobby, I'll walk with you," he said holding out his hand.

Becca took his hand and started to walk "should we be seen together?" she chuckled.

Jesse laughed "I don't care who sees us, you're my girl and I want everyone to know it," he said and pulled her closer to him.

"Um, have you spoken to your mom?" she asked.

"No," he said his face changing "they're here though, Jade text me."

Becca sighed "I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and your mom."

"She shouldn't have spoken to you like that," he said angrily "it's her fault…you're not still thinking about it, are you?"

"Yeah," she sighed and stopped "I'm not holding you back right? You're still planning on going to film school in LA?"

"Babe, stop thinking about it, she had no right to say any of that to you, plans are still going ahead."

Becca nodded "good," she said and leaned into him "I just want what's best for you, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," he replied and "that's all because of you Bec, I never thought I could be this happy," he said smiling down on her.

"Dork," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

….

It was now show time Becca and the other Bella's stood backstage watching the act on stage "they're good," Stacie groaned.

"Yeah," Becca nodded "but nobody will expect what we're gonna do."

"How did you get Aubrey to agree to this?" Amy asked.

"I just reminded her what happened at the semi-finals," Becca said.

"Hey, where are the hostess uniforms?" Jesse said startling them.

"Ugh," Amy groaned "you kiss her Swanson 'll punch you, I don't need that before a performance."

Jesse chuckled "actually we're on next we were told to wait here."

Becca wrapped her arms around his neck "good luck babe, you guys will be great, I hope you enjoy it."

"Babe?" he smirked and dropped his hands to her waist.

"You say it too much," she giggled.

"Gotta go," he said and kissed her "good luck out there, have fun, remember I love you and you guys will be awesome!" he called as he ran on stage.

"Aww, he's so cute," Chloe whined "I wish I had a boyfriend like that, you're so lucky Becca."

"I know," she smiled watching him move about "what about shower guy?" she asked.

Chloe shrugged "he's fun for now…how are you feeling? Jessica said you didn't feel well on the bus."

"Uh, I'm not a good traveller, I'm fine now," she said quickly. This morning she had gotten a wave of nausea that lasted half of the journey.

"Alright ladies," Aubrey said joining them "I just want to take the time to thank you all, you've all put so much effort in this year. I am proud of all of you, I know next year you guys will carry on the great work…this is my last show, I hope our new routine will wow everybody. Good luck, have fun and let's win this," she said holding her hand out.

Everyone placed their hand in and smiled at one another "I love you awesome nerds," Becca smiled.

She laughed as Amy went on about them all being skinny but having fat hearts, breaking away as Jesse and the trebles were finishing she walked to the side of the stage and watched them…he really was talented, he had such an amazing voice.

Out in the crowed Laura sat with Jason and Jade beaming with pride, looking to the side of the stage she saw Becca watching her son with the biggest smile she had ever seen. Sighing she looked away, she felt really guilty about what she'd said to her but she didn't think before the show was a good idea to talk to her.

Looking back at Becca she smiled as she clapped and grinned at him as he made his way to her. She watched as Jesse hugged her and looked down on her, her son was in love and judging by the look on Becca's face she was too. Chuckling as Jesse kissed her and lifted her off the ground she thought about the baby…they would definitely make the perfect family.

* * *

After Becca and the Bella's had taken the stage Jesse and the trebles took their seats in the audience. Jesse sat watching her in awe, they had completely thrown everyone off with their new look and now their new songs, he was amazed. Looking down as his shoe stuck to the floor his head snapped up at that all too familiar song, his eyes found hers immediately. She was singing to him, he couldn't believe she was doing this-for him, the breakfast club was his favourite movie. Hearing her sing 'don't you forget about me' was making his heart want to explode.

As she broke away from the group and took centre stage he laughed and pumped his hand in the air to let her know he had received her message loud and clear. As she did it back with the same smile on her face he mouthed 'I love you' and laughed again as her smile grew wider.

"You got it bad man," Donald chuckled in his ear.

"Yes I do," Jesse replied without taking his eyes off her.

"She has too," Benji chuckled.

"Yes she does," Jesse smiled happy to know it wasn't only him and Becca that could see how in love they were.

As they ended their set Jesse and everyone else jumped to their feet and started clapping and screaming. As she came off stage he watched her make her way to him ignoring everyone else that was trying to talk to her, turning as she walked into the empty row behind him he leaned over the seat "I told you, endings are the best part," he smiled.

"You're such a weirdo," she said and grabbed him kissing him hard.

He smiled into the kiss and slid his hands onto her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling back, she looked up at him "this isn't the end though this is the start of something amazing."

"It is," he said moving closer to her "you're amazing Bec, I love you so much," he said and kissed her again.

"Knock it off you two," Donald said slapping him on the back of the head.

"They're about to announce the winner," Aubrey said excitedly and pulled Becca away from him and into her seat.

Becca just shrugged and smiled before turning back to her fellow Bella's. As the Bella's were announce this years winners Becca hurried to Jesse as the other girls ran towards the stage "sorry Jesse," she said and kissed him quickly "you guys were awesome too but I did warn you, no one can resist us," she giggled and ran after the others.

Jesse chuckled as he watched her hug the others and accept the trophy. "That chick is hot!" a guy behind him yelled as they cheered. He was about to turn around and tell him off but stopped himself, she was hot and she was all his, why argue with that?

…

After the show both groups made their way back to their dressing rooms to get changed, Becca looked down on her phone as it beeped and smiled at the message from Jesse saying he was ready and on his way to her. Grabbing her stuff, she made her way towards the door "I'll meet you guys back at the hotel!" she called as she hurried out before anyone could stop her.

Rounding the corner, she smiled as he walked towards her "hey handsome," she said sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Hey beautiful," he chuckled and slid his hands onto her waist "you ready to go get dinner?"

"Yes," she said and kissed him quickly "I'm starved."

"Better get my babies some food then," he said sliding his hand onto her stomach "where's your trophy? I thought you would be waving it in my face by now."

Becca slid her hand into his and started to walk "we all agreed Aubrey could keep it since this is her last year and she's the only one that won't be back next year."

"You're so thoughtful," he said dropping a kiss on her head as they pushed through the doors.

"Jesse! Becca!" he heard his dad call.

Jesse turned to see his dad Jade and his mom making their way to them, looking down on Becca he pulled her closer as a worried look crossed her face "we can just keep walking," he said seriously.

"No," she replied, "they're your family, I'll be fine."

"Well done, both of you," Jason smiled "I've never enjoyed a school concert as much as this," he chuckled.

"Oh, my, god, you guys were amazing!" Jade squealed "Becca you were awesome, I'm so glad you guys won…no offence Jesse," she said as she hugged Becca.

"None taken," he chuckled and looked over at his mom as she spoke.

"You were amazing son, I'm so proud of you," she said.

"Thanks," he said and looked at Becca "we're just about to head off for dinner, we'll see you guys next weekend."

"Jesse wait!" his mom called.

Jesse sighed and turned back to her "you made your feelings pretty clear mom, there's nothing else to say."

"Jesse," Becca said quickly nodding to Jade who stood looking at them frowning.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, come on," Jason said tugging her along so they could talk.

Laura watched them walk away and turned to Jesse "I know you're angry with me."

"Angry?" he laughed "mom, I can't believe you spoke to my girlfriend like that, I can't believe you said that to her, how do you think she felt after you said all that horrible stuff?" he yelled.

"Jess, leave it," Becca said tugging on his hand as people looked over at them.

"Becca, I really am sorry, I didn't mean a word of it, I was just so upset and shocked it kinda just came out," Laura said.

Becca chewed on her lip nervously, she had no idea what to say.

* * *

After a few minutes silence Laura stepped closer to her "I understand you probably hate me and I don't blame you, I just want you to know how sorry I am. I've had time to think about things, you guys are clearly in love, you're both smart and well suited. I know you probably didn't plan this baby and I know you have your plans for after college, but I just want you both to know that me and your dad are gonna be with you every step of the way. Whatever you need, money, a place to live, or even a night to yourselves we'll be there."

"Thank you, that means a lot," Becca smiled and glanced at Jesse "Laura, I just want you to know that Jesse's happiness is all that matters to me, I'm not going to hold him back. His plans for after college haven't changed, he's still going to film school."

Laura smiled "whatever he decides to do is fine by me, as long as I still have you both-three," she corrected "in my life I'm happy."

"We're always gonna be here," Becca replied.

Laura smiled again and hugged her "thank you, I'm so sorry Becca, I don't know what came over me, can you forgive me?"

"It's forgotten," Becca replied and stepped back.

"And you?" she asked looking at Jesse "can you forgive me?"

Jesse nodded and hugged her "I'm sorry too mom, I shouldn't have yelled at you or said what I said."

"It's okay, you had every right to," she said and turned back to Becca "now that's out of the way…happy birthday, your present in is my room," she said and hugged her again.

Becca laughed, she had completely forgotten it was her birthday and judging by the look on Jesse's face, he had too "thank you, you didn't need to get me anything," she chuckled and pulled back.

"Nonsense," she replied waving her off "I'll see you before you go?" she asked.

Jesse nodded "the bus leaves here at midday tomorrow, we'll stop in on you before we go."

"Great, I better go find your father and sister, have fun tonight you two and congratulations to you both, you were both brilliant," Laura said and hurried off.

"Well that's a relief," Becca sighed "…what?" she asked as he looked back at her with a gloomy look.

"I am the worst boyfriend in the world," he sighed and threw his hands over his face "I forgot your birthday, all your presents are at home."

Becca pulled his hands away "you're the best boyfriend in the world, don't worry about it, I forgot too," she said stepping closer to him "we had other things on our minds. Presents don't matter as long as I get to spend it with you," she said and kissed him.

"Happy birthday babe," he smiled "I'll make up for it tomorrow, I promise."

"How about we start now?" she chuckled and pulled him along.

…

They didn't make it too far, as soon as they pushed the doors of the centre open they were ambushed by Tori Danny and Charlie "Becbec!" Tori yelled and charged at her.

"Hey munchkin," she laughed and caught her as she dived at her "how are you?" she asked picking her up.

"Great, we gets to sleep in a hotel," she said excitedly.

"I know, cool, right?" Becca said placing her back on the ground.

"Becca that was amazing," Danny said and hugged her "I can't believe you can actually sing."

"Danny," Charlie chuckled and slapped him on the chest "congrats Bec, that was out of this world. You too Jesse, you guys were brilliant."

"Thank you," Jesse replied.

"Tori, what have you to say Becca?" Charlie asked.

Tori frowned but then her face lit up "happy birthday Becbec!" she squealed and hugged her legs.

"Aww, thank you," she smiled and patted her head.

"Your present is in our room, happy birthday," Danny said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Our room?" Becca smirked.

"Shut up," Charlie scoffed and hugged her "happy birthday," she added and stepped back.

"Right, we better get this monkey to bed," Danny said lifting Tori into his arms "we'll see you in the morning?"

Becca nodded "you will, night guys," she said and slid her hand into Jesse's.

"Oh, dad is looking for you and I've arranged a little surprise for you," Danny said nodding behind her.

Becca looked behind her and gasped, turning back to Danny she smiled "you arranged this?"

"Yes," he said and walked by her "have fun!" he called.

Jesse looked around and frowned "what am I supposed to be looking at here? Another car?" he chuckled.

"No," she laughed and grabbed his hand "there's someone I want you to meet…granddad," she called hurrying over.

"There's my princess," he chuckled and hugged her tight "that was very good Becca, you reminded me of your mother up there. She loved all this too, she really was very good."

Becca chewed on her lip and glanced at the nurse before looking back at Jesse "grandad this is my boyfriend, Jesse," she said pulling him forward.

"Nice to meet you Jesse," he said shaking his hand "I've heard so much about you."

"You too," Jesse smiled "Becca talks about you all the time."

He chuckled and looked up at the nurse "have you got that bag please?"

The nurse handed him a bag from the back of his wheelchair "now, this is just something small, I figured you weren't into those army men anymore, so I got you this," he chuckled and held it out "happy birthday."

"Oh, granddad, thank you, you really didn't have to," she smiled taking it from him.

"Open it," he said excitedly.

Becca pulled out a box and opened it "wow, thank you it's beautiful," she said looking down at the bracelet he had given her.

"It was your nans," he smiled watching her put it on.

* * *

Later that night Becca stood on the balcony of their hotel room, she had joined the party downstairs but had excused herself and persuaded Jesse to stay with his friends. Hearing Charlie's voice she looked over the balcony to see her and Danny below leaning against the rail, a smile slid onto her face as Danny leaned in and kissed Charlie.

Walking back into her room she looked at the cards and presents she'd gotten from everyone and walked to them, the trebles had given her a card and a bottle of champagne, her dad and his wife had given her gift cards and money. Jesse's sister had even gotten her a present and couldn't wait until tomorrow to give it to her so she'd arrived with her own present as well as Laura and Jason's. she had given her her very own copy of Now and then along with a gorgeous top they'd seen online. Jesse's parents had gotten her three of the books she'd being telling them she'd been dying to get her hands on.

It wasn't about the presents though she was just happy she had people that loved her, after all the years thinking no one gave a shit about her except Danny she was really grateful to have these people in her life.

Sitting on the bed she opened the card from her granddad and smiled, she still couldn't believe Danny had arranged for him to be here. She was so engrossed in the card she hadn't noticed Jesse slip in and lean against the wall watching her.

Closing the card she sighed happily and sat back against the wall, looking up she spotted him and smiled "what brings you back here so early?"

"The only thing in the world that keeps me going," he said and pushed himself off the wall and walked to the bed. Leaning over her he kissed her before settling beside her "happy babe?" he asked as she moved to lie on him.

"Very," she said and moved closer to him "today has been amazing."

"Pity the party ended early for us," he chuckled.

Becca tilted her head to him "you can go back down you know."

"I know, I'd rather be here, the shots were starting to line up as I left."

Becca moved to straddle him "Jesse Swanson I am ordering you go party with your friends."

Jesse chuckled and slid his hands onto her waist "you're ordering me now are you?"

"Yes," she giggled "I'm your hormonal pregnant tired girlfriend so you better do what I say."

"It's your birthday," he said "I wanna be here."

Becca shrugged "we can celebrate tomorrow I'm tired I'm just gonna go asleep anyway, go back to the party, get as drunk as you want, go party all night in someone's room…just keep your clothes on," she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled and sighed "I feel really bad leaving you here by yourself on your birthday."

Becca kissed him and rolled off him "pretend my birthday is tomorrow…go," she said nudging him off the bed.

…

The next morning Becca yawned and scrubbed her hands over her face and sat up, looking to the other side of the bed she smiled as it was empty. She wanted Jesse to have fun, she didn't want him thinking just because she was pregnant he had to stay in and stop drinking too. Rolling out of the bed she walked to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway, bursting out laughing she grabbed her phone and hurried back to the bathroom.

There was Jesse passed out in the tub wrapped around a lamp wearing what she thought was Chloe's waistcoat and Aubrey's Bella scarf, chuckling at the two different shades of lipstick on his face she took a few photos and put her phone down. She knew by the bright red and brown lipstick that he had been attacked by Amy and Stacie "bet he loved that," she chuckled and walked to him.

"Jesse," she whispered and shook him "Jess, come on, time to wake up," she said shaking him again.

"Mmh," he mumbled and pulled the lamp closer.

Becca laughed and shook him again "baby, come on, at least get out of the tub and get into the bed, you can bring the lamp."

Jesse opened one eye and squinted at her "morning," she chuckled and sat on the side of the tub.

Jesse sat up and rubbed his neck "what time is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"After ten," she said and tugged at his collar to revel more lipstick "what were you up to?" she asked trying to sound mad.

"What?" he asked squinting up at her.

"You've lipstick on your face and neck, who were you with?" she asked standing up.

Jesse's eyes went wide, leaping out of the bath he hurried to the mirror and pulled at his collar. Seeing the lip shapes his eyes went wide again "babe, no," he said swinging to face her "it's not like that, I'd never to that do."

Becca decided to mess with him some more "why is there lipstick on you neck then? Why have you it all over you face? You think because I'm pregnant you can just go off with whoever you like? Are you kidding me?"

Jesse's face paled "Bec," he said taking a step to her "I promise you nothing happened, Amy and Stacie were drunk, you know I can't handle them sober let alone drunk. I swear to you it was them, I wasn't with anyone."

Becca couldn't hold it in anymore "I know, I was just kidding…you may wanna buy your date breakfast," she said nodding to the lamp and walking back to the bed.

Jesse followed her and glared at her "Bec, you almost gave me a heart attack," he said and climbed in beside her.

Becca chuckled and rolled over to him "so you had a good night then?"

* * *

Arriving back home Becca walked up to her room and lay on the bed "I'm so tired," she yawned.

Jesse lay beside her, he was still a little fragile "me too, we're staying here tonight right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled and snuggled into her pillow.

"Stay awake," he said poking her "I have to give you your presents."

"Later, sleepy time," she mumbled.

"Bec, it's three in the afternoon," he chuckled and stood up.

Becca sat up and watched him pull bags out of her wardrobe "did you have to get me so much?" she groaned "how am I going to top this for your birthday?"

Jesse walked to the bed and placed them in front of her "you deserve it," he said and kissed her quickly "I don't want anything for my birthday except you…happy birthday babe."

Becca smiled and pulled the first bag to her, looking in she laughed and looked over at him "how did you know?"

"That you're obsessed with Harry Potter?" he asked, "I see all the stuff you have hidden in your dorm…and here, I notice things" he said nodding to a small Dumbledore card she had on her dresser that she tried to hide with the base of a lamp.

Becca laughed and pulled out the pyjamas "you got me the hoodie too!" she yelled happily.

Jesse smiled watching her go through the first bag which he had just loaded with Harry Potter stuff "tickets!" she yelled causing him to jump.

"Yes," he chuckled "you're going to the Harry Potter studio."

"Thank you!" she squealed and threw herself at him.

"You're welcome," he chuckled pushing her back "open the rest of them."

Becca excitedly grabbed the next bag, who knew she'd be so excited to get presents again? Pulling out a box she carefully opened the top of it, pulling out a frame she pulled off the wrap and smiled down on it "Jess," she said and looked over at him.

"You like it?" he asked.

Becca nodded and looked down on it again it was her favourite picture ever of them goofing around with his phone at the station one night, he smiled at the camera as she kissed him on the cheek "I love it," she said and placed it on her locker "this stays here."

"Next one," he said pushing a smaller bag to her.

Becca looked inside and pulled out a little box "what's this?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," he said nervously…this was the important one.

Opening the box she gasped "it's beautiful," she said admiring the ring.

Jesse took the box from her and took the ring out "it's a promise ring," he said twirling it in his hand "it has both our stones on it."

Becca held out her hand waiting for him to put it on her "and what are you promising me?" she chuckled.

Jesse ran his thumb over it and kissed her hand "that I'm always gone be here and I'm always gonna love you and there'll be a real ring here someday."

…

Becca sat in silence for a few minutes admiring the ring, looking over at him she slid her hand onto his "I love it, thank you so much, this is a real ring, this means the world to me, you put so much thought into this."

Jesse smiled and laced his fingers with hers "only the best for my girl...open the rest of your presents."

Becca scooted closer to him and slid onto his lap "they can wait a bit, Jesse you've made this birthday the best one I've ever had. After everything that's gone wrong in my life I never thought I'd find anyone that would love me or that I'd love back. I can't even begin to describe how much I love you, I would do anything for you, I feel like I'm in a movie, in real life no one can be this happy, no one would have a guy that treats me the way you do. I am the luckiest girl in the world, I couldn't even dream of you being more perfect, you are so perfect in every way, I am so lucky to have you in my life. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making sure you feel the same about me as I do about you."

Jesse slid his hand onto her cheek "you don't need to, I'm already there, I wake up each day thanking god I have you. You're the one that's perfect Bec, every single part of you, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. You have a heart of gold that you try to hide away, you're smart, you're so brave, you're funny and you have that drop dead gorgeous smile that just makes me want to melt. I love you, you just being you makes me the happiest I've ever been."

Becca wiped her face and leaned in to kiss him slowly, it wasn't their normal kiss that led to more. This was a kiss that was a first for them both, a kiss of pure love, Jesse slid his hand onto her back and pulled her closer. Becca slid her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling back when she couldn't breathe she kissed him once and rested her forehead against his.

Jesse continued to run his hands up and down her back as they sat in silence just enjoying the moment. After a minute, Becca pulled back and looked down at him "just how bad do you want to rip my clothes off?"

Jesse chuckled "by the look on your face I'm gonna say just as much as you want to."

Becca laughed and slid her hands under his shirt "mind if I open the rest of them later?"

"No, babe, don't mind at all," he said and kissed her hard.

"Don't crush anything!" she yelled as he lay back on the bed with her.

…


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Jesse woke first, after Becca had opened the rest of her presents Danny had called them down and embarrassed her with a cake. He had made them wear party hats using Tori as an excuse, after the excitement Charlie had put her to bed and joined Becca for tea whilst Danny and Jesse had chosen a beer, both were still suffering from Saturday night.

Looking over at her sleeping form he rolled over and kissed her on the shoulder, sliding his arm over her stomach he gently pulled her against him. it was still early he had no idea why he was awake after only going to bed after two.

"Morning," she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Morning," he said and kissed her shoulder again "sorry, go back to sleep it's still early, you weren't supposed to wake up," he chuckled.

"Well for the next time, may I suggest you come to me instead of pulling me to you," she chuckled.

"Sorry," he chuckled and snuggled into the back of her.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Half six," he yawned "go back to sleep."

"Can't," she said and rolled to face him "I'm awake now."

"Well I can," he chuckled "you should try."

"Hey," she said and poked him as he closed his eyes "you woke me don't forget."

"I said I was sorry," he groaned "I just wanted to hold you and go back to sleep."

"Aww, you're such a nerd," she chuckled and kissed him on the cheek "fine, only because you spoiled me yesterday you can go back to sleep."

Jesse jumped up and rolled her onto her back "you deserve nothing less," he said hovering over her. Lowering his head, he kissed her sweetly and pulled back "I'm kidding, if you want me to stay awake I'll stay awake."

"You're not kidding," she chuckled "Jess, really, go back to sleep."

Jesse kissed her a few times and rolled off her "only if you stay here with me," he said wrapping his arms around her.

Becca smiled as his hand slid under her shirt and rested on her stomach, something she'd noticed her started doing as soon as he found out about the baby. "I'll be here," she said rolling away from him, she really wanted to lie on his chest but decided to let him have his turn. she yawned and closed her eyes…maybe she could go back to sleep, she didn't realise how tired she was.

Hearing Tori rise and pound along the hall to Danny's room she smiled thinking that would be them in a few years. Laughing as Danny groaned and mumbled something she settled deeper into the pillow praying her niece didn't pick this morning to give her a wakeup call.

"What's so funny?" Jesse mumbled into her hair.

"Tori," she chuckled.

"Yeah, I can hear her, it'll be us soon enough," he said and pulled her closer.

..

Later that morning Becca scrunched her face as something hit her nose, she groaned when it happened again "Jesse, I let you go back asleep, I'll punch you," she whined.

"Becbec," Tori said and poked her again.

"Hey," she mumbled and opened her eyes "what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Daddy wants you," she said and ran out of the room.

Becca sat up and looked at the clock, it was after ten, rolling out of the bed she grabbed a hoodie and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Morning," Danny said cheerfully.

"Two guesses why you're so happy," she chuckled and slid into a chair "what did you want me for?"

"What?" he asked as he placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Tori woke me and said you wanted me," she said picking up her cup.

Danny chuckled "there's post for you I told Charlie before she left you'd want it as soon as you got up, sorry, I didn't ask her to wake you."

"Damn kid," she muttered "what post is it? On a Sunday?" she frowned.

"It was hand delivered," he shrugged "it looks important, thought you might have applied for something," he replied.

"Oh," she said and looked at him "maybe it's the kit you arranged for me."

"No," he said shaking his head "that's due tomorrow to the station addressed to me."

"Okay," she frowned "wonder what it is then."

"It's there," he said nodding to the counter.

Becca stood up and walked to it, looking down at the white envelope she picked it up and walked back to the table "looks very official," she chuckled and tore it open "what the….?" She frowned as she read it.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Dear miss Mitchell, I'm writing to inform you I've arranged an appointment for you Tuesday coming regarding your mothers will and to finalize her assets. Please be at the above address at ten am. Please bring a form of identification and this letter," she said and looked over at Danny "what the hell is this all about?"

Danny took the letter from her and read through it "seems mom made you executor of her will," he said and looked over at her "you have to sign a load of paperwork and sort out what you want to do with what she had."

"But all she had was the house," Becca replied, "and whatever she earned from her job."

Danny looked down at his cup "uh, that's not entirely it," he said and looked over at her again, "that guy we arrested said mom had won the lotto and went straight to rehab after collecting it. He said she wasn't touching any of it until she was clean, apart from what she needed for the clinic."

Becca shrugged "so what? After taking money out of her winnings for the clinic she's a grand or two left? Sure, that can just pay for this lawyer guy."

"Uh, more like forty million," Danny replied.

"Forty million?" she screeched all over the place.

* * *

Jesse was startled awake and leapt out of the bed upon hearing screaming and shouting coming from downstairs. Pulling on bottoms and a shirt he ran out the door and down the stairs "Bec?" he called and ran along the hall "Becca?" he called and ran in.

Seeing Danny sitting at the table watching her pace he walked to her "Bec, what's wrong?"

Becca ignored him and bypassed him to continue her pace. Frowning he looked back at Danny "what's going on?"

"Well, uh," he chuckled "Becca is well, from Tuesday, she will be a millionaire."

Jesse frowned again and glanced at her before walking to the table and sitting down "what are you talking about?"

Danny held up the letter "Moms Lawyer got in touch," he said when Jesse took it.

Jesse read over the letter "it doesn't say anything about money, it just says he wants to meet her to discuss things."

"The guy we arrested the other day confessed to killing mom, said he'd killed her because she'd come into money and left him to get clean. I've looked into it, turns out she won the lotto and had collected it before she died," Danny replied.

Jesse nodded, Becca had only told him about what happened at the station while they were lying in bed last night. Looking at Becca he looked back to Danny "enough to get her to LA and get her what she needs?" he asked thinking of her future first.

Danny chuckled "enough for her to buy LA," he said and stood up "forty million Jesse, you two are set for life," he said and walked to the sink.

"Wow," he gasped and watched her pace again "babe?" he called getting her attention "sit down," he said gesturing for her to come over to him.

Becca walked to the table and sat beside him "I can't believe this," she said in a daze.

Jesse slid his hand onto hers "you're set for life babe, you can do anything you want."

Becca turned her hand and laced her fingers with his "we're set for life," she corrected.

"It's your money," he said seriously.

"Our money," she replied, "I'm not sure I even want it…what am I supposed to do with all that cash?"

"Whatever you want," Jesse chuckled "you could invest it, you could buy a house, a new car, you could even buy your own record studio."

Becca sighed "it doesn't feel right, I mean I wasn't even talking to her."

"Becca mom loved you," Danny said passing out cups "see this as her way of making it up to you for your few shitty years. She'd want you to have it and do whatever you wanted."

Becca nodded slowly "what about you? Shouldn't you be doing this because you're the eldest?"

"It doesn't go like that, you can pick whoever you want," he replied and squeezed her hand "take the money and be happy, she'd want that."

…

A while later Jesse walked out of the shower and found Becca lying on his bed "showers free," he said as he walked to his dresser. When Becca didn't answer him he looked back "you okay babe?"

"Yeah," she sighed and sat up "what the hell am I supposed to do with that much money?"

Jesse walked to the bed and sat beside her "you do whatever you want Bec, save it, spend it, donate it, whatever you want."

"Baby will be due around December, right?"

Jesse quickly did the math in his head "roughly yeah, why?"

"So I was thinking," she said and turned to face him "instead of us getting a dorm room next fall why don't we buy a house? We're gonna need extra space, we can each have our own rooms for our work."

Jesse nodded as he thought "would be a good idea…what about LA?" he asked "do you not want to go anymore?"

"I do," she nodded "but we still have two years left here, baby will be running around by the time we head to LA. We could buy a small house and just hold off on the big house until were there, we'll sell the small house and buy our dream home in LA."

Jesse nodded again "give me time to think about it?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded "I'm jumping ahead, I don't even know when I'll be getting anything, could be months Danny said."

Jesse nodded again and stood up "we've plenty of time to decide, are you going home again before we head back?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded "I wanna see Tori, I've to call Dr Benson before we go and make another appointment with him, I was thinking I'd try for Tuesday since I'm gonna be up here."

"Makes sense," he said and pulled a shirt over his head "I'm gonna go see my nan, I'll come to yours when I'm back?"

"Okay," she said slowly and stood up "what's going on? Every time I mention the money you get all freaked out and change the topic."

"No I don't," he said and pulled on his shoes "I gotta go Bec, my nans place only has certain visiting times."

"Yes you do, you're doing it right now," she said frustrated and stomped her foot "okay, I'm not doing this, I'll be at home when you decide to tell me what's going on," she said and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying out of the room.

"I love you!" he called after her.

"Go shove it nerd!" she called back and closed the front door behind her.

Jesse sat on his bed and smacked his forehead a few times, as her boyfriend he wanted to be the one to make sure she had everything she needed. He wanted to be the one to provide for her and their baby, sure it was a great thing she'd come into the money, he just felt like a failure before he'd even tried.

* * *

That afternoon Becca lay one her bed messing around with one of her mixes, Danny had taken Tori to the park so Becca could sneak off without her getting upset and hanging out of her. Hearing the doorbell she groaned and rolled off the bed, taking the stairs two at a time she ran to the door and pulled it open. Seeing Jesse standing there with an ice-cream she burst out laughing "you're such an idiot."

Jesse shrugged and walked in "you don't like flowers," he said handing it to her "and I know you like ice-cream."

"And why am I getting apology ice-cream?" she asked as they walked up to her room.

"For acting like an idiot earlier," he said and dropped onto her bed.

Becca sat beside him and licked her cone "I've worked it out you know."

"Yeah?" he asked, "and what have you come up with?"

"You're the guy, you meant to look after me, I've come into this money and now you feel like the role has been taken away from you," she replied.

"Wow, it really is scary how well you know me," he said.

"Jess," she sighed and scooted closer to him "this doesn't change a thing, it just means we don't have to work our asses off and barely see each other just to pay a mortgage. We won't have to worry about bills adding up or getting into debt."

"I know," he nodded "but I had a plan you know?" he said and looked over at her "we'd get this huge amazing house, I'd get this awesome job where I could work at home. I'd build you a studio out back so you could work from home too and we'd always be together."

"Sounds perfect," she smiled "we can still do that."

"I'm sorry for acting weird, I know things never go to plan but I kinda hoped ours would."

"And they will," she said leaning closer to him "we just get to aim higher now," she said and kissed him quickly. Pulling back she shot the ice-cream into his face "that's for being an idiot," she giggled.

"Becca," he chuckled and wiped his nose "oh, you think it's funny do you?" he asked as she rolled around the bed laughing. Jumping up he dived on her and pinned her down "got you right where I want you," he said as he lowered his ice-cream filled face.

"Don't," she warned "I've just washed my hai…Jesse!" she squealed as he wiped his own face all over hers.

Instead of pulling back he kissed her deeply and settled himself on her, pulling back after a minute he looked down on her "we've a lot to look forward to," he said sliding one hand onto her stomach.

"Which reminds me, I called Dr Benson about the tablets while I'm pregnant, turns out he's a registered doctor at the maternity unit we'll be going to."

Jesse nodded "we've got our doctor then."

…

"Hey," Jesse said a while later as they loaded the car "did he say you could take your sleeping tablets?"

"No, but he did say he could change them to a lower dose that won't affect the baby."

"What did you say?" he asked curiously.

"I said no, I don't want to take anything unless I really really have to. I haven't had any dreams in over a week, I've been sleeping for the night so there's no need really."

"No," he agreed "you just never know with that kind of stuff."

Becca climbed into the car and pulled her belt across, looking at Jesse she beeped "come on," she chuckled as he stood staring at his phone "we gotta go before Tori comes back."

"Sorry," he said and climbed in.

"What's so important on that phone all of a sudden?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Just some notes for my exam tomorrow," he lied, this couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Yikes, that time already," she groaned "I've one at two then none till Thursday, what time is yours at?"

"Nine," he replied and looked down at his phone again.

"Stop looking so worried, you got this, you'll pass with flying colours," she said.

Jesse put his phone away he couldn't think about it now "I know, I just get so nervous, I hate exams."

Becca chuckled "I barely went to class at all, I don't know how I'm gonna pass this one tomorrow."

"You know what you have to do tomorrow then, hit the books and don't let anything distract you."

Becca laughed "the only thing the books will be hitting is the wall," she said and glanced at him "have you only the one tomorrow?"

"No, physics at two," he replied.

"We've no practice now, what are we gonna do?" she chuckled.

"Come back here and stay so you can go from here to meet the lawyer guy," he said.

"You've no exams Tuesday?" she asked.

"One at six in the evening, we'll be back by then," he replied.

"You don't have to come with me you know, you can stay there and study while I'm gone."

"Nope," he chuckled "can't sleep without you."

Becca chuckled "I remember the last phone call I got when I left you for a night."

Jesse laughed "yeah, I'm kinda needy, but you love it so I don't care."

Becca glanced over at him "I do love it," she laughed "uh, how did Benji take you moving out?"

"Good," he nodded "he actually helped me get all my stuff over. I think he's happier he has the room to himself, now he can plaster all his Star Wars stuff over my side."

Becca laughed again "did you bring any of your posters to my room?"

"No," he chuckled "I know you don't like them, I brought them home."

"It's our room now Jess, you can hang them if you want…whatever you want to add is fine by me," she smiled.

* * *

Later that night Becca sat up and squinted at light coming from across the room, thinking she'd left her laptop on she yawned and pulled back the covers. Rubbing her eyes she walked towards her desk, she stopped when she saw Jesse sitting there staring at the screen in a daze. Frowning she walked over and looked over his shoulder, he had an email open, leaning closer she began to scan it ignoring the mumbo jumbo and focusing on the major parts.

 _Dear Mr Swanson…got your demo…loved it…would love for you to come to LA and show us some more…two weeks at a film school studio…look forward to hearing from you._

Becca looked down to his reply and sighed _thank you for your reply, it would be a wonderful opportunity, this is what I've wanted to do my whole life but I'm afraid I have to decline your generous offer._

Her eyes went wide, she couldn't believe he was saying no! biting on her lip she decided to change his mind. Walking to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder "you're going," she said.

Jesse moved quickly trying to hide it, Becca grabbed his hand "I've already seen it dork," she said and wrapped her arms back around him "why did you say no?"

Jesse sighed heavily and sat back in the chair "because they want me to come right after my exams, you have your first hospital appointment in the middle of it, I don't want to miss it."

"Jess," she sighed and swung the chair around "this is important," she said and slid onto his lap "I can change my appointment, you wouldn't be missing anything anyway. Charlie told me they just ask a lot of questions on your first visit, it's too early to see anything so there'll be no scan."

Jesse wrapped his arms around her "but it's two weeks Bec, it's not like I'll be a drive away. What if something happens? What if you need me and I'm not there?"

"That is a lot of what ifs," she laughed "Jesse you're going to LA, this is your dream, you're going to kick ass and make them love you, we'll be right here waiting when you get back," she said and stood up "change that reply then come to bed, you still have an exam in five hours," she said and walked back to the bed.

Jesse watched her climb into the bed "I love you, you know that right?"

Becca nodded and smiled "I love you too…hurry up," she said and lay down.

Jesse chuckled and turned back to the computer, wiping his reply he started again and sent it. Closing down the laptop he walked to the bed and climbed in beside her "guess I'm going to LA next week," he said pulling her against him.

"Two weeks of peace," she chuckled and rolled onto his chest.

"You'll miss me," he scoffed.

"I'll miss you," she agreed "but you're still going," she added and closed her eyes.

…

The next morning Becca walked back to her room with coffee for Jesse, after they'd fallen asleep he began to toss and turn. She knew he was worried about going to LA but his exam came first, slipping back into their room she walked to the bed and put the cup down. Climbing onto the bed she shook him gently "wakey wakey," she whispered and kissed his neck "time to get up babe," she said and shook him again.

"You know," he said rolling onto his back "I kinda like that, beats nerd or dork," he chuckled.

"Morning," she smiled and kissed him "got you coffee nerd," she said and handed it to him.

Jesse leaned in and kissed her sweetly "you'd make a great wife, thanks," he chuckled and took it from her.

Becca scoffed and scooted to sit up beside him "one step at a time dude," she said and yawned "it's only half seven, I figured you'd want to go over your notes since you were tossing and turning all night."

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he said.

"I will in a bit," she replied, "just want to make sure you get off okay."

Jesse put his cup down and moved closer to her "why are you so amazing?" he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Because you're stressing out and I want to make it easier for you," she said and kissed him quickly "this is not happening…go study," she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled and pulled her under him "I've got plenty of time, I have taken the class for seven months you know, I'm pretty sure most of it stayed in my brain."

Becca ran her hands up around his neck "it couldn't hurt to study a bit more," she giggled.

"I'm studying you," he chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Dude, that is so cheesy," she laughed.

Jesse laughed and settled himself fully on her "you know the best part about us living here together?"

"Uh, we don't have to look at Kimmy-Jinn staring at us?" she chuckled.

"No," he said and kissed her neck again "we don't have to worry about Benji busting in on us or Kimmy-Jinn arriving with her friends all the time."

Becca bit on her lip as he sucked on her weak spot just below her ear "that's the best part?" she said as her voice quivered, she hated letting him know how much he affected her.

Jesse smirked and pulled back to look down on her "and waking up beside you every morning," he said and lowered his head "just give in," he mumbled as he trailed kisses down her jaw and onto her neck.

"Jesse," she groaned and slid her hands onto his back "that's not fair, you're using my weakness against me."

Jesse kissed her neck and pulled back to her "that's kinda the point Bec," he chuckled and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Later that day Amy Stacie and Becca walked out of their exam "I think I did okay," Stacie said as they walked along the hall.

"I didn't understand half of it," Amy frowned.

Becca groaned and threw her hands over her face "I guessed half of them, man I suck at exams."

"Guess we'll find out how we done in a few weeks, nothing we can do about it now," Amy shrugged.

"Yeah, guess so," Becca sighed "I better go take the signs down for the Bella's, Dean said we have to have them down by the end of the day so they can get the noticeboards cleaned for next fall."

"We'll help," Amy said as they walked to the noticeboards.

As they moved onto the second noticeboard Becca winched and grabbed her back as a pain shot through her "oww! Holy shit!" she said grabbing her back again as another one shot through her.

"You okay?" Stacia asked.

"Yeah, you look like a dingo mind labour," Amy said.

Becca blew out a deep breath as it passed "yeah, don't know what that was," she said and reached up to pull a flyer down.

"You sure? You're gone very pale," Stacie said.

"Guys im fi…" she trailed off and looked down as she felt something run down her leg "No!" gasped and ran to the bathrooms, Amy and Stacie hot on her heels.

Slamming a cubicle door ignoring the other two calling her she pulled down her jeans and gasped at the blood rolling down her leg "no!" she whimpered and dropped to the floor in tears.

"Becca!" Stacie yelled and banged on the door "Becca! what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I got this," Amy said and walked to the next cubicle, standing on the toilet she looked over the stall and saw her on the ground with her jeans half down, seeing the blood marks she frowned "uh, Bec, I think your period has come."

Becca sniffed and looked down at the floor "I'm losing my baby," she whimpered.

Amy's eyes went wide, she moved back and nearly fell into the toilet, jumping over the stall she landed beside her "okay, here's what we're gonna do, you're gonna get your flatbutt up, Stacie is gonna go get Jesse and we'll meet him at my car alright?"

"What's going on Amy?" Stacie yelled as she banged on the door.

Amy opened it and pulled Becca to her feet "our fearless leader neglected to tell us she's pregnant," she said and led Becca out "now she's bleeding, go find Jesse and get him to my car and for god sake Stacie, don't shout it all over the place and don't scare him to death."

"Oh, no," Stacie gasped "Becca, everything will be okay, you're gonna be okay," she said and hugged her before taking off to find Jesse.

"Any pain? Still bleeding?" Amy asked as she led her along the hall.

Becca wrapped her arms around her stomach "I feel sick," she sniffed.

"We're gonna get you to the hospital and they'll look at you, don't think the worst just yet, Mini Bella isn't going anywhere," Amy said as she led her to her car.

…

Across campus Stacie was running around like a lunatic looking for Jesse, finally locating him walking back towards his dorm she started to speed up "Jesse!" she yelled "Jesse! Wait up!"

Jesse groaned and stopped "what now?" he asked, seeing the look on her face he got a bad feeling.

Stacie just grabbed his hand and started to drag him "it's Becca, she needs you, you need to come with me."

Jesse walked a head of her quickly and started to pull her "what happened? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Uh, she's bleeding and freaking out, Amy has her in her car, they're waiting for you," Stacie replied.

Jesse stopped and sucked in a breath, he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Jesse!" she hissed and started to drag him "we don't have time for you to have breakdown too, come on."

Before Jesse could say anything else Stacie pulled out her phone as it rang "that's Amy…hello?" she answered. Glancing at Jesse she nodded "uh, okay we'll meet you there then," she said and hung up. "Becca is getting more pains, Amy had to go on without you, I'll drive you," she said pushing him towards the parking lot.

Along the drive Jesse kept shifting and bouncing his leg, he was so nervous he was so worried about Becca and the baby. He felt like he needed to be sick, he felt like he was in a dream or something, none of this felt real.

"Just relax Jesse," Stacie said softly "it could be anything."

Jesse sighed "Stacie, she's bleeding and getting pains what else could it be?"

"It doesn't look good," Stacie said honestly "but you can't think the worst just yet, just wait until the doctor sees her and take it from there," she said as they pulled into the hospital.

* * *

Jesse jumped out and ignored Stacie following him, getting to the nurses station he leaned over the desk "Becca Mitchell, she was just brought in, I'm her boyfriend, can you tell me where she is?"

The nurse clicked away at her computer "floor three, room nineteen."

"Thank you!" Jesse called as he and Stacie ran towards the elevator "uh, thanks for getting me here," Jesse said as the elevator went up.

"No, problem," Stacie replied, "I just hope everything is okay," she said and held out her keys "here, I'll catch a ride back with Amy so you guys can use my car."

Jesse took them "thanks Stacie," he said and bolted out as the door opened.

"I'll wait out here," Stacie said as they found her room.

Jesse nodded and stopped at the door "uh, thanks again," he said and closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths.

Pushing the door in his heart broke at the scene before him, Becca lay in the bed looking up at ceiling with tears running down her face while Amy sat on the bed holding her hand trying to calm her down. Dropping his head, he assumed the worst and slowly made his way to her side.

"Yeah, I'll just be outside," Amy said and slid off the bed "good luck guys," she added and slipped out leaving them alone.

Jesse slid his hand into hers and wiped a tear as it slid down her cheek "what did they say...is he?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Becca leaned into him "I don't know, the doctor is gone to get a scan machine for early pregnancy, it picks up baby's heartbeats from two weeks apparently," she mumbled.

Jesse slid onto the bed and pulled her into him "what happened?"

"I was just out of my exam, we were taking down the old Bella flyers and I got this mad pain in my back, next thing I could feel something running down my leg. I went to the bathroom to check it out and had a meltdown when I saw the blood, thank god Amy and Stacie followed me or think I'd still be sitting on the bathroom floor."

"Yeah, I'm so thankful they were there…did they know before this?" he asked curiously.

"No," Becca sighed "I figured I'd hold off until we came back next fall."

Jesse nodded and looked to the door as a nurse wheeled a machine in "will this work right away?" he asked quickly.

The nurse nodded and wheeled it to the bed "it should pick up a heartbeat in seconds."

"And if it doesn't?" Becca sniffed.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," she said as she rolled up Becca's shirt "I'll just pop some gel on then we'll get started."

Jesse brought Becca's hand to his chest and gripped it with his own, closing his eyes tight he prayed the baby was okay.

Becca too closed her eyes tight, she was so scared, what would they do if their baby was gone? How would they be able to get through it?

Both snapped their eyes open at the sound of the faintest heartbeat "is that my baby?" Becca whimpered.

The nurse felt around for another few seconds and smiled "yes, that's baby's heartbeat good and strong."

"Oh, thank god," Jesse said and threw his hands behind his head. Becca threw her hands over her face and sobbed with relief, Jesse moved back to her and wrapped his arms around her "so, why was she bleeding?"

"It happens sometimes in the first trimester, it's pretty common, sometimes the changes to your uterus during early pregnancy causes the blood flow to increase in that area, you'll experience more bleeding or spotting for a few more days but everything is fine," the nurse explained.

Becca smiled and looked up at Jesse "I'm sorry I scared you."

Jesse pulled her closer "I'm just glad you're both okay," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

…

A while later the nurse had gone and a doctor had seen her, everything was looking good. Jesse sat on the bed rubbing his fingers up and down her arm he was so relieved that everything was okay and the baby was still there. Blowing out a breath he looked towards the door to see Amy and Stacie looking through the glass with a worried look on their faces, looking down on Becca he nudged her "do you want to see the girls?" he asked, "they've been waiting to find out what's happening," he added.

Becca nodded "we owe them everything, if it weren't for them god knows what could have happened, we have to do something for them."

Jesse nodded and slid off the bed "I'll leave you to talk I'm going to go get a coffee, do you want anything?" he asked as he walked towards the door.

"No thanks," she replied and sat up in the bed.

"Okay, I'll be outside when you're done," he said and pulled the door open.

He was attacked before it had opened fully "is she okay? What did they say? Did she lose the baby?" Amy and Stacie rambled.

Jesse held his hand up to stop them "baby and Becca are fine, she's just a little tired, you can see her now," he said and stepped out of the way as they barged by him.

The girls hurried to the bed "thank god everything is okay," Stacie said and hugged her.

"You gave us quite a scare," Amy said as she slid onto the end of the bed.

"Sorry," Becca chuckled "I was freaking out I didn't know what to do…thank you guys so much," she said and squeezed Stacie's hand "if it weren't for you guys it could have been worse."

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Amy asked.

"It's too early I'm only five weeks, we haven't even seen a doctor yet," she replied.

"Well, I call godmother," Amy chuckled.

"No way, I'll be better for her," Stacie yelled.

"She'll need more than sex and doing her nails to get by in life," Amy said rolling her eyes.

Stacie scoffed "she'll need more than eating skills and stupid one liners too."

Becca chuckled and watched them bicker between them "guys stop," she finally laughed "it's up to Jesse and I who gets to be godparents so chill."

Stacie chuckled "sorry, we're jumping ahead…how are you feeling now?"

"Yeah, can you go home soon?" Amy added.

"No," she sighed "they want me to stay for the night because the bleeding started up again. I'm fine, just a little crampy."

"Is that normal?" Stacie asked.

Becca nodded "its menstrual cramps, like my period but it doesn't come."

Stacie patted her stomach gently "you go easy in there mini Bella, we need your mom to lead us next semester."

Becca laughed "he's gonna have an army of aunts."

"Wait till Chloe and Aubrey find out," Amy chuckled "she's gonna projectile vomit all over you."


	13. Chapter 13

It was now Tuesday morning, Becca had been released from hospital not an hour ago, dropping Stacie's car back and changing their clothes they were on their way again. Jesse had asked her to push back her meeting with the lawyer and her visit to Dr Benson, her reply had been she was going to get it out of the way. He was still worried about her, she didn't look herself at all, she was pale and dazed and very tired, the doctor said she would feel low on energy for a few days due to the blood lose.

Looking over at her in the passenger seat he sighed as she slumped against the window with her eyes closed "Bec, do you think this is such a good idea?"

Becca opened her eyes and sat up groggily "I'm fine Jesse, I'm just a little tired."

"I'm worried about you, you can't keep your eyes open, you look like a ghost," he replied.

Becca looked over at him "Jesse I am fine, you heard the doctor, I lost so much blood that I'll be tired and drained for a few days."

"You should be at home in bed," he muttered.

"And I will be when this is all done," she sighed "I'm not going home or to yours. We'll be home by one…stop worrying," she said squeezing his hand.

Jesse let out a heavy sigh, he really wished he could make her feel better, "hey," he said getting her attention "you're as beautiful as ever."

Becca laughed and looked over at him "I look like shit, I can practically see through my hands, but thanks for trying," she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled and held out his hand for her to take, once she slid hers into his he pulled them to his chest and kissed her hand "you'll always be beautiful to me."

Becca sighed and closed her eyes "what time does your exam finish at tonight?"

"Nine…I wasn't going to go," he said quickly.

"What?" she yelled and snapped her eyes open "you are so going!"

"I'm not leaving you," he shot back.

"Jesse," she said through gritted teeth, "this is an exam and an important one, you can't just not turn up because your girlfriend is sick! And if you keep this up I'm staying up here alone!"

"I don't want to leave you alone Becca, you're sick, you could have lost our baby! What's wrong with me wanting to stay with you?" he snapped back.

Becca blew out a deep breath and looked out the window "pull over, you're not driving while we're yelling at one another."

Jesse pulled in and turned off the engine "I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just worrying about you, I'm scared something is gonna happen again…I can't lose you Bec, either of you."

Becca softened a bit "Jess, nothing is gonna happen, it was a scare and that's all…how about I get Benji or someone to sit me while you're gone?"

Jesse smiled "that would make me feel a whole lot better."

…

Becca was shown into an office and seated before the receptionist left her alone. She looked up when the door opened and a man in a suit walked in with his nose in a file.

"Hi, Miss Mitchell, I'm Thomas Goldberg, I was appointed as your mother's lawyer and trustee if anything should happen to her. Here is our signed agreement," he added sliding her a sheet of paper.

Becca looked down at the paper and skipped down to the two signatures "um, okay," she said and looked at him again.

"First of all, I want to say how sorry I am about the loss of your mother, I was very surprised when I got the call, I was to believe she was doing well in her clinic."

"She was," Becca muttered "she was murdered…can you just get on with why I'm here. I don't mean to be rude but I'm just out of hospital, I should be in bed."

"Okay," he nodded "hope it's nothing serious," he said as he rummaged through papers

"Just a bug," she settled on "can you tell me why I'm here and not my older brother?"

"It doesn't necessarily go by age, when writing up a will you can choose whoever you want to be the beneficiary once they are over eighteen and in sound mind," he replied and slid her another sheet of paper. Here is a list of possessions your mother wanted given to other people, could you look over it and make sure all the names are correct and the item is still in your mothers possession?"

"Uh, I think so…I didn't live at home," she mumbled as she looked through the list. Getting to the money her eyes went wide and she choked on her own breath "sorry, this says eighty-six million, my brother and I were told it was only forty."

Thomas took it back from her and looked at it himself "her total winnings were eighty-six million, nine thousand, four hundred and sixty-four dollars. She donated one million to clinics schools and colleges across the state, the four hundred and sixty-four dollars to a homeless shelter.

Becca nodded in a daze "what happens to the rest of it?" she asked curiously.

"A miss Rebecca Mitchell- half the property that lies at sixty-four Elderwood way and its contents, a two thousand Toyota Prius, forty million dollars and any funds in any active accounts."

"A Mr Daniel Mitchell- the other half of the address mentioned above, forty million dollars, a nineteen sixty-two mustang and a jewellery box containing various items.

"A miss Tori Mitchell- two million dollars, a doll collection, an old dressing table worth some value and her college tuition has been paid for Barden University for three years."

"Mr Karl Mitchell- nine thousand dollars, both wedding rings and any gifts she had left from their wedding."

"A miss Charlie Denver- two million dollars."

"A Mr Peter Jackson- his fees at West creek have been paid for the next ten years. An old photo collection located at the property on Elderwood way."

* * *

Becca sat nodding along with him she was glad her mother had remembered her dad and her own dad "so, what now?" she asked as he finished getting her to sign paperwork.

"That's just about it, I just need your id for a copy on file, your phone number and address, and to sign one more paper then I'll get the ball rolling on passing it all along. There were two special requests from your mother," he said and pulled out two envelopes.

"What are they?" she asked as she slid him her id.

"There's a note if you'd like me to read it?" he asked. Becca just nodded. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper "Becca, this is to make up for everything that went wrong between us, remember I always loved you and I always will, I know music is your dream so I hope this will help you get closer to your dreams and maybe you'll forgive me someday, love mom," he said and looked at her "this is to an address on the strip over at Kingstown."

Becca pulled out paperwork and frowned at him "an address for what exactly? I don't understand," she said still frowning.

Thomas chuckled "you're a lucky girl Miss Mitchell, this is an address to the most popular recording studio in this state…congratulations, you now own it."

"What!" she yelled and pulled the paper open "this is the deed, I really own it?" she asked.

Thomas nodded "it's all yours, inside are contact information of the manager there, he's expecting your call. You can head down whenever you want to collect the keys."

Becca nodded again, she couldn't believe this, everything she ever wanted in life had just been handed to her from the last person she ever expected to help her with anything. "What about the second envelope?"

"That's for your brother, I just need you to sign to say it's okay that I meet with him and give it to him."

Becca nodded and sat forward to sign the paper he'd slid to her "thank you," she said and slid it back to him.

Thomas stood up and held out his hand "thank you for coming Miss Mitchell I know it wasn't easy for you and again I am truly sorry about your mother, I'll be in touch when everything is signed and let you know a release date."

Becca shook his hand and grabbed her bag "thank you so much, you've been so helpful, you've made this a lot easier for me, I guess I'll talk to you soon," she said and walked out the door.

Jesse stood up as she walked out "everything go okay?" he asked as she walked to him "You were in there for ages."

Becca nodded and slid her hand into his and started to walk "can we go for food? I'm kinda hungry."

…

Jesse sat staring at her with his mouth open, after another few minutes went by he shook his head "wow, that's amazing Bec," he smiled "at least she thought of you and your music and didn't ask for forgiveness with the money."

"I guess," she nodded "but it's here I wanted to go to LA."

"We'll still go to LA," he replied.

"What's the point?" she sighed "I have what I was going there for over here now."

Jesse nodded "I know, but it's your dream to go, even if we went for a year?" he suggested.

Becca shook her head "no, we're moving there and staying there, our plans are still going ahead, this doesn't change anything other than we have it there if LA doesn't work out."

Jesse nodded and slid his hand into hers "okay, we'll talk about it again when you've had time to think about it…ready to go?" he asked as she yawned.

Becca nodded and stood up "I can't wait to get into bed," she groaned.

"Did Dr Benson tell you to do anything else to help you get better?"

"No," he just told me to take it easy and rest, and try my best not to stress out about my exams."

Jesse opened the car the door for her "you've three left right?"

"Yeah, three, then we have our final papers due in two weeks," she replied as he climbed in beside her.

"You need to sleep, you can study tomorrow if you feel better," he said as he pulled away.

"Yes, dad," she chuckled and closed her eyes.

Arriving home Jesse parked up and looked over at her, she had slept for the whole drive. Leaning over her he shook her gently "babe, we're home," he said softly.

Becca opened her eyes and sat up properly, she felt weird, like the life had been drained out of her.

Jesse walked to her door and opened it "are you not getting out?" he chuckled.

Becca slowly turned her head to him "I can't move," she whimpered.

"What?" he said leaning down to her "what's wrong?"

"I can barely move my arm," she whimpered as she tried to move to get to her seatbelt.

Jesse leaned in and clicked it off her, leaning in further he pulled her legs out of the car "can you stand?" he asked worried.

Becca wrapped her arms around him and used all her energy to pull herself up "I can't!" she cried as he took a step.

"Okay, okay, calm down," he said and dumped her bag back in the car "do you want me to take you to the hospital? Have you any pain?"

"No," she sniffed "I just want to sleep."

Jesse sighed and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him "will you make it to the room or will I carry you?"

"You're not carrying me across campus, I'll be fine, just hold onto me," she replied and started to walk slowly.

* * *

Giving up half away across campus Jesse carried her on his back because she didn't want him carrying her bridal style. Getting to their main dorm door he punched in the code and let them in, carrying her up the stairs he frowned at the figure on the floor outside their door "Danny?" he called causing Becca to lift her head.

"Hey," he said and stood up "…you sick?" he asked as his ghostly sister looked back at him looking like she was about to pass out.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled as Jesse let them into the room.

"You sick?" he asked again.

"We had an incident yesterday," Jesse said as he placed her on the bed "she was in hospital overnight," he added.

"Why wasn't I called? What happened?"

Becca sighed "don't start," she snapped "I was bleeding, we were freaking out we didn't have time to call you."

Danny scooted closer to her "bleeding?" he asked and looked at her stomach "is he…?" he trialled off and bit his lip "is he gone?"

"No, thank god," Jesse answered "everything is okay, he's still there, but it was scary. After everything was confirmed okay she was so tired and drained she slept for the night."

Danny nodded and patted her stomach "that's a relief, you look terrible, why aren't you still at the hospital?"

"I was released this morning, the doctor said because I lost so much blood I'd be low on energy. He said if I start bleeding again I've to come straight back in for a transfusion, he told me to rest for a few days and I should be okay." Becca said.

Danny nodded again and looked at Jesse "why was she out if she's meant to be resting? where were you today? I called this morning then went to dad's when no one answered, I'm outside about an hour now."

"She had her meeting with the lawyer and a doctor's appointment after," Jesse replied.

Danny looked back at Becca "you could have rescheduled that."

"Could have," she nodded "but I wanted to get it out of the way I've exams and papers to be working on."

"Becca it's not just you anymore you need to take better care of yourself," he said annoyed.

Jesse could see Becca was getting very agitated, knowing she would explode any second he stepped in "not now Danny, she's not feeling great, she's had a long day, she needs to sleep."

"Sorry," he sighed "I just worry…how did the meeting go?"

"Okay," she yawned "she left us, dad, granddad, Tori and Charlie stuff."

"Dad?" he frowned.

"Yep, some money, wedding rings and photos and any gifts she still had from their wedding."

Danny stood up and chuckled "Sheila won't like that…I'm staying at dad's tonight, I need you to do a swab and a lock of hair so I can send that test off tomorrow…I've seen Nick myself so it's just you," he said and kissed her on the cheek "get some sleep, I'll call back tomorrow," he said and slipped out of the room.

…

Later that night Jesse let himself into his room and smiled at Benji as he looked up from his spot beside Becca "how was she?" he asked walking to them.

"She slept for most of the evening, I got her to eat a little and got a few glasses of water into her," Benji replied.

"Thanks," Jesse smiled and sat on the end of the bed "I hope she wasn't too snappy with you."

"No," he chuckled "she was great, she even watched the start of Star Wars with me."

Jesse chuckled "wow, she must have been really tired not to protest that…thanks man, I owe you."

Benji packed up his laptop and rolled off the bed "as long as he gets to call me Uncle Benji we're good."

Jesse stared at him for about a minute "how did you know? Did Bec tell you?"

"No," he replied, "I overhead Amy and Stacie talking about the hospital yesterday, don't worry, I didn't let them know I was there and I promise I won't tell anyone," he said as he walked to the door.

Jesse followed him out to the hall "I was going to tell you, it's just too early, they only know because Becca needed to get to the hospital and they were with her."

"I heard," Benji nodded "she must have been so scared-both of you."

"Scariest moment of my life," Jesse sighed "but everything is okay, he's still going strong."

Benji nodded and clapped him on the back "that's great, I really hope things work out for you both. I better get off, if you need me to sit with her tomorrow or anything just call me, congrats Jesse, you're gonna make an awesome dad," he said and walked on.

"Thanks man, and thanks for tonight!" he called after him and went back into the room.

Walking to the bed he sat down and just looked down on her, she did look a little better, she didn't look as pale as earlier. Brushing some hair out of her face he looked down at her stomach and smiled, sliding his hand onto it he leaned in closer "you're lucky you're still there little guy, I don't know what I'd do if we lost you. Just please let mommy get better, I love her you see-and you, I hate seeing her this way, she needs her energy, she needs to be okay. You're gonna have the best and most beautiful mommy in the world, just you wait and see. We're gonna be the perfect family, you and mommy are gonna have everything you've ever wanted, I promise," he said and pulled back.

Looking down on her for another few minutes he moved to his side of the bed and lay down, he was so tired, the last few days had been pretty exhausting for him too.

* * *

Two days had passed it was now the weekend again, Becca was feeling much better to Jesse's delight. Jesse had just arrived back from an exam to find her looking up baby names with Stacie who quickly left them alone "hey nerd," Becca called from the bed "what do you think of Annabelle?"

"No!" he called back "I have a cousin Belle…I don't like her that much."

"Lauren?" she asked next.

"No!"

"Megan?"

"Maybe," he nodded.

"Samantha?"

"No!"

"Jesse," she sighed "do you not like anything? Have you even thought about it?"

"Bec, it's almost seven months away we have loads of time, if we pick them now we might not like them by the time he comes," Jesse said swinging to face her "I have to get this paper done before I go to work, I'm already two days behind."

"Sorry," she muttered and lay back on the bed "won't bother you again."

Jesse wanted to go to her but he really needed to get this paper done "Bec I have to get this done, I can't get another extension, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm sorry, I knew you were busy," she said and rolled off the bed "I'm gonna go see Aubrey, she wants to talk to me about taking over next year."

"Are you okay on your own? Do you need me to walk you to her house?" he asked watching her pull on her coat.

Becca walked to him and kissed him "I feel great, get that done, I'll see you when you get home tonight…love you!" she called over her shoulder.

"Love you too and take it easy Becca!" he called after her.

"Yeah, yeah," she called over her shoulder and shut the door behind her.

Jesse looked down on his laptop and scrubbed his hands over his face, he had a ten-page paper due at eight am and so far, he'd made it to three. With Becca being sick he'd asked his professor if he could have an extension under a medical emergency. His professor had been understanding and had given him three extra days, sighing heavily he looked down again and really tried to focus.

Over at Aubrey's Becca sat listening and nodding her head as she rambled on about upholding Bella tradition and next years auditions for new members. She had spent a half an hour making sure Becca knew the pledge off by heart…which really didn't make sense anymore. She and she was pretty sure two more Bella's were with Trebles, she'd just agree to keep Aubrey happy then come up with her own pledge once she was gone.

Looking at her watch she realised she'd been here over two hours now, excusing herself she headed back to her dorm to see Jesse off to work.

Arriving home, she found him passed out on the desk, looking at his work she sighed, he'd only made it to page seven. Saving what he had done she scribbled him a quick note and slipped back out the door.

…..

A while later Jesse groaned and sat up, rubbing his neck he looked at the dark screen of his laptop and his eyes went wide "shit!" he yelled and jumped up "what time is it?" he yelled looking for his phone. Locating it he grabbed it and looked down at the note Becca had left him _finish your paper, I'm at the station, be asleep by the time I get back Bxx "_ Bec," he sighed and smiled to himself. Sitting back down he turned his laptop back on, he was going to finish this paper then go see his awesome girlfriend, he really was grateful for her she was so thoughtful. Although he didn't agree with her being in work so soon after she 'd been sick he knew she'd go mental and make herself worse if arrived to give out to her for not waking him.

Two hours later he was finally done, checking for mistakes he saved it, sent it to his professor, shut down his laptop and grabbed his coat.

Arriving at the station he slipped in and placed the pizza he'd brought down on the desk, looking in the booth he frowned when it was empty. Hearing noises coming from the stacks he made his way up the stairs and walked along the aisles till he found her. There she was stacking cds humming to herself, walking up behind her he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him "hey gorgeous," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're awake then?" she chuckled turning in his arms.

"Yes, you should have woken me," he replied.

"And what? have you sitting up all night after a shift trying to get that paper done?" she said and wiggled from him "I would like to have at least one conversation with you today where you're actually paying attention."

"Sorry," he said following her back down the stairs "I was just caught up in my paper, I was panicking I wouldn't get it done on time…I brought pizza," he added.

"Pizza, awesome," she chuckled and walked to the booth, turning around she put her hand on his chest to stop him entering "is the paper finished?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Okay," she nodded and let him in "had to be sure," she added as they sat down.

"You were going to deny me my own pizza?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded pulling out a slice "and I was gonna make you sit there and watch me eat the whole thing."

Jesse laughed "is this what your parenting is gonna be like? He doesn't finish his school work so you make him watch you eat a whole pizza?"

Becca smiled and nodded as she chewed some pizza "yes," she said leaning forward "not just my parenting," she said and kissed him quickly "I'll be doing the same to you too."

"Can't wait," he chuckled and moved closer to her "thank you for doing this for me."

"Shut up and eat your pizza nerd," she chuckled.

* * *

Later that night Becca and Jesse walked back to their dorm hand in hand, Becca looked up at the sky as they walked in silence "hey, you know the new dorms they're building?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah," he nodded "they should be open for freshmen when we come back, what about it?"

"How do they come up with the names?" she asked "like, ours is Baker Hall, where did that come from?"

"I don't know," he chuckled "what has you thinking about that?"

"You'll think it's dumb," she muttered.

"I won't, tell me," he said pulling her closer.

"Okay, but it's a dumb idea…I was thinking about my mom and the money," she said looking over at him "if I made a donation to the college do you think they would name it after her?"

Jesse smiled down on her, she never ceased to amaze him "that's not a dumb idea Bec, it's a great and really thoughtful idea, your mom would have loved it."

"Yeah, probably…do you think I should go see the Dean or just forget about it?"

"I think you should go for it, the school could always do with funds for different programmes. Why don't you talk to your dad first? I'm sure he'd be able to help you get started."

Becca nodded as they walked into their dorm "I, uh, haven't really spoke to him since the funeral," she muttered.

Jesse nodded and sat on the bed as he took off his shoes "I can go with you tomorrow if you wanted," he suggested.

Becca sat down beside him "what do I say? I can't just turn up and say hey dad, help me get the Dean to name the new dorms after your ex-wife."

Jesse chuckled and lay back pulling her with him "why don't you start with hey dad how've you been."

Becca scoffed "he'll think I'll want something."

"Well you kinda do," he chuckled.

Becca snuggled into him and blew out a breath "maybe I should just turn up at his door."

Jesse looked down on her "did you think about telling him about the baby? You could start off with that."

Becca yawned "maybe, we'll see," she said and tilted her head to look up at him "did you find out what time your flight is at next week?"

"Yep, it's at six am so I'll be leaving here about four," he replied.

"That's a stupid time," she grumbled "I was kinda hoping I'd get to drive you and see you off."

"Benji said he would, I don't want you up when you don't need to be."

"I'm pregnant Jess not confined to my bed," she replied.

"I know," he nodded "I just want you to look after yourself."

Becca leaned up and kissed him sweetly "sometimes I hate what a sweet caring dork you are."

Jesse smiled and kissed her deeply "it's only coz I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

It was now time for Jesse to head to LA, groaning as his alarm went off he quickly shut it off and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked over as Becca sat up and turned on the lamp "sorry babe," he yawned "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she mumbled "I set my alarm to see you off anyway…you have everything?" she asked as she watched him get dressed.

"Yeah, passport, tickets and money are by the door," he said looking over at them.

"You got your music sheets and tapes?" she whimpered immediately cursing herself, she swore she wouldn't make a big deal while he was still here.

Jesse stopped what he was doing and walked to her "it's two weeks, I'm gonna call you at least ten times a day, we're gonna skype…I'll be home before you know it," he said rubbing her back.

"I know," she sniffed "I'm sorry I've been trying to hold it together for days but the closer it got the more upset I was getting."

"Bec," he sighed "you should have told me you were feeling like this."

"Then you wouldn't have gone."

"Exactly," he said wrapping his arms around her "it's not too late to cancel."

Becca sighed heavily, she felt really guilty "no," she said and looked up at him "you're gonna go knock them dead I'm gonna be fine here. Tomorrow is our last day I've got this place to pack up and Aubrey's graduation. I've got Benji and the others to keep me company. I'm sorry, I'm just a little emotional, I'll be fine, really."

Jesse looked down on her for a moment "alright, you can come to the airport, get dressed."

"Thought you didn't want me driving this late?"

"I don't and you're not, Benji is still driving me that way I know you'll have someone coming back with you, I know he'll look after you too."

Becca rolled out of the bed and walked to her wardrobe "did you call the hotel and make sure your reservation was confirmed?"

"Yes," he nodded and checked his bag once more "I called the car place too, it'll be waiting for me when I land."

"Look at you," she chuckled and walked to him "Mr important," she said as she fixed his collar.

"Hey, they were the ones that offered, I was quite happy getting a taxi," he replied.

Becca kissed him quickly and stood back to look him over "they're gonna love you Jess, you put so much effort into your work."

Jesse grabbed her and pulled her back to him "that's because I have great inspiration."

Becca bit on her lip and dropped her head, she still blushed when he said stuff like that to her "dork," she mumbled.

Jesse chuckled and kissed her on the head "I hope you don't mind, I took some of your mixes."

Becca looked up at him "why? Is you player broken?"

"No," he said and kissed her "I'm gonna miss you, I get to hear your voice whenever I want."

….

"I'm gonna miss you," she whimpered.

Jesse sighed and stepped closer to her "don't make this harder than it already is, I really don't want to go."

Becca wiped her eyes and cleared her throat "sorry," she said, "you're going and you're gonna have a great time and you're not gonna worry about me."

He looked up as his gate was called again "I gotta go."

Becca nodded and leaned in to kiss him "have a great time, give them everything you got, I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

Jesse tugged her closer and kissed her deeply "I love you too, I'll call you as soon as I land," he said and looked over at Benji "you look after her."

Benji nodded and smiled at Becca "of course I will, we're gonna have fun, you don't worry about a thing."

Jesse nodded and looked at Becca again "I'll be home before you know it."

Becca nodded and pushed him "go nerd, your future awaits," she smiled.

Jesse sighed and started to walk off "love you!" he called and walked faster before he changed his mind.

Becca smiled and waved as he waved before he disappeared into his gate, sighing she looked over at Benji "guess we better go."

"We can watch it take off if you want," he said as they started to walk.

"Nah, that's okay thanks, I'll probably cry again," she muttered.

"Hey," he said and slung his arm around her shoulder "I'm here for the next few days whatever you need, I can come help you pack, I can even come and hang out with you when you go home," he offered.

Becca smiled up at him "why are you such a Jesse?" she chuckled.

Benji chuckled "I'm a gentleman, and your friend," he said and pushed the door open for her "I'm treating you to breakfast," he added.

Becca nodded "I could go for breakfast, then the dreaded packing for two people start," she groaned.

Benji chuckled "I did mine last night so I'm here if you need a hand."

"Thanks, you don't need to keep any eye on me you know, I'll be fine."

"I know," he nodded "but I know what you've been through and I told Jesse I would."

"He told you?" she asked.

"No, I overheard Amy and Stacie worrying about you," he replied "sorry, I won't tell anyone," he added.

"It's okay," she said and looked up as a plane flew over them "I'm glad Jesse had someone to talk to."

"He really loves you," Benji said as they started to walk again.

"I know, I love him too," she smiled.

Benji chuckled "so glad you two finally got together, it was like a soap opera," he chuckled

"Sorry," she cringed "I was a dick and kept pushing him away."

"And now look," he chuckled "loves young dream."

Becca laughed and climbed into the car "loves young dream," she repeated.

* * *

Later that day Becca and the rest of the Bella's and Trebles joined the graduating class, as Aubrey was called all the girls stood up cheering and clapping-most of them because it was official she was leaving. Becca chuckled as Amy and Denise high-fived one another, turning as someone tapped her on the shoulder she groaned as her dad looked back at her, she knew by his face something was wrong. Clearing her throat, she leaned over her seat "can it wait until Aubrey's done?" she asked.

"No," he sighed "I need to talk to you now, let's take a walk," he said and walked off before she could say anything else.

Becca sighed and began to shuffle pass the girls, Benji spotted her leaving and made his way to her "bailing on your leader?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she chuckled and nodded to her dad "my dad needs to see me, I'll be back in a minute," she said and walked over to him "what's so important?" she asked "dad?" she said as he chewed on his lip and looked down at his hands. Memories of him waiting for her to tell her about her mom came rushing back "is it Danny?" she asked quickly "is he okay? Did something happen?" she asked getting louder.

"No," he sighed "your brother is fine…I need to see that letter Becca."

Becca placed her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart, when it dawned on her what he'd said her eyes went wide "w-what letter?" she sputtered.

He sighed and stepped closer to her "a guy called Nick called to see me, I vaguely remember him from college, he was a friend of your moms-an ex actually. He told me your mother left him a letter regarding you…I need to see it."

"I threw it away, I never read it," she said quickly, no way was she letting him read something like that. As much as they didn't get on she'd never crush him that bad.

"Come on Becca, I know you, if what's he's saying it true you'd want to get to the bottom of it," he said.

Becca sighed and looked up to the sky, she was going to kill Nick "uh, what did he say? Why did he come to you?"

"I don't know, he just turned up…is it true? You're not my daughter?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Becca looked back as her classmates cheered again, she needed to think about this "uh, can I come see you in a bit? I need to go back to my dorm and find it."

He nodded and stepped closer to her "Bec, this is really important, please come see me?"

Becca nodded, she felt sorry for her dad "I'll be there at three," she said and hugged him…something she hadn't done in a long time. "I better go, I'll see you soon," she said and hurried off…what the hell did she do now?

…

Later that afternoon Becca stood at the end of her dad's drive, she paced with the phone to ear "Danny!" she yelled as soon as he'd answered.

"Whoa," he chuckled "hey lil sis…what's up?"

"Nick went to see dad! He actually came to the house! Dad came to see me at school! He wants to see the letter! What do I do?" she yelled.

"He what?" Danny yelled "are you sure?"

"Yes!" she hissed "he came to see me and asked me for it and asked me was it true, I told him I threw it away that I didn't even read it, he didn't believe me. Danny, you should have seen his face, he was gutted…what do I do?" she asked again.

"You're outside his house, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, do I go in?" she asked and glanced at the door.

"You have to Becs," he sighed "what the hell was that jackass thinking?" he huffed "look, I know you didn't want dad to know but you're gonna have to tell him now."

Becca huffed and stomped her foot "what if I tell him I'm pregnant? That'll distract him."

"No," he chuckled "dad's upset, he wants answers, you can save that for another time…go, you can do it."

"Fine," she sighed "I'll call you when I'm home then," she said and hung up.

Blowing out a deep breath she walked up to the door and knocked "hey," she said nervously as he opened the door.

"Hey, come in," he said and stepped back.

"Sheila about?" she asked as she followed him to the kitchen.

"No, she's at work…coffee?" he asked.

"Um, no thanks…water if you don't mind," she said and sat down and opened her bag "dad, before you read this I just want you to know nothing will change."

He nodded and sat down sliding a glass to her "can I see it?" he asked and swallowed hard.

Becca took it out and looked down on it "are you sure you want to? I mean what good is it gonna do now?"

"Can I have it please?" he asked calmly and held out his hand.

Becca handed it to him "do you want me to leave?"

"No," he said and grabbed her hand "I want you to stay right there."

Becca turned her hand and laced her fingers with his "it's okay dad."

He nodded and took a deep breath before letting go and unfolding the letter.

Becca watched him read and bit on her lip as his expression changed with every line he read, holding her breath she waited silently until he'd finished.

She jumped as her phone rang "sorry," she said and scrambled to cancel it.

"Answer it, it's fine," he said without looking up.

"It's Jesse…he's away," she said and stood up "hey," she said quickly.

"Hey," he said happily "how's my babies?"

"Great, listen I'm in the middle of something can I call you back?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"I'm at my dad's, I'll call you back," she said and hung as he swore from the kitchen.

* * *

A while later Becca dragged herself into her dorm and sat on the bed, her dad had flipped altogether and she was left to console him and promise him no matter what the results were he was still her dad and she'd have nothing to do with Nick if he was her dad.

Looking down as her phone rang in her hands she sighed, it was Jesse again, she hadn't called him back "hey," she mumbled.

"Hey, you never called back," he said, "is everything okay?"

Opening her mouth to tell him what happened she stopped herself "everything is fine, sorry, my dad kept me talking…how did you get on today?"

"Great," he said happily "this place is amazing Bec, you'd love it."

"Awesome," she chuckled and lay back on the bed "so they loved you?"

"I think so, they've invited me back for a class tomorrow so that's a good sign."

"Jesse that's great," she smiled "I knew they'd love you right away…what are you going to do with your weekend off?"

"I don't know," he sighed "I miss you, I'll probably spend the two days hiding out in my room calling you every hour," he chuckled "how was the graduation?"

"Good," she chuckled "Aubrey cried as we all expected, she's leaving tomorrow and wants to have a farewell breakfast with us all."

"That'll be nice…so you're officially the leader of the Bella's?"

"No, I'm co-leader with Chloe," she chuckled "but Benji's happy they made him co-leader with you."

"Big plans for the Trebles next year," he chuckled.

Becca laughed "we'll have our hands full then."

"Yeah," he smiled "how are you feeling? Baby giving you any hassle?"

"No, being as good as gold, I started to pack up today, I kinda mixed some of our stuff up, we'll have to sort it when we're home."

"Cool, babe, don't be worrying about my stuff, just throw it all into boxes and my dad will come pick it up, I'll sort it myself."

"I did that with half of my stuff too," she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled "Benji told me he took you to breakfast yesterday."

"Yeah," she replied, "he's so sweet, even offered to come visit me while you were away."

"That's nice, least you won't be alone if the girls can't pop over," Jesse replied "babe, I gotta go that Nathan guy is calling me."

"Okay, have fun, I love you," she said.

"Love you too, I'll call you later," he said and hung up.

Becca sighed and dropped the phone, day one and the drama has reared its ugly head. Rolling onto her side she groaned as her phone rang again "Danny," she greeted.

"Hey, you never called back," he said, "how'd it go?"

"He cried," she sighed and rolled off her bed as someone knocked at the door "it was horrible," she added and pulled it open "I gotta call you back," she said and hung up as Nick stood looking back at her.

…

"Uh, hey," he said and looked around.

Becca pulled her hand back and launched it into his face, "you asshole!" he yelled and stood over him "how could you do that my dad? Why would you even go there?"

"He needed to know the truth," Nick said and pulled himself up.

"No! He didn't!" she yelled waving her arms "he and my mom are done years! I came to you for the test so he wouldn't know a thing! Why would you be so stupid! How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea what I've spent all day doing?" she yelled angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, you kept cancelling meetings you weren't answering me, your brother made it very clear I was to leave you be until the results came back," Nick replied "but I needed to see you, I needed to know how you feel about it all.

"I was in hospital you moron!" she yelled "and clearly you have a death wish if you're here now! What does it matter how I feel? My dad is my dad and that's the way it'll stay!"

"Becca?" her dad asked hurrying towards them "are you okay? Is he bothering you?"

"No, he was just leaving," she replied without taking her eyes off him.

"Becca, we need to talk, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," Nick said stepping closer.

"My daughter asked you to leave," her dad said stepping in front of her "I suggest you do and stop bothering her."

"She could be my daughter," Nick shot back.

"I raised her," he said stepping closer to him.

"Okay, cool it," she said stepping out into the hall "no one's fighting here, Nick, I asked you to go, you shouldn't even be here."

"I need to talk to you," he sighed.

"She asked you to leave!" her dad yelled.

"Look man, if she's my daughter there's nothing you can do!" Nick yelled back

"She's my daughter! Nothing will ever change that!" he yelled stepping closer

"Nick!" she yelled and dived as he swung at her dad "oww!" she yelled as she was flung against the door and onto the floor.

"Becca! the baby!" Amy yelled running forward having just turned the corner to come get her for a party.

"Baby?" her dad gasped and turned to her "Becca?" he asked hurrying to her.

"Go away!" Amy yelled as she helped her up "you two idiots need to cop on, I don't know what you're fighting about but you need to take it outside!" she yelled and led Becca into the room.

"Becca? are you okay?" her dad asked hurrying after her.

"Baby?" Nick asked following him.

"Will you two get out of here," Amy said as she sat her down.

"Just go!" Becca yelled and rubbed her back as they both protested.

"Out! Now!," Amy yelled ushering them both outside before slamming the door.

* * *

Amy stood by the door watching Becca pace whilst rubbing her back "uh…trip to a&e?" she asked.

"No," Becca sighed and sat down "it's gone now, I think I just hit the doorknob."

Amy walked over at sat beside her "I was sent to get you for drinks, want me to say you're not feeling well?"

Becca shook her head "just tell them I'll be along in a bit, I have to get a shower and all."

Amy nodded and settled back against the wall "what was all that about?"

Becca waved her hand "nothing, don't worry about it."

"You know you can trust me, if you wanted to talk," Amy replied.

Becca blew out a breath, she did want someone to talk to, she didn't want to bother Jesse while he was away "my stupid mom cheated on my dad and told that guy he was my dad…I'm waiting for test results."

Amy stared back open mouthed, scrambling for her phone she called Chloe "hey red, uh, Becca is throwing her guts up here I'm gonna stay with her, gotta go, bye," she said and hung up. Throwing the phone down she scooted closer to her "this must be freaking you out."

"Yeah," she sighed "I don't know what to do, my dad didn't know anything until that idiot took it upon himself to go and tell him."

Amy nodded "start from the beginning."

Becca blew out a breath and started to fill Amy in on everything that had happened. It felt so good talking to someone about how she was feeling and her fears of what was to come, she knew she could talk to Jesse but she'd put him through so much already, now was his time and she was going to let him have it.

A few minutes later she sat back against the pillow and glanced at Amy as she stared back at her "you have the same look I had when I read the stupid letter."

Amy frowned "so, your mom just told this Nick guy he was your dad? You're just going by her word?"

Becca nodded "my mom and dad were having problems, she ran into Nick, they stayed at a motel and she went home next morning like nothing happened."

"So there is no actual proof other than your mom writing it down?"

"No," Becca replied, "my brother has sent off a DNA test, results should be back in a week or two."

Amy blew out a breath "wow, Becca, this is so messed up, what are you going to do if he is your dad?"

"Nothing, my dad is my dad and that's the way it is no matter what a piece of paper says."

Amy nodded "how do you think Nick will take it if he is your dad and you want nothing to do with him?"

Becca shrugged "he'll just have to deal with it...movie," she said nodding to her laptop.

…

Two days later it was time to head home for summer, Jason had arrived and collected as much of Jesse's stuff as he could. Danny had arrived with Tori to help her take some of her things back in his car as hers was already full.

"Geez Becca," he chuckled "how much crap have you collected in one year?" he said as he arrived back for another box.

Becca shrugged and threw a teddy into a box "I have friends now, I also maybe kinda bought a load of crap off the internet that I didn't need."

Danny chuckled again "I think this is the last box I can fit in without squashing my child."

Becca nodded and walked to the last few boxes "if you take that one and the big one I could take Tori back with me and the last few boxes."

Danny looked over at Tori playing away on the bed and nodded "okay, Tori do you want to drive home with aunt Becbec?"

"Yes!" she squealed "trip with Becbec," she giggled.

Becca chuckled "we're gonna have so much fun…go play until we're done."

"Should you be lifting those?" Danny asked nodding to the last few boxes.

"It's all light stuff, clothes and all, don't worry, no heavy lifting" she said as he narrowed her eyes.

Danny looked at her for a few seconds before nodding "I'll be back for that box in a second," he said and walked off.

Becca looked over at the door as someone knocked "hey dad," she said and walked to him "what brings you here?"

"You never returned my calls, after the other day I just wanted to make sure you were okay-you were both okay," he said nodding to her stomach.

Becca glanced at Tori who was still in a world of her own "um, she doesn't know yet."

Her dad nodded and stepped out into the hall, Becca followed him "look, dad, I know you're upset I didn't tell you but I was going to. It's way too early I'm only like eight weeks now."

"Does Danny know?" he asked.

Becca nodded "he was the first one I told."

He chuckled "was he mad?"

"No, as long as he knew Jesse was sticking around he was happy for us."

He nodded again "I guess it's congratulations then," he smiled.

"You're okay with it?" she asked, she'd expected him to flip.

"We'll you're still a kid yourself but Jesse seems like a nice boy, I'm sure he'll look after you both."

"He will," she nodded "he's looked after me so far and he's amazing."

"Then I'm happy," he said and hugged her "make sure you visit over the summer, bring Jesse too, we'd love to have you for a weekend."

Becca hugged him back and stepped away "we will, we'll arrange something when Jesse's back…I better get back to packing, Tori won't stay still for long," she chuckled.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked peering into the room.

Becca nodded and walked into the room "you can carry the heavy ones down to the car."

* * *

A week had gone by slowly and painfully, Becca rolled into her bed and yawned, being home with Tori sure had her worn out. Danny was back and forth to work so much that she had just told him to work his normal shift. Apart from meeting Amy and few of the other girls and Benji she had no plans.

She'd finally gotten Tori to calm down and go to sleep in her own bed when she heard the front door "if he's on that phone I'm gonna kill him," she muttered and sat up to listen. After a minute, she heard nothing and lay back down "hello bed," she yawned and snuggled into her covers.

Downstairs Danny yawned as he waited for the kettle, scrubbing his hands over his face he glanced at the clock "wow, didn't realise it was that late," he said and turned back to the kettle. Hearing a tap at the front door he frowned who'd be calling after midnight? He asked himself and walked along the hall.

Pulling back the blind he frowned at Jesse waving back at him, pulling it open he stepped back to let him in "Jesse? Thought you were gone for another week?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too," he sighed and walked to the kitchen "Bec asleep?" he asked.

Danny shrugged "I'm only in, I haven't checked on them yet…why are you home? And don't get me wrong but don't people who come home from a holiday normally go to their own houses first?" he chuckled.

Jesse chuckled and glanced at his bag on the floor "it might sound corny but I missed her, I wanted to come here first."

Danny chuckled and slid a cup to him "so, you blew your opportunity in LA to come home because you missed her?"

"That and it kinda fell through…don't tell Bec," he said quickly.

Danny choked on his coffee "what do you mean it fell through? Why? What happened? What did they say?" he rambled.

Jesse sighed and looked into his cup "the guy that called me to come over said he didn't read my email properly, he thought I graduated this year…they're looking for a graduate that could start right away."

Danny shook his head "idiot, could he not offer you a summer job or something? It's his fault you wasted your time, sorry man, I know you hoped this would be your break."

"Thanks," he replied "I'm kinda on a downer but I'll be okay, he said he'd give me call if anything came up that I could apply for," he said and stood up "I'm going to stay here if that's okay?"

"Sure," Danny nodded "but you may have to sleep in the spare room," he chuckled "no doubt Tori is in with Becca."

Jesse chuckled "I don't mind, I'm just gonna pop my head in and see her first…night!" he called and walked off up the stairs.

….

Jesse quietly pushed her bedroom door in and stuck his head in, as soon as his eyes landed on her his face lit up. Walking to the bed he sat down and just watched her sleep, looking to the other side he smiled again as it was empty. Standing up he walked out of the room and onto Tori's, sticking his head in he smiled at her sleeping form, closing her door over at bit he went back to Becca's room and closed the door behind him.

Walking to the empty side he pulled off his shirt and jeans and climbed in beside her as quietly as he could. Lying down he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, it felt so good to be with her again "hey baby," he whispered and kissed her on the head as she rolled a bit "go back to sleep," he added.

"Jesse?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah," he smiled "I'm home."

"Jesse!" she shrieked wide awake and jumped up "you're here!" she yelled and dived on him "why are you home? How are you home?" she asked as she squeezed him tight.

Jesse chuckled and hugged her tight "I wanted to see you, I missed you."

Becca pulled back and narrowed her eyes "if you came home from LA just to see me I am going to kill you."

Jesse chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, deepening the kiss her lay back and pulled her closer.

"No way nerd," she said and pulled back "you're not getting anything until you tell me why you're home."

Jesse chuckled again and sat up "okay, I wasn't going to say anything until morning but since I know you won't leave me alone I better do it now…it fell through."

Her eyes went wide "what? why? They can't do that!" she yelled "I thought it was going good, I thought he was happy with you. Jesse, what happened?" she asked scooting closer to him.

Jesse sighed again "he thought I graduated this year, he didn't read the part on my email where I said I was only a junior and had two years left."

"Jess, I'm so sorry," she said rubbing his arm "he can't do that, he can't have you fly there and work your ass off for a week and then send you home because he copped a mistake he made…I'm gonna call them," she snapped and rolled out of the bed. "I can't believe this, this is a joke, he's not getting away with this, no one upsets my man," she ranted as she looked for her phone.

Jesse chuckled and rolled out of the bed, grabbing her phone from her he led her back to the bed "calm down and let me finish," he said pushing her down.

"Sorry, I'm just so mad, I can't get over this," she replied.

Jesse leaning in and kissed her slowly, it always worked to calm her down.

…

After a brief make out session Jesse pulled back "he apologised over and over again, he said I could still finish off the week if I wanted. He also said he'd keep me on file and if anything came up he's call me, he brought me to dinner and apologised again."

Becca sighed and lay back "I can't believe this happened, what kind of idiot is he? Are you okay?"

Jesse nodded "I'm fine, I couldn't wait to get home to you."

"Why didn't you stay the extra week?" she asked.

Jesse shrugged "didn't see the point, he's seen what I can do, another week is not gonna change it.

Becca shook her head and rolled over to get a glass of water from her locker, she jumped as his hands pulled up her top "Jesse!" she shrieked.

"What is that?" he asked examining the faded bruise on her back.

Becca slapped his hand away and fixed her top "I banged it off the doorknob while I was moving stuff."

"Did you get checked out?" he asked worried.

Becca sighed "no, I'm fine it was just whatever way I hit it, it doesn't even hurt."

Jesse raised an eyebrow "you know you're a terrible liar, right?"

"Can we just go to sleep?" she asked and lay down.]

"Not until you tell me what happened," he replied.

Becca sighed and sat up again "Nick went to see my dad, he told him about the letter and what my mom had said. He came to see me and wanted to see the letter…I was there with it when you called last week. They both turned up at my dorm and got into a fight, I was pushed back into the door when I tried to stop it."

Jesse sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face "why didn't you tell me?"

"You were away, I didn't want you thinking about me or worrying about another drama of mine," she replied.

"Bec, I don't care what it is or how many dramas you have you should have told me, it could have been worse you could have been hurt, the baby could have been hurt."

"Jesse, you're just home, I haven't seen you in over a week, it's late, I don't want to argue," she replied.

Jesse lay back against the pillow "you're right, sorry, I'm just over reacting I'm tired and pissed about the whole thing."

Becca lay back and lay on his chest "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, I know how excited you were."

Jesse pulled her closer and rested his cheek on her head "it wasn't mean to be, but one things for sure," he said and looked down on her "I'm never leaving you again, that was the longest week of my life."

Becca chuckled and lifted her head "you're such a dork, but I missed you too-so much," she said and kissed him deeply.


	15. Chapter 15

A week later Danny let himself into the house and made his way to the kitchen, sitting down he placed an envelope down in front of him and stared down at it. He had gotten the results sent to his office in case Becca was the one to get them when they arrived at the house, sighing he looked at the clock, she'd be home soon. Her and Jesse had taken Tori off for the day so he could work a full day before his weekend off.

He looked towards the hall as he heard giggling and footsteps, standing up he quickly shoved it into the nearest press just as they walked in.

"Daddy!" Tori yelled upon spotting him.

"Hey baby," he smiled and lifted her into his arms "did you have a good day with Becca and Jesse?"

"Yes, the best day," she said happily "Jesse got on the tea cups with me."

"Aunt Becbec was too scared," Jesse teased from the doorway.

"I was not," she scoffed "I had a pain in my stomach."

Danny chuckled and placed Tori on the floor "say thank you and goodnight, it's time for bed."

Tori ran to Jesse and hugged him "thank you for the best day ever Jesse, night."

"You're very welcome, night Tori," he smiled.

Tori smiled back and moved onto Becca and hugged her tight "love you," she said before skipping down the hall.

"Love you too, see you in the morning," she said and turned to Danny as soon as she was gone "any word on when Charlie will be back?"

"Tuesday," Danny replied and looked at Jesse "do you mind if I talk to Becs alone for a sec?"

"Sure," he replied and looked at Becca who shrugged "I'll go make sure Tori brushes her teeth," he added and walked off.

"Thanks man, I'll be up in a minute," he said and closed the door over.

"What's going on? What do you need to say that you can't say in front of Jesse?" she asked and sat down.

Danny blew out a breath and looked over at her "the results are back, I wanted to know how you want to do this."

Becca nodded and looked down at her hands, she was not expecting this for another week at least "you, uh, you have them here now?" she asked.

Danny nodded "but I won't take them out until you've decided what way you wanna do this," he said and slid his hand onto hers "no matter what I'm here for you okay?"

Becca nodded and smiled quickly "thank you…you'll be here when I open them?"

"If you want me to be," he replied and squeezed her hand "it's gonna be okay Bec, we'll deal with this together."

Becca nodded again "I want you and Jesse here with me…just give me a few minutes."

"Becs, you don't have to do this tonight."

Becca stood up "I need a few minutes, I'll be on the porch, come get me when you settle Tori."

…

Becca paced the back porch, she'd been wishing since they sent them away that they'd just hurry up so she could get it out of the way. Now they were here she was freaking out, what if Nick was her dad? What did she do then? How would her dad feel or act around her? Would he even want to know her if he wasn't her real dad?

Blowing out a deep breath she leaned against the rail and closed her eyes "don't overthink, just open it and deal with it," she said out loud to herself.

Cursing her mother, she began to pace again, why would she write something like that if she wasn't sure? She could easily have slept with her dad within the same week as Nick he was her husband after all. People did tell her a lot she looked like her dad, she never saw it though…maybe that's why.

Biting on her cheek she dropped onto the porch swing and dropped her head into her hands how would she even start the conversation with either of them? Hey dad you're not my dad…sorry? Hey Nick, you're my dad, by the way why did you keep coming into my room when I was a kid?

Closing her eyes tight she sat back and groaned, this was like a bloody drama you'd see on the tv, she was half expecting to look up and see one of them standing there-the one that was her real dad. She bolted upright and grabbed the seat of the porch swing as she heard the back door opening. Biting on her lip she prayed it wasn't one of them, God wouldn't be so cruel, would he? Hadn't she been through enough?

"Bec?" Jesse asked softly and sat beside her.

Becca sighed in relief and opened her eyes "Danny tell you anything?"

He nodded and slid his hand into hers "Tori was out like a light, he's in the kitchen. Whatever that sheet says we're gonna get through this together."

Becca nodded and started to play with their hands "what do I say to my dad? I don't think I'll be able to break it to him if it's not him."

Jesse sighed and scooted closer to her "Bec, he raised you, he's been around your whole life, he loves you. He might not be your dad by blood but he's still your dad that loves you, that will never change."

Becca stood up "better get this done before I change my mind," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay?" Danny asked cautiously.

Becca nodded and sat down without a word. Danny waited for Jesse to sit beside her before he got the envelope and sat with them. Sliding it to her he watched her open it as his heart beat out of his chest.

Becca unfolded it with shaking hands, reading quickly her bottom lip quivered before she dropped it and burst into tears.

* * *

Danny closed his eyes tight and slid his hand into hers "it's okay Becs," he said shakily "you don't have to see Nick, we'll go see him together and tell him he's to stay away."

"No," she whimpered "it's not that," she said and let out a few more sobs "Nick isn't my dad!" she cried and started to sob again.

Jesse grabbed the paper and read quickly "DNA does not match sample given, claimant A is not a biological match to claimant B," he read out.

"Oh, thank god," Danny said and scooted closer to her "Becs, you okay?"

Becca sniffed and wiped her face "I can't believe it, I was expecting it to be Nick, I'm so glad it's not, I feel like I need to throw up," she laughed.

Jesse rubbed her back "what do you want to do now?"

Becca looked down at the paper and a smile crossed her face, standing up she picked up the letter and leaned over Jesse "I'm gonna go see my dad," she said and kissed him quickly. "I need to do this by myself, you can head home if you want to, I don't know how long I'll be."

Jesse chuckled and stood up "I'll head off then, I have boxes to sort out."

Becca walked to Danny and hugged him tight "thank you for everything you've done for me, I don't think I would have gotten through this if it weren't for you."

Danny smiled and squeezed her "I'm just happy this went our way," he said and stepped back "you go see dad and tell him the good news."

"I'm kinda excited, is that weird?" she chuckled and held her hand out for Jesse "I'll drop you around first."

"You're always weird so it doesn't matter," Danny chuckled.

"Hahaha, you're so funny," she said and let Jesse lead her out "I'll call you if I'm not coming home!" she called.

A few minutes later they pulled up at Jesse's "call me, won't you?" he asked as he climbed out.

Becca climbed out and walked around to him "I will," she said and walked up the drive.

"Car's that way Bec," he chuckled as he followed her.

Becca chuckled "I have something for you," she said and reached into her pocket "I totally forgot all about it," she said looking down on it.

Jesse took it from her and looked down "it is this?" he asked his eyes fixed on it.

"Yep," she smiled "our first picture of our baby."

"Wow," he said in a daze "this is amazing."

Becca chuckled "I couldn't make him out when he came onto the screen at the hospital, I'm only ten weeks, she said it's normally twelve weeks to get a scan."

Jesse smiled again and looked over at her "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay, I'm just mad I couldn't change the appointment" she said stepping closer to him "Amy kept me entertained though."

Jesse wrapped his arms around her "I'm glad you had someone with you, everything is finally falling into place."

"It is," she nodded "next step is the wedding," she burst out laughing at the look on his face "joke, dork, don't pass out," she chuckled and kissed him deeply.

…

A while later Becca arrived at her dad and climbed out, walking to the door she took a deep breath and knocked why was she so nervous?

"Becca?" her dad asked with a frown "what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded "I just needed to see you…can I come in?"

"Oh, sorry, sure," he said and ushered her inside "are you sure everything is okay?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Everything is fine dad," she said and sat down "where's Sheila?"

"Upstairs," he replied and leaned on the counter "what can I do for you then if nothing's wrong," he chuckled.

"Can't a girl drop in and see her dad?" she asked as she pulled out the letter.

"Yes, you can but you never do, not after ten, and not on a weekend you always call or plan a week in advance," he chuckled.

"Mark!" Sheila called as she walked into the kitchen "do you know where…oh, hey honey," she smiled when she spotted Becca.

"Hey Sheila," she said giving her a wave.

"I didn't know you were coming or I would have made something," she said sending Mark a glare.

"I didn't know she was coming," he replied and held up his hands.

"Sorry, I needed to come here," Becca said and leaned into her dad "does she know about the test?"

"Yes," he replied slowly "is that why you're here? Did you get the results? Did you open them? What did they say?"

"Dad, chill," she said and placed the letter on the counter.

"Did you open them Becca?" Sheila said hurrying over "your dad has been so upset, the nerve of that man turning up here and telling him something like that."

Becca slid it across the table to her dad "open it and see."

Sheila latched onto Marks arm as he opened it out with shaky hands and closed his eyes, blowing out a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked down on it.

Becca sat watching him read every word, she smiled as his face lit up. Sheila gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth before snapping her head to her.

"I'm your dad," he smiled and looked over at her "he's not your dad, I'm your dad," he said and walked around to her.

Becca smiled and nodded "you're my dad, you always were," she said and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm your dad!" he yelled and lifted her off her chair "I'm your dad! I'm your dad! I'm your dad!" he yelled as he swung her around.

"Dad!" she giggled "pregnant don't forget!"

Mark placed her on the ground and stepped back "sorry, I'm just so happy."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Sheila sniffed and hugged them both.

"Thanks, me too," Becca chuckled for once not cringing at this woman touching her.

* * *

About an hour later Mark waked Becca to her car "Becca," he said stopping her "what about Nick? You said you were going to go see him, you're not going now, are you?"

"No," she scoffed "Danny and Jesse would murder me."

"Good," he nodded "I understand you need to see him, but not at his house or alone, bring someone, you don't know what way he's gonna react."

"I know, Danny wouldn't let me go alone…um, Charlie is due home Tuesday, I wanna give them some space for a few days. If it's okay with you I can come stay here for a week."

"Sure," he nodded "you never have to ask, we'd love that. You could bring Tori one of the nights so they can go out or something."

Becca nodded "she'll love that, I'll just have to clear it with them first, Charlie's been away for nearly a month she might want to keep her with her."

Mark nodded "of course, let me know, you know Sheila, she'll want to have stuff in and the room made up."

"I will, I better go," she said and hugged him "night dad."

"Night sweetie," he said and pulled her closer.

Normally Becca would be awkward with long hugs but this time she could let it slide. She couldn't imagine what must have been going through his head for the last two weeks.

Mark stepped back "you better get home, it's getting late."

"Bye dad," she smiled and climbed into her car.

Arriving home, she was barely in the door when Danny ambushed her "what did he say? Was he freaking?"

"Let me in," Becca chuckled and closed the door behind her, she walked to the living room and dropped onto the sofa. "A lot of happy shouting and hugging and swinging me around."

Danny chuckled "do you feel better now?"

"Yes, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest, I'm so glad it's all over."

"What do you want to do about Nick?" he asked seriously.

"I need to go see him, he needs to know so we can both move on," she said and looked at him "I want answers too."

Danny frowned he figured she'd want to break the news to him and be out of there "like what?"

"Like why did he sleep with mom knowing she was married? Why did he give her drugs? Why was he in my room? When you think about it, it all centres around him."

"It does…I'm coming with you."

"Yeah, you're waiting in the car," she replied.

"No way," he replied, "I'm coming with you, you don't know what way he's gonna react."

"I know how you'll react," she scoffed "Danny, you'll beat him senseless before I even get answers out of him, you wait in the car or you don't come at all."

"I won't."

Becca rolled her eyes "okay, Jack comes and you wait in the car."

"Deal," he nodded.

…

Over at Jesse's Jason arrived home to find Jesse staring into a cup "something on your mind Jess?" he asked sitting beside him.

"Hey dad, just thinking about Becca," he replied.

"You two fighting?" he asked.

"No," he said and looked over at him "she got her DNA results today and I haven't heard from her since." He had confided in his dad when it all happened knowing he could trust him to keep it to himself.

"Okay," he nodded "she didn't get the result she was hoping for?"

"She did, Dr Mitchell is her dad."

"Why are you so worried then? Isn't that what you all wanted it to be?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy for her I'm just worried about her going to see the other guy, I know she'll want to go and see him by herself. With the baby and the scare we had already I'm just worried it'll be too much for her."

Jason nodded "Jess, I know you understand she needs to see him so she can put this all behind her, but if you're that worried you need to talk to her. You need to tell her how you feel, that girl has been through so much, things are starting to come together for her. All you can do is let her know you're there for her and make sure she and baby are okay, things will fall into place you'll see."

Jesse nodded and looked down at his phone as a message came through "thanks dad, I will talk to her…that's her now, she must be home from her dads."

Jason clapped him on the back "you're a good kid Jesse, she's lucky to have you, you guys are gonna be a great family," he said and stood up "I'll leave you to it, night son, I love you," he said and walked off.

"Night dad, love you too and thanks!" he called after him. Dialling her number he waited for her to answer hoping she wasn't upset or freaked out "hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied, "I was hoping you were still awake, sorry my dad kept me longer than I thought."

"It's okay, it went well then?"

"Yeah," she chuckled "it went great, he was so happy he kept hugging me and wrapping his arm around me."

"I'd say he's over the moon…Bec, what about Nick?" he asked, "I know you want to go see him I'd just rather you didn't go alone."

"I'm not going alone, Jack is coming with me," she replied.

"Jack? Why Jack?" he frowned.

"Because I want to know why he came into my room, I want to know why he gave my mom drugs and I can't trust Danny to sit there and keep his hands to himself."

"I can come," he offered a little hurt she hadn't thought of him first.

Becca sensed it in his voice "can I come stay?"

"Now?" he asked surprised, it was after one.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk about this properly, I'll be there in ten," she said and hung up.

* * *

A few minutes later Becca text him to let her in, she was afraid knocking would wake someone up "hey," she whispered as he let her in.

"Hey," he chuckled and walked on to the kitchen "you don't need to whisper, my mom is on nights and my dad would sleep though a tornado."

"Sorry," she chuckled and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck she looked up at him "sorry I abandoned you today."

"It's okay," he chuckled and slid his hands onto her waist "it was important."

"Love you nerd," she said and leaned in to kiss him, as the kiss heated up he turned her and backed her into the counter, lifting her onto it he stepped between her legs and kissed her harder.

"Jesse," she breathed and pulled at his belt "we better take this upstairs."

"Nuh-uh," he mumbled and slid up her skirt.

"What if we get caught?" she mumbled against him.

"Then we get caught," he chuckled and moved onto her neck.

A while later he dropped his head onto her shoulder "you're gonna kill me," he panted.

Becca chuckled and tried to steady her breathing "I should get bonus points for being so quiet."

Jesse laughed and pulled away "I'm gonna have teeth shaped bruises on my neck and shoulders tomorrow."

"And nail marks on your back and butt…sorry," she chuckled and jumped down to fix herself.

Jesse shook his head and looked at a mark on his chest "did you have to bite me so hard? That one is bleeding."

"Did you want me to scream the house down?" she asked.

"Wouldn't have minded," he chuckled and kissed her quickly "bed?" he asked.

"Yep, long day," she said and took his hand.

Flopping onto his bed she rolled onto his chest "I did think of you first but I don't want you with me for the same reason as Danny. I know you want to be there and I know you'll promise you'll sit there quietly but if I'm honest I don't want you there, I feel like I'll be holding back afraid I'll say something to set you off or something."

Jesse wrapped his arm around her "I do want to be there and I can't guarantee I'd stay quiet so you go with Jack I'll be here when you get home, I just want you to promise me one thing?" he asked.

"Anything," she nodded.

"You'll look after yourself and the baby, you won't work yourself up or stress yourself out too much."

Becca nodded and tilted her head "promise," she said and kissed him sweetly.

Jesse slid his hand onto her cheek and deepened the kiss, pulling back he slid his hand onto her stomach "you two mean everything to me, remember that."

"You mean everything to us," she replied and kissed him again.

…

The next morning Becca arrived home from Jesse's, she decided to let him sleep in and just meet up with him later. Letting herself in she walked to the kitchen to see Danny and Jack sitting at the table "hey!" she called and walked to the fridge "where's Tori?"

"Gone off with Charlie's parents for the day," Danny said without looking at her.

Becca frowned at his behaviour and looked at Jack "what's going on?" she asked and walked to the table.

"Nothing that concerns you," Danny snapped.

"Danny," she said surprised.

"Not everything is about you Becca!" he yelled and slapped a cup off the table "you don't have to know everything that's happening!" he hissed and stormed out of the room.

"Geez, sorry I opened my mouth," she said watching him stomp off.

"Don't take it personally Becs," Jack said "he's in a mood."

"What's going on? Is it work?" she asked.

Jack sighed "that guy we arrested for your moms' murder wants him charged with assault."

"Oh," she replied and looked at the door Danny had just stormed out of "how does it look for him?"

"It's hard to say Becs, he might get away with a suspension or a warning, but on the other hand, it's his mom he shouldn't be involved in the case at all."

Becca nodded "so it could go to court?"

"It could but I don't think it will, the higherups normally like to deal with situations like this inhouse, he has a meeting with them first thing tomorrow," Jack replied.

Becca nodded again "on a Sunday? Yikes, that's not good, hopefully it'll be sorted quickly…are you free later?" she asked.

He nodded "apart from making sure Danny doesn't go off the rails I am, what's up?"

"I got the test results back, I was wondering if you'd come to Nick's with me?" she asked looking over at him "I don't want Danny and Jesse there coz you know…it's them."

Jack nodded "yeah, Danny told me, I'm happy you got what you wanted, sure I'll come. Do you want to go after dinner time?"

Becca nodded and walked to him "that would be great, thank you," she said and hugged him.

"Don't mention it," he said and pulled back "I'm gonna go make sure your brother hasn't pulled his hair out."

Becca chuckled "I'll meet you back here later, thanks for looking out for him Jack, he's lucky to have you as his partner."

"Babysitter you mean," he chuckled and walked towards the door "I'll meet you here at about six or so," he added before walking off.

Becca sighed and followed him before turning up the stairs, getting to her room she flopped onto the bed and let out a heavy sigh. Things were starting to go right for a change and now her brother is being charged with assault by the guy that killed her mom. Once she'd seen Nick and dealt with that she had nothing left to do but move on and put it all behind her.

 **A/N I know nothing about DNA tests so what's written it all made up, hope you enjoyed this** **one...the journey is nearly over, chapter 20 will be the final chapter, JJ**


	16. Chapter 16

At six-thirty Becca sat at her kitchen table waiting on Jack and Danny, they still hadn't returned since Danny had stormed off. Taping her fingers against the table she sighed and looked at the clock "looks like you're on your own Becca," she said out loud. Standing up she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door, looking down at her phone one last time she sighed again and closed the front door behind her.

Stopping outside a house a while later she reached into her bag and pulled out the letter Nick had given her, checking the address she looked at the front door and bit on her lip. No one had called her to see where she was nor had Jack called or text to say he was running late, she really didn't want to do this alone, she knew once Danny had calmed down he would flip if he knew she was here. She was scared but she had to do it, she needed answers to questions that couldn't wait anymore.

Blowing out a breath she put the letter back into her bag and walked up to the front door, ringing the bell she took a step back and shifted from foot to foot. Looking up as the door opened she opened her mouth to talk but stopped when a woman answered "uh…hi," she finally said.

"Hi love," she smiled and waited for her to continue.

"Sorry, I think I'm at the wrong house," she said pulling out the letter again "does Nick live here?"

"Yes, he's my husband," she replied, "is he expecting you?"

"Um, no," she said and looked down the drive, all she wanted to do was run.

"Okay, I think he's just out of the shower, I'll go call him, come in," she said stepping aside.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll wait here, this will only take a minute…work stuff," she said quickly.

She nodded again and frowned, this girl clearly looked uncomfortable "are you new to the office?"

"Oh, yeah, new to town too, just started Monday, Nick has been helping me settle in," Becca said.

She nodded again "hope he's looking after you, I'll just go get him…what was your name love?"

"Sorry, Becca…I'll just wait over here," she said and pointed to the porch swing.

A few minutes later Nick walked out and over to her "Becca?" he frowned and looked back towards the front door "wasn't expecting to see you."

"Wasn't expecting your wife to answer the door," she muttered back.

Nick sat down beside her "what brings you here?"

"I got the results of the DNA test, I was hoping we could sit down and talk about…stuff," she replied.

Nick sighed and ran his hands through his hair "was not expecting that either," he said and looked down at his watch "Veronica goes to work at eight, can you call back then?"

Becca looked at her own watch and stood up "I'll go for a coffee around the corner," she said and walked off.

….

Not long after eight Becca was walking back to Nick's when her phone rang, reaching into her pocket she pulled it out and looked down on the caller "hey Jess," she answered.

"Hey babe," he replied, "sorry I haven't been in touch all day, my nan fell, I had to take her to hospital."

"Oh no, is she okay?"

"She's fine she just bruised her hip, what are you doing now? I was hoping we could go out or something."

"Um, I just arrived at Nick's, can I call you when I'm done?" she asked.

"Okay," he said slowly "I didn't know you were going today."

"Spur of the moment thing," she said and looked up to find Nick standing on his porch watching her. "I'm just about to go in now, I'll call you later."

"Who's with you?" Jesse asked.

"No one, Jack let me down," she said, "Jesse I know what I'm doing, I need to get this out of the way, I gotta go."

"Alright," he sighed "be careful, I love you."

"Love you too, I'll be okay, bye," she said and hung up.

"Your brother?" Nick asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Boyfriend," she replied, "can we go inside?"

"Sure," he nodded and gestured for her to go first. "Tea, coffee?" he asked.

"No thanks," she replied and sat at the table.

"So, the results?" he asked and sat across from her.

Becca blew out a breath and pulled out the results "sorry Nick, you're not my dad," she said softly.

Nick looked at her and quickly grabbed the paper "are you sure? Did you read it right?" he asked as he unfolded it.

"Yes, Danny double checked, my dad is my dad," she replied.

Nick sat back on the chair and sighed "how about that?" he said, "I was so sure, your mom was so sure."

Becca sat forward "Nick, why did you keep coming into my room when I was younger?" she asked skipping right to it.

He frowned "I never knew you were awake, you looked just like me when I was that age, I was convinced you were mine even when your mom told me over and over you weren't."

"Why did you try get into my bed…what were you going to do to me?" she asked in barely a whisper.

Nick's eyes went wide "Becca no," he said and stood up quickly "I would never do that-to anyone, I was high and drunk. I'd just fought with your mother over you, I just wanted to be with you, I just wanted to hold my baby girl, even if it was just once."

Becca blew out a breath before she had a chance to feel sorry for him "why did you give my mom drugs?"

Nick sat back down "I didn't," he replied and fell silent "…she took them from my pocket when I was passed out, she was hooked after that."

Becca sat staring back at him, she didn't know whether to believe him or not.

* * *

A while later Becca stepped out onto Nick's porch so, this is it I guess."

"Yeah," he nodded and leaned against the door "is there anything else you need to ask me?"

Becca thought for a moment "no, I'm good."

Nick nodded again "okay then, if there is anything else you need to ask you have my number."

Becca nodded "I do, um, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah," he sighed "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"…Can I hug you?" he asked nervously.

Becca bit on her lip-now she felt sorry for him "I guess that would be okay."

Nick stepped forward and slid his arms slowly around her and pulled her to him letting out a happy sigh.

Becca awkwardly put her hand on his back and just let him have his moment.

After a few minutes, Nick stepped back and cleared his throat "thank you for coming to see me."

Becca stepped back and nodded "we've cleared the air, I'm sorry you didn't get the results you wanted."

Nick sighed "no, but it was nice to meet you…your mom would be very proud of the woman you've become."

Becca nodded "I better get home, Danny will be wondering where I am."

Nick nodded and stepped back into the house "goodbye Becca, look after yourself."

Becca gave a small wave before going down the steps and walking down the drive, once she was clear of the house and around the corner she stopped and sat on a wall. Running through everything she reached into her bag and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for.

Finding the key off her mom's house she looked down on it for a moment before pushing herself off the wall and walking on, along her walk she pulled out her phone and called Jesse.

"Bec?" he answered quickly.

"Hey," she replied, "fancy a drive?"

"Um, okay…are you okay?" he asked.

"I've a lot of things running around my head now, but I got all the answers I wanted," she replied.

"Do you need some time?" he asked.

"No, I want to see you, meet me at the Starbucks on Main," she said and hung up.

About twenty minutes later Jesse walked in and scanned the shop looking for her, spotting her in the corner looking into a cup he chuckled she looked miles away. Walking to her he dropped a kiss on her forehead and sat beside her "hey."

"Hey," she smiled and slid her hand into his.

"Hot chocolate?" he chuckled.

"Can't drink it, heartburn," she said sliding it to him.

Jesse took a sip and pulled a face "it's cold," he chuckled.

"Sorry," she giggled "have it a while…any more news on your nan?"

"She's home now, my dad is gonna stay with her tonight."

Becca nodded "that's great, you can go stay with her too if you want to."

"Nah," he said and slid his other hand over theirs "I'm good right here."

…

An hour later Becca leaned into Jesse as they walked around a park not far from the coffee shop, she had filled him on everything and was leaving him to process it. Jesse looked down on her "babe, it's getting late do you want to head home?"

"Sure," she replied, "do you want to come back to mine and stay?"

"I'll stay, are you gonna tell Danny you went?" he asked as they walked back to the car.

Becca shrugged "he's not really talking to me, he's a lot going on at work, I'm kinda staying out of his way."

Jesse nodded "he still snapping at you for nothing?"

Becca shrugged "I haven't seen him since but he kept cancelling my calls when I tried to call him."

"Give him a few days, I'm sure he'll apologise once he realises what he's doing," Jesse said and opened the door for her.

Becca climbed in and pulled her belt across her "yeah, maybe, I'm just gonna let things cool down before I tell him anything."

Jesse started up the car and pulled away "deep down you know he didn't mean it."

"I know he didn't but it's not like him to fly off the handle like that, he sent a cup across the room," she said.

Jesse shrugged and slid his hand into hers "we're in a good place now, everything is nearly behind us, it'll just take a while for it to sink in."

"Yeah, until the trial starts," she muttered.

"And we'll get through that together," he replied and squeezed her hand "let's not worry about that until we have to."

"Why are you always so positive?" she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled too "one of us has to be," he said and pulled into her drive "Danny's home anyway," he said nodding to his car.

"Great," Becca said sarcastically and climbed out, walking into the kitchen she stopped as Danny paced the kitchen while Jack and another guy sat watching him.

"Hey Becs," Jack said when he spotted her.

Danny glanced at her "where've you been this late?"

Becca looked at the clock "it's not even eleven."

"Did I ask that?" he snapped.

"Chill," Jack warned him.

"You know what Danny," she said and walked to him "I don't know what your problem is and I don't care, you do not get to talk to me like that, cop the fuck on! We all have problems!" she hissed and stormed off to her room.

Jesse blocked Danny's path as he went to follow her "you're not using her to take your temper out on."

Danny scoffed "who are you to tell me anything? Move!" he hissed and squared up to him.

"Make me," Jesse snapped back.

"Okay, everyone cool it, Danny talk a walk, Jesse go on up to Becca," Jack said stepping between them.

Danny scoffed and glared at Jesse before walking off out the back door, Jesse watched him go before making his way upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Becca was woken by a tap on her door "what?" she groaned.

"Can I talk to you?" Danny asked from outside

"No, go away," she replied and rolled to the other side

"Becs please?" he asked.

Groaning she pulled herself from the bed and walked to the door "what?" she asked pulling it open.

"Can I talk to you downstairs?" he asked.

"So you can yell at me again?" she huffed.

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "just come downstairs," he said and walked off.

Becca huffed and slammed the door Jesse lifted his head and squinted at her "he probably wants to apologise," he said sleepily.

"I know," she muttered and dropped onto the bed "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

"It's okay," he yawned and sat up "do you want me to come down with you?"

"No, I'm okay," she said and kissed him quickly "you go back to sleep for a bit."

"Won't argue with that," he chuckled and lay back down "call me if you need me."

Becca rolled off the bed and grabbed a hoodie making her way downstairs she dropped into a chair and crossed her arms waiting on Danny to talk.

Danny walked to her and placed a cup in front of her, sitting down he looked into his cup "Becs, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Becca shrugged and looked down, she wasn't going to forgive him this easy.

Danny placed his hand over hers "I really am sorry Becs, things got on top of me at work and I brought it home with me."

Becca sighed and sat up properly "how did your meeting go?"

He sighed and sat back "suspended for two weeks and a hundred dollar fine."

Becca nodded "is he pressing charges?"

"No, Jack talked him out of it," he replied.

"You better thank Jack then," she said and stood up "I went to see Nick last night."

"What? Did he touch you? Did he say anything to you?" he asked jumping up.

Becca held her hand up "he didn't touch me, I got the answers I needed, I won't be seeing him again."

Danny scrubbed his hands over his face "why didn't you tell me you were going? Why did you go alone"?

"Jack was supposed to meet me back here, he never turned up and you wouldn't answer me so I went alone," she replied.

Danny shook his head "I'm sorry Bec, he was running around making sure I didn't do anything stupid."

Becca shrugged "it's done now…I have plans," she said and walked towards the door.

"Becs, we need to talk about this," he said stopping her.

"What?"

"Are you okay? How'd he take it? What did he say?"

Becca looked at the front door as the bell went "that's Tori," she said and walked up the stairs before he could say anything else.

….

Later that morning Jessie left Becca's to visit his grandmother leaving her home alone with Danny and a cranky four-year-old. Sighing as Tori screamed the house down Becca walked outside and leaned on the rail on the back porch, blowing out another breath she walked down the garden and dropped onto her swing…she was surprised her butt still fit.

Kicking off she started to think about her mom and all the answers Nick had given her, she was still on the fence about believing him. Of course it was easy to blame it on a dead woman, who would know? The only problem was, Becca knew her mom and how messed up she got when her dad left. He could be telling the truth, her mom could have taken the drugs herself, she could have told him her and Mark had split. She did believe him about him coming into her room, she could see the pain in his eyes when he read the results.

Sighing again she stopped and kicked her feet in the dirt, one problem down, another million to go. She looked up as a shadow crossed her, "what do you want Danny?" she muttered without looking up.

"Tori is asleep now, I was hoping we could talk," he replied and started to push her.

"There's nothing else to say, I'm still mad at you," she snapped.

"I know," he nodded "I am sorry Becs, I know I've said it already but I am. I know I should have been there for you, I knew you wanted to get the Nick thing out of the way."

"Well it's done, let's move on," she replied.

Danny was silent for a minute or two "did you ask him about moms? What happened when you were smaller?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Are you gonna tell me what he said?" he asked.

Becca sighed again "he said he'd argued with mom non-stop about him being my dad and he was drunk and high. He just wanted to see me, he wanted to hold me even if he got to do it just once. He was convinced I was his and mom was lying to him…I asked him what he was gonna do to me if I hadn't run," she mumbled.

"Becs," he sighed.

"I needed to know!" she yelled.

Danny walked around to her and got on his knees in front of her "and?" he asked with a worried expression.

"And, he wasn't going to do anything, he just wanted to lie beside me and hold his daughter," she replied.

Danny ran it through his brain "do you believe him?"

Becca shrugged and looked down at her hands "part of me does."

Danny scrubbed his hands over his face "what happens now?"

"Nothing," she said and stood up "I told him I wouldn't be seeing him again and we both need to move on," she said and walked off "I'm tired I'll see you later."

* * *

That afternoon Jesse arrived to find Becca sitting on the front porch, he could see she was deep in thought, sitting beside her he just left her be until she noticed him.

"Hey," she said a few minutes later "sorry, miles away," she added.

"It's okay," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "where were you?"

"I want to find that girl Lori my mom mentioned in her letter."

"Okay," he said slowly "any reason why?"

I need to talk to Danny and that lawyer guy, I don't want that house and Danny doesn't want it. It holds a lot of bad memories for us…I want her to live in it, mom would want to know she's looked after."

Jesse wrapped both of his arms around her "you continue to amaze me, you got a good heart Bec, it's one of the reasons I love you so much, I'm so proud of you. you're always thinking of other people, you're always making sure everyone else is happy."

Becca smiled and leaned into him "I got you, you make me happy, you give me everything I need."

Jesse smiled and nudged her back "I'm taking you out tonight, you deserve it."

"Ooh, a date," she chuckled and leaned up to kiss him.

Jesse chuckled and pulled back "where do you want to go? My treat, anywhere you want."

"Oh, I'm gonna need time to think about that one," she giggled.

Jesse laughed "I'm pretty sure we're gonna end up in Eddie rockets."

"No," she drawled and stood up "I'm gonna dress up nice for ya and you're gonna take me somewhere nice."

Jesse followed her into the house and up to her room "can't we just stay here?" he asked as he moved slowly towards her.

"No!" she yelled in warning "I know that look, no, we're going out, you can wait until we get home," she giggled "Jesse!" she shrieked when he grabbed her round the waist and spun her to face him.

"I'm kidding, we're going out," he chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

Becca pulled back and walked to her wardrobe "I better start looking, I have no clue what to wear."

"I just got here," he whined "it's only two, can you do that in a while or preferably when I'm not here?"

Becca shook her head and walked to the bed, dropping down beside him she rolled on her side "I was thinking about my mom and the dorm thing too."

"Yeah? Have you changed your mind?" he asked.

"No, I called my dad earlier, I'm gonna go see him tomorrow," she replied.

"Cool," he nodded "another thing marked off your list."

Becca nodded "I also wanna do a 3D scan of the baby but we have to wait until I'm twenty weeks…how do you feel about that? Is it something you'd go for?"

Jesse thought for a minute and nodded "yeah, I'd go for that."

Becca smiled and leaned in to kiss him "date night," she squealed and rolled off the bed.

….

That evening Tori let herself into Becca's room to find her in the mirrioe "what are you doing Becbec?" she asked curiously.

Becca looked back at her "putting make up on, Jesse is taking me on a date," she smiled.

"Is he your prince?" she asked and sat on the bed watching her.

Becca smiled yea, he is."

Mommy said daddy is her prince…will I find a prince like daddy and Jesse?" she asked.

Becca walked to the bed and sat beside her "of course you will, I'll tell you one thing that I want you to remember," she said pulling her onto her lap. "You gotta make sure he treats you right, you have to feel it in your heart, don't ever settle Tori until you feel it in your heart."

Tori frowned "how will I know?"

Becca chuckled "you'll know when it happens…wanna know a secret?"

"Yep," she nodded and gave a little giggled.

"When I first met Jesse, I didn't like him."

"You didn't like him?" she frowned "but you kiss him and he sleeps over."

Becca laughed "now I love him, when I met him I thought he was a dork that had nothing better to do than annoy me and watch movies all day long."

Becca was unaware that Jesse and Danny had now joined the conversation outside the door and were now listening in. Jesse bit on his lip to hold his laugh at her comment, while Danny put his finger to his lip to hush him.

So," Tori said while she thought you didn't like Jesse because he annoyed you and now you love him…what did he do to make you love him?"

Becca pulled her closer and smiled "he never gave up on me, I was mean and wanted him to leave me alone, I said very bad things to him and he still never left. He was there when I needed him most and he wasn't even talking to me then, I'll love him forever for that."

"What about daddy? Do you love daddy?"

"Yes," Becca nodded "but that's a different kind of love."

"Daddy kisses and hugs you," Tori frowned.

Becca chuckled "Daddy is my brother I love him and he's there for me too, but I am in love with Jesse."

"So you and Jesse kiss, mommy and daddy kiss, but you and daddy don't kiss like that?" she asked.

"Yes, daddy kisses me on the head or the cheek that's all, daddy and mommy have a different love to me and daddy…do you understand now?"

Tori scratched her head and scooted off her lap "I think so…I want a cookie," she said and ran out of the room "hey daddy, hey Jesse," she said happily as she skipped by them.

"I'll go get that cookie," Dany chuckled and followed her.

Becca blushed slightly and walked back to her mirror hoping Jesse wouldn't comment on anything he'd heard.

"Hey ba…wow!" he gasped wide eyed.

…

Becca turned to face him "what?" she asked worried.

"Nothing, you just…I've never seen…I can't believe it's actually you, you look gorgeous babe," he said and walked to her.

Becca looked at herself in the mirror "too much?"

"No," he said quickly "you look beautiful."

Becca bit on her lip "really?" she asked shyly "I wanted to do something different for you. You always see me with the eyeliner and dark make up, I never leave the house without it."

Jesse walked to her and slid his hands onto her waist "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with or without make up. Bec, you don't need to impress me or do anything for me, I love you for you."

Becca leaned in and kissed him "I wanted to," she said and kissed him again, pulling back she locked her arms around his neck "you heard me out there didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said and smiled quickly "but if it helps, I love you forever too."

Becca chuckled and let go of him "nerd," she said and walked to the door "come on then!" she called…Jesse was too busy watching her walk away in that dress.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now the end of summer break, Becca and Jesse were all packed up for college and ready to spend their last evening at home with their families. Becca sighed heavily as she taped the last box shut "well, that's me done, thanks for helping nerd," she said and dropped onto the bed beside Jesse.

"You are very welcome," he replied and ran his hands over her growing bump. "I can't believe how big you've gotten in a few weeks," he smiled.

"Choose your words carefully dork," Becca replied.

"Sorry," he chuckled and scooted closer to her, "I just meant he's grown a lot...I can't wait to meet him, it's gonna fly in from here."

"Yeah, it sure will," she replied and sat up. "Time for you to go home and have some family fun."

"Is it six already?" he asked looking at his watch, "ok, wow, it is," he added and stood up. "Gotta go babe, I'll call you before I go to bed," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Becca wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you nerd," she said and kissed him slowly.

Deepening the kiss a little he slid his hand up her neck and onto her cheek, just the way he knew drove her crazy. "I gotta go babe," he mumbled between kisses.

"So go," she mumbled back.

Jesse chuckled and pulled back, "I love you too," he said and tugged her out of the room. "I'll pack my car up first thing in the morning and let you know what stuff of yours I can fit in."

Becca frowned and stopped at the front door, "what? I thought we were heading back together?"

"Danny didn't talk to you ?" He asked confused.

"No," she said slowly, "about what?"

Jesse sighed and closed the door, "remember my mom and dad said they were buying his car off him for my birthday present? Well, he said since he already had his new car I could use it now and we'll only have to do one trip...he told me he'd talk to you."

"Oh," she nodded, "no, he never said anything to me about it, but, if that's what you wanna do that's fine."

Fine as in you said you were fine with me staying in my cousins house and the flipped and didn't speak to me for two days? Or fine as in you can do it but you'll regret it?" he asked as he walked back to her.

Becca chuckled, "fine as in fine we'll do it that way, and please stop bringing that up you know I was arguing with Danny that day...I just wanted to fight with someone else," she muttered.

Jesse chuckled too and pulled her to him, "we'll sort it in the morning...babe, I really gotta go, my mom has called me twice already."

"Bye dork," she said and kissed him quickly, "I'll tall to you later."

"That you will! See ya!" he called over his shoulder.

...

Becca made her way into the kitchen to see Danny sitting at the table alone twirling a box between his fingers. "what's up?" she asked dropping down beside him "where are Charlie and Tori?"

Danny stopped and let go of the box, "at her parents having dinner, I didn't think I'd be home on time."

"So, call and follow her over," Becca replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that," he sighed and looked down at the box, he sighed again and slid her the box. "Am I being an idiot here?"

Becca frowned and opened the box, "Danny!" she shrieked, "is this an engagement ring?" after his nod she frowned again. "Aren't you supposed to be happy about this? You're gonna be getting married...what's going on?"

"What if she says no?" he asked nervously.

"What?" she scoffed, "why would she say no?"

"We didn't work out before, it could happen again."

Becca scooted closer to him, "come on Danny, that's just the nerves talking," she said and rubbed his arm. "you and Charlie have been together for...well, forever. You belong together, you guys got a second chance, of course she's gonna say yes."

"You think?" he asked and pulled the ring back to him, "I've been thinking about this for a while now."

"So do it," she laughed, "you love her, she loves you, that's all there is to it."

They both looked behind them as the door opened and Charlie walked in with Tori, "hey," she smiled.

'Hey," Becca replied and slid the ring out of sight, "I thought you were at your parents house."

"I was," she nodded "but my dad didn't feel well so I told them we could arrange it another day...why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as Danny stared at her.

Becca elbowed him, "not cool Danny."

Danny stood up and walked to her, "you love me right?"

Charlie nodded, "yeah...what's going on?"

Danny took both her hands, "will you marry me?"

"Oh Danny," Becca groaned and put her hands over her face. "That is not the wa-

"Yes!" Charlie screeched cutting her off, "yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed and threw herself at him, "of course I'll marry you. Oh my God I can't believe this! I'm so happy!" she yelled.

Danny grabbed her and kissed her hard, "you've just made me the happiest man in the world," he smiled.

"Uh...Danny?" Becca cut in, "forgetting something?" she giggled and waved the box at him.

"Damn it!" he yelled and took it from her. "Sorry I was all nervous and all, it wasn't meant to come out like that," he said as he slid the ring up her finger.

Charlie wiped her eyes and looked down at it, "Danny, its gorgeous...thank you so much," she said and kissed him sweetly.

"What are you crying for?" He asked as he looked at a sobbing Becca.

"Because this is a beautiful moment-that I have recorded by the way and I'm hormonal!" she sobbed.

* * *

Later that night Becca had taken Tori to her room so Danny and Charlie could go out to celebrate, as her phone rang she glanced at Tori and slipped out of the room. "Hey," she sniffed, she'd been an emotional wreck since it happened.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, nothing," she chuckled, "I'm a wreck at the moment, Danny proposed to Charlie in front of me."

"No way!" he replied "wow, that's amazing, didn't see that coming at all, tell them I said congrats."

"Me neither, hence the tears," she laughed.

"Aww, baby don't cry, I'll marry you," he teased.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," she shot back.

"So what did you get up to on your last night home?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied "I got so excited and told them to go celebrate. They're gone out and I'm minding Tori."

"So you're there alone? On your last night before u go back to college?"

"It's not a big deal Jesse, I told them to go out," she replied, "it's nice to see them so happy...and I'm not alone, Tori is here. What did you do tonight?"

"Had dinner, watched a movie I got to pick," he chuckled.

"Wow, sounds exciting," she laughed "listen nerd, I love you and all but I still have to get a shower, can I call you back in like, a half hour?"

"Sure babe, don't forget to wash behind your ears," he chuckled.

"You're so funny," she deadpanned "I'll call you in a bit," she said and hung up.

After her shower she made her way back to her room, pushing the door in she stopped at the empty bed. "Tori?" she called and walked to the other side in case she had fallen out, "Tori?" she called a little louder as panic set in. "Tori!" She yelled as she ran from the room.

Getting to Tori's room she pushed the door in and stopped at the sight before her, Jesse was tucking her into her own bed. Standing up he smiled down on her and turned to leave, spotting Becca he put his finger to his lip and led her from the room "she woke when I put her down " he said as he walked back to her room.

"Jesse, what the hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me!" she hissed and smacked him, "I thought someone had taken her!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I just thought I'd come and stay since you were alone," he said and pulled her to him.

Becca looked down at the floor to hide her smile "you're such a dork, I was fine by myself."

Jesse chuckled again and stepped away from her, "fine, I'll go home then shall I?"

"Well," she drawled. "since you're here, I guess you can stay."

Jesse stepped back to her and kissed her sweetly, "my turn to pick the movie," he said and walked by her.

Becca groaned and dropped onto the bed, "should have sent you home," she muttered.

...

The next morning Becca groaned as her phone beeped, "who is texting me on a Sunday morning?" she grumbled.

"Who is it?" Jesse yawned.

"The lawyer," Becca replied after she had read the message. "Everything is ready to be released, I need to meet him at his office tomorrow."

"We're going back to college tonight and we have auditions tomorrow," he reminded her.

"Damn," she sighed, "you're right, I'll see can I come up after classes Tuesday," she said and sent off a reply.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Jesse mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Becca looked down at her phone as it beeped again, "great," she muttered, "he's away for two weeks after tomorrow, he said he can wait for me to do what I need to do tomorrow."

Jesse sat up, "Bec, that's too much, not to mention you being six months pregnant, we've a long drive ahead of us, we've unpacking to do, we've classes all day tomorrow and auditions from four...its way too much for you."

"I know," she nodded, "but I've been dreading this day, I just want to get it over and done with."

"I know you have," he replied and scooted closer to her, " I know you've been waiting for this but its not like you can jump in the car after auditions and fly up the road. Its four hours up, an hour with him and four hours back, it'll be midnight by the time you get back and then up again for classes. You need to look after yourself, you heard doctor Benson, now is the time for you to be resting."

Becca nodded and rolled out of the bed "what If I left right from the hall and stayed here tomorrow night? I don't have any classes until after lunch Tuesday."

Jesse sighed, she wasn't going to listen to him at all "how will you choose new Bellas' if you're up here and the girls are back at Barden?"

Becca shrugged, "I'll talk to Chloe, I can look over my notes after the lawyers place and call the girls on face time."

Jesse shook his head "fine, if that's what you want to do, but you know I can't come with you right? You have two people to replace, I have six."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't be coming," she said and looked down as her phone rang, "my dad," she frowned and answered, "hey dad, what's up?"

"Just checking what time you'll be here at later."

"Uh, not sure yet, we're meant to be leaving here at two," she replied.

"Okay, call me when you get here, I've got a surprise for you."

'Surprise?" she asked, "you know I don't like surprises dad."

'You'll love this one " he chuckled, "call me as soon as you get here, I'll be on campus."

"Okay, see you then," she said and hung up.

* * *

Later that afternoon Jesse pulled back from his car and closed the door, "that's all I can fit in, will you be okay taking the rest tomorrow?"

"Yep," she nodded and kissed him, 'you get going, I won't be far behind you, I just wanna say goodbye to Danny."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, bye guys!" he called and climbed into his car.

Becca waved him off and walked to Danny and Charlie on the porch "guess I'm off then," she said and hugged him tight. "I'll call you when I get there," she added and moved to Charlie. "Tell Torii love her and I'll see her tomorrow."

"You be careful, you hear me?" Danny said and pulled her into another hug, "I love you Bec, have a great time."

"Yeah, and take it easy down there ," Charlie added.

"I will, love you guys, see you tomorrow!" She called as she climbed into her car.

Arriving at Barden she pulled in beside Jesse's car to find him sitting in it "hey dork!" she called as she climbed out. "Did you get our keys?"

"No," he scoffed, "seems we don't have a room."

"What!?" She yelled. "I did it months ago, I got the confirmation email and the reference number! How can we not have it?"

"I don't know Becca!" He yelled.

"What are you yelling at me for?"

Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "you're right, I'm sorry."

"Let's just go sort this out," she replied and started to walk.

"Becca!" her dad called as he walked to them.

"Dad, can I come find you in a bit? There's been some mix up with our room," she huffed.

"That's why I told you to call me as soon as you get here," he chuckled, " that's your surprise, you're not in Baker hall anymore."

"I'm homeless?" she frowned.

"No," he laughed, "come with me," he said and started to walk.

Jesse shrugged as she looked at him and started to follow him. Getting to the new dorms that were just opened today she stopped behind her dad, "in here?"

Nodding he held out his arms "welcome to Jackson hall...your new home."

"Jackson hall? They named it after mom? They went with it?" she shrieked.

'Yes sweetie, they did, well done," he smiled.

"Wow," she said and hugged him. "I didn't think they'd go for it, I didn't think the letter was any good."

"Of course it was good, it was from the heart," Jesse said.

"You kids go see your new room," her dad said and held out keys, "I'll leave you to settle in and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks dad, this is amazing," she said and hugged him," I'll call you later," she added and walked to Jesse, "I can't believe they picked mine."

Jesse smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "let's go see what it's like."

Getting to their room they both pushed the door in and froze, "wow," Becca said as she looked around.

"Wow is right," Jesse said and nudged her inside.

...

"Oh my God!" Becca yelled, "did u see the size of the bath?"

Jesse chucked and walked to the bathroom, "Bec, we really need to start unpacking. We have stuff to get ready for tomorrow too and we still have to get dinner."

"Okay, okay, let's get this done, and order pizza, just need to find my timetable to see what I need for classes," she said and walked to a box by the window "wow, look at the view. "

"Becca," he said in warning.

"I'm going, I'm going," she laughed "do you know how many will be turning up for auditions tomorrow?"

"No," he replied, "Benji was passing out flyers when I got here so we'll just have to wait and see."

"I hope there's only a few, I already feel bad about turning people down...what's this?" she asked pulling out some sort of form that wasn't hers.

Jesse walked to her and looked down at it, "I thought I threw this out," he said taking it from her. "I found it while I was clearing out my room."

Becca sat beside him, "it's a summer internship at a studio in LA, why didn't you tell me you had this?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter now," he replied and threw it on the bed. "The baby will be here, there's no way I'd leave you for a whole summer...just throw it out," he said and went back to the box he'd being going through.

Becca looked down on it and sighed "Jesse, if this is really what you want you should go for it, we'll make it work. It's only twelve weeks."

"Yeah, twelve weeks of being away from you, twelve weeks missing my baby doing things for the first time, I'm not applying Bec, so can we just drop it?" He asked and walked to the bathroom.

Becca followed him and leaned against the door "you know," she started and took a step closer to him, "I know you so well, when you get this annoyed about something you really want it. Jesse it will be summer time, we can go with you."

Jesse sighed and turned back to her, "I can't ask you to do that, you'll know nobody out there, you'll have the baby to look after while I'm working. No, forget it, it's a stupid idea," he muttered and brushed by her.

"Jesse," she sighed.

"Who are we kidding Bec!?" He yelled "this LA dream of ours is never gonna work, we have the baby now. We may as well forget it and just settle down here, close to our families and friends...the dream is over, we need to accept that," he said and stormed out the door leaving her staring after him.

"Okay...he's gonna regret that," she said and walked back to the box to get her stuff ready. Grabbing the form she flattened it out, "freak out all you want Swanson, you're going."

* * *

An hour later Jesse arrived back and leaned against the door, "I'm sorry," he said and walked to the bed. "It's getting closer now Bec, it's all so real now, it just hit me...I freaked. I know I should have just told you how I was feeling instead of storming off."

"You're an idiot," she chuckled and shoved the pizza box towards him. "you think I'm not scared? Or I don't think about things?"

Jesse settled back on the bed beside her, "yeah, I do know that, I just had this big plan for us you know? And now it all seems so impossible."

"You wanna hear my plans?" she asked and sat up on her knees. Taking his hand she placed it on her stomach, "me, you and this little guy, happy and together. It doesn't matter about LA, I don't care about that anymore, if we get there we get there, if not, as long as I have you two I'll ne happy."

Jesse looked at his hand on her bump and blew out a deep breath, "sounds like a great plan."

Becca moved closer to him, "I love you, I plan on spending my life with you, everything else is second best," she said and kissed him.

Jesse depend the kiss and tugged her closer "time to start our new dream," he said and pulled her up beside him do you wanna watch something before bed?"

"Nah," she said and slid her arm across his chest, "I'm good right here."

The next morning they both parted ways "I'll see you later," he said and kissed her quickly.

"Yeah, see you at lunch!" she called as she walked the other way.

"Becca!" Chloe called and hurried to catch up with her, "you ready for later?" she asked as she linked arms with her. "I must have handed out flyers to every girl on campus," she chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't help, we had so much to unpack," Becca replied.

"Oh, don't worry," Chloe said waving her off, "you need to be taking it easy anyway. Cynthia-rose and Ashley helped too."

"Great," Becca nodded, "listen, I need to talk to you about something later, can you meet me before auditions?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded, "I've my last class at two so I'll be free from then...is everything okay?"

Becca nodded, she hadn't told anyone about her mothers will or the money apart from Jesse and Danny. "Yeah, everything is fine, just something I wanna run by you."

Chloe nodded as they walked into their first class "okay, I'll meet you outside your dorm at about two forty."

"Cool, I'll be there," Becca replied as they took their seats beside Amy and Lilly.

Across campus Jesse had just settled into his music class beside Benji, he couldn't get Becca off his mind. She was so amazing and understanding, if that had been her to storm off last night there would have been an explosive fight when she came back.

"You okay man?" Benji asked, "you have a big goofy look."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I think I'm gonna ask Becca to marry me soon."

"Wow," Benji replied wide eyed, "that's amazing... we'll talk later," he added as their professor started.

...

At three o'clock Becca stood waiting for Chloe, she had called to say she would be a few minutes late. Looking down at her watch she sighed and called her again, "dude, where are you? I'm standing here ages."

"Sorry," Chloe sniffed, "something came up, I'll just meet you at the hall for auditions."

Becca frowned, "Chloe, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied "I'm fine, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'll see you at the hall," she said and hung up.

"Chloe? Hello? Chloe?" she said and pulled the phone away from her ear, "what the hell is going on?"

"Who you talking to there babe?" Jesse asked stopping beside her.

"Chloe, she was meant to meet me here ages ago. When I rang her she said she'd meet me at the hall and hung up, she sounded like she was crying."

Jesse shrugged "she seemed fine when I walked with her a while ago."

"That was just after lunch, where did she go?"

"Philosophy, you know the class you didn't go to all last year?" he chuckled.

Becca chose to ignore his comment, " so, she left me at two, she was to meet me right after it...something must have happened In that class...I gotta go see her."

"Want me to come with?" he offered.

"Thanks, but I think I should go alone, if she's upset I wouldn't say she'd want you there...no offence," she giggled.

"None taken," he chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you before you go later, I'll be in our room till auditions."

"see ya later nerd!" she called as she made her way towards Chloe's dorm.

Arriving at the door she went to knock but stopped when she heard Chloe yelling inside. "How could you do this to me mom!? You promised-you both did! You said if I got accepted you guys would pay the five grand acceptance fee and now you're telling me it's gone because dad wanted a flashy new car! Are you being serious right now!?" she sobbed. "I'm your only daughter mom! He can always get another car! Guess I know where I stand now! Thank you so much! You two have just shattered my dreams and killed my career before I even had a chance to try!" she hissed and flung the phone down.

Becca stood outside with tears in her eyes listening to her best friend cry, sighing she blew out a deep breath and walked away. Chloe needed some time by herself and Becca needed to get her hands on that money-fast.

Arriving at the hall she spotted Jesse alone by eye stage, "hey dork," she sighed and dropped down beside him.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" he frowned.

"Later...hug," she muttered and wrapped her arm around his neck.

* * *

After practice Becca and Chloe sent the rest of the bellas home, as they tided up in silence Becca got an idea. Chloe had been quiet all through auditions which was very, very weird for her, some of the girls had even commented on it. "Hey, chlo, I heard you yelling and crying earlier," she started. "Don't try tell me everything is fine, go get an overnight bag and meet me back at mine, you're coming home with me tonight...you have a half hour before I come knocking," she said and walked off to catch up with Jesse.

Arriving home she had briefly filled Jesse in on what she had heard, "so you reckon her mom and dad spent her tuition money and she has to leave here?" he asked.

Becca shrugged, "it sounded like it, she said something like if she got accepted they would pay the fee but her dad spent it on a car."

"Wow, poor Chloe, I'd hate to have to leave here, all of my friends."

"She's not going anywhere," Becca said and sat beside him, "I was thinking, the money I got from my mom will be in my account a day after I sign the papers. I'm gonna give her the money...what do you think about that?"

Jesse smiled and slid his hand into hers, "I think its amazing Bec, she's lucky to have you as a friend."

"Will she see it that way though?" Becca sighed, "I mean its five grand, I wouldn't be comfortable taking that much off a friend."

Jesse frowned, "fees here are only three grand, not five."

Becca frowned too, "I'm sure I heard her say five."

They both looked at the door as a knock came to it, "guess you'll find out soon," he said and went to let her in.

"Look Becca," Chloe started as soon as the door opened, " I don't know what you thought you heard but everything is fine, I'm fine, everything is fine."

Becca glanced at Jesse and walked to her, "so your dad didn't spend money on a car that was meant to be for you for some acceptance fee?"

Chloe's face fell, "oh, you heard all that?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yes, and it's okay, I'm your friend, I'm here to listen to you and help you...why didn't you come to me?" she asked.

Chloe sighed and dropped onto the bed, "because its embarrassing," she muttered.

Before Becca could reply Jesse cleared his throat and gestured for her to follow him outside. "I'll leave you guys to talk, call me when you get home," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry Jess," she sighed. "I know we were meant to spend some time together before I went."

"It's okay, she needs you more, besides, its only one night, I'll be fine, I love you," he said and kissed her again. "I'll see you soon, take it easy up there you hear me?"

"I will, I love you too, I'll call you later, have fun with Benji," she replied and hugged him tight.

...

Later that night Becca and Chloe lay on her bed, Becca had just filled her in on the will and everything that had been left to her. "That's where I had to go a while ago, everything is signed so this time tomorrow it'll be all over with."

Chloe lay there staring at her, "so let me get this straight," she said and sat up "your mom won the lotto and halved it between you and Danny? You guys get half a house each? A car each? You get a recording studio and a few bits and Bob's too?"

"Yes," Becca nodded.

"Wow, Becca that's brilliant, with the baby coming and starting a family you don't need to worry, you're financially set for life," Chloe said.

" Yeah, I guess," she shrugged "but that money is more than Jesse and I could spend in a life time."

Chloe nodded "have you any plans or ideas for it?"

"Well, I donated a million to Barden...which I still have to give, and asked them to name the new dorms after my mom."

"Jackson hall," Chloe smiled "it goes well.

"Yeah, and I've a few things to run by Jesse, I can tell you coz I know you'll keep it to yourself."

"My lips are sealed," Chloe chuckled.

"His mom and dad are just about scraping by every month, I mean they're okay with bills and all but its sucks listening to them saying they have to make sure to put money by for this and that, and Jesse's twenty first is coming up after Christmas. I'd like to help them out, like pay off their mortgage and send them on a holiday they deserve. I'd like to do something for my dad too, and the girls. Which reminds me...you're going to that fancy French school, I'm paying, you'll take the money and I don't wanna hear anymore about it."

"Becca," Chloe gasped "I can't take that, it's way too much, I can't accept that, you have a baby on the way."

"Yes you can, a baby doesn't cost forty million, you're going, and of," Becca replied.

"I don't know what to say," she sniffed.

"Just say thank you, and invite us for a visit," Becca chuckled.

Chloe dived on her "thank you so much Bec, you are so, so awesome, I can never repay you, I love you so much," she said and squeezed her tight.

"Repay me by being the best auntie ever," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around her "love you to Chloe, I'm so glad you found me in that shower and made me sing."

Chloe laughed "me too," she said and tilted her head up "hey, you've enough for a lavish wedding," she said raising an eyebrow

Becca laughed "baby to get out of me first...but someday, yes."

A/N **hopefully, people are still interested in Becca and Jesse, leave a review of you like. Thanks for reading Jj.**


End file.
